Mi Pieza Faltante
by Read and Write Maniac
Summary: Después de una larga separación, Prusia se entera que amado hermano perdió contra Francia.Va a salvarlo, y se encuentra con un Ludwig que perdió la memoria. Posteriormente va a la WWII.PruGer, en ese orden.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Mi Pieza Faltante

**Pareja:** PrusiaxAlemania

**Advertencia:** Germancest...Posibles errores en cuanto a historia universal (aca en Chile no nos enseñan historia germánica TT_TT solo romana y las grandes guerras) oh y no tengo beta, asique perdonen los errores (díganme si encuentran alguna para arreglarlo)

**Notas:** Decidí hacer un fic de una de mis parejas favoritas x3 ¡me encanta esta! ha estado dando vueltas una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Aunque debería estar haciendo unas cuantas cosas de mi escuela ahora ^v^U o completar la otra historia...

Este capi me dio penita hacerlo... fue triste y difícil ponerme en el lugar de Gilbert, la situación es muy compleja (especialmente al nunca haberme enamorado) ... pero valió la pena. Me ha gustado el resultado. ¡Ah! También Gilbert está un poco OoC pero es más por la situación en que se encuentra. Ojala les llegue la historia y sientan lo que yo sentí al imaginarme todo esto ^-^ ¡sí pasa entonces el objetivo esta logrado!

**Disclaimer: ¡Yo no soy dueña de Hetalia! Si lo fuera haría que apareciese más Prusia**

**~Nuevo Rompecabezas~**

¿Lud? – mi voz era lo único que se escuchaba en el desolado y oscuro campo de batalla. En unas escasas horas ya la visibilidad sería nula gracias a la espesa neblina y humo que había. Solo podía ver siluetas a mí alrededor. Algunas de inertes animales y guerreros, otras armas en el suelo, una que otra bandera destruida. A la lejanía podía ver luces extinguiéndose, supuse que era fuego de la batalla acontecida hace unas horas atrás.

Mis ojos escaneaban toda el área buscando a mi querido hermano, pero cada vez era más limitada. Tenía que encontrarlo rápido.

En esos momentos me arrepentía tanto de haberlo dejado a cargo de Austria...

A pesar de que Germania me ordenó no acercármele cuando muriera. A pesar de que trató de evitar que amase locamente a Ludwig, a pesar de que trató de evitar que se desarrollase esta anomalía, este pecado. Al final, todo el sufrimiento que pase por no estar con él tantos años no funciono, solo hiso que empeorase las cosas. Tal vez si no me hubiera despegado de él esto no hubiera pasado.

No hubiera tenido que afrontar mi angustia con interminables guerras.

No hubiera tenido que vivir con ese maldito nudo en la garganta que no lograba deshacer por más que quisiese.

No hubiera tenido que aparentar para no quebrarme fácilmente.

No hubiera tenido que desperdiciar tantas noches pensando en ti, pensando en lo imposible que era que estuviésemos juntos.

Nada de tiempo, nada de fantasías, nada de falsas ilusiones ni esperanzas, nada de sueños desperdiciados.

No hubiera tenido que tratar de llenar un espacio vacío en mi ser con lo primero que se me atravesaba y que finalmente nunca funcionaba. Como si fuese un rompecabezas incompleto buscando desesperado una pieza que calzara en aquel lugar siempre sabiendo que nunca podría tener a la verdadera o una que la remplace. Después de todo era única.

Y lo peor era que hubo un tiempo donde realmente me sentía completo, donde experimente la felicidad máxima junto a ti. Por eso cuando nos apartaron, fue como si me arrancasen un miembro, o peor, una parte de mi corazón.

Que tortura, veía que no te tenía conmigo, veía que estaba solo, veía que me faltaba una parte importante pero sentía que estabas allí. Así como aquellos pobres hombres que a pesar de estar faltos de un brazo o una pierna sienten un inmenso dolor en ella. Como si en verdad aun estuviera allí y solo por un instante piensan que están completos... hasta que tus ojos te llevan nuevamente a la cruda realidad...pero aquel dolor fantasma sigue latente.

No se va, no quiere irse.

La desesperación entra a mí ser.

Desde ese entonces mi cabello rubio fue palideciendo, hasta que quede con cabello plata. Conservando su vitalidad y brillo pero dañándose con aquel cáncer de angustia y depresión.

Desde ese entonces que por todas las guerras que he luchado, para tratar de disipar esa impotencia y enojo, derramé y deleite con el incandescente color rojo de la sangre. Con aquel pigmento que fluía de un ser. Una serpiente traicionera que dejaba a su amo y le provocaba la muerte. Una serpiente traicionera que encontró su nuevo hogar en mis ojos azules, los enveneno he hiso que adquiriese su color.

Rojo sanguinolento (*). El mismo color que ahora estoy viendo en el campo de guerra, el mismo color que he pisado tantas veces en este lugar.

Busqué durante horas entre los cadáveres y el olor a sangre. Me había encontrado ya con algunos soldados moribundos pero no les presté mucha atención. Además no les quedaba mucha vida.

Ludwig era lo único que tenía en mi cabeza.

Maldije una y otra vez a Francia por haber cometido tal barbarie, por haberse metido con mi hermano. Juré vengarme. Juré hacerle pagar por esto.

Me encontré con una pequeña silueta a lo lejos. Estaba inmóvil. Mi corazón se aceleró y un nudo en mi garganta se formó. Era una sensación que conocía tan bien como la palma de mi mano. Trague fuertemente en un intento para que desapareciese pero no lo hiso, como era de esperarse. Después de estar un rato así me decidí averiguar si eso era mi hermano, caminé hacia ella. A medida que me acercaba la figura fue adquiriendo color, el cabello rubio y el traje característico de Ludwig fue cada vez más nítido. Entré en pánico – ¿Ludwig? – susurre atemorizado.

No recibe respuesta alguna y uno de mis mayores temores empezó a dominarme.

Temí que el único pedazo que me quedaba de esperanza se esfumara.

Temí que ese cáncer que me ha estado matando el espíritu fuera más fuerte.

Temí tener que vivir que con todas las cosas de las últimas décadas sin tener la oportunidad de morir... por toda la vida... ese castigo hasta el mismo Lucifer no se lo merece.

Pero yo...ya no puedo morir... cuando era joven tuve la oportunidad, pero elegí la eternidad en vez de la mortalidad... Ahora una nación como la mía puede ser conquistada pero nunca eliminada...

En cambio Ludwig... el aun no la obtiene... pero le queda poco.

Solo si aún no está muerto...

Aceleré el paso a medida que avanzaba iba más rápido hasta que terminé corriendo hacia él. Salté algunas cosas que se interpusieron en mi camino, nunca supe que eran - ¡Ludwig! – Mi voz fue lo único que se escucho en aquella área.

Me siento solo, aún más solo que antes. Y me único remedio está en peligro de muerte, o peor aun...

Llegue a su lado y me arrodille ante él. Estaba boca abajo y sin perder tiempo le di vuelta dejando su cabeza encima de mi regazo, estaba tan frío.

Tan frío como todas aquellas noches de soledad.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados pero pude escuchar su respiración entrecortada y leve. Grité nuevamente su nombre, necesitaba que abriese sus ojos para que me tranquilizase. Para no perder lo único que me podía sacar de ese abismo.

Necesitaba ver aquellos ojos azules que hace tanto tiempo no contemplaba. Mi cielo, mi mundo.

Lo moví tratando de que despertase. Lo llame repetidas veces por su nombre hasta que finalmente empezó a abrir sus ojos.

¡Ludwig! Gracias al cielo estas vivo – Algo tibio bajo por mis mejillas ¿Será sangre? No... Son lágrimas. Lágrimas que escaparon por mis ojos desesperadas al encontrar una salida después de haber estado almacenadas por décadas.

Extraño.

Se veía tan cansado, tan adolorido. Me dolía tanto verlo de esa forma, manchado de sangre, con sus ropas rasgadas. Pero... a la vez estaba feliz... supongo que es por no haber perdido mi pequeña esperanza.

¿Por qué lloras? – me dijo débilmente. No le respondí, entonces formulo otra pregunta - ¿Qué me pasó? Me duelen mis piernas... – no dije nada - ¿Quién eres tú?

Mi corazón se dividió en mil pedazos, las débiles amarras que lo mantenían juntos se rompieron. La persona que más amaba me había olvidado. Sonreí forzosamente y aclaré mi garganta. Lo contradictorio de esto es que no se me vino el mundo abajo.

Esos pedazos, se dividieron en miles más, y esos en más, hasta que quedaron cenizas tan minúsculas que se las llevó el viento frío. Suspiré y sonreí de verdad.

Un reemplazante surgió, uno nuevo y fuerte, lleno de vida y listo para afrontar cualquier cosa. Así como un ave fénix que de sus restos resurge. Un nuevo ciclo en mi vida se había iniciado y la pieza que en el rompecabezas faltaba apareció aunque aún no se había fijado.

Soy Gilbert, o también me puedes decir Prusia. Tú eres mi pequeño hermano, Ludwig – Mi voz recobró aquella jovialidad que daba por muerta, aquella jovialidad que perdí cuando nos separaron.

Su pequeña mano se levantó temblorosa y tocó mi rostro, secándome una lagrima. Ah, su mano, tan fría pero caliente, emanando empatía y compasión... ¿tal vez un poco de culpabilidad? No sé, pero no importa, esa sensación que tanto extrañaba la revivía. El contacto con mi ser amado.

Entonces si ese es mi nombre, eras tú quien me ha estado llamando. Pero dime hermano, tú tienes dos nombres ¿acaso yo también tengo otro como el tuyo? – La pregunta me agarró desprevenido y pensé rápidamente – 'No quiero que cargue con su pasado, ni tampoco que lo persigan para terminar con su vida... también corro el riesgo de que si recuerda todo lo que pasó su vida anterior, me abandone y vuelva a Austria... ¿y si cuando estuvimos separados se enamoró de alguien? ¡No! ¡Me va a dejar por otra persona! Necesito nombrarlo de otra forma' Fue entonces que pensé en nuestro padre. Se parecía tanto a él. (**)

Alemania – asintió y seguido tosió.

_Brüder_... tengo frió – apegue su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío. Y me paré con él en brazos.

No te preocupes. Pronto tu gran hermano hará que se vaya. Solo tienes que esperar a que lleguemos a nuestra nueva casa – Asintió y se agarró de mi chaqueta. No pude evitar besarle la frente al ver tanta ternura.

Ahora que lo pienso, teniéndolo en mis brazos... Mi hermano no ha crecido mucho... es decir ya es una nación fija...y si es tan pequeño... no ha habido progreso en su territorio.

Yo en cambio ya alcancé mi máxima forma.

Pensar que tenemos solo unos pocos años de diferencia...

Lo examiné... no había cambiado en nada, incluso el olor de su pelo no ha cambiado a pesar de estar tan sucio, la esencia sigue a pesar de que esta mezcla con otros olores.

_B-__Brüder... –_me dijo apenado, al parecer por mi examen de reconocimiento.

A pesar de que había perdido la memoria no había cambiado su forma de ser. Sonreí ampliamente y acaricié su mejilla con la mía. Pude notar que se tensó un poco pero se relajó al instante. Me despegué de él y note que estaba levemente sonrojado - 'no ha cambiado ni un poco'.

Qué tal si duermes un rato. Te avisaré cuando lleguemos – Ludwig asintió y cerró sus ojos tímidamente. Su respiración fue acompasándose al igual que su latido. Yo caminaba lenta y cuidadosamente, mi mente centrada en la única persona que es más preciada que mi propia vida.

Recordé esas noches de invierno en que a escondidas te metías a mi cama quejándote del frío. Que yo me preocupaba demasiado porque papá Germania nos encontraría pero a ti ni te importaba y te pegabas a mí. Yo, finalmente, me rendía pensando en cómo mañana le explicaría esta situación a nuestro padre.

También recordé cuando jugábamos a ser piratas, a ser cazadores y tantas cosas más con nuestros animales. Yo, con mi fiel Gilbird y tú, con tus tres grandes perros. Oh... tus tres perros... te han extrañado tanto... en las noches lloran por ti acompañando mi soledad. Ahora esos quejidos van a desaparecer con tú llegada.

Y cuando papá iba de caza y nosotros nos quedábamos en nuestro hogar, yo contándote de mis proezas, de mis amigos, del mundo exterior, tú simplemente escuchándome atentamente con tus ojos turquesas resplandecientes por la chimenea.

Pero de repente mis hermosos recuerdos contigo fueron interrumpidos por el tronar de las nubes. De golpe volví a la realidad. Me había olvidado completamente de mi lúgubre alrededor.

También me percate de que estabas dormido completamente. Me aseguré de que estuvieses profundamente dormido, bese tu nariz y le susurre casi inconscientemente – Ahora siempre serás mío... _Ich lieve dich__brüder*... –_desde ese momento supe que ya no podría dejar de amarlo, y que con cada segundo que pase con él este amor enfermizo crecería – _Ich lieve dich –_Decidí no oprimir estos sentimiento, después de todo los esfuerzos que había hecho anteriormente no habían servido.

Después de aquello corrí, corrí hasta nuestro hogar para curarlo lo más pronto posible. En él camino el rostro de Austria atravesó mi mente- 'cierto, tengo que hacer que no me arrebate a Ludwig' – Tsk – 'que puedo decirle para que no me lo quite. Si se entera que en verdad este es Sacro Imperio... pero Roderich no se lo tragaría tan fácilmente' – Porque tuviste que ser tan astuto Austria – me quejé.

'Necesito una historia. Roderich seguramente me interrogará por su surgimiento... le puedo decir que apareció en el bosque del territorio de Sacro Imperio... no, es evidente que es una excusa... agg... No tengo nada coherente... además su inmortalidad me está jugando una mala pasada... pero si Roderich no sabe sobre esto puede que tenga una posibilidad de engañarlo.'

Llegue sin darme cuenta, por un largo rato me había pasado pensando en distintas opciones pero ninguna me bastaba. Ninguna era lo suficientemente convincente y me empecé a frustrar.

Los perros de Ludwig se percataron de su amo y salieron a recibirnos en silencio. Al mirarlo me dejaron el camino libre – _Danke**** -_traté de tranquilizarme y decidí olvidar el tema anterior para centrarme en la personita que estaba en mis brazos.

Abrí la puerta con mi espalda, me pareció extraño encontrarla sin llave pero supuse que alguien debió haber pasado por aquí. Al ver las velas encendidas supe que alguien estuvo aquí.

No le tome importancia, de cierta forma estaba agradecido de quien quisiese que fuese esa persona por haberme facilitado las cosas. - 'Debió haber sido Austria...'-

Fui al baño para empezar a cambiarle ese espantoso y sanguinolento aspecto a mi hermano. Lo senté cuidadosamente en una de las sillas que tenía allí para mi ropa. En eso abrió sus ojos, supongo que ante el cambio de temperatura.

_Es tut mir leid**_no era mi intención despertarte – me miró levemente sonrojado y desvió su mirada – 'debe tener fiebre'- me levante y me percate que la tina estaba llena de agua – 'Hm... Pensó en cada detalle, como siempre' – Toque esta y me cercioré de que estuviese lo suficientemente caliente.

_Brüder..._¿Qué harás? – Busqué un cuchillo para arrancarle esa ropa rota y pegoteada a su piel.

Te cortaré esos estropajos, si te los saco de la forma normal puede que te duela demasiado – expliqué.

Escuche como Lugwig soltó un leve chillido de nerviosismo y no pude evitar reírme – ¿E-es necesario sacarme la ropa? – asentí mientras me acercaba a él. – p-pero.

No te avergüences. Somos hermanos después de todo – por un momento pensé en decirle que si tanta vergüenza le daba yo podría quedar en las mismas condiciones que él pero después de pensarlo unos segundos me decide que no – 'Parecería un pervertido'.

Me arrodille ante él y inicié cortando los botones de la chaqueta, procedí cortando las mangas y con cuidado tiré de estas. Después tuve que cortar una parte de la misma para que así no hiciera que Ludwig se moviera mucho. Practique el mismo procedimiento con la camisa pero con mucho más cuidado. Algunas veces la tela estaba pegada a la piel y tenía que mojarla un poco para liberarla causando el mínimo de dolor posible.

Supe que Alemania estaría aguantándose el dolor. Sabía lo que se sentía que te sacaran la tela de una herida. Además de vez en cuando miraba los ojos celestes, donde había unos leves indicios de lágrimas – Ludwig... no es necesario que aguantes tu dolor... – le reproché.

Se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza – _Nein_*** – dijo en un susurro.

No importa admitir que tienes dolor frente a tu grandioso hermano. Yo sé lo que se siente – Negó nuevamente.

Tengo que ser fuerte. Si es cierto que tú has podido aguantar esto, entonces yo tengo que hacerlo. Debo ser más fuerte y alcanzarte. – me miró con determinación y suspiré derrotado pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

'Lo malo es que cuando yo tenía tú aspecto no lo aguantaba, y papá Germania siempre se quejaba por todo el barullo que hacía. Mucho peor, en ese tiempo yo aun no me hacía heridas como las tuyas. Si solo recordaras ese tiempo, solo ese tiempo, en el que permanecimos juntos, sabrías que mis gritos y llantos no te gustaban, me tratabas de tranquilizar diciéndome que se iría y aparentabas tranquilidad. Aunque sabía que en el fondo estabas mucho peor que yo, se veía tu angustia y sensación de impotencia.'

Fue por eso que empecé a esforzarme para no chillar, inhibir el dolor físico. Fue por eso que ahora ya no soy tan débil'

Bien... como quieras. Aunque te costará mucho alcanzarme – dije engreído. Él solo bufó y yo reí levemente. Después proseguí con esto – Dime… ¿Cómo es que dejas que haga todo esto? Para ti soy un desconocido.

Lo sé, pero hay algo que me dice que no lo eres. No te recuerdo pero tu presencia me resulta natural. – explicó con formalidad. – 'Tal vez… pero aun siento la distancia que pones'.

Tomé una parte de los pantalones y desde abajo hacia arriba corte cuidadosamente el pantalón procurando que la punta del cuchillo no tocara la pierna de él. Hice exactamente lo mismo con la otra. Seguido hice un corte a un lado de su cadera para sacarlo como si fuese una manta.

Con mucha delicadeza, aun más que con los brazos, empecé a remover la tela pegada en su piel. El dolor era tanto que Ludwig a pesar de que intento retener sus quejidos no pudo contener todos. Algunos morían en su garganta, otros escapaban con un chillido y así hiso una variedad de ellos.

Me sentí culpable. No me gustaba causarle tanto dolor pero era por su bien. Una vez termine tragué fuertemente al percatarme que ahora tocaba su ropa interior – ¿_b-brüder_?... ¿pasa algo?

N-no... Ahora tengo que sacarte... la ropa interior – Ludwig se miró e inocentemente se volvió rojo a más no poder. Estuve seguro que en ese momento yo estaba igual pero junté coraje y me dispuse a cortar - Ah... e... n-no podría quedarme con esto puesto – me dijo en voz baja – l-las únicas heridas que tenía están descubiertas – suspiré aliviado y concorde con él. Siempre pensando en ideas que me salvan.

Bien, entonces ahora toca tu baño. – Respiré profundamente para tranquilizarme y lo tomé en mis brazos – Puede que esto te arda un poco, pero aguanta. No es tan terrible como lo de recién – el asintió.

Lo baje y me di cuenta que mis mangas se mojaron con el agua – tsk – '¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?'-

B-brüder... ¿pasa algo? - negué rápidamente.

No te preocupes, no es nada – sonreí.

El me miró incrédulo pero no me dijo nada. Suspiré y empecé a sacar aquellas manchas rojas que manchaban su piel. Cuando casi había terminado me di cuenta que no tenía algo para taparlo, ni tampoco las curaciones – 'Últimamente ando muy desconcentrado...' – Me levanté y sequé mis manos. Aproveche de sacarme la chaqueta y arremangarme la camisa que llevaba, así no volvería a suceder lo mismo.

¿Adónde vas? – me preguntó levemente nervioso. Me acerque y revolví su pelo húmedo.

Iré a buscarte una camisa para que tengas algo que ponerte. – 'un pantalón no te quedaría... ya que mis camisas te quedan como vestido... creo...' – y debo ir por las curaciones. Hay que desinfectarte eso.

Noté la mirada temerosa que tenía – 'En estos momentos tal vez no quiera estar solo... pero no tengo otra opción' – No te preocupes, volveré en unos minutos. Si quieres te puedo hablar desde allá para que no te sientas solo – El asintió aliviado, lo pude notar porque relajo sus hombros.

Me dirigí a la puerta y traté de encontrar un tema de conversación – Dime, te gustaría saber algo de mí. Algo en especial. O tal vez algo de ti. – Me dirigí a mi cuarto en busca de lo que requería, pero me detuve al notar una nota en la mesa del comedor – '¿Qué... es esto?' – la tomé curioso.

Er... Yo no... Preferiría... que tú me dijeras... lo que debería saber... – Abrí la nota y la empecé a leer.

_Gilbert,_

_Puedes quedarte con Ludwig por un rato. Se lo que ha pasado, debí haberlo cuidado. Me disculpo por esto._

_Ahora repito, solo te quedarás con él un rato, cuando ya esté recuperado llévamelo. Hazlo por ambos. Sabes que debes hacerlo._

_Si te rehúsas a entregármelo... entonces querido amigo no tendré otra opción que arrebatártelo. Aunque me duela el alma..._

_Ojala no lleguemos a tal extremo._

_Austria._

Recién había recuperado esa pieza tan importante y ahora se estaba despegando de mí nuevamente. Sentía como se iba a extraviar y perder.

Arrugue furioso el pedazo, y lo arroje a un lado. Impulsivamente golpee la mesa – 'ni sueñes que te lo entregaré.'

_Brüder..._¿Qué pasa? – Hice todo lo posible por controlar mi ira ¡Dios! Tenía que controlarla, convulsionaba de enojo, no tuve que mirar mis manos para percatarme de ello.

Sabía que mi voz sería como un veneno para tus oídos si no me controlaba. Recuerdo que cuando utilizaba ese tono por haber peleado con Germania siempre me mirabas asustado, con ojos que temían por su vida.

N-Nada, no te preocupes – 'Tendré que... hacer que Ludwig no se despegue de mí'.

_Brüder..._– Supe que no me creías, pero no me dijiste nada. Maldije interiormente, no me gustaba mentirle pero... temía que fueras a los brazos de Austria... ¿Cómo podría arriesgarme?

Me dirigí a mi habitación y tome lo que requería de allí – _brüder... –_Escuche. Apresuré el paso y en unos instantes estuve en la misma habitación.

Dime – Ludwig me miró, después miró el agua y se quedó callado. Me acerque extrañado – ¿Ocurre algo? – él me lo negó. Supe que no era cierto, aunque no traté de que me dijera.

Lo tomé con cuidado y lo envolví en una tela. Mis ropas quedaron mojadas con el contacto.

Lo senté en el mismo lugar que antes, y con otra de estas lo sequé todo lo que pude. A pesar de que traté de evitar lo inevitable, no resultó – Ludwig... tienes que sacarte la ropa mojada para que termine. – Me miró aproblemado.

Yo lo haré solito…P-Pero... puedes... darte la vuelta – yo asentí y le di su tiempo. Finalmente sentí que me tiraban de mi ropa y me di vuelta encontrándome que mi pequeño tapándose con una toalla en la misma posición que antes.

Bien, ahora hay que aplicarle alcohol a esas horrible heridas - el asintió y empecé con el procedimiento.

Para mi sorpresa Ludwig soporto todo el ardor que se le era provocado. Me sorprendía que no se quejara en lo absoluto, como si estuviese sedado, lo único que indicaba que sentía dolor era sus pequeños saltos al entrar en contacto el alcohol con su carne y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Traté de hacer esto lo más rápido posible para no hacerlo sufrir más de la cuenta y una vez terminé, agarré mi camisa y se la puse.

Como esperaba le quedaba como un vestido. Se veía tan tierno. – er... _brüder..._no tienes... algo más pequeño...

No, lo siento Lud, pero mañana iremos a comprarte ropa... por ahora tienes que arreglártelas con eso. – El asintió.

Lo tomé en mis brazos y él se aferró a mí. - ¿Cansado? – el asintió.

Lo llevé a mi cama y lo recosté, lo cubrí con la sábanas y le di un beso en su frente – ¡_B_-_brüder! –_exclamó.

Kesesesese - no pudo evitar reírme, se veía tan inocente.

Hace tanto tiempo que no reía de esta forma. Sin ni una pizca de maldad en ella. Me aliviaba saber que no había muerto después de tantos años.

Espérame un poco, me cambiaré. Después me uniré a ti – Le dije mientras buscaba otra de mis camisas y un pantalón suelto. Me percate que Ludwig tenía la vista fija en mí lo que me alteró un poco.

Me saqué la parte superior y noté que aun Lud seguía mirando. Le miré y sonreí - Te gusta lo que ves~ - Mi sonrisa aumento al ver que se sonrojo y se escondió debajo de las sábanas. Después de tantos años son las mismas reacciones ante las mismas situaciones.

_B-brüder!_¡Si te vas a cambiar que no sea enfrente de mí! – Me alegó - 'Exactamente la misma frase'.

Hubo un rato de silencio hasta que me uní a él en la cama y apagué la vela que iluminaba la habitación.

Después atraje a mi hermanito a mi pecho y lo envolví con mí ser, como si tratara de protegerlo de cualquier cosa, de brindarle calor.

Igual que antes.

_...D-Danke_**** – le miré a través de la oscuridad. Y después lo apegué a mi más aun.

No es necesario que me agradezcas – 'Yo soy quien debería agradecértelo.'

Sabes... a pesar que no recuerdo nada de ti me siento triste cuando te veo... y no sé porque... – Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, se llegaron a secar.

No importa... solo no intentes recordar... _Brüder,_hay cosas que son mejores no recordar, hazme caso. – 'por nuestro bien, no recuerdes.'

P-Pero... quiero saber porqué me siento tan triste al verte a pesar de que estoy feliz de estar contigo. Me duele verte así y no sé por qué. Siento que te he hecho algo muy malo, lo siento, sea lo que fuese lo siento. Y lo siento aun más por no recordarlo... o recordarte. De verdad que lo intento-

¡No! – Grité desesperado – Por favor no lo hagas – mi voz se quebró – 'no puedo soportar que me aparten de ti, y si recuerdas te irás.' - Yo solo estoy feliz que estés conmigo. No tienes porque disculparte tampoco, no fue tú culpa. Nada.

Lo... siento – dijo enterrándose en mi pecho.

En serio no tienes nada por lo que disculparte – dije más relajado. Le acaricié su cabello, su cabello ya limpio y suave. – Y si de verdad quieres hacer algo por mí crece, crece lo más rápido posible para que seas como yo – 'Así podremos estar juntos como se debe querido hermano'.

Con esto ambos quedamos dormidos.

Esa noche el aullido lastimero de los perros no se escucho, los anhelantes sueños no se presentaron y las horribles pesadillas se esfumaron. Ya no tenía frío, y el dolor fantasmal desapareció. Por primera vez en varios años tuve una noche agradable, por primera vez en varios años la casa estaba completa.

-.-

(*) Originalmente Gilbert tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos azules igual que Alemania. Pero después Hidekaz Himaruya cambio los colores. El resto es todo inventado ;)

(**) El nombre de Alemania en inglés es Germany. Y del padre, es decir, el Imperio Germánico, Germania. El parecido era mucho, tenía que escribirlo.

**Dato extra:** los perros que aparecen allí son verdaderos. Creados por Himaruya. Sus nombres son Aster (un Golden Retriever), Blackie (un Pastor Alemán) y Berlitz (un Doberman Pinscher). Tal parece que hay dos o tres más pero no son tan oficiales, por esto no aparecerán.

Para los que se pregunten (si llega a haber alguien) que pasa con los gatos, después van a saberlo~

-.-

*Te amo hermano

**Lo siento

***No

****Gracias

Y otra cosa... la subida de capítulos no será muy seguida porque estoy colapsando con mi colegio... ¡pero hare todo lo posible para subirlo lo más pronto posible!


	2. Chapter 2

Siento el atraso pero estoy con los exámenes de mitad de semestre y entregando trabajos... informes... y muero... lo peor es que justo estas semanas a mi madre se le ocurrió ponerme las horas del dentista y el doctor (me receta como un remedio para la concentración)

¡Lo bueno es que para compensar hay un capitulo muuuy largo! Y ya sé que pasará después :D

Lo malo es que no sé cuándo podré subir el otro... al menos para la próxima semana no lo tendré listo porque tengo una semana un poco (muy) colapsada... y hay como un 30% de posibilidades que sea la sub-siguiente

**¡Importante! Hagan como si Ludwig aparentase 11-13 años en esta parte. En la anterior tenia aprox 9-10 años.**

**Disclaimer: ¡Yo no soy dueña de Hetalia! Si lo fuera habría muchas insinuaciones de yaoi xD**

**~Pelearé por lo que es mío, cueste lo que me cueste~**

Ya es de día, como siempre Gilbird me picoteó delicadamente la cabeza para que despertase. Y como siempre abrí los ojos de inmediato. Las sucesivas guerras hicieron que sea susceptible a cualquier ruido y movimiento fuera de lugar, ahora cualquier cosa que este fuera del lugar es capaz de interrumpir mi sueño.

Pero eso no me importaba en absoluto. Todo pensamiento de molestia se esfumo al ver la cara tranquila y bella de Ludwig.

El sol recién estaba asomándose por el horizonte dando una agradable y tenue luminosidad a la habitación.

Igual que cuando éramos niños no se despegó de mi en toda la noche, lo único que faltaba para completar esta imagen eran los gritos de Germania al vernos juntos, sus constantes reprimendas.

'Bueno, no más recuerdos, tengo que ir a conseguirle ropa' - Observe la situación en la que me encontraba con detenimiento. Ludwig seguía agarrado a mi camisa – 'No hay forma posible para salir de la cama con el de esta manera... ¿ahora como saldré sin despertarlo?' – suspiré derrotado al ver que la única opción que tenía era tratar de que me soltase sin despertarlo.

Mi mano tocó la suya y sus ojos se abrieron completamente dejándome anonado – '¿Desde cuándo tiene un sueño tan ligero? ¿Cómo ha cambiado tanto durante estos años...'.

_Brüder?... _¿Qué pasa? ¿Y que es ese pajarito? – me preguntó extrañado y levemente preocupado.

Me fije en sus ojos. Estaban acuosos dándole un mayor brillo. Es como si tuviese un lago en ellos. Podría pasar toda mi eternidad mirando esos ojos tan... mágicos. Siento que soy capaz de transportarme al paisaje turquesa de ellos.

_Brüder? - _me pregunto de nuevo acercando su rostro más al mío.

Gilbird, y no me pasa nada - me paré estrepitosamente para no seguir distrayéndome – 'despierta, no tengo tiempo que perder. Tengo que hacer que Ludwig cambie de apariencia rápido, tengo que hacerlo crecer.' - Hice que Ludwig perdiera el equilibrio sin intención, cayendo de boca al colchón y un chillido de sorpresa escapando de sus labios. No pude evitar reírme ante un acto tan inocente y gracioso.

_Brüder!__** – **_se levanto rápido y se lanzó contra mí en forma de venganza.

¡Woah! – Me agarró desprevenido y esta vez yo fui quien perdió el equilibrio. En unos segundos mi cuerpo chocó contra el duro suelo. – Auch... – Pude notar que Gilbird me miraba desde mi almohada – 'me pregunto que estará pensando'.

El pelo rubio de mi hermano moviéndose en mi campo visual hiso que me fijara completamente en él – 'Espero que no se haya hecho daño' – Me senté de golpe y con ello Ludwig calló sobre mis piernas sin antes haberse golpeado la cabeza contra mi pecho.

¡H-hey! ¡Ten más cuidado! ¡Aún estoy encima de ti! – me recriminó.

Yo solo sonreí. – E-eso ya no importa... ¿no te pasó nada? – se acomodo en mis piernas y quedamos cara a cara. No pude evitar ponerme nervioso. – 'b-bien... tranquilo... ¡Oh vamos! ¡Acabe de dormir con él y ahora me estoy poniendo tenso solo por esto! Debe ser otra cosa... Solo es falta de costumbre, eso'.

No te preocupes… ¡Alguien tan genial como yo no siente dolor por una caída! – Una puntada en mi cabeza hiso que mi mano fuese a mi nuca – 'Auch, debería cambiar el material del suelo o al menos poner una alfombra...'

¿Seguro? - me preguntó incrédulo.

¡Pues claro! - Otra puntada más. Sentía como si me enterraran una aguja en mi cerebro - '¡Ag! Nota personal: NO GRITAR DURANTE UN TIEMPO'

Los ladridos excitados de los perros se empezaron a escuchar. Los maldije internamente. –'Valla suerte la mía. Esto es un complot del destino. O una maldita comedia donde yo soy el personaje que es constantemente es víctima de su trama' (*).

Ludwig se paró curioso y miró por la ventana. Le seguí. Lo observe detenidamente – 'Esta curado... y levemente más grande. Algo tiene que estar pasando en su territorio para que se produjese esto ¿Podría ser que mi jefe este ayudando al de Ludwig?... Tengo que averiguarlo... después de que me ocupe de la ropa de Lud...'

Me tiraron la camisa con suavidad y mis pensamientos fueron olvidados. Volaron y se quedaron en algún rincón de mi mente.

_Brüder _¿Cómo se llaman esos perros? –se notaba fascinado. No necesitaba verle la cara para saber, su simple tono de voz me lo indicaba.

'Me pregunto... sentirá que ellos son suyos... o al menos alguna familiaridad al verlos... Sé que ha olvidado todo, pero... su cuerpo... ¿su cuerpo los recordaría?'

Esta nueva revelación me ha alegrado el día.

Mira, el dorado se llama Aster. De los otros dos el que tiene el pelo más largo es Blackie y por último está Berlitz. Tú les pusiste sus nombres, antes siempre jugábamos con ellos. – Empecé a recordar esos tiempos. Ah nostalgia.

Es tan extraño este sentimiento, tan agridulce. No es ni bueno ni malo, ni triste ni feliz, ni desagradable ni agradable. Tienes la presión del pecho que no te deja respirar pero una incontrolable sonrisa se queda en mi rostro, y aunque quiera no se disuelve.

Es tan fascinante.

Quiero volver a esos tiempos, pero sé que no puedo, se me es imposible.

Tal vez sea un país pero no soy capaz de controlar el tiempo. De hecho no soy tan libre. Siempre tengo que estar regido por mi jefe.

Aunque me alegra, me alegra haber vivido y poder conservar aquellos momentos.

Lamentablemente eso no sucedía con Ludwig, se notaba en su mirada gélida y su cara neutra. Sé que nunca sabré como se siente olvidar todo y después enterarme de que he vivido tantas cosas. – '¿Será como imaginarse a uno mismo pero sin sentir que es uno? ¿Como si fuera un clon quien ha vivido y no tu verdadero ser?' - O tal vez lo que tiene así a mi hermano no es eso, si no impotencia al no poder recordar - 'Lo peor es que no fue su culpa'.

'¿Qué tal ambas?'

No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Tienes que entender que nada de esto es tu culpa – Sus ojos me miraron tristes - Ya sabes, lo de tus recuerdos. No tienes que culparte por lo que está pasando. Y nadie está molesto contigo por esto… Solo míralos, ellos saben que no eres capaz de reconocerlos pero están felices ¿y sabes por qué? Porque has regresado a casa vivo y eso es lo que importa. – 'Ciento que más que hablar por los perros estoy hablando por mí' – Tú no los recuerdas pero eso no significa que ellos no te recuerden, es por esto mismo que tienes que crear nuevas memorias con ellos. No te preocupes por el pasado y solo concéntrate en lo que ya te dije, crear nuevos y hermosos recuerdos, aun más hermosos que los anteriores. – Le revolví su cabello sedoso y brillante tratando de revolverle su peinado, pero no funciono mucho.

Y qué pasa si... a pesar de todo... yo quiero recordar... – 'No'

Volver a aquella corta pero densa conversación me ponía nervioso, o aun más que eso – Lud... ayer en la noche... ¿Recuerdas que hablamos? – Sin embargo tengo que seguir con la figura de hermano mayor, no me puede pasar lo mismo que ayer. Ayer perdí el control.

Él solo asintió sin hacer contacto visual – Algunas cosas es mejor olvidarlas - forcé mi voz para que pareciese tranquila y gracias al cielo no se quebró.

Bien... – Se quedó en silencio, un largo rato.

No me molesta el silencio. Estos últimos años he estado conviviendo pacíficamente con él pero hay tipos de silencio, y este justamente es el que más odio. Cada segundo que pasa me va torturando más y más. Ese sentimiento de incertidumbre es como si me presionaran el pecho y mi cuerpo no puede quedarse quieto con lo desesperado que esta.

Tienes razón - Su voz fue como un antídoto, al instante todo desapareció y ¡Bam! Se dispara el alivio y... ¿felicidad? – Por eso – siguió Ludwig con voz decidida – por eso me esforzaré para hacer nuevos y hermosos recuerdos contigo – me miró con una hermosa sonrisa. Mi corazón dio un salto. La sangre en mis venas aumento de tal forma que mi cuerpo latía por sí solo. Sentí la necesidad de salir corriendo entusiasmado.

Gilbird se unió a nosotros y se posó en su cabello rubio mientras decía 'pio' repetidamente. Sonreí triunfante – Alguien esta medio celoso~

¡Piiii! – Me reí nuevamente –'En verdad me gustaría saber que piensa'

¡Oh! Pues claro que con Gilbird, Aster, Blackie y Berlitz también – Los cuatros animales emitieron sonidos alegres.

En eso me puse a pensar. Pensar en que tanto Ludwig es capaz de influenciarme con simples palabras... Dicen que las palabras son más poderosas de lo aparentan, que son capaces de sellar, regir, controlar las acciones de uno y su futuro. De modificarnos. (**)

Si digo que no puedo hacer algo repetidas veces me termino convenciendo de eso, y pasa lo que no quiero que suceda. Eso lo sabia... pero no que alguien sea capaz de condicionarme. Debe ser por lo importante que es Ludwig para mí.

Recién ahora me di cuenta del silencio en que habíamos entrado. Esos silencios que son agradables, donde uno disfruta la compañía de quienes los rodea.

Empecé a contemplar a mi hermano, y el miraba los perros que se habían ido a jugar entre sí.

Por cierto... ¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano? Recién el sol está saliendo... ¿Tienes algo que hacer? – me miró cuidadosamente como si tratara de ver a través de mí. Presentí que quería ver si le mentía o no... Pero ¿Por qué?

Yo traté de ver a través de él. Un leve indicio que me dijera que pensaba. Pero esa mirada no expresaba más de lo que ya sabía – 'Mis ojos me dicen una cosa pero sé que no es así, me están engañando.'

¿Y? – inquirió.

'Tenía que buscarle ropa nueva para... ¡No! ¡No puedo perder más tiempo! ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?' - Esto me llego como un balde de agua fría. – ¡Tú ropa! ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado? ¡Tenemos el tiempo en nuestra contra! - 'Tengo que focalizarme en que crezca, rápido. Necesita cambiar sino Austria... me lo va a arrancar de las manos' – Sin perder más tiempo corrí a mi armario, lo abrí sin preocuparme de la fuerza que utilicé y revolví mi ropa buscando algo que le quedase. No me preocupe de nada más que encontrar la ropa que utilizaba cuando era del porte de Ludwig. – '¡Solo necesito una mísera prenda! Aunque sea para poder salir'.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un leve picoteo en mi cabeza. Traté de no prestarle atención pero se volvió desesperante de igual manera. -¡Ag! – Tomé lo que me molestaba con la mano y me encontré con pequeñas plumitas. – 'Gilbird' – Fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

Gilbird chilló y yo le mire curioso - ¿Qué quieres? – Recibí otro sonidito de respuesta, pero con un tono más molesto y demandante - ¡¿Qué? – repliqué levemente molesto.

_Brüder! – _El grito de Ludwig hiso que me diese vuelta de inmediato y contemple el gran desorden que había hecho. Todo, TODO estaba cubierto por mi ropa, incluso Ludwig.

_Mein Gott – _El dolor de cabeza resurgió ante tal escena.

¡Al fin! Si no fuese porque Gilbird te trajo de nuevo a la tierra esto estaría aun peor. – La pequeña bola amarilla voló de mi cabeza. Le seguí con la mirada hasta que se detuvo en el hombro descubierto de Lud.

Lud después tomó la camisa que le cubría la mitad del cuerpo y la empezó a doblar – Mira el desastre que has hecho – terminó y en un espacio que no estaba cubierto por ropa la dejo elegantemente. – 'Creo que ha estado mucho tiempo con Austria... De todo lo que podía recordar se quedó con esto... Ahora es igual de obsesionado con el orden y la perfección... ¿Qué más le habrá quedado de ese tiempo? ¿Qué más habrá aprendido mientras yo no estuve con él?'

Me hubieras dicho antes – dije en un fallido intento de defenderme.

Te llamé miles de veces... pero estabas tan absorto en tu búsqueda que no fuiste capaz de escucharme – me recriminó – 'Cierto... tengo que continuar buscando'.

Enseguida reanude mi actividad solo que con mayor tranquilidad – Errr... –escuche que dijo Alemania – ¿Qué tal si solo ocupo esto? - observé la prenda que me mostraba y me golpee en la cabeza con mi mano – '¿Cómo se me pasó ESO?'

Tenía el traje de las cruzadas, completamente blanco y con la cruz en el medio de la prenda. – 'pero ¿no le quedara grande...? En ese tiempo era mucho más alto que Ludwig...'.- Pruébatelo.

Bueno... – Me di vuelta para darle más privacidad. Para distraerme empecé a ordenar el desastre que había dejado.

Listo – Cuando me encontré con su figura se cortaron todos mis pensamientos.

Parezco niña... ¿No tienes unos pantalones o algo parecido? – Me dijo ruborizado – '_Mein Gott...' _– Pude haber jurado que estaba tan rojo como él y, que si no fuera porque hice un gran esfuerzo que puse en calmarme, me hubiera salido sangre por las narices.

Se veía divino. – 'Tengo que hacer que se ponga este tipo de ropa cuando crezca… me pregunto cómo se vería'.

Lo siento, no tengo nada así – Mi voz era monótona...

Bueno... – suspiró aun más sonrojado – tendré que salir así... puedes parar de mirarme de esa forma – Me paré instantáneamente, tomé lo primero que tenía y me dirigí al baño. – 'Baño, baño, levantarse' – No podía pensar coherentemente.

¿Dónde vas? – me preguntó justo antes de que pusiera un pie fuera de la pieza.

Preparé mi voz para que así saliese lo más normal posible - Me iré a bañar, tenemos que salir – Mi voz salió nerviosa... sentí la necesidad de pegarme contra la pared. – '_Vermant (1)'_

No podía mirarlo, si lo miraba no sabía que podría pasar.

E-Eh, yo por mientras terminaré de ordenar esto – escuché como caminaba por la habitación y me apresure por alejarme lo más posible de él.

Miles de cosas se vinieron a mi cabeza, pero el último pensamiento que tuve antes de entrar al baño fue que tanto se parecía Ludwig a una esposa...

¡Contrólate! - Me dije a mi mismo – Aun es muy pequeño...– Me decidí a olvidar todo y continuar con lo tenía que hacer.

En unos minutos estuve listo. Me miré, mi ropa estaba impecable. Salí y me encontré con Lud al otro lado del pasillo - ¿Q-quieres que te prepare algo? – me preguntó.

No, comeremos afuera... – desvié la mirada – 'no tengo que mirarlo directamente'.

¿Nos vamos? – me preguntó. Yo solo asentí. Dentro de mi había una lucha, de verdad quería verlo pero... lo mejor es que no.

Fui a la salida de mi casa, y escuchaba atento los pasos de Alemania - ¿Por qué utilizas esa capa? – me preguntó en un intento de romper el silencio.

Salí al exterior – Solo es mi traje – dije cortante. La verdad es que no me apetecía mucho hablar.

¿Hice algo que te ha molestado? – preguntó después. Me volví hacia a él por acto reflejo y un leve escalofrío recorrió mi espina.

No es eso – Dudoso me arrodillé y lo agarré entre mis brazos. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y me dispuse a caminar nuevamente, en dirección al pueblo.

¿Entonces? – nuevamente esos ojos que me atravesaban.

Nada... solo tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza – Evadía su mirada. – 'No está conforme con la respuesta, lo puedo sentir' – Sentía como no despegaba sus ojos de mí.

¿Por qué no quieres mirarme? – Preguntó esta vez más demandante – 'no quieres saberlo...'

Suspiré y para que no hubiesen más problemas le miré directo a los ojos – 'Estos ya es mucho para mi...' – No es nada... no te preocupes – De nuevo... no le gusto la respuesta pero no dijo nada hasta que llegamos al pueblo.

Cuando llegamos note como muchos ojos observaban al objeto de mi adoración. Lo abrecé posesivamente y lanzaba miradas de muerte a todos aquellos que posaban sus ojos en Ludwig. Bueno, aquellos que lo miraban curioso no intente asesinarlos con la mirada, después de todo un niño con ropa del 1200 en el 1800 es extraño. Pero habían otros... que no tenían un interés muy sano.

_Brüder..._ No quisiéramos llegar rápido a la sastrería – dijo en un tono medio suplicante.

Falta poco – traté de animarle. La verdad es que yo también quería llagar rápido, odio que se fijen en mi Ludwig, aun más con esas miradas tan... tan... sucias.

Apuré el paso hasta que al fin llegamos.

Abrí la puerta y bajé a Alemania – ¡Gloria! – grité apurado. No quería perder nada de tiempo.

Por el marco de la puerta apareció la rubia de siempre, con sus ojos verdes y vestido café. Cuando vio a Lud literalmente se tiró encima de él - ¡Gloria! – Esta vez grite levemente furioso.

¡Señor Prusia! ¿Cómo no me pudo haber presentado a esta lindura antes? ¿Quién es esta hermosura? – preguntaba mientras le revolvía el pelo y lo examinaba con la mirada.

¡Me alteraba! – '¡¿Cómo se atreve a tocarlo de esa manera? ¡Como si se conocieran desde siempre! ¡Y Ludwig no la aparta! Lo que pasa es que él es muy buen niño, nunca sería irrespetuoso. ¡Pero aun así!

Se nota que esta incomodo ¡Parece congelado! ¡Y hasta su cara dice lo incomodo que esta!'

_Mein Gott Gloria! _¡Quítale tus manos de encima! ¡Mírale la cara! - la mujer hiso como le había dicho y me saco la lengua y... ¡Me saco la lengua! ¡Y ahora esta asfixiando la Ludwig con su abrazo! Parece una serpiente – ¡Gloria! ¡Obedece!

Tal vez seas nuestro territorio y todo pero no eres mi jefe – 'Me está desafiando ¡De entre todas las personas me está desafiando una mujer! Y no cualquier mujer ¡Mi sastre! ¡Y por mi hermano! ¡El mundo está loco!' - Te ordeno que-

_Brüder..._ – Ludwig me habló de forma sumisa y callé al instante.

Así que es tu hermano~ No parece, él es mucho mejor que tú en todo aspecto – De nuevo ¡Porque siempre tiene que burlarse de mí! Si no fuera porque sus antepasados son amigos míos la habría exterminado al instante.

¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Vine para que le hicieses un traje no para que lo pegaras a tu cuerpo! – Me exaspere, encontré mi límite. Ya no puedo soportar que esa mujer lo toque tanto.

Tuve que intervenir, los intente separar manualmente. – '¡¿Por qué no lo deja?'

_Brüder! Madam! _Ambos, ya es suficiente, me van a partir en dos – Ambos paramos al instante. Ludwig suspiró, sus ojos se pegaron al suelo.

Miré a la mujer, y ella solo me sonrió con malicia mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Yo le mande una de esas miradas que intentan matar.

De verdad lo intenté, esta vez más que nunca pero no funciono. No pude matarla. Pero no me rendiré hasta que salga de la tienda.

Bien, si has venido a que le hiciera un traje entonces tendré que tomarle las medidas – Me puse tenso. Me fije en Ludwig y estaba aun peor que yo. No lo culpo, esa mujer es... es malévola, el demonio mismo. – Vamos _liebling (2) _- le extendió su mano. Lud lenta y dudosamente la tomo.

¡E-Espera! ¿No puedes tomárselas aquí? – dije apresurado. Ella sonrió aun más.

Pero no querrás que nuestro querido _liebling _sienta frío cuando se desvista – mi sangre se heló mientras la mujer decía cada palabra lentamente – ¿Y si alguien entra? ¿Me imagino que no querrás que alguien lo vea de esa forma?

¡Entonces entro contigo! – La mujer sonrió aun más.

Pero _Herr __Preußen (3), _alguien tiene que quedarse a cuidar la entrada. Y el único que puede es usted. Como usted habrá notado mi aprendiz no está, y no querremos dejar el lugar desprotegido. – 'No puede ser. Tendré que dejarlo solo con ELLA.'

No importa, ella tiene razón – me dijo nervioso Lud.

Ves, hasta _liebling _piensa que tienes que quedarte – '¡Que pare con lo de_ liebling_! ¡Tercera vez que le dice así! No es SU _liebling'_

¡BIEN! – Mi voz lanzó veneno, o al menos eso intenté – solo si dejas de decirle _liebling. _

No hay problema. – se dirigió con mi hermano al otro cuarto.

¡Y ni se te ocurra hacerle algo! – grite antes de que cerrase la puerta.

No te preocupes, nunca sería capaz de hacerle algo a mi _Schatz (2) - _se rió y cerró la puerta.

...

Me quedé un rato callado hasta que al fin mi cerebro empezó a funcionar. – ¡TÚ! _HEXE! (4) MISTSTÜCK! (5)_

No recibí respuesta. Enojado golpeé fuertemente la muralla. – 'Es una insolente, como se le ocurre ser tan falta de respeto. Qué bueno que no es un país sino buscaría cualquier forma para suicidarme. Soportarla por toda la eternidad sería terrible'.

Respiré hondo para tranquilizarme pero no funcionó. Como un perro amarrado empecé a girar por la habitación, en círculos. Fácil pude haber hecho un agujero.

'Como se supone que me voy a relajar con esa mujer y mi hermano en una habitación, a solas. Y peor aún, esa mujer lo está toqueteando. Más le vale que no le haga nada sino va a quedarse sin manos.' – me imagine la escena y sonreí sádicamente.

Los minutos pasaban, y pasaban, pero esos dos no salían – '¡Me está torturando! Lo está haciendo a propósito, mujer estúpida.' – ¡Gloria! ¡Termina rápido!

¡Deja hacer mi trabajo! – respondió desde la pieza.

No me di cuenta si alguien había entrado o no. Y tampoco me interesaba mucho, pero al fijarme en la puerta me encontré con un paquete. – '¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?... no importa' – lo recogí y lo dejé en la mesa –'se habrá acobardado al ver al asombroso reino prusiano. Soy tan reconocido que mi imagen ya habrá dado la vuelta al mundo' - me dije orgulloso de mí mismo.

¡Ya terminé! ¿Feliz? _Mein Gott... _No sobreactúes tanto... – la mujer salió de la habitación con un fuerte portazo anunciando su llegada, se quejaba y quejaba pero escuche la mitad de lo que decía. Mi concentré en el menor que había hecho su aparición tímidamente por la puerta y lo examine buscando algo fuera del lugar. – 'Todo está en orden, al parecer'. - _Herr Preu__ß__en, _haría el favor de escucharme. Tenemos que discutir de los precios en mi oficina. - el sonido constante de su zapato golpeando la mugrosa madera del suelo me desconcentraba levemente.

Bien, vamos Ludwig – Me acerque a él pero de nuevo esa bruja se interpuso entre nosotros dos.

_Nein!_ Tenemos que hablar en privado. Y alguien tiene que quedarse cuidando el lugar – me dieron unas ganas de retorcerle el pescuezo o acuchillarla con la espada que siempre traía como nunca antes.

Hagamos esto rápido entonces – hice que en mi tono se notase el enojo que tenía hacia ella.

¡Pero ella lo ignoró!

Caminé furioso al mismo lugar por donde había visto desaparecer a Ludwig y a Gloria unos minutos antes.

Me quedé mirando por la ventana de brazos cruzados, demostrando mi impaciencia, esperando el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

Lo escuche y me di vuelta - ¿Cuánto es? – dije cortante.

Lo de siempre, será lo mismo que un traje tuyo... pero en vez de uno te llevarás dos. Me imagino que necesitará más de una tenida para cambiarse ¿no? – 'Bien, tal vez sea muy molesta pero es astuta, al menos algo que destacarle.' – pensé sarcásticamente.

Necesito que hagas al menos 4 o 5... No, mejor 6. No quiero ninguno igual a otro y tú ya sabes, ocupa los mismos criterios que conmigo – la mujer se sentó en su escritorio y anotó en los papeles lo que tenía que hacer.

Esperé a que ella me diese una señal para irme porque no estaba muy seguro si habíamos terminado. Nunca había tenido que pedir ropa que no fuera la mía.

Deberías controlar más tus celos – me dijo de la nada.

Me quedé en blanco. Finalmente lo único que atiné a decir fue un '¿Ah?'

No te hagas el que no entiendes. Crees que no se nota, estás loco por ese chiquillo. Al fin el misterio de '¿Quién es el dueño del corazón del señor Prusia?' es revelado.

¿Es un reino como tú? Necesito que me digas... aunque es un poco evidente, después de ver la cantidad de cortadas y cicatrices de guerra que había en su cuerpo. Pero es muy pequeño ¿Es porque aun no alcanza su esplendor o qué?

Silencio. Simplemente no sabía que decir. Fue un golpe de información muy importante.

Lo tomaré como que es pequeño por lo que te dije. Tienes suerte, cuando ese niño crezca será todo un galán, y va a ser para ti por lo que he visto – rió – lo mejor es que tu podrás esperarlo todo lo que quieras, como eres inmortal...

Ustedes dos ¿son hermanos biológicos? No es que me importe ni nada (***) es mera curiosidad.

Silencio. Finalmente empecé a articular palabra – Sí... somos hermanos biológicos. Y el... es el antiguo Sacro Imperio Romano – 'pero perdió la memoria' – y ahora pasó a ser Alemania – 'espera... ¡¿Por qué le estoy diciendo todo esto?' – Ni-

Oh... me estás hablando del territorio lleno de tropas francesas – '¿Qué?' – me quedé mirándola interrogante, exigiendo una explicación – No me mires con esa cara ¿No te has enterado? Napoleón y sus tropas están en el territorio, han tomado la mayor parte de las ciudades. O al menos eso dijeron unos habitantes del Sur.

Francis, maldito – dije entre dientes – quitándome lo que es mío – golpee fuertemente la mesa en un arrebato de furia – 'Eso significa que pronto vendrá por Ludwig. A quitármelo. Sobre mi cadáver. Me las vas a pagar, me vas a pagar cada daño que nos has hecho, cueste lo que me cueste, Francis Bonnefoy'

Salí caminando rápido, y agarré enseguida la mano de Ludwig – _B-Brüder? _¿Q-que pasa? ¿D-donde vamos? – me preguntó confundido. Me di vuelta y me puse a su altura. Con total seriedad le dije – Vamos por el caballo, tenemos que recuperar lo que es tuyo juntos – me miró confundido pero después con determinación – 'debe saber de alguna forma a que me refiero'.

_Herr Preu__ß__en! _No cree que es arriesgado que lo lleve – antes de que pudiese contestar Lud se me adelanto.

Tengo que proteger lo que es mío. Mi corazón y mente me ordenan ir y luchar a pesar de que no sé qué me pasa ni que debo defender. – Me sentí orgulloso ante tal actitud – 'Será un buen guerrero cuando crezca' – me dije.

Es hora, no hay tiempo que perder – La mujer me puso su mano en el hombro – Antes de que se vayan, dejen que al menos le otorgue a Ludwig algo adecuado para presentarse al enemigo, así no es indicado que vaya.

Ambos concordamos y Alemania corrió a cambiarse después de haber recibido el traje.

En menos de 5 minutos estaba listo.

En menos de 6 ya habíamos partido corriendo a nuestra casa.

En menos de 15 ya estábamos en mi caballo azabache.

Y en menos de 16 minutos ya estábamos rumbo a su territorio. Armados en forma de precaución, preparados para declarar la guerra y dispuestos a dar todo de nosotros.

_._

(*)Esto apareció en un libro que se llama 'El Túnel' de origen Argentino (bueno no como esta en el fic...) es muy bueno y rápido de leer, se los recomiendo.

(**)No me resiste. Esto lo saque de xxxHolic, de verdad le encontré mucha razón, y me pareció adecuado ponerlo en la historia

(***) Antiguamente el incesto era muy común, especialmente en la edad media con sus reyes y etc. Los de la realeza se unían entre ellos para mantener la 'pureza' de su sangre.

_._

(1) Vermant = Maldición

(2) Liebling = Schatz = Querido

(3) Herr Preußen = Señor Prusia

(4) Hexe = Bruja

(5) Miststück = perra

_._

Lo prometido es deuda, esta vez Prusia dejó de ser tan deprimido como en el capitulo anterior. Pero pronto va a volver a ese estado aunque no ha tal magnitud.

Traté de hacerlo rápido de leer, dinámico... ojalá haya resultado ^^;

En el próximo capítulo no habrá escenas de guerras... casi nada... PERO SERÁ MUY IMPORTANTE (bueno en verdad todos los capis son importantes pero el siguiente tiene harta relevancia... por ahora)

Gracias por todo los revis, Story Alerts y FAVS! Me hicieron muy feliz.

Ya, he dicho mucho!

~ Hasta el próximo capi~


	3. Chapter 3

Y les tengo buenas noticias! Después de dos semanas sin meterme en internet por puro ocio y sin tiempo libre al fin he salido de vacaciones! Estoy tan feliz! Y saben que significa cierto? Subiré los capis más seguido x3

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío.**

~De nuevo me apartan de ti~

En el camino le había explicado casi todo. Evité mencionarle su verdadero nombre cambiándolo por Alemania, y omití cada dato que pudiese indicarle su pasado.

"¿Cuánto tiempo podré continuar con esta farsa?" o "¿Cómo puedo hacerla perdurar?" Eran interrogantes que pasaban constantemente por mi cabeza mientras hablábamos sobre esto. Era inevitable.

Lo peor de todo es que no tengo respuesta alguna para ninguna de las dos... solo espero que con el tiempo la encuentre... aunque no lo creo.

'No quiero decirle quien realmente es. Ni su pasado. Ni siquiera darle una pista de ello. Pero será imposible que nunca lo averigüe... Algún día va a saberlo todo... y cuando llegue ese día me pregunto qué pensará... ¿me odiará?... ¿me entenderá?...' – moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de quitarme esa línea de pensamiento – '¡Maldición Gilbert! No es momento de pensar en eso. Concéntrate en el camino y de explicarle'.

Seguí poniéndolo al tanto de todo. Le explique nuestra carga, nuestro deber, nuestras atribuciones y limitaciones, nuestra inmortalidad y su límite (como que nos corten la cabeza), etc. Sorpresivamente no se sobresaltó ni alteró, no hiso nada, solo lo asimiló, como si ya lo supiese o al menos tenga una sensación de su rol en este mundo.

Después empecé a explicarle el contexto. Quien era Francis y de que se debía cuidar. Le di instrucciones de cómo actuar alrededor de él. También menciones ciertos reinos que ya fueron tomados por Napoleón con los cuales se puede encontrar como España... – '¿Qué será de él? Ojala no esté tan mal... Escuche que sus colonias se estaban revelando contra él...'

Me quedé un rato pensando en él y en Francis, recordando los viejos tiempos. Pronto volví a centrarme en el presente y las leyes que nos rigen atravesaron mi mente – Fluch.

No debí haberlo traído conmigo. Es una total estupidez lo que estoy haciendo ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Todo este riesgo fue provocado por mi impulsividad, y no puedo retroceder. Ya no hay vuelta atrás después de haberle contado tanto. Ludwig no me lo perdonaría. Pero - 'La probabilidad de que Francis me lo quite es muy alta. Casi 100%.' – me sentí tan intranquilo. Sufro al solo pensarlo. Al pensar que me lo van a quitar...

Lo peor es que si me lo pide no podré negárselo. No podré ni siquiera poner resistencia. Todo por las reglas que nos rigen.

Suspiré. –'Ya no hay vuelta atrás'...- Me traté de tranquilizar pensando en que lo recuperaría en muy poco tiempo o al menos nos volveríamos a encontrar pronto, además Francis no es mala persona, al menos no cuando éramos niños... pero después de lo que le hiso a Ludwig... ya no se qué pensar...

'Lo único que sé es que si Francia toca a Alemania yo mismo le arrancaré las manos cuando nos encontremos' – me decidí al pensar que podría hacerle ese pervertido a mi Ludwig. Si hay algo que desde niño tiene es lo pervertido.

Tranquilo, no me va a pasar nada. – me dijo mi acompañante mientras tímidamente me abrazó por atrás. Nuevamente mi corazón se aceleró a más no poder. Podía oír mis latidos de lo fuerte que eran. – Se cuidarme solo. - Me soltó pero mi corazón no disminuyo su frecuencia.

Volví en mí cuando divisé la campaña francesa. En unos pocos minutos estaremos allí, en pocos minutos perderé a Ludwig por no sé cuánto tiempo y declararé la guerra a uno de mis mejores amigos.

No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto – gruñí. No puedo creer que Francis se haya vuelto así. No puedo creer que esté a punto de estallar una guerra entre nosotros. No puedo creer que esté a punto de entregarle mi más preciada persona.

... No me pasará nada. Por favor si algo pasa no te preocupes por mí... yo estaré bien, nuestra promesa me mantendrá a salvo. – No entendí inmediatamente a que se refería hasta que las palabras de hoy en la mañana vinieron a mi cabeza – 'Me esforzaré para hacer nuevos y hermosos recuerdos contigo' – No pude evitar sonreír. Me sentí más seguro de mi mismo y mi preocupación disminuyo increíblemente.

Lo sé. Después de todo eres hermano del gran Prusia – 'y la persona que ha robado su corazón'.

Él bufó – _Brüder... – _Sonreí nuevamente.

En un corto tiempo estuvimos en el frente. Nos recibieron como es de costumbre. Primero se pusieron en guardia, pero al identificarme bajaron las armas de inmediato y pusieron sus miradas en el suelo. – 'Francia debió haber predicho esto. Nos debe estar esperando'.

Llévenme con Francis Bonnefoy ahora. – Mi voz fue exigente y severa, digna de un país de mi calibre.

Uno de los más jóvenes soldados, obligado por los otros, fue quien tuvo que llevarme. – 'hmm... desgraciados' – pensé al verlos en un acto tan bajo, pero así es el mundo aunque sea despreciable. Los más fuertes y con más experiencias siempre utilizan a los jóvenes y los novicios.

Sígame por favor – dijo tímido. Sin decir nada entré y lo seguí hasta que llegamos a una especie de cuartel. En el camino pude ver todo lo que pasaba. Era desagradable.

Había personas llorando por sus parientes, buscándolos o bien pidiendo comida o ayuda. Como era de esperarse nadie era capaz de ayudarlos. Habían uno que otro soldado que si lo hacía pero por experiencia se que les puede llegar a pasar, se que los pueden acusar de traición o algo parecido. También había otros que eran totalmente lo contrario. Aquellos que se burlaban de los derrotados o mucho peor, se los llevaban a... no quiero ni pensarlo.

'La única razón por la cual Ludwig está más sano es por los soldados franceses... su territorio no esta tan dañado solo por esos bastardos.' – Me daba rabia que Ludwig tuviese que ver a su pueblo en ese estado. Me pude imaginar que cara está poniendo en este momento pero no fui capaz de verlo en realidad. Si lo veía no se qué haría, no sé qué pasaría. Probablemente arremetería contra todos estos soldados sin pensarlo dos veces por todo el daño que le están haciendo.

Ya enfrente de la puerta bajé de un salto rápidamente y miré cariñosamente a Ludwig. Su mirada estaba acuosa, a punto de liberar lágrimas. – 'Es mucho para él... ver a su pueblo así. No quiero ni pensar cuál fue su expresión cuando estábamos en el caballo.' – con todas mis fuerzas dejé a un lado mi enojo contra el francés y me dediqué a consolarlo.

Me acerqué, lo tomé en mis brazos, junté nuestras frentes y les di un beso en la suya. Sin querer que me escuchase aquel joven soldado me acerqué a su oído y susurre.

No te preocupes. Nada es tu culpa. Pronto todo tu pueblo dejará de sufrir. Solo espera y verás. No te amargues por esto – sentí como se acurrucó en mi por un momento y después me miró decidido.

Esperé un rato a que se tranquilizase a un poco más para poder entrar y enfrentarme a Francis. – 'Si solo pudiera tenerte tan cerca mío por siempre'.

Finalmente lo bajé y entramos tomados de la mano.

Gilbert, al fin te apareces – Cuando nos miró por un momento vi que su mirada cambió a alegría, pero pronto volvió a una mirada hipócrita y victoriosa. – Y veo que nuestro pequeño Ludwig está contigo. – '¡¿Nuestro? Ese estúpido ¿Cómo se atreve?'

Agarré fuertemente la mano de Ludwig. De forma posesiva me puse entre ese rubio y Alemania, dándole a entender que no era suyo, ni en sueños lo sería – ¡Ha! No me hagas reír. "NUESTRO". Tú nunca podrías tenerlo – mi semblante era amenazante y mi voz era venenosa, quería dejarle en claro las cosas y que se lo tomara enserio.

Me sonrió sádicamente lo que me confundió levemente. Francis nunca ha tenido esa expresión en su rostro. – Aunque tú no lo quieras Gilbert, ahora es mío – apreté fuertemente mis mandíbulas frustrado. Al fin y al cabo era cierto... ahora es cierto. – 'Así que me lo va a quitar'

Tsk – Desvié mi mirada. Nunca me había sentido tan inútil.

Conoces bien las reglas querido Gilbert – '¿Que está buscando con provocarme? Que lo mate aquí y ahora' – Apreté fuertemente mi mano libre tratando desesperadamente de no empuñar mi espada. En un intento de controlarme me fije en Ludwig, su mirada iba desde mí, preocupado y un poco afligido, a Francis constantemente... Lo miraba con simpatía y tristeza, no había odio ni enojo en sus ojos – 'Me estoy engañando, no es posible que sienta eso...' – Me convencí a mí mismo. -

Además ni siquiera debí haber dicho "nuestro". Porque ahora es exclusivamente MÍO, y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con él – Su voz fue insinuante en las últimas palabras lo que me sacó de quicio - 'Esto ya es suficiente'.

¡Calla! _Arschloch (1) _Nunca podrás tenerlo – desenvaine mi espada y sin darme cuenta tenía a Francis en el suelo, con el filo en su cuello.

_Brüder! Nein! _– Ludwig agarró mi brazo y me tiró hacia atrás. Mientras, Francia estaba tranquilo en el suelo, no realizaba ni un movimiento, pero estaba tranquilo. Sentía como una fuerza extraña hacia que mi brazo se moviese solo, tratando de rebanarle el cuello. Yo luchaba contra eso. – 'No debes, es tu amigo. No enfrente de Ludwig... y menos en medio del área enemiga. Además no conseguirás nada, solo la pérdida de un amigo y el miedo de tu amado.' – Sentía como si otro yo me tratase de convencer, pero eso no detuvo a mi boca.

Cómo te atreves. Sabes bien lo que siento y sabes bien que no saldrás ileso de esto. Me conoces bastante. Soy capaz de hacerte sufrir y matarte ahora mismo. Asique no te pases de listo, no me provoques Francis. Conmigo no se juega, saldrás perdiendo. – Su mirada fue cambiando a una desafiante.

No... Por favor no. Él... Gilbert por favor no lo hagas... te lo ruego - Le miré fugazmente levemente sorprendido ante la mención de mi nombre y su actitud pero pronto me focalicé en mi enemigo. Me percaté que al igual que yo estaba sorprendido – 'Que Ludwig salga en su defensa... me saca de mis casillas ¿Por qué lo tiene que defenderlo a él?'.

Hazlo, me da igual. Al final tú serás el que se lleve la peor parte – retomó su compostura y sonrió victorioso.

Tsk... _Abscheulich (2)_ – ganándole a mi parte que quería terminar esto retiré mi espada.

_Elle savait (3). _No eres capaz de hacerlo. – Se levantó y sacudió su traje despreocupadamente – A pesar de que estoy a punto de quitarte lo más preciado de tu vida. – '¿Por qué insiste en provocarme?'

¡Ya lo sé! Ya lo sabía – me acerqué a él y lo agarré de su traje – ¡Para con tú estupidez de una vez!

¡MÍ ESTUPIDEZ! ¡Aquí el único que está actuando como idiota eres tú Gilbert! ¡¿Por qué has venido con él? ¡¿Por qué le estas dando a Napoleón la posibilidad de poseerlo? Después de todo aquello... – quedé sorprendido. Estos arrebatos de Francis y todo lo que me ha dicho me dejó descolocado. Respiró profundo, su calma volvió con ello.

Señor Francia – se integró Alemania a la conversación - esto no es culpa de mi hermano. – Ambos le miramos interrogantes, exigíamos una explicación –solté de inmediato a Francis para arrodillarme y tomarle la mano a Ludwig.

Alemania... – '¿Por qué tratas de perdonar este grave error que he cometido?'

Hermano... te agradezco que me hayas dicho todo. – Eso fue como un golpe para mi alma – 'no merezco esto... te he estado engañando todo este rato y tú...'.

Prusia, tendremos que conversar – Francia utilizó un tono furioso. – 'Yo debería ser quien exigiera una conversación' – me di vuelta y le mande dagas por mis ojos.

_Bitte (4)... _No continúen – me tomó de la mano y me tiró hacia él. Me dejé llevar y terminé igual que antes, arrodillado con su mano en la mía.

Gilbert, déjalo. Es hora que te marches – Sugirió el rubio - 'supongo que tendré que volver a mis noches solitarias por un tiempo'. – me separé de él con dificultad, la verdad no sé cómo lo logré. – 'No tengo otra salida' – Debí separarme de él después de haberlo recuperado ayer... que irónico... ayer era capaz de matar por recuperarlo y ahora s lo estoy dando a otro país como Francia... todo por esas malditas leyes.

Sabes perfectamente que significará esto. Tendrás que asumir las consecuencias... – le advertí a Francis. Él asintió.

Guerra... En una semana más daremos nuestro primer ataque – sonreí incrédulo.

¿Tanta confianza tienes de ti mismo que me dices el primer ataque? Te vas a arrepentir – me enfurecía su actitud. – Cuando termine contigo te vas a arrepentir tanto... – ya Ludwig se puso a un lado de Francia levemente preocupado... no sé si por mi actitud o alguna otra cosa.

Me retiro - me obligue a calmarme. Me dispuse a irme – y Francis... – le miré nuevamente – Cuídalo, hazlo por nuestra amistad... si queda algo de ella... o por último por la que tuvimos. Si algo le llega a pasar... te juro que no dudaré un segundo en masacrar a tu pueblo – La última frase se escapo de mi boca, pero no me arrepiento de haberla dicho.

Me lo imagino... – respondió.

_Brüder..._ – Ludwig se acercó a mí con una mirada cálida y melancólica. Bajé a su altura y traté de sonreír.

¿Sí? – rápidamente se movió hacia mí, besándome a un lado de mi ojo izquierdo. Quedé fuera de mí por unos minutos. Me centré solo en la sensación de los tiernos labios de Ludwig sobre mi piel. Cuando volví a la realidad ya se había ido a un lado de Francia, escondiéndose detrás de su figura avergonzado, mirándome tímidamente.

Sentía como mis mejillas ardían.

Sonreí de verdad a pesar de todo.

Cuídate, estaremos juntos nuevamente en poco tiempo – asintió. Con esto partí a hacer las preparaciones para lo que se aproximaba.

-.-

(1)Arschloch = Hijo de puta

(2)Abscheulich = odioso

(3) Elle Savait = Lo sabía

(4)Bitte = por favor

-.-

Es algo cortito pero pronto voy a subir el otro. Este capi no es corto porque soy floja ni nada de eso. Tiene un propósito. ^/^

Ahh~ últimamente no he parado de ver unos MAD en youtube de PruGer. Me han inspirado tanto, Son tan buenos~ me encanta cuando Lud es uke como en esos videos. Sí, me encanta Alemania como uke a pesar de que tenga cuerpo de seme~ es que, es que tiene alma de uke! Seme Ludwig simplemente a mi no me funciona (excepto tal vez con Feliciano... debe ser por eso que no me gusta el Gerita...)

Si alguien siente curiosidad solo díganme y yo les mando los links de los videos x3

Aun no sé que voy a hacer con respecto a lo de FranciaxEspaña... dejé un poll en mi profile para que voten ;)

Avance: El próximo capi tendremos la mirada de Francia (sí, de Francia ¿Por qué? Se preguntarán. Pues porque aun no quiero dejar al descubierto la mente de Alemania. Así todo será mucho más interesante;) muchas cosas serán reveladas x3

Gracias por los reviiis y +fav~~ Love you all~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia **NO **es mío... lamentablemente.

~Dato curioso, estuve leyendo un poco sobre las guerras napoleónicas y bueno descubrí que después de dos meses de haberse disuelto Sacro Imperio Romano, Prusia declaró la guerra a Francia.

~Dato curioso número dos, descubrí que Francia también es como hermano de Alemania, los francos eran germanos después de todo~ Pero en el fic no estarán relacionados de esa forma, al menos no por sangre

~Dato curioso número tres. Aunque uds. no lo crean hubo un himno prusiano que expresaba su odio al pueblo francés~ me acuerdo que algo como 'y en el campo cuerpos franceses blabla' la verdad no me acuerdo bien pero era algo así.

**~Ojos que traspasan todo, incluso mis perfectas máscaras~**

**FRANCIS~**

Escuche los pasos del caballo aproximándose. Como era de esperarse Gilbert sí vino, aunque no preveía que sería tan pronto.

Está muy tranquilo, conociéndolo ya debió haber entrado gritándome puras blasfemias, maldiciéndome y amenazándome después de todo lo que ha pasado.

No lo culpo... Después de todo tiene razones para estarlo. La verdad yo aun no soy capaz de perdonarme por lo que le hice a... Ludwig...

Debí haber llegado antes a salvarle... tal vez si no fuera porque me dediqué a eliminar el ejercito de Sacro hubiera llegado a tiempo... y hubiera evitado que esos malditos soldados se aprovechasen de él, lo profanaron... y su memoria... Tal vez sea mejor así después de lo que le hicieron esos individuos.

¿Me pregunto si me odiará? Tiene todo el derecho... es mi culpa que... haya terminado así...

Tomé mi nuca y fije mi vista en la muralla contraria a la puerta casi inconscientemente. No quiero verle a la cara a Prusia, no puedo.

Sé que no soy capaz de controlar a mi pueblo pero aun me siento culpable por los vergonzosos actos que realizan. Lo peor es que siento que yo soy quien está tomando ventaja del asunto tirándome a cualquiera del bando perdedor, es como si yo fuera quien violase a Ludwig.

Qué horror... Cada vez que salgo de este lugar veo que ciertos soldados se llevan personas a lugares oscuros y... no puedo evitar pensar que soy yo.

El solo pensamiento me mortifica, un leve y desagradable temblor recorrió mi espina dorsal. Sí, tal vez soy un poco llevado por mis instintos, pero nunca sería capaz de forzarlo a eso. Lo máximo que haría es cortejarle... y para ser sincero ya lo había hecho... No se puede negar que ese niño es demasiado precioso (terrenal o como persona en sí) para no haberlo intentado.

Los golpeteos que hacia el caballo se detuvieron en la entrada. Lo único que me queda es esperar los griteríos de Gilbert... esperé y esperé.

'¿huh? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Me habré equivocado?... No, ciertamente es Prusia. Entonces ¿qué pasa afuera?' – Sentí una leve curiosidad de ver pero el panorama en el exterior me contuvo. – 'Solo me queda esperar' – me puse nervioso, y empecé a jugar con los dedos de mis manos, apretaba mis manos, mi cuerpo quería moverse. Estaba demasiado ansioso– '¿Qué problema tiene?'

Esperé unos segundos más cuando escuche la puerta abriéndose – Gilbert, al fin te apareces – No pude evitar decir mientras me daba vuelta.

Lo primero que vi fue mi 'amigo'. Aun no estoy seguro si él me sigue considerando de esa forma – '... Si solo entendiera que no me gusta la guerra... y menos mi nuevo jefe...' – pero un movimiento de algo amarillo captó mi atención y baje la mirada al instante. – '_Mon Dieu (1) _NO, no, no, no, no, no. ¿Por qué lo tuvo que traer con él? ¡_Stupides (2)_! ¡Y yo que te di la oportunidad que lo cuidaras! ¡De no dárselo a Napoleón! ¡Me fallaste!... Shhh... _Calme (3)_ Francis, no todo está perdido. Si Prusia sale con él nuevamente puede que lo identifiquen. Lo mejor es que lo obtenga ahora. Aun puedes salvarlo de ese hombre, solo tengo que quedármelo... aunque el precio sea que Prusia me odie aun más. No tengo otra salida, por el bien de Sacro, de Gilbert y mi sanidad mental.' - Adopté una actitud provocativa, tenía que hacer esto sin que Gilbert se diera cuenta de mis verdaderas intenciones. Si se llega a enterar... quien sabe, puede arruinar todo. Digamos que no es muy bueno guardando secretos.

Y veo que nuestro pequeño Ludwig está contigo – 'Esto hará que Prusia empiece con un ataque de celos... será mucho más fácil que se haga una nueva coalición contra mi Imperio.'

Para mi satisfacción todo funcionó. Se puso sobreprotector con respecto a Ludwig – 'Tan celoso como siempre. Tú única debilidad es tú querido y hermoso hermanito.' – Solo había que verlo, parecía un animal protegiendo su propiedad poniéndose en frente de él, pero no tapándolo por completo para mostrar su esplendor.

¡Ha! No me hagas reír. "NUESTRO". Tú nunca podrías tenerlo. – Eso me enojó un poco, no lo podía negar. Mis puños apretados fuertemente eran prueba de ello. En un arrebato, y para mi satisfacción, seguí el juego de la provocación.

Aunque tú no lo quieras Gilbert, ahora es mío – Traté de remarcar la última palabra para enfurecerlo aun más, para mi gusto.

Miraba cada gesto que hacia Prusia, mi 'táctica' tenía resultado después de todo. Prácticamente se estaba mordiendo la lengua.

Tsk – desvió su mirada y no pude evitar sonreír triunfador. Eran pocas las veces que lo podía tener entre mis manos. Además se lo merecía por desperdiciar todos mis esfuerzos.

No me satisfacía. No me satisfacía tenerlo así. Un extraño sentimiento de superioridad emergía y me impulsaba a continuar con este pequeño juego que he creado. – 'Ya Francis ¿No será mucho?' – Me dije – 'acuérdate que este no es tú objetivo... ¿A quién engaño? Me encanta esta sensación'.

Conoces bien las reglas querido Gilbert. Además ni siquiera debí haber dicho "nuestro". Porque ahora es exclusivamente MÍO, y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con él – Nuevamente utilicé un tono sugestivo.

Mis ojos fueron hacía Ludwig, curioso por su reacción, tratando de encontrar odio en sus ojos... o al menos furia... pero no había nada. – '¿Por qué no me odias? Yo fui quien ha provocado tus desgracias. Yo soy quien te está provocando desgracias. Pero aun así no me culpas... ¿Porqué eres tan bueno? Todo dejaría de ser tan duro si demostrases odio, aunque sea un poco.' – Me distraje y comencé a vagar en mis pensamientos. Me carcomía la culpabilidad, me carcomía que esos bondadosos ojos fueran para mí. No me los merecía.

¡Calla! _Arschloch (4) _Nunca podrás tenerlo. – Ese gritó de ira me distrajo, y en segundos estuve en el suelo, contra la pared y con un filo de espada en mi cuello. Amenazando mi vida – 'Me he excedido... Oh bueno, no importa. Todo sería mucho más fácil si terminara con mi vida, pero no es conveniente, ambos pueden morir si yo salgo levemente herido de esto.' – Me mantuve tranquilo. La muerte no me atemorizaba, o era tal vez el hecho que no estoy concentrado en mi situación, más bien en la cara de espanto de Sacro Imperio Romano.

_Brüder! Nein! – _Trató de detener a su hermano, lo que me dolió. De nuevo me sentí una rata. – 'No lo merezco, no lo merezco. Su misericordia no me corresponde, su temor por mi vida no corresponde, nada corresponde.' - Me fijé en la expresión del prusiano, tal vez estaba mucho más confundido que yo. Sus ojos rojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Duró poco tiempo, ya sus ojos se focalizaron en mí, esta vez con un aire aun más amenazante. Incluso asesino.

Cómo te atreves. Sabes bien lo que siento y sabes bien que no saldrás ileso de esto. Me conoces bastante. Soy capaz de hacerte sufrir y matarte ahora mismo. Asique no te pases de listo, no me provoques Francis. Conmigo no se juega, saldrás perdiendo. – 'Realmente se me pasó la mano, nunca lo había escuchado dirigirse a mí de esa forma. Interesante'. – Sus ojos me provocaban de tal forma que me absorbí en ellos, me aguantaba las ganas de sonreír burlón.

No... Por favor no. Él... Gilbert por favor no lo hagas... te lo ruego. – '... ' - Sentí como cada palabra que me defendía provocada una punzada en mí, me descolocaba esa actitud.

Un sentimiento estaba empezando a resurgir también. Esas contantes defensas, esa mirada azulina, su cabello brillante, su pureza. Mi corazón se aceleró levemente y supe que me pasaba.

Me aterroricé.

'Oh non... dime que no es cierto... Esto no debe pasar, no está bien. No me corresponde. Necesito que desaparezca. De entre todas la cosa _je ne peux pas l'aimer (5). _No cuando todo esto ha pasado, no cuando mi mejor amigo siente lo mismo. Me siento aun más traicionero... Tengo que dejar estos sentimientos aparte nuevamente. Encerrarlos y esconderlos en lo más oscuro de mi ser. Nadie puede saberlo.'_ – _Decidí esconderme detrás de la cortina de amor paternal, o entre hermanos. Era mi mejor salida.

Traté de olvidar el tema concentrándome en la situación en que me encontraba. Tomé una actitud desafiante con mucho esfuerzo y sin pensarlo hablé - Hazlo, me da igual. Al final tú serás el que se lleve la peor parte.

Tsk... _Abscheulich (6)- _Retiró su espada, pero no sentía ningún cambio. Se mantuvo la sensación de una especie de nudo en la garganta y falta de aire. No era porque mi vida estuvo en riesgo. Lo sabía muy bien. Era por este nuevo descubrimiento. Después de todo el esfuerzo y tiempo que había invertido para olvidar a Ludwig no habían funcionado. Fue un desperdicio.

_Elle savait (7). _No eres capaz de hacerlo - Escondí mi estado perfectamente detrás de mis palabras.

Todo es mucho más fácil esconderlo antes que enfrentarlo. Estas máscaras que hacemos, tanto personas como nosotros o humanos, siempre nos protegen. Aunque hay un precio. Mantenerlo, preocuparte para que no se desmorone y tu secreto sea descubierto. Siempre lo he pensado, y lo seguiré pensando hasta que la realidad me diga lo contrario.

Cada vez que hago una se me pasa por la cabeza este pensamiento. Es una costumbre. Cuando cierta persona me lo dijo nunca se me borró de la cabeza, a pesar que allá olvidado el tono, la situación, todo, las palabras se quedaron.

¡Ya lo sé! Ya lo sabía – Rabia, ira, furia, mis sangre hirvió. – 'Si tanto lo sabía ¿por qué? ¿Fue a propósito? ¿Quiere hacerlo sufrir? ¿Es eso lo que quiere? ¿No que lo amaba? ¿O es pura _la cruauté (8)? _ ¿Quiere que Ludwig sufra? ¿O tal vez quiere que yo sufra? ¿Cuál es su _dégoûtant (9)_ propósito con esto?' – Me mantuve inmóvil a pesar de mi fluido de pensamientos, no quería perder el control de esto.

El prusiano me agarró de mi traje y me levantó. - ¡Para con tú estupidez de una vez!

Con eso último alcancé mi límite. Ya no le bastaba con todo lo que había hecho. Estuve a punto de golpearlo si no fuera porque mi auto control aun no se perdía completamente. Aunque mi boca no fue capaz de ser contenida, son una de las cosas que más me cuesta controlar en este tipo de situaciones. - ¡MÍ ESTUPIDEZ! ¡Aquí el único que está actuando como idiota eres tú Gilbert! ¡¿Por qué has venido con él? ¡¿Por qué le estas dando a Napoleón la posibilidad de poseerlo? Después de todo aquello... – callé, cerré mi boca al darme cuenta de lo que decía. Un poco más y toda esta gran máscara que he creado se derrumbaría.

Quise golpearme con algo, quise cortarme la lengua... quise hacer tantas cosas en contra de mi persona por mi descuido... pero respiré profundo recuperando mi compostura, me mantuve tranquilo.

Señor Francia, esto no es culpa de mi hermano - le miré al instante y lo contemplé. Supe que mi expresión debería ser de total confusión y de inmediato la deseché. Pero una pequeña molestia no quiso irse, me sentí levemente irritado por el hecho que ahora estuviese protegiendo a Gilbert en vez de mí. – Espera... ¿Estoy celoso? Contrólate. Tengo que extirpar de una vez por todas esos sentimientos... aunque esto llevará un tiempo... por ahora solo me queda suprimirlos'.

Prusia me soltó y yo me apoye en la muralla un poco cansado por todo lo que había pasado. Esos sentimientos que no se van, la guerra que estallará, los problemas que se aproximan... tantas cosas...

Seguí con mis ojos a mi 'amigo' que estaba arrodillándose, tomándole la mano a Ludwig. Los miré. Los miré mientras me mordía el labio inferior. Mi cuerpo quería moverse solo y alejarlos uno del otro. Pero sabía que en ese cuadro yo no cabía, ni tampoco debía forzarme a entrar. Simplemente estaba mal. Cerré los ojos – 'Esta actitud derrotista arruina mi imagen' – pensé sarcástico.

Alemania... – Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y me paré de inmediato ante el nombre. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. – '¿Le ha cambiado el nombre? ¿Acaso no le ha dicho la verdad? Gilbert... ¿Le has inventado una nueva vida? Eso... por esto te juro que te haré todo mucho más difícil de lo que es, voy a entrar a esta enferma competencia a pesar de que una vez dentro perderé automáticamente'.

Hermano... te agradezco que me hayas dicho todo. – '¿Qué fue lo que exactamente le ha dicho? ¿Cuántas cosas más ha cambiado en su realidad? Todo esto solo me indica que tengo que cuidar mis palabras, si digo algo que no corresponde quién sabe qué puede pasar. Necesito informarme sobre todo esto. ' – Ahora sí que estaba furioso, añadiendo a mis molestias un terrible dolor de cabeza. Masajee mi sien cansado.

Prusia, tendremos que conversar – no me moleste en esconder mi estado de ánimo. Lo miré y él me miró con ojos asesinos nuevamente. Lo más probable es que haya puesto la misma expresión que él.

_Bitte (10)... _No continúen – Ludwig tiró de él, haciendo que volviera a su posición original y que yo me enfureciera aun más. El gasto emocional que estaba teniendo era demasiado grande, ya no sabía cuánto más podía aguantar todo esto sin explotar.

Gilbert, déjalo. Es hora que te marches – 'Por el bien de todos márchate antes que no sea capaz de controlarme' – Se separo de él lentamente, como si le estuvieran arrancando una pieza de su cuerpo. Su lentitud me exasperó un poco pero la expresión de su rostro lo contrarrestaba.

Me daba cierta lástima separarlos y pensé una forma de evitar esto. No me gustaba verlos tan... desolados – '¡No! ¡Acuérdate que tienes que hacer pagar a Gilbert! No puedes facilitarle siempre todo' – me recordé borrando las remotas posibilidades que los ayudarían.

Sabes perfectamente que significará esto. Tendrás que asumir las consecuencias... – 'Las tengo claras. Las he asumido hace tiempo. Estoy pasando ahora mismo por horribles consecuencias por todo lo que he hecho. Tú deberías ser quien al menos piense cuales son las consecuencias detrás de tus actos.' - Me miró esperando una respuesta. Yo me mordí la legua conteniendo todas mis acusaciones.

Asentí - Guerra... En una semana más daremos nuestro primer ataque – informé más de lo que debía, lo sabía... pero – 'quiero que esté preparado para lo que viene. Mi campaña se está haciendo más fuerte cada minuto que pasa... Aunque no te mereces esta información, deberías perder por haber entregado a Ludwig'.

¿Tanta confianza tienes de ti mismo que me dices el primer ataque? Te vas a arrepentir – 'Nunca me arrepentiría del resultado' – apreté mis puños fuertemente – 'pierda o gane. El hecho es que incluso prefiero caer ante ti y terminar con estas conquistas. No soporto tanta destrucción. No estoy hecho para las guerras' - Cuando termine contigo te vas a arrepentir tanto...

Ludwig se puso al lado mío y rosó su mano con la mía. Supe que era a propósito y que me estaba apoyando en silencio. Le miré y vi preocupación. Me pareció que sabía mis dilemas y mis intenciones con todo este teatro que he hecho – 'pero eso es imposible ¿cierto?'.

Me retiro – tanto mi mente y me cuerpo se aliviaron ante tan simples palabras. - y Francis... – '¿Cuánto tiempo más se va alargar esto?' – Me pregunté medio molesto. - Cuídalo, hazlo por nuestra amistad... si queda algo de ella... o por último por la que tuvimos. – 'Créeme que lo voy a cuidar mucho mejor que tú, y no por ti sino por Ludwig.' - Si algo le llega a pasar... te juro que no dudaré un segundo en masacrar a tu pueblo.

Me lo imagino – mis palabras salieron de mi boca al ser pensadas.

_Brüder...- _El pequeño rubio se separó de mí acercándose al prusiano. Este bajó a su altura y yo solo me quedé mirando... nuevamente. Me sentí fuera del lugar de nuevo...

¿Sí? – después de aquello lo que sucedió me dejo un poco más celoso que antes. Prusia había recibido un beso de Alemania.

Una vez término corrió hacia mí, escondiéndose, agarrando la tela de mi chaqueta y mirando tímidamente a Gilbert. Traté de verle la cara pero se me fue imposible desde ese ángulo.

Me fije en el peliplata y noté que estaba ruborizado por lo recién acontecido. Me alegré al verlo así, sonriente. Verdaderamente feliz. Me recordaba quien era él en realidad.

Mi enojo se desvaneció un poco al recordar esos tiempos. Los tiempos que vivíamos en paz, cuando no había discusiones entre nuestros gobernadores.

Cuídate, estaremos juntos nuevamente en poco tiempo. – sentí como asintió Ludwig. Con esto finalmente Gilbert no estuvo visible.

Nos quedamos quietos un rato, hasta que ya no pude escuchar el galope del caballo. Fue allí cuando yo empecé a pensar como esconder la identidad de esta nueva Alemania y salir de aquí desapercibidos.

Me senté cansado en mi escritorio y recorrí con mi vista la habitación, no se me ocurría nada realmente. Además tenía que tener una reunión con Napoleón lo más pronto posible para informarle sobre esta declaración de guerra.

Gracias – de inmediato busqué a Ludwig con mi mirada. Estaba al lado mío sonriente. Yo hice el mismo gesto y revolví su cabello cuidadosamente.

¿A qué se debe este agradecimiento? – mi voz fue cariñosa y tranquila.

Tenía una leve sospecha de lo que se refería pero quería escucharlo de sus propios labios.

Gracias por salvarme aquella noche de esos hombres. – Suspiré tristemente. Aquellas imágenes cazaban mis sueños, y ahora están repitiéndose una y otra vez.

No me merezco tu agradecimiento. No logré evitar nada, además hice que perdieras tu memoria... y para empeorar todo te dejé allí solo... – Desvíe mi mirada hacia el techo. En este momento no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos.

Tal vez no lograste evitar aquello, pero si lo que tenían planeado después. Tal vez perdí mi memoria pero sigo vivo porque me ayudaste. Tal vez me dejaste solo pero me acomodaste y limpiaste, me dejaste presentable para quien me encontrase. Sabía que no podías ayudarme más de lo que habías hecho, lo había notado por el respeto que te tenían aquellos hombres. Supe que eras mi enemigo de inmediato, porque no te hicieron nada esas personas y llevaban el mismo uniforme. Y ahora que sé nuestra situación te estoy aun más agradecido. – Bajé mi mirada aun sintiéndome un poco culpable, pero sus palabras cada vez me curaban más. – Por esto nunca te olvidaré y estaré eternamente agradecido.

Sabes que aun así no debí haberte dejado – el negó.

Era tu deber, ya quebrantaste hartas reglas cuando te habías ido. Me diste la oportunidad de ser libre además. Pero yo no la acepto, el precio por ella es muy alto. Ni siquiera seré yo quien ha de pagarlo. Serás tú, alguien que ya ha sacrificado y arriesgado bastante por mí. Si tu gobernador se llega a enterar tus intenciones vas a salir muy dañado. – Mis ojos debieron estar sumamente abiertos por todo esto. – 'Es por esto que no culpa a Gilbert, y es por esto que no siente nada contra mí'. – Sonreí – 'Eres demasiado bueno para sufrir el destino de nosotros, los países'.

Pero ¿Por qué has mentido todo este rato? ¿No sería mejor si mi hermano sabe la verdad? ¿

¿Porque te empeñas en ganarte su odio si te hace sufrir tanto? Cada vez que decías algo que lo hacía enfurecer pude verte sufrir... – 'Así que al fin encontré una persona que es capaz de ver a través de mis máscaras. Supongo que quien me dijo esto nunca se lo hubiese esperado'.

Así todo será mucho más fácil para Gilbert. Aun lo considero un gran amigo a pesar de lo que ha hecho y no quiero que se distraiga o se preocupe por esto. – Se quedó con su vista fija, y yo en él hasta que empecé a buscar algo para que Ludwig no fuera tan fácilmente identificado.

¿Qué haces? – me pregunto siguiendo mientras recorría la habitación.

Necesito cambiarte la apariencia. Te iré a dejar a mi hogar, allí estarás mucho mejor. Además estarás con más personas de tu edad como Lili y a salvo. Tendrás un piano para que toques, supe de Roderich que le tomaste un gusto a ese instrumento. Tendrás ropa limpia, una cama propia, comida... Este lugar no es adecuado para ti, especialmente con todo lo que ha acontecido y va a acontecer, lo mejor es que te vayas. – No encontraba nada con que cambiarlo – 'Le tendré que cambiar su corte... y no me queda otra que ir a buscar entre las casas'.

¿Piano? No recuerdo haber aprendido a tocarlo... y ¿Quién es Roderich? ¿Y Lili? ¿No deberías ir a presentarme a tú gobernante? – me di vuelta y guié a Ludwig a mi asiento.

Una pregunta a la vez... – lo senté.

Lo siento... – suspiré mientras buscaba una peineta y unas tijeras para cambiarle su corte.

Cuando estés enfrente del piano recordarás, no te preocupes. Esa clase de cosas no se olvidan. Roderich es, o fue, una persona muy importante en tu vida. Algún día vas a conocerlo. ¡Acá están! – Encontré las tijeras y me posiciones detrás de él. – Lili es un pequeño país llamado Lilienstein, se que alguna vez se han visto. Y no te presentaré ante Napoleón. Asumió que estás muerto. Además no quiero que te haga daño, normalmente cuando un país toma al otro se ponen en un calabozo por un tiempo. Preferiría que no te pasara eso a ti. – me dispuse a peinar y cortar las puntas de su hermoso cabello. Esta actividad siempre me relajaba. Me recordaba a los días en que le cortaba el pelo a Arthur.

Deberías seguir el protocolo. No es necesario que arriesgues más por mí. – me dijo preocupado.

Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar. Y le prometí a tu hermano que te cuidaría. – Caímos en un placentero silencio. Una vez que terminé dejé que su pelo callera y no hacia atrás como normalmente lo traía. Me puse enfrente y contemple mi trabajo. El cambio fue productivo. – 'Ahora necesito hacer algo con la ropa'.

Me dispuse a salir de mala gana. – 'Espera... podría pedirle a uno de mis soldados que lo haga por mí' – mi mano sostuvo mi pera y cerré mis ojos pensativo – 'pero... no traería algunos problemas... tendré que llamar al solado indicado para esto' – Busqué en mi memoria alguien que sabía que tenía buen corazón.

Dimitri – Con eso salí sin despegarme de la puerta y con mi vista fija en un punto. Uno de mis soldados me saludo y aproveché la oportunidad para pedirle este favor. - ¡Soldado! – Mi voz fue severa y con autoridad. – Busque a Dimitri Valois y le diga que requiero de su presencia.

Sí señor. – me dijo con disciplina y respeto.

¡Ah! Y dígale que debe tocar la puerta, nadie debe entrar en estos momentos. Hay un asunto importante que se está llevando a cabo. Puede retirarse. – Con eso entré y suspiré. – 'Tanta formalidad no es lo mío'.

¿Algún problema? – me preguntó levemente preocupado. Yo negué y sonreí.

Solo estoy un poco cansado, es todo. – Fue entonces cuando se paró y camino hacia mí. Lo miré expectante.

Ya enfrente mío tomo mi mano y me guió al asiento. Me empujo a él. Yo quedé sin habla.

Si estas tan cansado deberías sentarte. – Dijo simplemente.

Bien – no sé cuánto tiempo más tendré esta sonrisa en mi rostro, pero con él a mi lado no desaparecería, sin importar los desastres que pasen. – 'Gilbert tiene tanta suerte' - Sentí un poco de envidia por él. Después de que todo esto acabe Ludwig será totalmente de Prusia, y lo más probable es que yo sea olvidado.

¿Pasa algo? – me preguntó. Yo me sorprendí. – 'Impresionante que tan rápido puede romper todas mis máscaras'. – No sonrías cuando por dentro estas triste, no es sano esconder tus emociones por mucho tiempo y a cada persona.

No te preocupes, son cosas triviales. – 'No merezco la compañía de alguien como tú. Pero estoy feliz por la oportunidad que se me ha dado'.

Está bien. Pero sea lo que sea no te angusties por ello. - 'Tal vez... solo tal vez... no me olvidará'.

-.-

~Si está mal la traducción quiere decir que el traductor de google me falló. ¿Algún error? díganme.

(1) Mon Dieu = Dios mío.

(2) Stupides = Estúpido.

(3) Calme = Tranquilo.

(4) Arschloch = Hijo de puta.

(5) Je ne peux pas l'aimer = no me puedo enamorar de él.

(6) Abscheulich = odioso.

(7) Elle saviet = lo sabía

(8) La cruauté = crueldad

(9) Dégoûtant = asqueroso

(10) Bitte = por favor

Por cierto, prefieren este "Glosario" al principio o al final de la página~ ustedes deciden~

-.-

Personalmente me encanta este capítulo~ y me decidí que al menos por ahora los sentimientos de Francis se ligaran más a Ludwig, se hará todo más interesante~ Además el contexto histórico hiso que lo escribiera de esta forma. Pero no se preocupen, tomen a Francis como un simple obstáculo, como se dieron cuenta sus intenciones son puras (o al menos eso intente demostrar) y no quiere que haya una verdadera relación~

Espero que les haya gustado~ me demoré un poco por lo largo que era... de hecho no tenía contemplado terminarlo allí pero bueno, para no darles la lata lo deje hasta allí xD Ahora tienen la idea de porque el anterior era cortito? Porque este es larguito x3

Desde este capi en adelante tendremos los pensamientos de Prusia y Francia "juntos". Después van a entender mejor ;)

Gracias por los revis y los nuevos +fav~~ me hacen tan feliz x3


	5. Chapter 5

D': Empecé el colegio de nuevo! Necesito más vacaciones . Este capi es más corto que los anteriores... ¿**Prefieren capítulos cortos pero más seguidos o laaargos pero menos seguidos?**

¿Alguien se ofrece a ser mi beta? De verdad necesito uno para que me corrija...

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío~ Si no Ludwig hubiera aparecido más con ese traje de gato-maid que tanto me encanta xD (no es broma... creo que ha aparecido ya 2 veces en strips y especiales... no en el anime)

~No quiero que esto suceda ~

¿Señor Francis – escuche seguido de unos leves golpes en la puerta – necesita algo? Me han dicho que requería de mi servicio. – Fui hacia ella y me detuve a mitad de camino – '¿Será pertinente mostrarle a Ludwig de inmediato?... Debería tomar precauciones...'- ¿Señor? ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto levemente preocupado el soldado ante mi silencio y demora.

No te preocupes, abro de inmediato – me di media vuelta y señale mi escritorio. –'Escóndete allí' - Ludwig miró lo que apuntaba y de inmediato entendió a lo que me refería. Se escondió debajo del mueble rápidamente.

Eh... ¿Señor? – insistió el joven. Suspiré – 'Este ha sido un día del demonio. A este paso me va a dar una migraña...' – Abrí la puerta, dejándolo pasar. Una vez adentro cerré de inmediato y me apoyé en la puerta.

Levante mi vista encontrándome con el pelo castaño y ojos aguamarina del joven. Fruncía levemente el seño mientras examinaba la habitación – '¿Ahora como se supone que voy a asegurarme de que no va a decir nada?' – Me dirigí a mi asiento. Sentía como sus ojos estaban clavados en mi espalda mientras avanzaba.

De reojo vi a Ludwig abrazando sus piernas. Se notaba levemente nervioso y se empeñaba a no hacer movimiento ni ruido alguno. – 'que ternura' – me senté y disimuladamente dejé que una de mis manos fuera por debajo del escritorio. Le revolví su cabello.

Sentí como su mano agarraba la mía, apretándola levemente – 'tranquilo, todo va a terminar rápido'. – Desearía que mis pensamientos fueran capaces de llegarle... así no tendría que estar tan nervioso.

¿Necesita algo? – la presión en mi mano aumentó por unos segundos. Supuse que se sobresalto ante su voz. – '¿Cómo se supone que voy a ver qué tan confiable es?... No es una mala persona, siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a los otros... ¿pero si eso implica traicionar a su patria?...'.

Primero necesito que me contestes ciertas preguntas. – El asintió - ¿Estás de acuerdo con todo esto? ¿Todas las guerras, este movimiento imperialista? – Se tensó. – 'Lo más probable es que me mienta por temor... Aunque si me dice la verdad será prueba suficiente para dejarlo ver a Ludwig'.

Le voy a ser sincero... no me gusta ver a la gente sufrir... ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que no lo apoye señor! Es solo que... no me gusta este método. – 'Interesante. Bien, es confiable'.

Hm... ¿Estarías dispuesto a ayudarme? – Me miró perplejo pero asintió rápidamente - ... Antes tienes que asegurarme que no vas a decir nada. Este es un secreto que te tienes que llevar a la tumba. Si dices algo – solté la mano de Ludwig y me paré amenazante – Yo mismo me aseguraré de darte una muerte tortuosa y lenta. – '¡Te felicito Francia! ¡Valla forma de asegurar su silencio! ¡Con una simple amenaza!' – pensé sarcástico. Dimitri chilló levemente asustado. – Si no estás dispuesto a tomar esta responsabilidad eres libre de retirarte. Juro por mi orgullo de país que mantendrás tu puesto y no te haré nada. Si aceptas... no habrá vuelta atrás, y tu vida puede correr un gran riesgo.

Me dio una respuesta afirmativa - ¿A pesar de que eso pueda implicar una traición hacia tú imperio? – Me miró perplejo.

¿Eso no sería traicionarlo a usted? – preguntó confundido.

... – la verdad no tenía respuesta para esa pregunta.

Está bien... _Je vais _(1). – Me sorprendió su respuesta. Después de todo lo hablado pensé que se iba a negar a hacer lo que iba a pedir. – 'Prácticamente se está lanzando un abismo de oscuridad por mi' – Además no es como si le temiera a los peligros y a la muerte. No tengo por qué. Ni tampoco tengo por quien seguir viviendo. La guerra ya se llevo a mis hermanos y mi padre. Eran mi única familia. – 'pero le queda una vida por delante. Va a arriesgar la oportunidad de tener...'.

¿Estas... seguro? – Esta vez con más decisión asintió. – 'entonces... no hay problema' – suspiré por enésima vez en el día y cerré mis ojos - 'Lo único que me preocupa es que se arrepienta después... ya, no tengo otra salida. Si lo hago sin su ayuda igual voy a correr el mismo o un riesgo mayor a que me descubran. '- Ludwig, puedes salir de allí. – Sentí como tiró levemente de mi pantalón – No te preocupes. Ya lo escuchaste, no correremos peligro.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con los suyos aun con duda. Aun así salió de su escondite.

¡Tú... Eres ese niño! ¡El que venía con Prusia! – Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente – '¿Cuándo se conocieron?'.

¡Ah! ¡Tú eres el soldado que nos guió a mí y mi hermano acá! – Dijo el alemán respondiendo mi pregunta.

Espera... ¿Tú eres su hermano? ¿También eres un país? – 'El chico dio en el clavo.'

Sí – Yo fui quien respondió. Le aproveche de contar todo lo que sucedía y que era necesario que supiera. Tuve la delicadeza de no mencionar el nombre Sacro Imperio Romano, solo le dije que es un país recientemente conquistado.

Una vez termine se notaba con aun más disposición para ayudarme. – '¿Habré elegido bien?' – Por todo esto necesito que busque ropa de su porte y lo más francesa posible. No puedo permitir que lo reconozcan mientras lo traslado.

_Très bien (2) _No tardaré mucho – Con ello el joven salió con rapidez de aquí.

Aun no sé si tomé la decisión correcta... – murmuré.

Sí, lo has hecho. Además si nos traiciona no importa. Solo sucedería lo que debería ser. – Su voz era tan calmada a pesar del tema que estábamos tratando.

Tú hermano me mataría – 'y me voy a sentir aún más culpable' – El trato que se le dan a los países que se me han opuesto no es muy grato.

Es el protocolo. – me dijo simplemente.

Y me empeñaré en romperlo – sonreí. Él me miró e hiso lo mismo que yo.

No tardo el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada en reaparecer.

-.-.-

Una vez que salí de ese lugar atestado de franceses hice galopar a mi caballo a toda velocidad. Mi sangre hervía por una variada mezcla de emociones. Enojo, angustia, soledad, tristeza, emoción, entre muchas otras.

No podía quitarme esa sonrisa enferma de mi cara. Mi cuerpo, que no paraba de dar pequeños temblores, estaba tenso y ansioso al mismo tiempo. Mis sentidos estaban más alertas que nunca a pesar de que no había alguna razón para ello.

Todo lo que ha acontecido me ha dejado sumamente alterado. Una parte de mi estaba extrañamente entusiasmada en cambio otra estaba devastada.

Me faltaba su compañía, sus ojos, su cabello, su cuerpo, su calor, su esencia, todo de él. Me sobraban razones para luchar y para seguir dando todo de mí en esta vida.

Al final todo se reduce al deseo de estar con Ludwig.

Había algo de todo esto que me encantaba. Pierda o gane estaré con Ludwig, ya sea como perro del imperio francés o el vencedor. – 'Tampoco es como si fuera a perder. Francia nunca sería capaz de vencer al gran Reino Prusiano. Sin importar que tan fuerte se ha estado volviendo estos años, mi reino siempre será superior al resto.'

Y algo que me fastidiaba. Tenía que esperar una semana para poder estar con él como mínimo. – ' Tendría que derrotarlo completamente ese mismo día... Lo que no va a pasar... en un día una guerra no puede terminar.' – Estaba bastante consciente de que esto iba a demorar más de una semana. Aunque no quisiera.

El viaje de regreso me pareció eterno hasta que finalmente llegué al primer pueblo de mi reino. No quería detenerme, solo quería llegar a mi rey e informarle todo lo acontecido para empezar con los preparativos pertinentes.

Me detuve y baje de mi caballo fuera del pueblo. Dejé que el animal comiera y tomara agua un rato. Estaba agotado después de todo lo que ha corrido.

Yo me senté en el pasto sin hacer nada. No estaba cansado, no tenía ni hambre ni sed. No sentía nada. Lo único que me ocupaba la cabeza en esos momentos era cuantos días no nos podríamos ver. – Esto puede durar meses. – Murmuré.

'Tengo que hacer todo lo posible para apresurar nuestro reencuentro. No sé cuánto tiempo más pueda soportar sin verlo'. – Mi fijé en el cielo. Era medio día. – 'Tengo el resto de la tarde para atravesar tres o cuatro pueblos más... Lo único que me preocupa es que el caballo no lo soporte, si considero eso de seguro solo serán dos... allí veré'.

Esperé un rato más para que el animal recobrara gran parte de sus fuerzas y retomé el camino con rapidez. – 'Debería pasar por algo de comida, será mucho mejor que avance hasta que ya n se pueda más, independiente de si hay un pueblo cerca. No estoy dispuesto a perder dos o tres horas del día por que el próximo pueblo está a cuatro'.

-.-

Este momento era el perfecto para escapar. No había otro. Ya era de noche y la mayor parte de los soldados estaban comiendo. Muy pocos se quedaban cuidando el lugar, los cuales generalmente eran novicios.

Ambos ya estábamos corriendo hacia nuestros caballos. Dimitri resultó ser mucho más útil de lo que pensaba, los tenía listos en la entrada y además como era su turno todo esto se nos haría más fácil. Y para que esto fuera aun más sencillo nos consiguió unas capas y nos preparó unas bolsas con comida para el largo viaje de 4 días a mi casa.

Nos escabullimos por las sombras en completo silencio. Nuestras capas negras cubrían perfectamente nuestros cabellos fácilmente distinguibles. Nuestras pisadas eran apenas perceptibles, solo se escuchaba las voces de los hombres que habían venido a batallar junto con mi respiración agitada.

Pude escuchar unas voces y unas pesadas pisadas acercándose. De inmediato agarre la mano de Ludwig y nos pusimos detrás de unas de las tiendas de ellos. Ambos permanecimos callados. Finalmente las voces fueron cada vez más audibles.

_¡Voir Cette femme! ¡Était belle! (3) – _Gritó uno de ellos. Se podía escuchar que estaba borracho – _J'aurais aimé__lui faire__mine de (4). _Me gustaría llevarme una a mi casa~

Sabes que nuestro superior nos ordeno no tocarlos. No seas estúpido – Dije el otro sobrio.

Buuuu... igual no se daría cuenta – 'Desgraciado' – Sentí un impulso por salir y darle la golpiza que se merece. – 'Idiota' – ¡Además todo el mundo lo hace! – argumentó.

Tsk – Ludwig agarró mi mano firmemente.

No te alteres por esto por favor – sin mirarle asentí.

Con esa actitud vas a terminar muerto. Si le dijeses eso a nuestro señor te decapitaría sin pensarlo dos veces. Especialmente con esos argumentos. – El otro hombre gimoteó.

Ambos entraron a la tienda en la que nos ocultábamos. Aun se podían escuchar sus voces pero traté de no tomarle importancia. Retomamos el camino, ya se podía ver la entrada con los dos caballos que nos prepararon. El último tramo lo recorrí aun más rápido. Llegué antes que Ludwig e hice los últimos arreglos en ambos animales. Cuando llegó a mi lado lo ayude a subirse. Después yo subí.

Le pegué con delicadeza al caballo en el estomago y empezó a correr. Seguido escuche el otro relinchar y sus pezuñas golpeando el suelo detrás de mí.

A medida que iba pasando el tiempo ambos animales estuvieron uno al lado del otro. – _Le succès (5) _Pensé que iba a ser más difícil.

Mhm... – Pude notar que estaba un poco desanimado por el tono de su voz.

¿Pasa algo? – silencio. El silbido del viento se escuchaba y ya casi no se podía ver nada con la oscuridad. Veía solo unos cuantos metros desde mi posición claramente. Apenas podía identificar a donde nos dirigíamos.

Mi hermano... – dijo en un murmullo. Eso me molesto un poco – 'Debo dejar esto...'.

No te preocupes. El es muy fuerte. Te aseguro que está bien. Ha sobrevivido todos estos años solo gracias a su fuerza – 'realmente le admiro, no sé cómo pudo soportar todos esos años solo...'

¿Solo? Yo... no estuve con él – Sonó sumamente triste.

Estuvieron junstos en un principio pero después pasaste a ser parte de Austria... – 'después de eso Gilbert quedó devastado'.

... – después de aquello nuestro viaje fue en absoluto silencio. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Una vez que estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de aquel lugar decidí acampar y recobrar fuerzas.

Mañana seré un día largo... – murmuré.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

(1)Je vais = Lo haré

(2)Très bien = Muy bien

(3)¡Voir cette femme!¡était belle! = ¡Viste esa mujer! ¡Era hermosa!

(4)J'aurais aimé lui faire mine de = Me hubiera gustado hacerla mía

(5)Le succèsÉxito

Listo~ Este lo escribí ultra rápido y se me hizo muy difícil... no sabía cómo cambiar de Prusia a Francia... se me hacia complicado...

Adelanto del próximo capi: Han pasado ya dos meses y no ha habido movimiento militar de Prusia, Francia está de conflicto en conflicto y Alemania va transformándose rápidamente.

Ojala lo hayan disfrutado~ GRACIAS A TODOS! Me encanta cuando recibo revis y alertas diciendo que han agregado mi historia a fav. O story alertss


	6. Chapter 6

**Siento la demora... pero he tenido las semanas colapsadas... y las que vienen también =_= es terrible... pero este capítulo es largo! ojala disfruten ~**

**Va a aparecer Vash (Suiza) y Lily (Liechtenstein) esta vez :D Yujuuu! **

**En esta parte Ludwig y Vash tienen apariencia de 14-15, mientras que Lily 13. Si se pregunta porque ha crecido tan rápido... pues simplemente por su país. Entre más desarrollo allá más grande será y como ahora forma parte del territorio Francés tenía que crecer un poco. **

**Y debutan los pensamientos de Alemania! Yija!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío.**

**~No hay nada más horrible que la guerra~**

En esta inmensidad de castillo. En esta cama tan cómoda y agradable, con sabanas moradas y de seda, con almohadas más suaves que las nubes... Donde tengo toda clase de lujos, donde soy tan importante como el rey mismo, donde todos me respetan y puedo comer lo que quiera, donde tengo muchas personas a mi servicio y soy querido, donde tengo todo...

Estoy solo. Me siento la persona más desdichada del mundo... Me siento con una maldición.

Ha pasado un mes. Un mes desde que nos separamos. Un mes en los que no he tenido noticias de ti. Un mes en los que me he sumido en la ignorancia y temor. En los que no he parado de pensar en ti ni en trabajar por ti.

Al final todo se atraso por las inseguridades de mi rey. Mientras yo lo he tratado de convencer para dar nuestro primer golpe y declarar la guerra a Francia oficialmente, el aun insiste que necesitamos el apoyo del Imperio Ruso. Ya no lo soporto más... pero él insiste en que debemos esperar.

Yo no puedo. Yo ya no puedo.

No puedo estar más tiempo en esta incertidumbre. No sé como estas, como te han tratado, que te ha pasado. No sé nada. He puesto todos mis esfuerzos para enterarme de algo pero es como si hubieses desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Estoy sumido en un mar de desolación e ignorancia, no sé dónde ir, que hacer. No tengo las estrellas para que me guíen o una brújula para ubicarme en esta inmensidad. No sé donde esta mi razón de vida, no sé donde está la luz de mis ojos, no sé dónde estás tú. Lo único que está a mi alcance es presionar a mi superior... Pero se mantiene firme con su posición.

Mi otra opción también fue desechada, si bien Francia había dicho que me iba a atacar no se ha movido ni en lo más mínimo. Primero quiere que nosotros demos la iniciativa...

El único contacto que he tenido ha sido con los soldados de la frontera que están en el antiguo Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico.  
>A pesar que he tratado de sacarle información a esos soldados franceses no tienen idea de lo que les hablo. He tratado de encontrarme con el mismo Francia pero no he tenido oportunidad. Ha estado demasiado ocupado con sus otros conflictos.<p>

Tampoco he recibido cartas tuyas, y tampoco sé como yo darte una carta mía. Si supiera tu ubicación... al menos así te podría explicar todo mi atraso, podría justificarme, podría explicarte porque rompí mi promesa.

¿Cómo te sentirás ahora? ¿Decepcionado? ¿Traicionado? ¿Asqueado al pensar en mí? ¿Me odiaras? No me extrañaría... Aunque deseo que no lo hicieras... Ojalá que me entiendas después. Ojalá que entiendas que he hecho todo a mi alcance

Te necesito tanto - murmure. – 'necesito tenerte a mi lado... Ya no quiero que esto se prolongue...' – La imagen de mi actual superior atravesó mi cabeza. – 'Federico Guillermo III' - Mi sangre comenzó a hervir de pura ira. – '¡Todo es culpa de ese indeciso! ¡Por él es que estoy sufriendo de esta forma! ¡Estoy harto! ¡Por su culpa estoy quedando mal con Ludwig!'- me pare bruscamente, mi vista estaba nublada por la furia. No me importaba nada ya. Deje de lado mi cordura. Mi cuerpo temblaba de enojo.

Camine con rapidez hacia la habitación del rey, los que se me atravesaban en el camino se corrían con solo sentir mi presencia, apegándose a la pared.

Entre en su habitación sin importarme nada. Estaba descansando en su cama. Yo le agarre del cuello de su camisa, y lo moví de un lado a otro. Ante esto grito, pedía ayuda, a la cual acudieron sus súbitos pero que al verme se detuvieron. Escuche que algunos dijeron "¡¿qué es lo que hace? ¡Deténgase!" o "contrólese señor" Otros no decían palabra coherente, y otros que simplemente guardaban silencio.

¡Ya no podemos esperar más de lo que hemos hecho! - grite mientras miraba esos ojos llenos de temor.  
>Seguía pidiendo ayuda desesperado obligándome a taparle la boca, así de una vez me escucharía - ¡Silencio! ¡Deja de gritar como cobarde y escucha mis palabras de una vez! ¡Da la orden de un ataque a Francia! - en toda la habitación se formo un silencio sepulcral. Lo único que se escuchaba era mi respiración agitada. - ¡No podemos permitir que siga conquistando! ¡Ese imperio hay que detenerlo lo antes posible! Sino después no tendremos oportunidad.<p>

El hombre debajo de mí me miraba atónito, lo solté para que diera su respuesta. Fue entonces que su mirada se lleno de coraje. Salí de la cama, alejándome de él. La verdad no me apetecía tener una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con ese hombre. – 'Podría llegar a matarlo si se enfrenta solo a mi' - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme con ese tono? – Explotó en gritos ese hombre - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a mi habitación en medio de la noche sin autorización? ¡Además diciendo tales estupideces!

¡Estupideces! ¡Acá el único estúpido eres tú! ¡¿Cómo no te das cuenta que el Imperio Ruso no se va a mover de su sitio? ¡Estaremos esperando por siempre! ¡No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras veo – 'que Alemania está con Francia y no conmigo como debería ser' - que el Imperio Francés obtiene más poder! ¡No puedo darme el lujo de ver como nuestras posibilidades de excito disminuyen cada segundo! ¡No puedo ver como mi reino cae sin haber dado lucha!

¡No quiero que suceda lo de antes! ¡Recuerdas el primer intento! ¡Tuvimos que hacer un tratado con ellos para que no hubiesen tantos daños!* – Los soldados que estaban presentes se fueron alejando de nosotros temerosos. Se quedaron en el margen de la puerta.

¿Vamos a retroceder por miedo? – pregunté irónico. – ¡Mi reino no es así!

¡Pues también es mi reino! ¡Y lo será hasta que muera! – chasqueé la lengua.

Puedo darte muerte aquí mismo. – dije tocando el mango de mi espada.

El hombre quedó en silencio, observando temeroso como mi mano recorría el mango de aquella arma. Titubeó unos momentos, se tomo un rato para pensar. - bien... Vamos a declararle la guerra. Y el nueve de Octubre... será el día en que atacaremos oficialmente.

'El 9 de Octubre... será el día'

Si bien no conseguí que el ataque fuera mañana mismo estaba contento del resultado. Al fin podría enfrentarme a ese rubio. Al fin podría cumplir mi promesa de ir a buscarlo. Al fin tendría la oportunidad de verlo nuevamente, tocarlo, oírlo, sentirlo en su totalidad.

Se supone que debería estar preocupado por esto pero esas simples palabras me subieron la moral. Ya no me importaba nada, al fin podré ver a Ludwig.

Así pasaban los días. Estaba ansioso, nervioso. No podía esperar el día del gran golpe.

Mientras estaba preparando a mis soldados como siempre un mensajero se acercó corriendo totalmente aterrado.

¡S-Señor! ¡Carta urgente desde el oeste! ¡Tal parece que han atacado las tropas que estaban en Rin! - eso me alarmó – 'esa rata de Napoleón... hiso un ataque sorpresa' – Le arrebate la carta y leí con rapidez. Era corta y precisa.

_Las fuerzas francesas nos han derrotado en un ataque sorpresa. Se movieron con gran rapidez. _

_Las tropas de rin han quedado aniquiladas. _

_Había un total de 250.000 hombres en el área según nuestro último registro. Tuvimos 25.000 bajas y 150.000 son prisioneros._

Der drecksack(1) – Murmuré – solo espera y verás.

-.-

Es 14 de Octubre de 1806... Y aun no ha pasado nada. No he sabido nada. Estoy aislado del mundo. Han pasado 6 días desde la última vez que vi a Francia, mi única forma de comunicarme con el exterior y enterarme de lo que pasaba.

Se ha esforzado tanto... la última vez que lo vi se notaba con falta de sueño. Me preocupa. Ha hecho tantas cosas por mí y yo no he podido hacer nada por él. Incluso me regaló este hermoso instrumento. No se qué haría si ahora no lo tuviese.

Dejaba que la música de este maravilloso instrumento me consumiera por completo. Mi cuerpo ya se movía por su cuenta, no requería mirar para saber que tecla tocaba.  
>Cada vez que hacia esto era trasladado a otro mundo, una especie de burbuja que me protegía de mis dolores... Tal vez sin esto estaría sumido en tristeza, me hacia olvidar mis preocupaciones, menos de uno.<br>Gilbert... - murmure.

Me había dicho que vendría en una semana. Sabía que no lo lograría en ese tiempo. Era imposible. Lo que me sorprendió fue que después de todo este tiempo no ha habido movimiento de su país.  
>¿Me ha abandonado? ¿Engañado? O tal vez se ha olvidado de mi ¿Esas palabras que me habías dicho fueron mentira? Aquel día en que me encontraste... ¿Me habías mentido? ¿Desde el primer momento?<p>

'Ich liebe dich' - en mi cabeza se repetía esa única frase con aquella voz. Era lo poco que recordaba de aquel momento en que me encontraste, pero era tan clara y nítida, como si la estuvieses diciendo ahora. Me hubiera gustado responderte... Pero mi cuerpo en esos momentos quería descansar...ni siquiera pude mirarte... Y decirte que no estaba dormido...

En ese momento te creí, te creí a pesar de que no te reconocía. Ahora es distinto, estoy dudando de todas tus palabras.  
>Pero a pesar de todo no se porque no puedo olvidarte. Así podría olvidar este dolor cada vez que pienso en ti.<p>

Mis dedos se detuvieron dando por finalizada la melodía. Me quede un rato en mi posición, conectado al piano y con mis ojos cerrados. No quería abrirlos, esa realidad me gustaba mucho más que la verdadera.

Lamentablemente no podía ser así.

No tengo recuerdos, la verdad es que no tengo pasado. Todo es blanco. Lo primero que tengo es la imagen de Francis alejando a unos hombres.  
>Cuando pienso en eso mi cuerpo tiembla, me altero. El solo ver sus caras me provoca terror, asco, odio... Y no sé por qué. Tengo el presentimiento que no debería saberlo.<br>Después recuerdo gritos, mi nombre, me movían y cuando abrí los ojos vi su cara.

Gilbert...- susurre.

De nuevo estás diciendo su nombre... en los últimos 5 minutos lo has dicho dos veces - dijo una voz conocida. De inmediato me di vuelta, sentía mis mejillas acalorarse y mi corazón aumentar su pulso.

S-Suiza... - me avergonzó aun mas que haya sonado tan sorprendido.

Deberías olvidarlo de una vez. - continuo el joven severo. - concéntrate en tu gente.

¡Pero mi hermano es mi gente! ¡Es mi familia! - me defendí- ¡¿si no que es?

Pero no depende de ti como una vez fuimos nosotros. Somos nosotros quienes pertenecimos a ti. ¡No él! ¡Ese hombre te dejo por un largo tiempo y aun no viene a salvarte! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? ¡Dos meses! ¡Así que para de lamentarte de ese hombre! ¡Me enferma! Además está claro. Asúmelo. Se ha olvidado completamente de ti ¿Por qué crees que aun estas en este lugar? Dentro de una pajarera que no te permite ser libre. – Sus palabras eran ciertas... aunque no quisiera admitirlo... Mis ojos se estaban aguando, quería llorar. Pero no me lo iba a permitir. También la presión en mi pecho aumento, encontrando difícil de respirar. – Y si no se ha olvidado de ti no le importas ni en lo más mínimo.

¡A que te refieres! Nunca podría... – 'Mi hermano nunca me dejaría botado, nunca se olvidaría de mi...' - repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza tratando de convencerme.

De nuevo estas tocando una canción triste - dijo una voz femenina desviando totalmente conversación. Fue en eso que me percate de la presencia de Lily en el marco de la puerta. La pelea la debió haber atraído acá. Odiaba cuando nos peleábamos.

Vámonos... - dijo molesto Suiza. La joven me miro y negó lo que me sorprendió demasiado. Esos dos tenían una relación muy cercana y ahora... Están medios peleados... Después de unas semanas de mi llegada empezaron a haber problemas entre ellos.  
>No puedo evitar pensar que yo soy la causa...<p>

Has lo que quieras - gruño molesto el otro y después se fue. Me pare rápidamente para seguirlo, la verdad es que desde que conocí a Vash he tratado de llevarme bien con el... Pero por alguna extraña razón me evade... O al menos eso pienso...

Alemania...- Escuche el murmullo de la chica. Enseguida me di vuelta y le sonreí. Le he tomado un gran afecto, ella ha sido una de las personas que me ha ayudado en tu ausencia hermano.

Voy y vuelvo. Después tocare tu melodía favorita si quieres - ella me sonrió alegre.

Te estaré esperando... - ya con eso arreglado apure mi paso para alcanzar al rubio pero lo perdí de vista. Era muy hábil en cuanto a irse sin dejar rastro.

Entonces empecé a buscar por la casa... el jardín...Finalmente en los prados... El sol brillaba y el viento corría agitando el agua del lago. Allí lo encontré, refunfuñando al costado de un árbol.

Suiza - note como se tenso ante mi voz y se dio vuelta furioso.

¿Que quieres? - dijo con un tono arisco. Como muchas veces lo he hecho me pregunte si le he hecho algo malo en mi pasado para ganarme esa mirada de odio... esa voz cargada de rencor y su empeño por hacerme sentirme mal o culpable.

Eh... - no sabía cómo comenzar ni qué hacer... Solo lo he conocido por unos meses... Y aparentemente cada cosa que hacía lo molestaba... – 'si hice algo... es mejor que me disculpe... y aun más por no recordar que agravio le he hecho' - Lo siento - su mirada se suavizo por un momento pero de inmediato volvió a ser gélida, pronto solo puede ver su nuca...

De que te disculpas. Ni siquiera sabes lo que has hecho - lo que decía era tan cierto... Si solo no hubiera olvidado nada... Todo es mi culpa... Como siempre...

Baje la mirada - L-lo siento... - murmure... Aunque no fuese mi intención... Esas palabras se escaparon - yo... no lo recuerdo...

... Lo se... Discúlpame a mí...No es tu culpa... Ya sabes - me acerque dudoso sin levantar la mirada - es solo... Que deberías prestarnos más atención a nosotros. No a ellos... – '¿ellos?' - ya suficiente tuve con lo de antes...

¿Me podrías decir... lo que paso? - la verdad no sabía si me gustaría enterarme de mi pasado. De alguna forma me daba miedo saber que he hecho.

... - Suiza se quedo callado lo que me preocupo un poco. - solo te diré que deberías parar de preocuparte por Prusia o... Ese niño.

¿Ese niño? – '¿qué niño? ¿De quién habla?'

No importa realmente, lo que importa es lo que te dije antes. Concéntrate en-

¡A-Alemania! - grito la rubia a lo lejos. Enseguida la busque. Corría hacia mí. - pensé que estaba peleándose con mi hermano... Me preocupe.

Oh... no es necesario que te preocupes. Sabes que no me gusta pelear... ¿Y cuántas veces te he dicho que me puedes llamar Ludwig? No es necesario tanta formalidad – Sonreí.

E-Esta bien... por cierto ¿Donde se fue mi hermano? - mis ojos buscaron al otro joven, no lo encontré.

No estaba aquí... ¿recién? - pregunte un poco desorientado - ¿Donde se fue?

Ah sí, pero se fue hace poco corriendo... Debió haber pasado algo... - dijo la joven.

... - la verdad quería ir a buscarlo y poder seguir preguntando que había pasado... Pero no quería dejar a Liechtenstein botada. – 'después conversaré con el' - vamos adentro. Voy a tocar como te lo prometí.

La joven sonrió y se adelanto.

No se cuanto tiempo habrá pasado desde que empecé a tocar pero ya estaba atardeciendo. Mi trance fue interrumpido por el grito de ayuda de una joven mucama. Venia de la entrada – Lily, quédate aquí – dije de inmediato. Ella, que estaba sentada al lado mío asintió preocupada. A lo lejos se escuchó un disparo y muchos gritos más - mejor escóndete. No sé qué pasa... Así que no salgas de allí hasta que te diga - esta vez me negó.

Puede ser muy peligroso - se notaba el temor en su voz.

Tranquila, no me pasara nada. – 'y prefiero que me agarren a mi antes que ti. Quien sabe que te podrían hacer.'

E-Esta bien... - ya se escuchaba numerosos gritos y pisadas acercándose – 'ya no hay tiempo para que se vaya... y está claro que es un ataque... Tendrá que esconderse acá' – Corrí a la puerta y la trabé con lo que tenía a mano. – Rápido, escóndete detrás de ese mueble – ladeé la cabeza señalando el lugar.

Ella hiso lo que dije – No salgas hasta que venga a buscarte o estés segura de que no hay nadie por estos lugares.

¿Y que va a pasar contigo? – me pregunto desesperada desde su escondite.

Voy a distraerlos... – fue allí cuando la imagen del joven con cabellos rubios atravesó mi cabeza – Vash... – dije asustado – Iré por tu hermano.

Gracias... por preocuparte por él. – el grito de un hombre me llamo la atención. Se escuchaba muy cerca del lugar.

Desde ahora guarda silencio... ya están aquí... – no hubo respuesta. Pocos instantes después escuché el intento de abrir la puerta. – 'Ya están aquí'.

_Hilf mir, ist jemand hier__(2) – _'¿Alemán? ¿Pero qué?'

La puerta se abrió con fuerza, rompiendo la traba y tirándome al suelo. Cuando levanté la mirada reconocí aquel uniforme. – 'Prusia' – Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

Lamentablemente no estaba allí y la mirada de esos hombres me indicaba lo peligrosa de mi situación. – _Fluch(3)_ - murmuré.

_Aber wenn es nur ein Junge(4) – _dijo uno de ellos.

Sentía como esos ojos me observaban con detenimientos, me sentía asqueado de ellos de alguna forma y un miedo indescriptible estaba apoderándose de mí. Sentía que esta situación ya la había vivido en alguna parte.

_Is attraktiv(5)_ – escuche a otro.

_Was, wenn wir Spaß haben mit ihm(6) – _en ese momento el miedo se apoderó de mí. – 'Mein Gott... _Hilfe(7)' - _ el mismo que propuso aquello se acercó a mí. Cuando estuvo unos 4 o 5 pasos de distancia mis piernas reaccionaron. Mis venas se llenaron de adrenalina.

Con rapidez y sin ser consciente de lo que hacía me paré y lancé un golpe a la boca del hombre dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

_der dreckskerl_ _(8) -_ Los otros se alarmaron y corrieron hacia a mí pero salté hacia fuera de la casa por el vidrio, rompiéndolo. Me hice unas cuantas heridas, pude sentir como sangre surgió de mis brazos y piernas.

Sin importarme nada, concentrado en escapar, corrí sin rumbo fijo hasta que los perdí de vista. Me escondí detrás de un arbusto y esperé hasta que me calmase.

Mi corazón fue acompasándose junto con mi respiración. Ya con el pensamiento más racional me dispuse a buscar a Vash. Una parte de mi decía que no debería moverme de aquel lugar y menos acercarme a donde estaba el ejército... pero no podía fallarle a Liechtenstein y menos a Suiza. No podía permitirme estar libre sin haberlo salvado.

Con cautela me acercaba cada vez más al campamento de ellos. Escuche unas pisadas y rápidamente el miedo me invadió, pero la cordura se mantuvo. Escuche unas cuantas personas pasar y hablar de cosas triviales.

Adelántense... tengo que hacer algo – Escuche a un joven decir – 'oh no, por favor que no venga a este lugar. No...' – empecé a rogar.

Está bien. Tú te perderás la diversión. – '¡¿porque justo acá?' –mi cuerpo palpitaba de nerviosismo.

Jajaja claro – contesto. Hubo un rato de silencio, hasta que no escuche más las pisadas. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza cuando escuche las del soldado que se había quedado prácticamente al lado mío. –'No me encuentres, no me encuentres' – repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Cuando ya no hubo ruido abrí mis ojos. Allí me encontré con aquel soldado, observándome con detenimiento y apuntándome con una pistola. Ojos verdes intensos me miraban. - 'Estoy muerto'.

¿Quién eres? – no pude articular palabra alguna. Estaba paralizado. Mi mente corría rápidamente. – 'V-voy... a morir... No ¡no puedo! ¡Tengo que salvar a Suiza! Pero...' – Repito – su voz se hizo aun más feroz - ¿Quién eres?

L-Lud... wig – Fue lo único que pude articular.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó nuevamente.

Y-yo... – más palabra que esa no salió. Me di cuenta que estaba temblando.

Responde – preparó el arma para dispararme en la frente.

V-Vash – El nombre de Suiza fue lo único que pude decir. El joven bajó el arma y suspiró.

Me rindo... no puedo matar a alguien más joven que yo... – suspiró. Levantó su mano y la acerco hacia mí. Yo solo le miré aterrado. – Tranquilo... ya te dije, no puedo matarte. – sonrió. Con ello me toco la mejilla. – No soy como los otros... por cierto ¿conoces a un niño rubio como de tu edad? Lo atraparon hace poco...

Con eso lagrimas cayeron por mis ojos. – 'Estoy... salvado y Vash esta... en el campamento.'. – Oe... Tranquilo, ya te dije que no te iba a hacer nada... – asentí y me sequé las lágrimas.

¿C-como me encontraste? – pregunte en un susurro.

Solo te vi por casualidad... tuviste suerte que mis amigos no te hubiesen visto. – De repente una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos, donde estaba el campamento. – 'Oh no... Vash...' - Me levanté de un salto.

Las tropas francesas ya están aquí... tú escóndete que es peligroso – me tiró de mi muñeca hacia atrás, cayendo en el suelo.

El hombre del cual nunca supe su nombre corrió a donde yo iba a ir posteriormente. – 'Vash'

Lo seguí sin que se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Humo cubría el cielo y el color del fuego estaba consumiendo al campamento. Se escuchaban gritos agonizantes por doquier y armas disparándose.

Una vez allí me perdí de vista al de ojos verdes y me dispuse a encontrar a Suiza... ya casi no quedaba alma viva en aquel lugar, la mayoría corrió a luchar.

Un gran estruendo invadió mis oídos, otro cañonazo...

En mi búsqueda me encontré con los estragos del primer ataque, había una gran destrucción y el humo era demasiado. Tape mi boca.

Hombres que gritaban agonizantes por doquier, otros ya muertos. Todos heridos o por el impacto de la bala o por pedazos de estructuras que lo habían aplastado. Me dio un poco de morbo pasar por allí, la escena era desagradable y desoladora... lo que me trae un memorias de mi pasado...

Vi un escenario parecido, fuego, el suelo infestado de sangre, gritos, cadáveres, olor a pólvora y hierro... todo lo que correspondía a un escenario así. Sentí unas nauseas horribles... pero seguí buscando.

Finalmente lo vi amarrado a un árbol perdiendo la conciencia. Se estaba ahogando por la cantidad de humo que había respirado - ¡Suiza! – Grité mientras corría hacia él. El levantó la cabeza y sonrió.

Ya a su lado corte las cuerdas que lo ataban. Estaba muy frío así que me saque la chaqueta café rasgada y se la puse, quedándome solo con la camisa blanca. Después lo cargué. – Mi hermana – fue lo primero que me dijo.

No te preocupes, está escondida. – el suspiro.

No me digas de esa forma Ludwig. Llámame Vash... como los viejos tiempos. – Empecé a correr con todas mis fuerzas... alejándome de aquel infierno.

Bien... – le dije con dificultad.

Eres un idiota... no debiste haber venido – me regaño.

Deja tu reprimenda para más tarde. Deberías descansar... – El asintió.

No pienses que se me va olvidar - En eso me detuve por falta de aire y miré hacia atrás. Allí reconocí al joven que me había perdonado la vida. Estaba tendido en el suelo. – ' No...' – Fue lo único que pude pensar al verlo... me quedé un rato mirándolo... cuando me di cuenta que se movió un poco. En seguida bajé al rubio y lo escondí entre unos arbustos.

¿Qué haces? – me preguntó.

No importa lo que pase. No salgas de aquí... voy y vuelvo – dije. El me tomó la ropa impidiendo que me moviese.

Estás loco si piensas que vas a volver a ese lugar – dijo furioso.

Tengo que... – como yo tenía más fuerza me solté de su agarre con facilidad. Libre, corrí hacia donde estaba aquel hombre que me perdono la vida.

A lo lejos escuche a Vash gritando mi nombre.

Una vez a su lado pude notar que tan mal estaba. Al parecer el último cañonazo había llegado a un árbol cercano, provocando que los pedazos salieran con gran fuerza y se enterraran en su alrededor... porque un gran pedazo le estaba atravesando el estómago. – Mein Gott... no - murmuré.

En eso el joven abrió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y abrió su boca donde corría sangre. – Te dije... que no te acercaras... a este lugar – decía entre pesadas inspiraciones. Me acerqué a él y le tomé la cabeza, colocándola encima de mi regazo.

¡ _Depp(9)_! ¡Debiste haberte quedado! – grité mientras mis ojos se aguaban.

No llores... segunda... vez que... te veo... llorando... y bueno... es mi deber... servir... a mi nación... estoy orgulloso de morir... por mi patria... – '¿Cómo quieres que no llore cuando dices que vas a morir?'

¡No! ¡No puedes morir! Dime qué hacer para salvarte... – suplique mientras sentía como mis piernas se manchaban con algo tibio. – 'no... no te desangres... no mueras'. – se escucho otro cañonazo a lo lejos.

... Ya no hay salvación para mí... pero tú tienes que irte... si no puedes morir... – su voz se iba apagando cada vez más.

P-pero... – Sabía que moriría, desde el momento que lo había visto sabía que iba a morir... pero no quería creerlo. Quería hacer algo por la persona que me había salvado.

... Si quieres... hacer algo... por mí... toma ese mosquete... y termíname... que ya no quiero seguir sufriendo... - 'No... No me puede pedir eso... pero... pero... tampoco quiero que sufra... yo... ' – asentí.

Gracias... – dijo. Yo solo lo abracé, manchando mi blanca camisa con rojo.

Me... podrías decir tu nombre... me gustaría saber quien fue el que me permitió seguir viviendo... – El joven asintió.

Gerard... – me paré y tome su mosquete.

Adiós... Gerard – dije mientras le apunté a su frente... igual que él lo había hecho conmigo hace un rato.

Adiós... Ludwig... fue un placer... conocerte... - Desvié la mirada y apreté el gatillo. Un fuerte sonido se mezclo con muchos otros. Sin mirarlo, me di vuelta y corrí hacia Suiza lo más rápido que pude. Necesitaba a alguien a mi lado o me volvería loco.

Vi a Vash sentado, no podía ver su rostro porque estaba muy oscuro – Pensé que te había pasado algo... escuché un mosquete y - Sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé sobre él y lo abracé desesperado - ¿Q-que te pasa? Ludwig... suéltame – me decía avergonzado. Yo solo acerqué más mi cuerpo hacia él. – Ludwig... obedéceme. – Levanté mi mirada y ahora pude ver su expresión claramente - ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Ludwig?... - Sentí como sus brazos me rodearon protectores – Sea lo que sea que haya pasado... tranquilízate... yo estoy aquí...

¡V-Vash! He... He matado a alguien – mi voz se quebró a mitad de camino... – Yo... no... – me levantó el mentón.

No importa... Es nuestro destino matar a otros, es algo inevitable. Ambos cuando hemos entrado en guerra hemos matado a alguien...– Esto me dejo... no sé cómo decirlo... tal vez que me siento aun más culpable que antes - 'mis manos... ya estaban manchadas de sangre antes que esto sucediese, y ahora tengo otra muerte más que agregar... Yo... ya no quiero recordar mi pasado' – me dije decidido. – 'No quiero recordar los rostros de las personas que he matado... ¿porque a nosotros, desde el momento en que nacemos... estamos marcados a ser asesinos? Eso es cruel...' – No podemos hacer nada... solo aceptarlo.

Nos quedamos unos momentos más así... – por cierto... ¿porque estas bañado en sangre...? - preguntó inseguro.

Me separé de él y lo miré a los ojos – porque la persona que he matado... estuvo en mis brazos – Vash se sorprendió pero no hizo ninguna pregunta más. En vez de eso se levantó y me ofreció su mano.

Olvídate de eso. Es hora de regresar. Hay que encontrarnos con Lily. – Yo asentí.

¿Ya no estás cansado? – pregunté un poco preocupado y tratando de distraerme. Para mi dejar pensamientos y sentimientos a un lado se hizo común, por lo que pronto aquella escena quedo guardada en lo más oscuro de mí ser.

No, lo único que me tenía en tan mal estado antes era la falta de aire. Llegaste a tiempo a rescatarme... gracias – me dijo sincero pero avergonzado.

Yo sonreí y tomé su mano.

Caminamos tranquilos a la casa... a medida que nos acercábamos divisamos una silueta. – 'Lily'

¡Están a salvo! - gritó la pequeña mientras corría a nosotros. Nos abrazó con fuerza.

Te lo había prometido ¿no? –le dije.

¿P-pero que te paso? – Tomo uno de mis brazos y lo examino. – Esto fue... cuando rompiste la ventana... ¿Verdad? – asentí.

Y tu cami-

Liechtenstein, déjalo, está cansado y yo también. Mejor esperemos a que Francia venga por nosotros, está cerca de aquí. - Vash la corto rápidamente. – 'Gracias' – le sonreí agradecido y el hiso lo mismo.

E-está bien... por cierto ¿quiénes eran ellos? – Con todo lo que había ocurrido se me había olvidado que era el ejército de mi hermano. La angustia y preocupación me invadió. Sentí la necesidad de volver a aquel infierno para saber que le ha pasado.

Vash tal parece que supo mis intenciones y me agarro la muñeca – ni pienses que volverás.

P-pero... Gilbert podría estar... – Lily ante ese nombre me abrazó fuertemente.

¡No! ¡No te vayas! ¡No nos dejes! ¡Podrías morir! – gritó.

Por una vez en tu vida... elígenos –escuche murmurar a Suiza mientras su agarre se hacía más fuerte - 'Yo... yo... tengo que quedarme... pero Gilbert puede estar allá herido y... no... No debería preocuparme por él... él es fuerte... además... no lo pueden matar y ellos... me necesitan... yo... tengo que quedarme' – Empecé a caminar a la casa. Con cada paso sentía que mi corazón se partía, me dolía.

V-Vamos – dije tratando de no quebrarme – Hay que esperar a Francis y ayudar a quienes aun están por acá – sonreí... sonreí solo para que los otros no supieran que tanto dolor sentía.

Lily asintió y se adelanto... Cuando quedamos solos Vash se puso al lado mío – Puedo ver perfectamente a través de ti. Ya no es necesario que sonrías... - por tercera vez en el día lagrimas atravesaron mis mejillas. Sentí nuevamente el calor del cuerpo de Suiza...

Siento... tener que hacerte elegir... pero... no puedo permitirme perderte de nuevo Ludwig. – Su voz fue suave y dolorosa – allí... podrías morir... y hoy has abusado de tu suerte bastante...

E-Esta bien... esperaré... he esperado durante dos meses... puedo esperar un poco más – 'mis palabras eran mentira. No podía esperar más... Ambos lo sabíamos... pero permanecimos callados.'

El rubio se separó de mí.

Vamos... Liechtenstein se va a preocupar. – Yo asentí y le seguí.

Cuando llegamos la casa estaba hecha un desastre. Lo primero que hice fue ir al piano. No me cambié, no me arregle, solo fui hacia allá. Me estaba llamando. Allí toqué... en la compañía de Vash...

Lily atendió a las pocas personas que había, y de vez en cuando pasaba por la habitación. Nuevamente no se cuanto tiempo habrá pasado pero el gritó de Lily me sacó de trance – ¡Francia!

Me paré de inmediato y corrí hacia él. Necesitaba noticias de Gilbert. Lo necesitaba. Llegué a la entrada.

No podía creer lo que veía. No podía.

En la puerta esta Francia que al verme sonrió pero de inmediato se puso serio. Y a su lado estaba aquel característico cabello plata y ojos rojos. El líquido salado invadió mis ojos – 'Gilbert...' -

Ambos heridos, Francia menos que Gilbert, brindándole apoyo. Había una mezcla entre preocupación y alegría en ambos. Caminé hacia ellos y abracé fuertemente a mi hermano.

Ludwig... – dijo cansado.

Gilbert, Gilbert – repetía con desesperación mientras me apegaba a su cuerpo. No podía creer que lo estaba tocando. No podía. – Francis... te agradezco tanto. – lo miré. Se notaba triste... muy triste... y no sabía por qué. -¿Francis? – me despegué de Prusia y me puse enfrente de él. - ¿Pasa... algo? – el negó... – 'Mientes. A pesar de que sabes que puedo leerte como un libro me sigues mintiendo...'.

¿Qué te ha pasado? – me pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema.

... nada... no te preocupes... de todos modos... gracias Francis – Esta vez lo abracé a él... y sentí como uno de sus brazos me apegó aun más a su persona.

No tienes por qué agradecerme – respondió.

Ya, ya... basta con agradecimientos. Me estoy congelando y quiero descansar – dijo Prusia un poco molesto.

Prusia – escuché que murmuró Vash. De inmediato me di vuelta. -¿Qué haces aquí? – Se notaba tan molesto... – '¿habrá pasado algo entre ellos?'.

Después – respondió.

Vamos, hay que ayudar a el resto de las personas y tu hermano tiene que descansar. – Vash se dispuso a caminar por el pasillo. Asentí y lo seguí.

Ludwig – me di vuelta. – Después puedes pasarte por mi habitación. Tengo que hablar un poco contigo... – me dijo Francia.

Está bien... ¿pero no será mejor mañana en la mañana? Ambos están cansados... asique... – el rubio asintió.

Mañana... - con eso me fui para ayudar a los demás.

-.-

(1) der drecksack = sucio bastardo

(2) Hilf mir, ist jemand hier = ¡Ayudenme! ¡Hay alguien acá!

(3)Fluch = Maldición

(4)Aber wenn es nur ein Junge = Pero si es solo un chico

(5)Is attraktiv = Es atractivo.

(6) was, wenn wir Spaß haben mit ihm = Que tal si nos divertimos un rato con él

(7)Hilfe = Ayuda.

(8)Der drecksker = Bastardo  
>(9) Depp = Idiota<p>

Otra cosa! Gerard significa valiente, que es el nombre del soldado

-.-

*En la primera coalición participó Prusia... pero no salieron victoriosos. Tuvieron que hacer un tratado llamado 'Paz de Basilea' para abandonar la coalición.

Dato histórico: El rey de Prusia en esos momentos – Federico Guillermo III – tomó la decisión de ir a la guerra independientemente de las otras grandes potencias – Rusia y Sajonia – en Agosto de 1806.

En Septiembre Napoleón lanzo sobre Rin con 1600 hombres. A medida que avanzaban fueron aumentando. Finalmente aniquilaron a Prusia con 250.000 hombres al moverse tan rápido.

El 9 de Octubre de 1806 Prusia le declara la guerra a Francia iniciándose las guerras de la cuarta coalición y el 14 del mismo mes es la batalla de Jena (Francia: 68.000 hombres y 70 cañones. Prusia: 89.000 hombres y 120 cañones), donde Napoleón derrota al ejército prusiano y la batalla de Auerstädt donde el mariscal Davout derrota al ejército prusiano con 24000 hombres con 40 cañones contra 66000 hombres con 230 cañones.

Con estas derrotas Prusia sale de la cuarta coalición y el ejército Francés avanzó hasta Berlín.

Todo el capitulo está basado en estos sucesos. Y que quieren que les diga~ pues que me ha encantado 3 Y para que vean que estudio!

Me encantan los personajes de Suiza y Liechtenstein~ no sé porque xD

Ojala les haya gustado~ hasta la próxima


	7. Chapter 7

¿Qué tal? Sé que me he demorado mucho pero estas últimas tres semanas han sido terribles, entre las pruebas y la semana del colegio... preparando cada maldita prueba... no me metí al computador en todo ese tiempo :/ lo bueno es que ganamos las alianzas! Segunda vez en la historia de mi colegio que los terceros medios les ganan a los cuartos x3

Ya me callo, nuevo capítulo para ustedes Enjoy

Disclaimer: No, Hetalia no es mío.

~Al fin entiendo que es esto~

Me había levantado aun más temprano que de costumbre. Ayer fui el último en acostarme junto con Vash. Lily estaba cansada así que se fue a dormir unos minutos después que Gilbert y Francis. Nosotros nos quedamos un rato en silencio, limpiando un poco y ayudando a aquellos que lo necesitaban. Una vez ya todo estuvo en orden nos separamos.

Estuve bastante tiempo acostado en mi cama, contemplando el techo de mi habitación. No podía conciliar el sueño. Sufría cambios de constantemente mientras recorría cada instancia del día hasta llegar al momento en que tuve a mi hermano frente mío.

Ya no soporté más estar tirado sin hacer nada. Con calma y sutileza fui al baño el cual aún mostraba indicios de todo que paso en ese lugar ayer.

No prendí la luz. Retiré mi ropa y me contemple en el espejo. Había cambiado tanto en tan corto tiempo. Mi cuerpo ya me parecía irreconocible. Han pasado años en mi organismo pero sé que en realidad han pasado meses. Día a día he crecido más, hasta que finalmente todo se detuvo unas semanas atrás.

Examiné las heridas que me había hecho ayer. Casi ya no quedaba rastro, apenas había unas marquitas rojas donde debió haber estado cortes profundos de vidrio.

Vi como mi reflejo recorrió aquellas marcas con delicadeza, sin dejar ni una afuera. Como si estuviera en un ejercicio de reconocimiento. Recorrió sus piernas, sus brazos y encontró una en su abdomen. ¿Cómo habrá llegado a ese lugar? ¿En qué momento? Era un misterio. Extendí mi brazo al espejo y allí fue donde toque la cicatriz. El otro hombre idéntico a mí hiso exactamente lo mismo. Mi mano recorrió el abdomen, los pectorales, el cuello y finalmente la mejilla. Por fuera era igual a un humano, tenía músculos, cabello, ojos, todo lo que correspondía, pero en el fondo era totalmente distinto.

El joven me miró fijamente buscando algo en mí. Yo solo contemple esos ojos azules también tratando de encontrar algo, averiguar algo.

¿Qué?

Mi pasado.

Desvié la mirada rápidamente. Mi pasado es algo prohibido. He decidido no abrir esa caja de memorias. Y no lo haré nunca.

De reojo contemple al otro. Estaba angustiado. Me di vuelta evadiendo esa expresión y llené la tina de agua hasta el tope. Me sumergí en ella y sentí como invadía todo mi ser, sin dejar rincón en mi cuerpo sin recorrer. Hundí mi rostro y escuche los sonidos que había en mí alrededor. Escuche unos sonidos que no pude identificar pero sabía que provenían de mi. Escuchaba como mi cuerpo funcionaba.

Emergí para respirar, pero dejando mi oídos aun sumergido. Otro ruido se unió. Mi respiración profunda y acompasada.

Ah... que hermosa melodía. Podría quedarme así por un largo tiempo... Lamentablemente no puedo.

Suspiré.

Saqué mi mano del agua y la contemplé. Esa mano que guarda tantos secretos, que tiene tantas manchas invisibles he heridas de guerras esfumadas. Recorrí con mi vista cada centímetro de ella.

¿Esta es mi mano? Mi mano no era así, era más pequeña y frágil. ¿Cómo podría ser mi mano? Mi mano era inocente y limpia, era pura. ¿Por qué era tan extraña para mí?

Empuñe mi mano, y la extendí, la empuñé, la extendí. Esa sí es mi mano. Responde a mis comandos. Pero ¿Acaso es posible que no lo sea?... No, esta es mi mano definitivamente.

Salí de la bañera y me sequé al cabello. Amarré la toalla a mi cintura y me enfrenté al espejo nuevamente. Me fije en mi cabello goteante. Era excesivamente rubio. Al sol debería verse casi blanco. ¿Acaso eso es común? Ni ser blanco ni rubio. Ni uno ni otro...

Suspiré nuevamente...

Por unos momentos deje mi mente en blanco y solo me dediqué a ver. Todos mis sentidos quedaron fuera, solo miré. – '¿Me quedaré así para siempre? ¿Cómo un quinceañero? O... ¿Creceré más y seré como Francia o Prusia?... ¿Cuánto demoraré en crecer?'

Me di vuelta y me dispuse a vestir. Me puse una camisa blanca y unos pantalones café, unas botas, una chaqueta que me llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Salí de allí y fui directo al pasillo. Aun no había rastro de luz y me pregunto qué hora era. Di una mirada a mí alrededor pero no encontré nada que me lo indicara. Lo único que logre visualizar fueron manchas y uno que otro adorno pero nada parecido a un reloj. – 'Se los habrán llevado... o roto' – concluí.

Sin darle mucha importancia a la hora me dirigí a la entrada. Necesitaba un poco de aire y despejar mi mente.

Una vez a fuera note que no me había peinado. Suspire. No le di importancia y seguí caminando hasta que llegué al mismo lugar que ayer. El mismo lugar en donde hablé con Suiza. Allí me senté y contemple el agua. La envidiaba, era tan clara y calma... en cambio en mí mente había tantas cosas que no podía estar tranquilo. Era turbia agresiva.

Cerré mis ojos y me tiré en el húmedo pasto, absorbiendo cada sensación. Sentí como la humedad atravesaba todas mis barreras y el frio me invadió. No me molestaba aquella sensación la verdad, se me era refrescante.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Mis ojos se abrieron enseguida y lo primero que vi fue la figura de Gilbert en frente de mí. Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse y me puse muy nervioso. Aun no entiendo porque esto me pasa cuando estoy con él.

¿Gilbert? – fue lo único que dije.

El mismo. – sonrió.

¿Qué haces acá? No deberías estar descansando – me senté.

Eso te pregunté hace unos momentos Ludwig – Contestó con un leve tinte de burla mientras se sentaba al lado mío.

No me había dado cuenta antes pero ahora que he crecido me falta poco para alcanzarlo. Observé después su rostro, siempre con una sonrisa. Sus ojos que me llaman tanto la atención, esos misteriosos ojos color rojo, únicos en su clase. Y su pelo tan blanco como su piel... me pregunto cómo será... tocarlo.

Al parecer notó mis miradas y de inmediato me fije en el pasto. Estaba mortificado de vergüenza, lo peor es que podía sentir sus ojos clavados en mí y no hacía nada para disimularlo. Mi mente empezó a correr a mil por hora, necesitaba distraerme.

¿C-como me encontraste? ¿Hace cuanto tiempo estas aquí? – El se acostó, ahora sentía su mirada en mi espalda.

Tú aun no me has respondido. – señaló.

Er... – Con todo lo que recién pasó no pude lograr concentrarme y acordarme de su pregunta. Me sentí tan tonto.

¿Qué haces acá? - Repitió. Era como si leyera mi mente.

Nada en especial... solo quería salir – Cuando termine de hablar sentí como unos brazos me tiraron hacia atrás. Lance un chillido de sorpresa y de inmediato tapé mi boca con mi mano libre. En segundos toqué el suelo y aquellos brazos no dejaron mi cuerpo. Mi mente estaba en blanco por un tiempo hasta que al fin logré procesar que estaba pasando. Retiré la mano de mi boca.

Estaba en el suelo. Con mi cabeza en el pecho de Gilbert, con mi rostro pegado a su cuerpo. Con sus brazos en mis caderas, acercándome más a él.

Te he extrañado tanto – Una de sus manos toco mi pelo con delicadeza. Estaba jugando con cada mechón.

Yo igual... – traté de pensar en otra cosa con rapidez. Este tipo de sensaciones son tan raras para mi... – Er...brüther... ¿no querrías soltarme un poco?

No, me gusta esta posición – Dijo como un niño caprichosos mientras reía levemente.

... E-está bien. – Traté de no concentrarme en nuestra posición, pero eso hacía que pensara de nuevo en eso. Tan contradictorio. - ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Te seguí. Había escuchado ruido y después te vi. – Contestó con total sinceridad. – Ludwig, no puedo creer que hayas crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo. – cambio de tema radicalmente.

Francia ha mejorado mi economía... y me pueblo ha estado haciendo su parte también – sus brazos me apegaron más a su cuerpo. Yo, sin poder soportar más el nerviosismo miré el cielo.

... ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó. Yo negué rápidamente. – Entonces mírame. – Mi corazón empezó a dar pulsaciones más fuertes y frenéticas. De tal forma que temí que Gilbert pudiera sentirlo. Me quedé inmóvil tratando de tranquilizarme y pretender que no lo escuche. – No hay remedio contigo... – me relajé hasta que sentí movimiento. Mis músculos se tensaron.

¡E-espera! ¡¿Qué haces? – sus brazos se separaron de mi, ahora estaban cada uno a un lado de mi cuerpo. Su rostro estaba encima del mío literalmente. Miré hacia abajo y noté que sus piernas estaban alineadas con sus brazos. Ya no era solo su rostro, su cuerpo estaba encima de mí. Me sentí acorralado, como una presa bajo los dientes de su depredador.

Si tú no quieres moverte pues yo lo haré. – Sonrió maliciosamente. Estaba disfrutando todo esto. Fruncí el ceño y lo miré desafiante. Corrí mi rostro.

Tsk, con que así estamos ¿eh? – su mano hiso que lo mirase. Entonces yo la corrí hacia el otro lado. – ¡Ludwig! – se quejó, yo sonreí victorioso hasta que ambas manos hicieron que me enfrentara a él. Estaba vez fue su turno de sonreír victorioso.

Tramposo – dije enfadado.

Je, de alguna forma tenía que hacer que me mirases – contesto divertido.

Bien, ahora que te estoy mirando a la cara ¿Qué quieres? – el abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

Ah... se me olvido la verdad – Sonrió inocentemente. Ahora estaba aun más molesto.

Entonces salte de encima. – Me miro levemente sorprendido y enseguida negó. Incluso dejó caer su cuerpo en el mío ligeramente. Con ello volví a mi estado anterior de nerviosismo, se me había olvidado totalmente con lo de recién.

No quiero, esta posición me gusta mucho más que la anterior – sus ojos rojos me miraban directamente y sus manos empezaron a jugar conmigo. Una de ellas se escabullo detrás de mi cuello como si estuviera asegurando que no me moviera tanto y la otra recorrió desde mi frente hasta la punta de mi nariz. Después recorrió mi mandíbula y de allí fue a mis labios.

¿Q-que haces? – estaba tan confundido. El no contesto, solo se acerqué a mí tanto que lo único que podía ver eran esos ojos rojos más vivos que nunca. Nunca los había visto tan carmesí y brillantes en todo este tiempo.

Sentí su aliento cálido golpeando mi piel y después sus labios encima de los míos. No pude pensar nada y perdí la noción del tiempo. Una vez que se separo aun no podía pensar nada coherente, lo único que había eran múltiples sensaciones indescriptibles, todo el resto no me importó.

Escuché una pequeña risa maliciosa, enfoque mi vista y me encontré con Gilbert riéndose de mí. - ¿Q-que fue eso? – balbuceé. El rió aun más fuerte.

Oh Ludwig, no me digas que no sabes que es un beso – Se tiró a un lado y rio fuertemente.

¡E-eso no es lo que pregunté! – Me senté de golpe mientras grite molesto. - ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – dije esta vez en voz más baja. La verdad es que estaba avergonzado.

Paró de reír y se sentó. Yo lo observe curioso al igual que el hiso conmigo – ¿Acaso no es evidente? – permanecí en silencio. Él suspiro, sonrió y después se tiró encima mío, quedando como antes – _Ich liebe dich – _Me dijo suavemente mientras revolvía mi pelo.

Silencio.

Ahora entiendo.

Ahora entendía todo. Ahora entendía porque siempre reaccionaba de esa forma contigo. Lo único que sucedía era que no me había dado cuenta. Ahora que me lo decía así, después de lo sucedido me invadió una gran felicidad. Aun más grande que haces dos meses, cuando me dijo aquellas palabras que a mi parecer era el amor que se tiene por un hermano. Ahora que se que no es así me siento aun más feliz.

La única forma de que me sintiera de esta forma es que quería escuchar esas palabras de su boca. Yo también le amaba.

... Esto está mal.

Ese pensamiento me deprimió.

Su cara de alegría y ternura se desvaneció como lo ha hecho la mía - ...Gilbert... somos ambos hombres – me miro con total seriedad – y... no solo eso... somos hermanos.

¿Crees que eso me importa? – me sorprendí ante su rápida respuesta. – Lo he pensado bastante tiempo, he incluso me separé de ti para que no llegáramos a esto pero no funcionó. Antes me pudo haber importado pero me he dado cuenta que no podría vivir sin ti. Después de aquel día en que perdiste la memoria y te vi... allí... juré que no iba a negar más esto y que te protegería con todo mi ser. Que no volvería a negar esos sentimientos de nuevo porque correría el peligro de perderte... Eso... no podría soportarlo.

Pero está mal... – repliqué.

Estando mal o no, no me importa ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? – desvié la mirada – Lo único que importa son tus sentimientos... y dependiendo de ellos es lo que haré después. – sus mano acaricio mi mejilla – Ludwig... mírame... – obedecí – _Sie... love me? _

_Ja... _– dije levemente. La verdad es que me costaba decirlo en voz alta. Si ya me costó admitirlo aun más era decirlo. Gilbert sonrió, nunca lo vi tan feliz. – Pero... que va a pasar con los demás... – suspiró.

Si tanto te preocupa eso... podemos mantenerlo en secreto. – Me sorprendí ante su proposición.

¿No te molesta? - silencio.

Te mentiría si dijera que no... – me sentí triste ante esas palabras. Lo peor es que sabía que en el fondo yo tampoco quería ocultarlo. – aunque no hay otra salida. Es mucho mejor que esto quede entre nosotros, especialmente ahora que hay un clima... complicado. – Asentí. – Lo único que lamento de no decirlo a la gente es que nadie va a saber que ahora eres mío. – Me avergoncé de aquello de tal forma que lancé a Gilbert a un lado.

¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó un poco molesto.

¿Cómo que '¿Cuál es el problema?'? ¡No digas ese tipo de cosas! – el hiso un mohín.

¿Por qué no? – inquirió.

¡Es vergonzoso! – grité frustrado.

Pero es la verdad – contestó - y si puedo verte así de avergonzado lo seguiré diciendo cuando estemos a solas. Te ves tierno cuando estas así. – dijo con total normalidad.

¡No le digas tierno a un hombre! – El rió.

Ya, tranquilo. Ahora ven con tu hermano mayor. –dijo mientras agarraba uno de mis brazos y me acercaba a él. Mi cabeza chocó contra su pecho y mi torso fue atrapado por sus brazos. Mi corazón latió rápidamente y rogué que no me sintiera. – Tan fuerte... siento que se va a salir. – murmuro a mi oído. Enseguida sentí como mis mejillas se acaloraban. – '¿Cómo puede escucharlo?'

¿Huh? – dije. Su mano acarició mi espalda.

Dije que mi corazón esta latiendo tan fuerte que temo que se salga – Si era posible sentí mis mejillas aun más calientes. Con su otra mano levanto mi mentón y nos quedamos así. Uno frente al otro por un rato. Hasta que finalmente el unió sus labios con los míos.

Cerré mis ojos y lo abrecé. Me entregue a las múltiples sensaciones que experimentaba mi cuerpo.

Se separó ligeramente de mi - ¿Qué tal si regresamos? No quiero que los otros se despierten y no nos encuentren. – le miré curioso.

¿Por qué? – el sonrió y revolvió mi pelo.

No querrás que ya empiecen a sospechar de nosotros ¿o sí? – me levanté rápidamente y me sacudí la ropa. El con más calma hiso lo mismo que yo. Cuando levanté mi mirada para encontrarme con él me percate que sus ojos no se despegaban de mí, o más bien mi rostro. Me puse nervioso.

¿Pasa algo? – se acercó y sacó algo de mi pelo.

Tenías un poco de pasto – dijo sonriente. Yo baje la mirada.

E-está bien... ¿vamos? – el asintió y comenzó a caminar. Yo le seguí y fije mi vista en su espalda... después en su mano... una extraña necesidad de tomarla me invadió. – 'No Ludwig, contrólate' - mi rostro golpeó con mi mano y sin darme cuenta me detuve.

¿Algún problema? – Lo mire entre medio de mis dedos y negué furiosamente sin despegar mi vista de su mano. Al parecer se dio cuenta y me la extendió. Yo, dudoso acerque la mía, al parecer se aburrió de esperar y simplemente él la tomo con rapidez. – No dudes tanto, no es necesario. Además estos serán uno de los pocos momentos en que podremos estar así, el resto del tiempo lo más probable es que estemos acompañados. – Empezó a caminar con lentitud y yo me puse a su lado. – Hay que aprovechar cada momento que estemos a solas.

Está bien – el resto del camino fue en silencio. Debieron haber sido como las 5 de la mañana porque recién estaban apareciendo los rayos del sol. Una vez adentro me dirigí a la cocina y decidí prepararle algo a Gilbert, después de todo no ha comido nada desde ayer que yo sepa. El se sentó y empezamos a platicar de lo que había pasado mientras estuvimos separados. Juro que nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz.

Cuando termine su plato se lo serví y empecé a hacer desayuno para el resto. Ya que estaba en eso y los demás deberían estar muy cansados tome la iniciativa.

¡Ludwig! ¡Esto esta delicioso! – Me di vuelta un poco sorprendido por el comentario cuando Gilbert me abrazó. – ¡No quieres hacerme más! ¡Realmente me encanta! – decía eufórico.

E-está bien – una sensación de satisfacción me invadió.

Serías tan buena esposa – susurro a mi oído. Mis mejillas se acaloraron.

¡¿Q-Qué? – exclamé.

Ejem... – Gilbert giró su cabeza y yo mire nervioso sobre su hombre. Era Vash con Lily en la entrada. – 'No...'

¡Oh! ¿Qué tal Liechtenstein? ¿Cómo has dormido Suiza? – su reacción me desconcertó un poco... ¿cómo podía estar tan relajado?

No querrían separarse – dijo arisco el joven. Pude notar que Lily estaba levemente roja... era... ¿por nosotros?

¿Es que acaso un hermano mayor no puede abrazar a su querido hermano menor? – dijo entre inocente y molesto. ¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellos?

Haz lo que quieras – El joven se sentó en la mesa, y su hermana la siguió. – Yo miré a Gilbert y el solo me guiño el ojo.

Dije que serías una buena esposa – susurro de nuevo. A pesar de que nuevamente estuve nervioso y avergonzado traté de seguir el juego de antes ignorando sus comentario.

Brüder... suéltame, tengo que seguir cocinando – el me soltó y se sentó al lado de Liechtenstein.

Solo porque tienes que cocinar – dijo insatisfecho.

¡Oh! No puedo esperar a que esté listo – comentó tímidamente la rubia. Ella por alguna razón le encanta lo que yo preparo, al contrario de Suiza o Francia. Hablando de Suiza, de inmediato se paró y se unió a mí. Yo solo lo observé.

¿Pasa algo? –preguntó aun sin mirarme. Yo negué rápidamente y seguí con lo mío. Escuche como Prusia y Liechtenstein conversaban de cosas triviales. – No te peinaste como siempre – escuché decir a Vash.

¡Ah! Eso... la verdad se me olvido... supongo que al no ver mi cepillo donde siempre no lo recordé... –respondí con rapidez.

Mph... ¿Quieres que te haga algo en especial? – le miré extrañado pero asentí. Al contrario de Francia y Suiza yo amo sus comidas, especialmente la de Francia.

Lo que sea está bien - sonreí.

Pronto se nos unió Francia y explicó que dio a sus empleados el día libre así que la casa estaría vacía a excepción de nosotros. Todo iba tranquilamente y para mi sorpresa Francis y Gilbert no paraban de conversar, era como si todo lo que paso hace dos meses haya desaparecido. Me alegré de ello. Todo era tranquilo excepto tal vez lo mal que se llevaban Vash y Gilbert. Yo me dedique a escuchar la mayor parte del tiempo igual que Lily hasta que finalmente, y como de costumbre ella me pidiera que tocara el piano. Yo asentí y disimuladamente salimos del aquel lugar, no quería interrumpir las conversaciones del resto.

Mientras íbamos hacia la habitación del piano le pregunté si quería una melodía en específico. Ella asintió.

Toca la sinfonía no.5 por favor – yo la mire sorprendido. Nunca me había pedido esa, normalmente era claro de luna. – P-pero si quieres puedes tocar otra – se apresuro en decir.

No, esa está bien – me emocionaba tocar esa pieza en específico, era compleja y divertida. De emoción apresuré el paso y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos empecé a tocarla. Partí como se debe con 'Allegro con Brio', le siguió 'Andante con moto' y finalmente los últimos dos 'Allegro'. Sé que me demoré aproximadamente media hora por lo larga que es pero lo disfruté tanto. Cuando abrí los ojos escuche varios aplausos, Lily ya no era la única en la habitación. El resto me había escuchado y vino acá. Me pregunté en qué momento pasó aquello porque no escuche nada. La joven se acercó a mí y me sonrió.

Como siempre te ha salido hermoso - yo sonreí.

Cada día mejoras aun más – comentó Francia. Miré a Gilbert quien solo sonreía y yo hice lo mismo. – Y Ludwig, necesito conversar contigo – 'Cierto... ayer quería conversar' - me paré de inmediato y seguí a Francis por la casa hasta que llegamos a la biblioteca. El se sentó en su sillón rojo, como siempre. Yo decidí quedarme parado.

Lo más probable es que nos vayamos a tener que separar muy pronto. – permanecí en silencio. – Todo se está saliendo de control... pronto nos encontraremos en el campo de batalla nuevamente... En fin eso no era lo que quería decirte la verdad.

Entonces... ¿qué es? – Francia sonrió.

Ya que en un futuro cercano nos separaremos y te gusta tanto la música... pensé regalarte algo. Me gustaría darte el piano pero es un poco grande... así que mande a que te hicieran un violín. – Se levantó de su asiento y sacó un estuche. Lo abrió y me lo mostro. Era hermoso... una obra de arte realmente. – aun no lo tendrás eso si... te lo daré cuando nos tengamos que separar definitivamente. – Asentí. –Y considéralo como un compromiso también... Una vez que ya no estemos juntos vas a ser uno de los países más poderosos que haya en el mundo junto conmigo por supuesto. – reí levemente.

Ambos sabíamos que algún día nos tendríamos que separar y aunque Francia no lo haya dicho ese violín significa aun más que eso... lo presentía.

Gracias realmente... Francia – me acerque a él y lo abracé... se tenso un poco... no lo culpo, normalmente no hago este tipo de cosas pero es una excepción por hoy. El acaricio mi pelo mientras devolvía el gesto.

De nada...

El día pasó tranquilamente. Estuve con Liechtenstein la mayor parte de él como es de costumbre, Suiza nos acompaño cuidando a su hermana y de vez en cuando participando en nuestra charla. Prácticamente no vi a Francia ni a Prusia lo que me preocupo un poco... pero pronto se desvanecía al pensar como se comportaban esta mañana, se lleva tan bien.

Cuando llegó la noche allí los vi con una persona más que no logré identificar pero me parecía familiar. Se presento como Antonio Fernández y corresponde a España... me sorprendí un poco la verdad, no lograba recordarlo pero sé que lo había conocido, además la forma en que me saludo fue muy... efusiva.

Vash me contó hace un rato la amistad que hay entre ellos tres. Al parecer antiguamente eran inseparables pero con todos los conflictos que ha habido... pues tuvieron que separarse.

Al final se armo una especie de junta, todo el lugar estaba alegre a pesar de lo acontecido ayer... aun no entiendo mucho como es ser un país pero es extraño... es como si nada hubiera pasado.

Salí, necesitaba respirar aire. Nunca me ha gustado tanto ruido y me sentía fuera del lugar. Todos hablaban sobre sus labores de países o su pasado... como yo me rehúso a saber del mío no entendía nada y de cierta forma temía el recordar algo si escuchaba sus relatos.

Fui al mismo lugar de siempre, era como mi santuario y ahora lo aprecio con mayor fervor después de lo que sucedió esta mañana. Sin darme cuenta toque mis labios y me sentí nervioso. Después de todo fue mi primer beso... creo... al menos en esta nueva vida si lo fue.

Ahora que empecé a pensar sobre la mañana... me doy cuenta de lo denso que fui. Como no pude haberme percatado que lo amaba hasta que él lo dijo, después de haber leído tanto sobre el tema... no fui capaz de percatarme de mis propios sentimientos. Al fin he entendido tanto, solo por esto.

...-...

*Las canciones mencionadas acá son de Ludwig van Beethoven (curioso ¿no?), la sinfonía no.5 es... larga... muy larga pero linda. Y bueno, nació en ese periodo, ahora no puedo asegurar que en ese año haya compuesto esa sinfonía específicamente pero sé que es alrededor de porque es el periodo medio ... y si, me gusta la música docta, especialmente el piano y el violín...

Que quieren que les diga... en el próximo capítulo saltaremos a la segunda guerra mundial (claro con un pequeño resumen de lo pasado anteriormente).

Les gusto el lindo besito ^3^

Espero escribir rápido y subir otro capítulo antes de que terminen las vacaciones de Septiembre (ojala no me saquen tanto... porque odio las fondas :/)

Ojala que les haya gustado y gracias a aquellos que me dejaron un revi, +fav, story alert y los que han leído hasta este punto 3 los quiero lectores~


	8. Chapter 8

Siento la demora pero... Viaje de estudio. Si, fui al viaje de estudio y bueno es una de las principales razones de la demora... la otra era que no tenía idea como empezar el capitulo. Pero bueno acá esta

Enjoy~~

Führer *

30 de Enero de 1933

Desperté agitado y sudado, de golpe me senté. Traté de acompasar el ritmo de mi respiración y relajarme, cerré mis ojos y puse una de mis manos encima de ellos. Nuevamente soñé con los deseos de mi pueblo y recuerdos de la Gran Guerra ajenos a mí, después de todo, las únicas campañas que me permitió participar mi hermano fueron las localizadas en Italia.

El clima esta tenso. Después de la Gran Guerra aun se puede sentir las rivalidades entre los países, especialmente en el mío que ansia venganza. Puedo llegar a sentir la sed y disconformidad de mi pueblo de lo fuerte que es, ya está afectando mis acciones y ni siquiera me deja tranquilo en mis sueños. Al parecer esos tratados de paz no son más que simple papeles sin importancia alguna porque no son muy respetados. Para empeorar las cosas lo injustos que son hace que haya un constante cuestionamiento de ellos.

Mi salud como persona está siendo afectada inmensamente porque mi territorio ha sido reducido drásticamente y perdí gran cantidad de habitantes. Además mi economía iba de mal en peor con los gastos de la guerra, después el Tratado de Versalles y la pesada deuda que tenía por ser el responsable de la Gran Guerra. Prusia a la vez se vio afectada porque con el paso de los años y sin que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta no éramos pueblos independientes, sino pueblos que sin el otro nos desmoronaríamos.

Ludwig... tranquilo... – sentí como se movía la cama, debí haberlo despertado. Su mano se poso en mi espalda mostrándome su apoyo y su voz era dulce y tranquilizante. – No te preocupes, recuerda que esos pensamientos no son tuyos.

Siento haberte despertado... – me acosté y respiré profundo. Odio cuando pasa esto. Lo peor de todo es que también afecta a Gilbert.

No pasa nada. De todos modos no podía dormir. – Sus brazos me rodearon protectoramente y me atrajo a su pecho. Sus manos juguetearon con mi cabello como siempre lo hacía. Le miré y encontré una sonrisa afligida, ojeras no tan marcadas en la piel blanca y cansancio. En ese instante supe que debí haber hecho algo mientras dormía. Ahora me sentía más culpable que antes.

Lo siento... ¿Qué fue esta vez? – me hundí en su pecho tratando de esconderme, de esconderme de mi mismo. De moró en responderme, titubeaba.

No parabas de quejarte... y no podía hacer nada para que te tranquilizaras. – me dijo con cierta impotencia. No me gusta escucharlo de esa forma. Tan desanimado y preocupado. - 'Asique has estado tratando de calmarme... y yo no pude hacerlo'

Lo siento realmente... –silencio, los pensamientos de siempre me invadieron y la única solución posible escapo de mis labios nuevamente. - Brüther... insisto... creo que ya es hora de que al menos empieces a dormir en otra pieza. - Se tenso pero no se separó de mí.

No, ya discutimos esto. No voy a dejarte en esto momentos tan difíciles. Y sabes que lo que te afecta a mí también me afecta asique aunque quisiera no podría separarme, Mein Gott Ludwig, prácticamente somos un solo país ya. Tú ya sabes – lo corté.

Compartimos todo. Si yo entro en guerra tú también, si mi economía es buena la tuya también lo será, si es mala la tuya igual, si mi gente está conforme la tuya también, si estoy feliz tú también, si estoy triste tú también, si yo sufro tú también... y si muero tú también. Lo se... pero si duermes en otra parte al menos podrías descansar más. Gilbert... estas agotado.

Y yo te repito que no y punto final. Ya tuvimos esta discusión varias veces para sigamos con el mismo tema Ludwig.

Está bien... – Me rendí. La verdad es que ya no tenía sentido seguir discutiendo esto cuando Prusia estaba decidido a no dar brazo a torcer.

Nos quedamos así un rato en silencio. Esta posición siempre me recuerda nuestras diferencias. Me recuerda lo alto que soy, más alto que mi hermano. Me recuerda la musculatura que tengo por haberme empeñado en ser fuerte. No me gusta. No me gusta ser más alto que Gilbert, no me gusta ser de alguna forma más fuerte que él. Siento que ya no puede protegerme y me duele. Quiero volver a ser pequeño y sentirme totalmente protegido por su figura.

También me recuerda que nunca hemos llegado más lejos que simples besos y caricias. Nunca hemos tocado el tema ni ninguno ha dado el primer paso. No sabemos porque, solo sabemos que estamos esperando. Todo este tiempo hemos estado esperando en silencio. Aunque tampoco sabes que es lo que estamos esperando.

No sientes... que algo importante va a pasar hoy. – comentó Gilbert de la nada.

Sí... y no será bueno... – el asintió levemente.

Estoy de acuerdo. Solo espero que no tenga que ver con nuestras relaciones internacionales... ya están bastante frágiles y no quiero otra guerra más. Imagínate si hay otra... no me gustaría perderte. – su agarre fue más fuerte.

Tampoco es como si hubiera corrido bastante peligro en la anterior. Solo permitiste que fuera contra Italia... que no fue rival. – el rió muy bajo. Siempre reía de esa forma cuando mencionaba aquello y después cambiaba el tema.

Mejor vamos a tomar desayuno. Hay que estar listos pronto con nuestros uniformes. Recuerda que tenemos una ceremonia hoy en la mañana, tenemos un nuevo canciller y hay que estar presentables. – de un salto estuvo de pie. Le seguí con la mirada. – Escuche que es austriaco – dijo arisco – no entiendo cómo pueden nombrarlo canciller si ni siquiera es de nuestra sangre. – La luz aun era tenue, bañaba tímidamente el torso de mi hermano - '¿Por qué es tan perfecto?' – enseguida me sonrojé.

Vamos Lud. Ponte una camisa y levántate. Sabes que no avanzaré en nada si primero no tengo mi delicioso desayuno preparado por tus manos. – me sonrojé aun más mientras me miraba. Rápidamente me senté dándole la espalda en el borde de la cama, no quería que me viera así, es vergonzoso. Escuche sus pasos acercándose y después movimientos en la cama. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y su mano con gentileza acaricio mi rostro. Sentía su vista clavada en mí.

Mi rostro fue movido con delicadeza hacia el suyo y nuestros labios se unieron. Al principio, como solía ser, fue tierno... pero como ya mencione eso es solo el principio. Su mano libre bajo a mi abdomen y empezó a acariciarlo con sus dedos, haciendo círculos. Se separo por un instante.

Me encanta cuando te sonrojas – Ahora sí que mi cara ardía. Estaba seguro. Además Gilbert sonreía satisfecho con mi reacción.

No digas es- antes de que pudiera terminar nuestros labios se juntaron y se profundizo el beso. Sentía como mi boca nuevamente no poseía espacios sin haber sido recorridos por Gilbert. Se separo un momento. – Luddy, la idea es que tu también participes. – dijo, para mi gusto, muy feliz. Sin pensarlo dos veces obedecí.

Me perfile hacia él para permitirnos más movilidad y juré haber sentido a Gilbert sonreír. Sentí como empezó a jugar con mi cabello, realmente tiene algo con el porqué siempre hace lo mismo. Continuamos hasta aburrirnos, o al menos él, yo aun no sabía desenvolverme en esta área. Cuando nos separamos respire profundo con la necesidad de ingresar aire a mis pulmones, en cambio él empezó a invadir mi cuello.

Sonidos inundaron la habitación, lo más vergonzoso es que eran los míos. Mi piel ya estaba bastante sensible porque sentía cada acción. Lamer, morder, succionar, morder de nuevo y succionar nuevamente. Lo repitió sin parar hasta que al final termino.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con los rojos, eran tan intensos, tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción. Enseguida desvié mi mirada. Sus labios tocaron mi frente con cariño. – Ahora ya tienes mi marca.

¿Qué? – lo miré de inmediato y él se lamio sus labios, una sonrisa maliciosa asomándose. Salí de la cama y corrí al baño donde estaba el espejo más cercano para ver aquello de lo cual estaba tan orgulloso mi hermano. Cuando lo vi el color volvió a mi rostro. - ¡Gilbert!

¿Pasa algo? – Desde aquel lugar podía identificar su tono de inocencia falsa.

¡¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer con esto? – grité.

No sé, arréglatelas tú. Después de todo fue tu culpa que tengas esa marca. – salí del baño irritado.

¿Cómo se supone que esto es mi culpa? – le hice notar mi molestia.

Eso pasa por sonrojarte tan fácilmente. Y si hubieras ido a preparar el desayuno como te dije nada de esto hubiera pasado. Oh... Y tampoco hagas parecer que no te haya gustado porque mis oídos fueron testigos de tu gozo.

Callé. Callé de vergüenza... lo peor de todo es que no podía decir nada para contradecirlo. Asique simplemente fui a la cocina a preparar el endemoniado desayuno. Estuve tentado de servirle comida en mal estado por todo lo que me hiso pasar esta mañana pero después recordé lo de la ceremonia... - 'Espera... ¡la ceremonia! ¡Que se supone que voy a decirles!' – De inmediato mi preocupación desapareció al saber la excusa perfecta.

Seguí cocinando tranquilamente hasta que unos brazos me asaltaron por la espalda y pegue un leve chillido. - ¡Gilbert! – Grite de inmediato. El solo me soltó y rió fuertemente.

¡Oh West! ¡Debiste haber visto tu cara! – le iba a mirar con la intención de lanzarle dagas por los ojos pero al verlo sonreí. Reía sin parar con ese uniforme azul que tanto le gustaba y se le veía tan bien, en el aquella cruz que ambos tanto apreciamos desde 1813**.

La risa cesó y se quedó mirándome extrañado ante mi silencio he de suponer. Arqueó una ceja. – ¿Pasa algo? – negué y seguí haciendo lo mío. - ¡oh! ¡Ya se! – Empezó a decir entusiasta – ¡Te apuesto a que quedaste sorprendido con lo apuesto que me veo! No te culpo, nadie puede resistirse a mi genialidad. – Suspiré – 'Típico de Prusia' – Nadie se ve tan bien en este traje como yo. – siguió mientras yo en silencio lo escucha.

Dijo una que otra cosa más respecto a su persona y, al contrario de lo que piensan otros, sus arranques de ego no me molestan. De hecho, me gusta su ánimo y confianza. Es una de las cosas que me faltan y nos diferencian. - ¡Alemania! – Dijo levemente molesto - ¿Acaso me estas escuchando?

Es imposible no escucharte. – con ello se abrazó desde atrás de nuevo, solo que con más cautela. Sonreí, no pude evitarlo.

Eso es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti – me beso la mejilla y posó su cabeza en mi hombre. Sentía sus ojos observando cada movimiento que hacía. - No comprendo en qué momento aprendiste a cocinar de esa forma, con tanta habilidad. Y lo mejor de todo es que queda delicioso.

Ya te lo he dicho... Cuando estuve con Francis aprendí bastante de él y las cocineras. – supe que hiso el típico movimiento circular con sus ojos, siempre lo hace o cuando está molesto, le recrimino ciertas actitudes o le dicen cosas que ya sabe.

Cierto – dijo con desgana – pero tu cocinas mejor que él. Y, cambiando de tema ¿Qué me tienes preparado para hoy?

Nada especial... estoy haciendo el Omelet, las tostadas están listas, hay fruta fresca en el refrigerador y ya sabes el resto. – Me soltó y supuse que preparo lo que faltaba.

Cierto que tus desayunos 'Nada especiales' son así de elaborados. – rió levemente – yo hago el resto... por cierto ¿hay agua caliente?

Nein ¿Podrías hacerlo tú? Esto ya está casi listo y no quiero dejarlo ni un instante.

_kein Problem (1)_

En unos minutos ya todo estuvo listo. Como siempre fui por el diario y mis lentes para tomar café mientras leía. Al regresar Gilbert no podía estar más feliz comiendo. Realmente una de sus actividades favoritas es comer. El me miró y sonrió pícaro. – Me encantan como se te ven esos lentes. – simplemente me senté aunque con el comentario me puse nervioso.

Siempre dices eso ¿Acaso no te aburres? – el negó enérgico.

Primero, es cierto lo que digo. Y segundo, me encanta verte sonrojar – '¿estoy rojo?' - rio levemente... tal vez ante mi expresión de sorpresa... o a la posibilidad de que me haya puesto aun más rojo que antes. Entonces fue que evadí su mirada con el diario, tratando de leer un poco. Al rato habló de nuevo – ¿Algo interesante que haya pasado? – Negué. – ¿No hay nada? ¿Enserio?

Gilbert, solo esta lo típico. Nada especial que decir. Solo hay una especie de biografía de nuestro nuevo canciller...

¡Aburridoooo! No entiendo como no pueden salir con algo más interesante. – alegó.

El diario no se supone que deba ser entretenido. Tiene que informar Gilbert... – el continuó diciendo porque no debería ser así hasta el final del desayuno. Enseguida me levanté y fui a cambiarme, pronto sería la ceremonia y aun no me he duchado. – Ohh Luddy~ - Me di vuelta y vi esa mirada juguetona de Prusia que me erizaba los pelos - ¿Quieres que te ayudo un poco? – dijo sugestivo.

¡Nein! – dije con rapidez. El me miró decepcionado.

¿Por qué no?

Porque crees tú. – Silencio... empecé a caminar a recoger mi ropa.

¡Por favor! Juró que no haré nada.

Considéralo un castigo por lo de esta mañana... – gruñí.

¿Y que se supone que haré ahora? – preguntó molesto.

No sé, alimentar a Gilbird, a los perros y a los caballos – escuche que refunfuño un poco pero de igual forma fue a hacerlo.

-.-

¡Brüther! Hay que irnos. - Salí de la casa al ver el auto que nos había pasado a buscar por la venta. En segundos se encontró conmigo y me observo de arriba abajo. Me avergoncé de sobre manera – 'realmente no tiene vergüenza' – me mordí el labio nervioso. El con total naturalidad se acercó a mí y fuimos juntos al vehículo. En el camino me comentó lo bien que me veía en él... lo que no me ayudo a tratar de controlar el rubor de mis mejillas. – Gilbert, ya basta – le dije entre dientes.

Que tiene de malo decir la verdad – sonrió con malicia.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y pronto estuvimos saludando a nuestros superiores y gente de gran importancia para nuestras naciones. No fue la gran cosa, era lo normal. Saludo, preguntar por la vida del otro, hablar de algún tema trivial y después vas a otra persona, repitiendo el mismo proceso. Nada especial. Es lo que siempre se ha hecho desde que asisto a este tipo de eventos.

Pronto llego el momento del nombramiento del nuevo canciller, entre más se acercaba más decaía. De la nada me vino un inmenso dolor, algo me decía que esta persona no nos iba a hacer bien. Cuando lo miré por primera vez un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, me sentía nauseabundo.

¿Alemania? ¿Te pasa algo? – Alemania. Así es como nos decíamos en público... – no es nada...

No me vengas con eso... Yo también puedo sentir aquello... pero tal parece que a ti te afecta más. Debe ser porque este asunto es propiamente tuyo...

Solo quiero que esto termine pronto. No sé cuanto más soportaré esta sensación Prusia. – El asintió.

El momento llego y le dieron el cargo. Las simples palabras provocaron un gran espasmo en mí. – 'Esto no me gusta' – Gilbert solo me brindo sus apoyo poniendo su mano en mi espalda, en público no podíamos hacer más que eso. Yo sonreí.

Este Adolf Hitler dijo unas pocas palabras y cuando se dio por finalizada la ceremonia oficialmente de inmediato nos fuimos de aquel lugar, específicamente por petición de Gilbert. No me quiero imaginar mi rostro en este momento. Al llegar al vehículo el hombre nos miró extrañado.

Conduzca rápido. – Ordeno. El hombre hiso lo que pidió sin decir nada en el viaje mientras que Gilbert solo me brindaba palabras de apoyo. Se me hiso eterno. Además mi cabeza no paraba de formular preguntas. – '¿Por qué tengo esta sensación? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué se acentuó después de que lo nombraron canciller? ¿Qué es este mal presentimiento?' – eran preguntas que no paraban de acosarme.

Al fin, cuando llegamos a casa Gilbert me brindó soporte y me guio a la habitación donde me acostó.

Mein Gott Ludwig ¿qué demonios te ha pasado? – decía mientras me desvestía.

No sé... – me dolía hablar ya y estaba muy confundido.

Estas ardiendo... ¿Cómo rayos pasó esto? En la mañana estabas perfectamente...

No sé... – dije en un suspiro. – debe ser alguna recaída por la Gran Depresión. – Me miró escéptico.

Si fuera por eso yo estaría peor que ahora Lud. No es eso. – Me acostó con delicadeza. Miré el techo.

¿Crees que tenga que ver con el nuevo canciller? – pregunté casi inconscientemente.

Puede ser... – yo asentí y deje que mis ojos se cerraran. La mano de Gilbert sujetó la mía con fuerza brindándome su apoyo mientras me sumergía en el mundo de los sueños. De un momento a otro no recordé nada.

No sé en qué momento desperté, ni cuantas horas dormí. Lo único que sabía era que me sentía mejor y que Gilbert estaba en uno de los sillones frente a nuestra cama leyendo. Me senté con rapidez y un dolor inmenso de cabeza hiso que colapsara en la cama. Con rapidez Gilbert se acercó a mí. – En serio ten más cuidado. – dijo con preocupación. Yo asentí.

¿Qué hora es? – el miró el reloj.

Las 3 de la tarde... voy y vuelvo, te prepararé algo para comer. – Tan pronto como se fue volvió, o tal vez fue una simple ilusión porque aun estaba medio dormido. Regresó con algo simple, un plato de arroz con un poco de carne. Un jugo que no pude distinguir que era.

No puedo creer que esto te haya pasado así... de golpe. – comentó. Yo asentí e intente sentarme esta vez con más lentitud.

Estoy aun más confundido que tú. – dije. El asintió.

Solo esperemos que nada malo te pase.

...-...

kein Problem = No hay problema

-.-

*Führer es uno de los nombres "alternativos" de Hitler. Sabían que en verdad es austriaco y al principio era un artista. Es muy curioso el cambio.

** A pesar que la cruz de hierro siempre es atribuida a la Segunda Guerra Mundial fue creada en 1813, establecida (decretada) oficialmente el 17 de Marzo de ese año y entregada por primera vez un mes después. Inicialmente era completamente negra pero después le agregaron el borde. Es una medalla que solo se otorga en tiempos de guerra y normalmente como condecoración militar aunque se han dado casos donde se le ha otorgado la medalla a civiles. En la WWII habían 3 tipos: La Cruz de Caballero, la Cruz de Hierro y la Gran Cruz, que es la más alta. Posteriormente se creó una Cruz al Mérito para reemplazar la versión no combatiente de la Cruz de Hierro. La última fue entregada en 1945.

-.-

Capitulo corto en relación a los anteriores pero la verdad quería hacer una especie de introducción a la segunda parte. Ojala la haya logrado y que les haya gustado claro.

Como siempre y ya es tradición agradecer a todos los que han leído hasta esta parte, los que me han agregado a +fav y story alert y los que me han dejado revi! Especialmente a los últimos!

Ojala suba pronto el siguiente... pues eso~~~ ohh y antes de que se me olvide! Ojala que el beso les haya sido de su agrado, La verdad es que mientras escribía me tente a hacer un lemon pero eso es para más adelante xD

¿Les deje con las ganas de más?


	9. Chapter 9

¿Que quieren que les diga? La verdad es que siento la tardanza. Todos los días me acordaba de esto pero han sucedido cosas y mi tiempo libre no ha sido productivo.

capitulo largo para compensar... y me ha gustado harto

pero si hay alguna falta de ortografía o letra de más díganme para arreglarlo que esto de editar a las 2 de la mañana no es muy eficiente xD

**Ohh y las palabras  subrayadas emulan que hayan sido tachadas lamentablemente esta cosa no tiene eso **

Submarino

5 de Septiembre de 1939.

No puedo creerlo.

Lo que más he temido ha sucedido. Hace solo unos meses la situación ha empeorado. Mis relaciones exteriores con mis vecinos son tan malas que hemos entrado en guerra. Justamente eso era lo que menos quería...

No me gusta la guerra aunque... mi espíritu patriótico es fuerte. Me gusta el poder (o tal vez es el deseo de mi pueblo que se ha manifestado, no estoy seguro) pero aún me opongo a la guerra.

Una Guerra siempre trae la muerte.

No me gusta que muera gente. El solo pensar que detrás de cada uno de ellos hay personas que están esperando y rezando por la salud de aquel que va a combate. Me imagino cómo será su dolor al saber que una persona nunca regresará... y tal vez ni siquiera tengan su cuerpo para enterrarlo como se debe.

El solo pensar en esas mujeres que perdieron o podrían perder a sus maridos... a sus hijos...

Y los niños que ya no podrán ver a su padre o a su hermano mayor... ¿Cómo podría gustarme la guerra si cada minuto mueren tantas personas?

Me imagino sus caras...

La Guerra siempre trae tristeza.

Escucho el sonido de los perros ladrando y mi gato caminando por la gran casa que tengo. Todo es tan silencioso. Eso... es el sonido de la soledad.

Me siento solo. Más solo que antes porque Gilbert ya no está conmigo. Se ha ido a Polonia, y no he podido comunicarme mucho con él por todos los planes que está haciendo.

Los únicos que están en buenos términos conmigo son Japón, Italia y España, pero están tan lejos de mí. Japón está lejos y con Italia... la comunicación es complicada porque entre nosotros están países enemigos o neutrales... y España... está en la misma, entre nosotros está Francia (cada vez que pienso en él me duele el pecho... no puedo evitarlo, después de todo lo que me ha ayudado cuando era pequeño, siempre velando por mi bienestar) además para empeorar todo su país está en crisis.

A pesar de todo, nuestra situación ha sido favorable. Somos fuertes, estamos ganando.

Ahora Italia, Japón y yo somos identificados como el eje. Nos llevamos bien.

Japón es admirable. Con sus mejoras en transportes de guerra, su orden y su rigurosidad lo hacen digno de mi valoración por él. Con su espíritu de no rendirse ni perder, y si es necesario sacrificarse para que aquello no suceda es impresionante... aunque debo admitir que la parte de ser sacrificios me pone inquieto. A pesar de todo, en general estamos bien.

... Aunque siento que me oculta algo... algunas veces siento que si bien le es un honor combatir y estar ganando... lo veo deprimido. Su máscara está bien construida, debo admitir, incluso me cuesta leer sus ojos tan neutros... pero de vez en cuando se le escapa algo que lo delata.

¿Por qué será?

Italia Veneciano y Romano... son todo lo contrario. Lo cuestionan todo, si les digo que se tomen esa colina ellos me preguntarán '¿Por qué? Si ya está ocupada por el enemigo' y discutiremos sobre eso hasta que ya nada se puede hacer y hay que retirarse por el bien de nuestras tropas... Hacen todo para evitar pelear, sin importar que tan mal queden para el resto del mundo. Ante el nombre de sus enemigos se inquietan.

Pero a pesar de todo, su cultura es muy valorable, y son amistosos (al menos Veneciano). Son de aquellas personas en las que puedes confiar, de aquellas que son buenos amigos si eres capaz de hacer un lazo con ellos.

Estoy nervioso. Más que de costumbre. Hoy será el día en que me embarcaré en un submarino para eliminar barcos ingleses.

Hace tiempo que he tenido la idea de hacerlo, quiero vivir en carne y hueso lo que sienten aquellos que luchan por mí, quiero ayudar un poco... no me importa el riesgo que eso implique.

Es de alguna forma gracioso. Como lo que haré es en extremo peligroso, claramente mi jefe y Prusia se han opuesto a la idea. Es aceptable de parte de Hitler, lo entiendo... ¿Pero de Gilbert? No puede decirme eso cuando él ha hecho esto más veces que yo.

Sin importar su opinión iré... ya ha frustrado varios de mis esfuerzos pero esta vez no podrá hacerlo. Si no sabe mis intenciones no hará nada.

* * *

><p>¡Tengo el derecho a embarcarme en ese submarino! ¡Es mi decisión! – Hitler me miró de forma calculadora desde su escritorio, juzgándome.<p>

Tu hermano no está de acuerdo. Y me dijo que no puedo enviarte a misiones de alto riesgo – decía mientras tomó un lápiz y escribió en un papel algo, como si estuviese tomando notas.

¡Pero es mi decisión! – Golpeé el escritorio con fuerza. – ¡Yo soy quien debería decidir si quiero exponerme o no! ¡No quiero seguir haciendo misiones de reconocimiento o dirigir tropas! ¡Esta es una de las pocas oportunidades que tengo para ir al frente y compartir con mis soldados!

Sabes que eres nuestra nación, no puedo ponerte en riesgo – su voz era neutral aunque con un tinte de furia y soberbia... sabe que haré todo lo que me diga.

Pues si llegase a morir simplemente alguien me reemplazará. Así es como funciona esto – dejé escapar un leve gruñido.

A tu hermano no le gustará nada lo que estás haciendo - miró a través de su ventanal, como si este asunto le hubiese aburrido ya.

¡Esto es serio y él se lo toma como un simple juego!

Entonces no le digas nada – volvió su mirada a mi persona con un curiosidad.

Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Debo decirle, ese fue nuestro acuerdo. – Me sentí frustrado. – si no hubiese sido por eso el no estaría tomando Polonia.

Yo le diré – el me analizó, tratando de ver a través de mi.

¿Cómo se que lo harás? No te conviene – me molesta que ponga en duda mi integridad.

Yo no doy mi palabra a la ligera, lo sabes bien. –el asintió. – pero solo quiero pedirle algo. Usted no puede decir nada de esto a Gilbert... – hiso el mismo movimiento, pero con mayor curiosidad.

Bien, como quieras. Yo arreglaré todo para tu partida, irás como un invitado al submarino. Así se te presentará, diremos que vas a hacer un informe para ocultar tu importancia. El 5 de Septiembre será el día en que embarques.

Y para tu mayor seguridad voy a encargarme de que no le suceda nada a tu submarino. No te preocupes que vamos a poner un encantamiento para que nada te suceda.*

Haga lo que quiera. Con tal de que Prusia no se entere está bien...

* * *

><p>Hasta ahora todo ha funcionado. Gilbert no se enterará hasta que me haya embarcado. Envié la carta para que llegase hoy a él, así se enterará de lo que haré y no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo.<p>

¿Habrá ya recibido mi carta? No lo creo... si no ya hubiese llamado para detenerme.

¿Habré sido muy cruel al mandársela? Aun la puedo recordar a la perfección... después de todo le dediqué gran parte de mi tiempo... ¿Donde habré dejado el borrador? Creo que esta en el cajón de mi velador.

Un sentimiento de ansiedad se apoderó de mí, quería verla de nuevo. Así que fui por ella.

* * *

><p><em>Querido hermano,<em>

_Apreciado hermano,_

_Gilbert,_

_¿Qué tal va tu avance? ¿Cómo estás? __Espero que estés bien. __Te extraño, te necesito a mi l__ado __La casa se siente vacía sin ti. __Yo__ La casa espera con ansias tu regreso. __Siempre miró la ventana esperando ver tu figura, pero ya no quiero esperar más. Me siento inútil acá pensando que tú estás trabajando__ Los perros siempre están alrededor de la entrada para recibirte._

_ Te quiero pedir algo... y es que antes de hacer cualquier cosa leas completa esta carta. Sé que eres bastante impulsivo __después de todo como no podría conocer a la persona que amo__ después de todo eres mi hermano asique te conozco bastante._

_Necesito que te sientes y leas esto solo __temo que si no lo haces puedas reaccionar de forma adversa__, sé que no estarás feliz con lo que te diré._

_Se lo que piensas__ Si la pregunta que te ha surgido es la que tengo en mente ahora pues no. Nada malo ha pasado acá. Todo está en orden asique no te preocupes._

_Amado __Hermano, __Siento tanto lo que te estoy haciendo_ _ lamento tener que hacer esto,__ sé que es muy cruel__, pero esta es la única forma en que no__ interferirás__ podrás detenerme sin importar __las acciones__ el medio que utilices. Sé que no querías que esto pasara, lo has evitado a toda costa pero __no aguanto pensar que mientras yo estoy acá seguro, tus estas allá siempre poniendo en peligro tu vida__ este es mi deber como nación. Pelear al lado de mi pueblo es lo que corresponde._

_Puedo imaginarme que ya sabes que diré__ Ya habrás anticipado lo que quiero decir. __Eres muy astuto__ Bastantes pistas te he dado ya. __Debo para de darle vueltas al tema y decirte de una buena vez._

_ El día en que te llegue esta carta ya me habré embarcado... eso espero, si hoy no es 5 de Septiembre entonces ya de seguro que estoy lejos de tierra. __Lo siento._

_Iré en un submarino a derribar barcos ingleses. __Lo único que lamento es no haber podido despedirme como se debe de ti_

_ Por favor no le eches la culpa a nadie, se que estas furioso en este punto __pero no vayas a encarar a nadie, esto es absolutamente algo que yo planeé. __Pero si piensas que la culpa es de alguien más tengo que decirte que no es así._

_ Yo convencí a nuestro jefe y le prometí que te diría esto. __Nunca especifique cuando__ Y así lo hice. Aunque no lo creas te envié esta carta hace ya 3 días antes de mi partida pero __contraté personas para que atrasara el despacho de la carta __ordené que no se pudiera entregar a tiempo. _

_ Otra cosa, por lo que más quieras no mates a los de la oficina de correo, __apuesto que ya planeas como vengarte__ ellos solo siguen órdenes __además no son los culpables__ y no sabían el contenido de la carta._

_ Eso es todo, __tal vez __nos veremos en un mes más. Para ese día estaré listo ya para todo lo que quieras decirme __tienes el derecho después de todo. _

_ ¡Ah! Y no destruyas toda la casa. La silla en que estas sentado, o sillón, ya debe estar bastante ajetreado con la cantidad de golpes que le has dado mientras leías esta carta._

_Siempre tuyo, __Atentamente,_

_Ludwig_

_PD: __Te amo__ Aunque no esté allí siempre estaré contigo, __mi corazón es tuyo_ _pensaré en ti todos los días __así que tú no te olvides de mí._

* * *

><p>Tok. Tok. Tok.<p>

El sonido de la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos. Al fin ha llegado la hora de embarcarme...

Me paro y dejos la carta encima de la mesa. Antes de abrir la puerta me fijo en que todo esté en orden. Mi uniforme esta ordenado como mi pelo. Esta todo bien. Nada fuera de su lugar.

Abrí y me encontré con mi capitán. – Müller – le salude como es debido. Como un subordinado debe hacerlo.

Señor – como un espejo hiso lo mismo que yo. Pronto ambos volvimos a una posición natural para nosotros. – Sabe que yo debería ser el que le rinda mis respetos, después de todo usted posee un mayor rango que yo.

Ni hablar. Tal vez tengo un mayor rango en tierra firme, pero usted está sobre mí cuando se trata del mar. – Sonreí. Él es uno de los pocos amigos humanos que tengo que son verdaderos, que me valoran por mi esencia y no mi estado.

Sin importar lo que diga para mí sigue siendo alguien que merece mi respeto. – se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al automóvil que nos llevará al puerto. Cerré la puerta. Lo seguí sin apartar mi vista del frente hasta que ladridos llamaron mi atención. Giré levemente mi cabeza y allí estaban mis perros sentados. Era como si se estuviesen despidiendo. Con mi mano hiso el gesto de despedida.

Un amigo vendrá a darles lo necesario ¿vale? Y no molesten al gato. Pórtense bien – Los tres ladraron al unisonó. Sentí algo restregándose contra mi pierna y no hacía falta mirar para saber quién era. Lo tome entre mis manos y acaricié esa linda criatura negra – cuídate, no me extrañes – me miró y me lengüeteo la punta de mi nariz. Sonreí. – Jajaja yo también te quiero.

Un maullido llamó mi atención. Mire mi pies y allí estaba el gato que siempre anda con el mío. De pelo blanco y ojos rojos, con una cicatriz atravesando uno de ellos. Me recuerda a Gilbert. – ¡Hey! Me cuidas al este travieso ok. – el maulló feliz mientras bajaba mi gato. Le revolví su cabello blanco.

Realmente le gustan los animales. – dije Müller. Yo asentí mientras me paraba – y ellos a usted. Deben saber que es buena persona.

Je, gracias – retomamos nuestro camino hacia el auto en silencio.

¿Nervioso? Escuché que esta es su primera experiencia en un submarino. – volví mi mirada al que ahora estaba dentro del auto.

_Ja –_ en mi voz se notaba la vergüenza que tenía al admitirlo pero era cierto. Desde que me he levantado me he estado preparando para este momento (y Gilbert). No he podido hacer nada más en el día por lo nervioso que he estado.

Es algo normal en los humanos. Me pasó lo mismo cuando me subí a uno por primera vez. – 'Pero yo no soy un humano' - me senté a su lado y cerré la puerta. Mientras el conductor encendió el motor y un ruido sordo llenó mis oídos.

¿Nos iremos de inmediato? – pregunté mientras jugaba con mis dedos, esforzándome en que pasara desapercibido.

Sí, esta todo cargado, la revisión técnica estará terminada al llegar al puerto y el resto de la tripulación está lista para partir. Por cierto, ayer no lo vi en la celebración que hemos hecho, el burdel estaba lleno, solo faltó usted ¿Porqué no fue? – no era necesario mirarlo para darme cuenta la curiosidad que le invadía.

Ayer me sentía mal. Mi cabeza me dolía con cada sonido y mi estómago tampoco estaba bien. Verá usted que un burdel con música alta, personas cantando –'mejor dicho gritando' – y cerveza no me asentarían bien. Debió haber sido el nerviosismo quien lo causo. – El hombre se lo creyó. Quedó conforme con mi explicación.

El solo pensar el ambiente de aquel lugar me hiso torcer mi rostro de asco. Mujeres con un exceso de maquillaje, con poca ropa y pegadas a mi cuerpo, tirando un olor a tabaco y alcohol por su boca directo a mi cara. Hombres tirados en el suelo durmiéndose en su propio vómito, gritando incoherencias, haciendo estupideces, manchados completamente con quien sabe que sustancia, llevándose una que otra mujer a las habitaciones de arriba o molestando a las camareras del lugar.

La verdad un ambiente así no es para mí a pesar de que haya bastante cerveza. Prefiero comprarme la mía, tomarla e casa tranquilo y sin que nadie moleste a tenerla gratis en un lugar así.

Me obligué a pensar en otra cosa mirando los lugares que pasábamos. Una de ellas me llamo bastante la atención.

Habían niños jugando en una de las plazas de la ciudad con sus madres cuidándolos. Me ocupe de grabar aquella escena lo mejor que podía, memorizando cada detalle. En mucho tiempo más veré algo como esto.

El hombre a mi lado empezó a hablar nuevamente. Esta vez se quejaba de que le habían dado una tripulación llena de niños, que no sabía que iba a ser de ellos si solo había 10 tripulantes con experiencia. No le presté mucha atención. De repente escuchaba ciertas palabras con nitidez... aunque la mayoría era como un sonido de fondo indescifrable.

¿Cuánto tiempo estaré allí? Es relativo, es un mes supuestamente pero pueden llegar a ser hasta 4, sino más. Todo dependerá de que haga Inglaterra con sus barcos ¿Cómo será ver todos los días las mismas caras? Extraño, no me lo puedo imaginar ¿Y no poder otra cosa que sea gris y azul a mi alrededor? Desesperante, la parte irracional de mi teme no recordar las distintas gamas de colores que existen... ¿o tal vez me de cierta sensación de claustrofobia? Quien sabe ¿Alguien podría llegar a enloquecer en medio del viaje? Probablemente ¿por qué no? Es decir veremos lo mismo a cada rato por un largo tiempo ¿Cómo será mi vida en un submarino? ¿Dormiré en el lugar más angosto e incomodo que me haya tocado? Después de todo ya he visto las camas... son pequeños cubículos donde apenas puedo alzar mi cabeza sin golpear el techo, donde no hay privacidad porque todos dormimos en grupos grandes. Tal vez lo único que me aísle de vez en cuando será la cortina. ¿Qué tal el olor? No me lo quiero ni imaginar... no hay ventilación, la única vía de aire es la escotilla que se abrirá de vez en cuando... el olor a humanidad será insoportable... y para empeorar todo los únicos baños que habrán en todo ese tiempo será en la cubierta cuando haya tormentas. Solo allí algunas personas serán bañadas por el agua salada.

Llegamos – '¿Tan pronto?'

¿Cuánto nos demoramos? – Pregunté mientras bajaba.

Como media hora - dijo el chofer mientras abría la puerta del vehículo. – '¿Como pasó tan rápido?' – Baje extrañado mientras miraba a mí alrededor. Lo primero que vi fue el mar, mi compañero por un largo periodo de tiempo.

Brillaba por las luz del sol... deben ser como las cinco de la tarde ya porque hace un calor insoportable y húmedo...

Lo único que veo es azul y blanco en el horizonte. Es hermoso pero desolador. Las nubes en el cielo están en orden, como si hubiesen sido barridas. Todas eran alargadas, atravesando todo el cielo, y paralelas. Curioso cómo se comporta la naturaleza.

¿Vamos? Nos están esperando. – asentí y me dirigí al puerto. Todo lo que una veía allí eran chispas, madera y metal. Personas moviéndose de un lugar a otro, gritando sin parar. Cuando llegamos al lugar no había mucha diferencia con respecto al resto de los lugares. La única diferencia era las tres filas de soldados que me acompañaran por un largo tiempo.

Se hiso el procedimiento adecuado. El saludo, la entrada al submarino, ubicarse en los puestos. Algo que es lo común.

¡Ludwig! ¡Se te extraño ayer! – el brazo de alguien paso por encima de mi hombro.

Heller – dije al reconocerlo con una sonrisa. Era un chico peculiar, rubio, ojos miel, de tez blanca y de un gran animo. Hace que su nombre sea perfecto. Tiene la energía del sol – es que me sentía mal, no es nada.

Vaya mala suerte que tienes. Habían chicas bien buenas ayer, imagínate que me fui con dos chicas de allí y el resto de la historia figúratela tu mismo – ah... y es un mujeriego...

Nadie quiere escuchar tus aventuras, menos Lud – Alexander salió en mi defensa, se podría decir. El también se ha vuelto un gran amigo pero es todo lo contrario a Heller. Es de pelo castaño con flecos rubios y ojos negros, casi de mi misma estatura. Tranquilo, respetuoso, gran persona.

No seas tan aguafiestas – replicó Heller.

Solo digo la verdad – continuó Alex.

Ya tranquilos. Alex déjalo, sabes cómo es ¿Qué tal si subimos a ver por última vez el puerto? –dije mientras me disponía a ir a las únicas escaleras que nos conectan con el exterior.

Buena idea – juré haber distinguido cierto tono de victoria en su voz.

Lud, - dijo con fingido dramatismo y tristeza Heller detrás de mi – porque eres taaan bueno con Alexander y no conmigo ¿es que acaso lo quieres más a él? Incluso le dices Alex y a mí me llamas por mi nombre completo. – reí.

Pues claro – dijo burlón el castaño mientras yo ya subía por la escalera.

No estoy hablando contigo amargado. – dijo molesto el rubio – Ludwig dile algo.

Ah... son como niños. Alex deja de molestarlo y Hel para con tu lloriqueo. – el más bajo dio un chillido de alegría.

Técnicamente aun somos niños. Todos somos menores de edad – 'cierto, ellos no saben que he vivido más que todos los de acá dentro juntos'.

Una vez estuvimos afuera miré la plataforma donde antes había estado observando el mar. Aun estaba el auto que me había traído hasta aquí pero ahora con personas a su alrededor despidiéndose. Los tres hicimos lo mismo que ellos.

¡Hombre, es como si fuéramos estrellas! – dijo Heller.

Vamos a pelear por Alemania después de todo – agregó Alex.

Mmhm – 'por mi'

Miré al otro lado, apoyado contra las barras. Miraba el infinito mar azul. Es impresionante. – Parece que alguien llego tarde a despedirse – escuche decir a Alexander.

¡En mi vida vi un cabello más raro! – exclamó Heller. - ¡¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?

¡Que está pensando! – escuche murmurar con sorpresa al otro. Extraño, muy pocas veces lo he oído tan... alterado.

¡LUDWIG! – mi nombre explotó en mis oídos. Enseguida me di vuelta y busque a quien me llamaba.

Esa voz... ¡GILBERT!

Allí estaba en la orilla del puerto. Siendo retenido por unas cuantas personas. Presumo que intento tirarse al agua y nadar hasta acá... tan impulsivo. Sentí las miradas de mis compañeros en mí.

¡Gilbert! – '¿Qué hace acá? ¿Cómo llego tan rápido? A no ser que la carta... haya llegado antes... ¡maldición!'

¡Espera! ¡Iré por ti! ¡Déjame soltarme de estas personas! – Furia corrió por mis venas.

¡No hagas estupideces y quédate allá! – ya anda me importaba más que mi impulsivo y amado hermano.

¡NO! – su voz era cada vez más lejana.

¡Si llegas a tirarte al agua... TE JURO QUE NUNCA MÁS ME VERÁS! – el tiempo se ha detenido por unos instantes para mi... mientras veía que mi hermano caía al suelo derrotado. – 'no puedo seguir mirando esto... debo salir de aquí' – me di vuelta y encontré a todos mirándome con curiosidad y extrañeza...hasta los que encargaban de vigilar se dieron vuelta a mirar... me sentí avergonzado y... sobre todo despreciable.

Ludwig – escuche murmurar a Heller... En ese instante decidí que quería estar solo. Y el único lugar donde podría estar solo era mi cama que apenas me separaba del mundo.

Entre con rapidez y me fui hasta aquel lugar. Sin pensarlo dos veces subí a mi camarote y cerré la cortina... Recién allí sentí que un poco de agua salada salto a mi rostro...

Son como lagrimas... que ya no saldrán de mis ojos como me lo prometí hace un tiempo.

Oye... ¿Estás bien? - Traté con toda mi fuerza de identificar la voz pero no pude. – '¿Quién es?' – No respondí. - ... sabes, no me gusta que me ignoren. – Como si nada abrió la cortina. Enseguida escondí mi rostro aun más.

¿Quién te dio permiso para corromper mi privacidad? – murmuré.

Hmm... Nadie, pero tampoco es que me importe – un tic en mi ojo izquierdo se activo con fuerza, esa actitud prepotente es demasiado para mí. - ¿Qué te ocurre? Se te escuchaba inquieto.

'¿Cómo puede tener tanta confianza para preguntar ese tipo de cosas?' - No es de tu incumbencia. – dije claramente molesto.

Así que estamos con esa. Bien, tú me provocaste - eso me alarmo pero como en los próximos segundos no pasó nada me relajé. Pensé que se había ido hasta que sentí movimiento en mi colchón. Enseguida me di vuelta y lo encontré acostado mirándome con detenimiento. En un impulso traté de levantarme - ¿Qué?- ¡Auch! – me golpeé contra el "techo". Mi mano enseguida fue a dar con mi frente. Me tiré en el colchón. Escuche una pequeña risita a mi lado, se me había olvidado que había un intruso en mi espacio.

El lugar se volvió oscuro como si hubiesen apagado las luces... – 'no me digas que cerró la cortina...' – miré y efectivamente la había cerrado.

¿Qué? – suspiré.

Quiero saber qué te pasa, después de todo me despertaste. – dijo con simpleza.

Apenas te conozco – repliqué.

¡Oh! Cierto... Bueno eso se puede remediar. Soy Erich Werner – 'Ese es un apellido prusiano... Gilbert' – tengo 19 años, soltero, tengo un hermano mayor que fue al frente, mi color favorito es el azul... ¿qué más? Cuando se me ocurra te digo. Ahora es tu turno. – note que tenía el pelo levemente largo, muy liso. – ¡Casi se me olvida! Soy albino – 'otra cosa más que me recordará a Gilbert...'

Lo miré – Ok... Soy Ludwig - '¿Por qué estoy cumpliendo sus deseos?' – tengo... – '¿le digo mi verdadera o falsa edad?' – Tengo 18 años... tengo un hermano mayor que también es albino y comanda las divisiones de Polonia...

¡Wow, cool! Debe ser tan genial como yo – dijo – bien, bien, ahora dime tu problema...

Hay... alguien muy importante para mí que he engañado... fui cruel y no le dije de mis planes... Ahora, en el puerto, casi se tira al mar para buscarme... –'¿Por qué le digo esto?'

Hmm... too bad – dijo con tranquilidad.

¿De casualidad has vivido en algún país de habla inglesa o acaso solo te gusta hablar así? – el hombre sonrió.

Las ocupo mucho ¿eh? Si, viví un tiempo es Estados Unidos, volví a Alemania dos años antes de que todo esto explotara. Por cierto ¿Qué turno eres tú? Yo nocturno. – es demasiado animado para mí.

Ninguno, vengo a hacer un reportaje.- el chico asintió.

Extraño, tan joven y ya estas con eso. Has de ser muy talentoso. –asentí siguiendo el juego.

Eso me han dicho – sonreí.

* * *

><p>¡Ag! ¿Cómo me puedes hacer esto? ¡Ludwig! ¿Cómo? – Entre a nuestra casa en esta ciudad sin importarme nada. El portazo que di fue lo único que se escuchaba con mis quejas. - ¿Cómo no puedes entenderlo? ¡No quiero perderte maldito!<p>

Me senté en el living y hundí mi rostro en mis manos. En mi vida me había sentido tan frustrado y enojado con Ludwig como ahora. No puedo soportar que se esté escapando de mis manos sin ni siquiera haberlo poseído.

¿Si muere? ¿Qué pasaría si se muere? ¡No puedo! ¡Ni siquiera he podido estar como es debido con él! ¡Todo por mis miedos! ¡Y ahora puede que lo pierda! – Ludwig, Ludwig, Ludwig...

Mi mirada se fijo en un papel encima de la mesa lleno de rayones. La tome y la leí. Al terminar mi dolor se intensifica aun más. –Ludwig... Yo también te amo... te amo tanto, tanto que ya no es sano. No puedo esperar a que regreses Ludwig...

En ese instante sentí dos pares de ojos mirándome. Uno azul y otro rojo, uno con una cinta de la bandera de Alemania, otro muy parecido extrañamente a mí. – ¿Se compadecen de alguien como yo? No los culpo. Debo verme patético.

El de ojos rojos me miró curioso y el de ojos azules se acercó. - ¿Y cuando los compró Ludwig? No me contó de ustedes en sus cartas. – juré que ahora estaban medios molestos por mi comentario, pero es imposible porque son gatos. Ellos no me entienden.

El gato negro se acomodó al lado mío y el blanco... se acomodo en el gato negro. Este último le miró un poco molesto pero lo dejó, mientras que el otro simplemente se acomodo aun más. – 'me recuerdan a nosotros... ya me estoy volviendo loco'.

* * *

><p>*En Alemania, así como en Inglaterra, al parecer tenían una división especializada en ocultismo y magia negra para combatir. Hitler, Himmler y varios más tenían un gran interés en esos temas. De hecho una vez Hitler envió a un grupo de reconocimiento a una larga misión pero no los equipó con equipo para el invierno porque dijo 'Yo me encargaré de eso'... No es broma<p>

Notas: Este capítulo fue parte inspirado por una película Alemana llamada 'Das Boot'. Actualmente es mi preferida. Ubicada en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y que se enfoca más en las personas que en los bandos, muy realista. Tome hartos elementos de allí como la tripulación joven del submarino y la falsa identidad de Ludwig (en la película el principal de verdad iba a hacer un reportaje o algo así)

Eso es todo, hasta el próximo capítulo mis queridos lectores! Ojala les haya gustado y no esta demás dejar sus opiniones al respecto~~


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola~ rápido update~~**

**Para que tengan una mejor noción del submarino (se recomienda leerlo para esta parte para entender mejor): **El U-Boot (submarino) que se menciona (en donde esta Ludwig) es una tipo VII A diseñado en 1934 (la verdad es que yo quería utilizar el U-Boot XXI pero eso recién apareció en la mitad de la guerra T-T, no el periodo que relato D': ). Las primeras 10 unidades fueron construidas entre 1935 hasta 1937 (el primer modelo estuvo listo para 1936). Con 2 motores diesel y 2 eléctricos (para navegación silenciosa) y solían llevar 11 torpedos. El ancho es de 5.85 metros (imagínense ese espacio ocupado por los camarotes a ambos lados y las miles de cosas que ponían), eslora total (longitud de extremo a extremo) de 64.5 metros (ambos incluyendo el casco de presión) y una altura de 4,4 metros. Tiene una capacidad de 42-46 tripulantes, 5 tubos lanza torpedos (4 en proa y uno en popa), una ametralladora antiaérea y un cañón. Posee una velocidad de 31 km/hr en superficie y sumergido 15 km/hr. Máxima profundidad operacional es a los 220 metros pero alcanzable son 230 a 250 metros. Podría decir más datos pero con eso ya tienen una noción de cómo es el submarino (espero). La información es cortesía de wikipedia :D.

**pues eso~ disfruten~**

Mar Abierto

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado ya desde que salimos a la mar? Dentro de esta cosa no sé si es día o de noche, si está despejado o llueve, no sabría qué momento del día es si no fuese por las comidas... No... la verdad es que ni sé si es que estoy almorzando o comiendo. Lo único que sé es que debieron haber sido bastantes porque el olor acá es... bueno, de humano encerrado.

Hey Lud – escuché un murmullo a mi lado mientras pasaba por los camarotes. Sabía quién era... después de todo este tiempo como no lo iba a saber... Claro que era Erich. No para de escaparse de su trabajo, es un total irresponsable.

¿Qué? – me acerqué a donde estaba él y como es de costumbre me mete a su escondite nada original... siempre está en algún camarote. Cerró la cortina.

No puedo creer que sigas tratando de escaparte de tus responsabilidades – Con el tiempo nuestra relación ha sido cada vez más cercana. Al principio aunque tratara de escaparme de él no lo lograba, siempre encontraba alguna forma de evitar que me alejara de él. Además el nombrado duerme debajo mío... literalmente. Ya ha este punto me di por vencido...

Jejeje... alguien tan cool como yo no debería estar en la zona de maquinaria – Además me recuerda bastante a Gilbert. Demasiado para mi gusto... es como un él pero humano. No entiendo como antes no pude haberlo visto.

Ya te lo he dicho antes... has que el capitán te traslade. No creo que ponga problemas. Después de todo es preferible cambiarte a que no hagas nada. – el solo se quejó y con ello quedamos un rato en silencio.

Deberíamos salir un rato... quiero ver algo más que no sea gris por todas partes – sugirió.

Estoy de acuerdo – de inmediato se empezó a mover y me empujo al pasillo. Por la espontaneidad del movimiento no pude hacer nada para no caer. Sentí que choqué con alguien, el cual me salvó del golpe contra el suelo.

¿Ludwig? ¿Qué? – Abrí mis ojos y miré hacia arriba. Era Heller.

Enseguida me paré – ¡Lo siento! – el rió.

¡Hola Heller! – Erich salió del camarote con tranquilidad sonriendo.

Y como era de esperarse Erich se ha robado a nuestro Lud de nuevo – ambos se largaron a reír mientras yo me recomponía y miraba con clara furia al albino.

No es gracioso – dije en voz baja -¡¿Por qué hiciste eso? – ambos callaron sin dejar de lado una sonrisita en sus rostros.

¡Mira! ¡No es lindo cuando se frustra! – exclamó Erich – '¡Es muy parecido a Gilbert!' – ambos volvieron a reír y yo sentía como mis mejillas empezaban a arder.

¡Res-pon-de-me! – el hombre ya más tranquilo sonrió.

Bueno ¿no acordamos que subiríamos a ver el mar y el cielo? –dijo con simpleza.

No... bueno sí... pero no ahora... nunca dije eso – Heller se despidió de nosotros diciendo algo de tener que ir a su área o sino moriría.

Como sea, hagamos esto ahora. Para que esperar. – sonrió.

¡Pero! – Antes de que pudiese continuar un fuerte grito recorrió toda la nave.

¡ALARMA! – La luz roja se encendió, y el pasillo se obscureció. Todas las cosas adquirieron un tinte rojo. – 'Un barco inglés... o tal vez un convoy...' – sin pensarlo dos veces empecé a correr a la proa del submarino como todas las personas lo hacían. De este tipo de cosas depende la vida de uno. Si no nos sumergimos a tiempo nos pueden detectar y todo estaría arruinado, asique entre más peso haya en la proa más rápido nos sumergiremos.

Ya habíamos practicado esto antes de emprender el viaje, por lo que se facilitó atravesar la cantidad de obstáculos que había en mi camino. Pronto estuve en la proa con el resto de los tripulantes. Uno pegado a otro, piel contra piel. Traté de calmar mi respiración pero este tipo de situación me lo dificultaba. Empecé a mirar el pasillo. Aun habían hombres que corrían hacia acá y los últimos hombres que estaban en superficie bajaron por la escalera.

Cuando todos estuvimos en nuestro lugar lo único que se oía eran nuestras respiraciones agitadas. Estábamos todos esperando con ansias la información que el capitán nos daría.

Tenemos un destructor enfrente nuestro – nuestras respiraciones pararon un momento. Esto es lo peor que nos puede haber pasado. Todos los sabíamos. – Bajemos hasta los 70 metros por ahora y empecemos con navegación silenciosa – comandó Müller.

La gente empezó a pararse mientras que el sonido de los motores desaparecía. La mayor parte de la tripulación estaba en el centro de control esperando lo que diría el sonidista.

Ahora solo se podía escuchar el sonido del agua a nuestro alrededor lo que me calmó ligeramente. Recién allí noté que Erich estaba a un lado mío de lo más calmado y que Heller estaba por atrás de nosotros.

Alexander... ¿hay algo? – preguntó casi en un murmullo el capitán. El joven asintió.

Están bastante cerca... – A pesar de que esta situación pone en riesgo mi vida no me preocupa eso. No pude evitar pensar en Gilbert... ¿Qué pasaría si muero acá? ¿Me odiará por lo que le hice? ¿Me extrañara?

La única razón por la que no quiero morir es para encontrarme con el de nuevo...

Baja hasta los 170 metros – comandó Müller - Esto es malo... si activan su radar estamos perdidos... – 'Gilbert... si llego a morir acá... tengo miedo Gilbert' – apreté mis puños con fuerza. Sentí que una mano apretaba mi hombro... era de Erich... creo que sabe que tengo miedo ahora... - ¿Qué tal?

Vienen por el noreste... a unos 76 grados... en poco tiempo más deberíamos ser capaces de oír las hélices del barco. – La tensión se podía sentir en el aire. En efecto en unos minutos empezamos a escucharlo... poco después para nuestra desgracia se escuchó el radar de los británicos.

"Vamos a morir", "estamos perdidos", "No puede ser... ¿por qué a mí?", entre otras cosas fueron murmuradas. Enseguida el capitán nos callo. Erich se acercó y murmuro a mi oído – No les hagas caso, no moriremos acá. - ¿Cómo sabe que me lo que decían me alteraba más? No lo sé. Lo único que puedo asegurar es que me tranquilice levemente, aún sabiendo que el mismo no sabía si sobreviviremos. Al menos tenía un apoyo emocional a quién recurrir en este momento.

Gracias – murmuré mientras lo miraba. El solo sonrió.

¡Silencio! Aun tenemos la posibilidad de que no nos localicen, pero si empiezan a hablar tanto no tendremos ninguna. – Eso hicieron... pero no funciono, el radar de igual forma empezó a acelerar el sonido... señal de que nos estaban ubicando.

Están encima de nosotros – murmuró Alex.

Bajen un poco más – murmuró Müller.

El sonido del radar empezó a detenerse... y se escucho cada vez más lejos... varios suspiraron pero no era momento de relajare... saben que estamos aquí. – 'Hermano... ayúdame a salir de esto...' Empecé a recordarlo, a recurrir a mis memorias más felices con él. Como deseo estar en nuestra casa, juntos en el sillón conversando sin importarnos el tiempo. – 'Gilbert...'

¿Por dónde se han ido? – preguntó el capitán.

Sudeste... virando hacia nuestra dirección capitán – decía con tristeza el sonidista

Me lo esperaba... no pararán hasta que nos hundamos – Murmuró de igual forma.

Nuevamente el sonido del radar apareció. Era como una bomba a punto de explotar, anunciando nuestra perdición. No era necesario mirar nuestro alrededor para saber que los niveles de angustia y tristeza eran excesivos. Esta vez... no tuvimos suerte como la anterior. A medida que el sonido se hacía más fuerte la frecuencia aumentaba. Llego hasta el punto en que el sonido ya se podía apreciar como uno solo. El enemigo ya nos localizo en definitiva... ahora solo quedaba esperar lo inevitable.

¡Ack! – Grité o gritamos, no estoy seguro. El submarino se sacudió con tal fuerza que me golpeé con fuerza en la muralla de metal y junto con ello un ensordecedor ruido invadió el lugar. La explosión por suerte no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que la nave colapsara. A este punto el pánico se apoderó de mí. No sé si temblaba o si me había congelado en el lugar. No sé si los otros corrían o gritaban. No sabía nada. Me quedé apoyado en la muralla. – 'No quiero morir, no acá... no sin antes' – Gilbert – dije sin pensarlo dos veces. A este punto ya lo único que quería era estar al lado de él sin importar que.

Por unos segundos todo se tranquilizó, y volví en mí. Me percaté que el capitán daba instrucciones, pero era como si hablase en otro idioma. No podía entender nada. Al parecer no me he calmado en absoluto. La parte de mí que sabía que pronto llegaría el segundo impacto me acosaba.

Después hubo un profundo silencio. Cerré con fuerza los ojos. Quería que esto terminara pronto. Si iba a morir que no fuera de esta forma tan tormentosa. La segunda explosión aconteció, sucediendo la misma secuencia que antes. Abrí mis ojos y hubo un estruendo cerca de la escotilla. Miré que pasaba. Las válvulas habían colapsado, se reventaron, ahora por ellas salía chorros de agua – Esta vez no tuvimos tanta suerte ¿huh? – escuche a Erich decir a un lado mío con bastante calma.

¡Vallan y arreglen esa cosa! ¡Sonidista dígame que pasa! - un grupo de hombres se abrió paso entre la multitud y fueron hasta el lugar indicado. El resto se quedó pendiente a Alex.

Pasaron de largo – dijo el joven con leve esperanza.

¡Ya lo oyeron! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Desciendan hasta los 220 y activen el motor que esto ya no se trata de pasar desapercibidos! – otros más corrieron a la sala de máquinas. El subcomandante habló.

Señor... Es peligroso descender más de lo que ya lo hemos hecho, hemos recibido mucho daño – dijo el hombre nervioso.

¡Pero no es el límite! ¡Es arriesgarnos o morir por esos perros ingleses! Asique haga lo que le digo – El hombre asintió y dio la orden para sumergirse aun más. Enseguida el submarino empezó a chirrear por la presión del agua ejercida en la máquina. Era escalofriante. Se escuchaba como si el metal se arrugara... me dio la sensación de estar en un submarino de papel que en cualquier momento podría ser aplastado por la mano del agua. Todos quedamos en silencio de nuevo escuchando ese espantoso ruido.

Los tornillos empezaron a saltarse de sus lugares, parecían balas enormes de metal. Alguien dio un alarido de dolor. - ¡Mi pierna! – miré a donde provenía el grito y los quejidos. Vi como un hombre se tomaba desesperado su pierna izquierda, tapando la herida. Corrí hacia él instintivamente y me agache a su lado.

¡Tranquilo! Déjame ver – los ojos verdes del hombre me miraron con dolor pero me hiso caso. Pude apreciar que la cabeza del tornillo estaba enterrada. Había causado una herida muy profunda – 'Estas cosas son en verdad proyectiles' – Agradece que no te llego en otra parte compañero – dije optimista. El hombre sonrió con debilidad sin dejar de quejarse.

¡Sáquenlo de acá! – gritó Müller. Siguiendo sus ordenes lo ayude a pararse. Otro hombre se nos acercó.

Llévalo a la enfermería. Cuando lleguen tendré todo listo – era el doctor del submarino. Uno de los pocos que ya ha estado en situaciones como esta. Dicho eso corrió por el pasillo.

¿Vamos? – el otro asintió. Con cada paso se quejaba. – '¿Cómo atenuar aunque sea un poco su dolor? Lo único que se me ocurre ahora es distraerlo' - ¿Cómo te llamas? – el chico jadeaba ya. – 'Debe ser insoportable'.

Emil... ¿Tú? – dijo mientras me miraba.

Ludwig... y ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Calculaba cuanto nos demoraríamos en llegar allá... estaba casi al final del submarino esa dichosa sala asique 5 minutos nos tomaría... o tal vez más. Todo depende de Emil.

17... me imagino que soy menor que tú – Al parecer mi táctica funcionaba porque ya no se quejaba como antes.

Por un año – me miró con sorpresa.

Pero eres... – sabía que diría.

Entrenamiento... mucho entrenamiento – el asintió.

Has de ser el ideal del ario – nunca me lo habían dicho... pero era cierto. La raza superior que tanto adoraba mi jefe era algo como yo. Soy alto, fuerte, rubio, de ojos azules, disciplinado, sano... El chico tenía razón.

Conversamos de cosas triviales hasta que al fin llegamos, lo puse en la cama y vi que tratamiento le aplicaban. Fue bastante simple para mi impresión. El doctor solo cortó el pantalón, tomo unos cuantos instrumentos quirúrgicos y empezó a retirar el tornillo de gran tamaño. En seguida el joven se movió con dolor y grito. – Ayúdame con esto. No puedo sacar eso si no para de moverse - asentí y con rapidez me puse encima de él tratando de inmovilizar su tronco, mientras sujetaba con fuerza la pierna.

Emil, entre más rápido hagamos esto menos te dolerá. Yo se que puedes aguantarlo. – Se tranquilizó por unos instantes hasta que el doctor retomó su tarea. Los gritos reaparecieron y tuve que aplicar mayor fuerza. – 'Si solo pudiéramos aplicarle algún sedante... pero no es posible, no tenemos el suficiente dinero para abastecer tantos privilegios médicos, solo lo básico' – Vi como con delicadeza el hombre saco el tornillo, hasta que al fin salió la cabeza de este y los movimientos del joven cesaron... como sus gritos. Se tiró el objeto a un lado y vi como se tomaba el alcohol para desinfectar – 'Oh... mierda...' – Espera... déjame... – Al parecer el doctor entendió y me di la vuelta. – Escucha... Siento esto pero no hay más que se pueda hacer. – El chico me miró desconcertado hasta que nuevamente empezó a gritar.

¡Arde! ¡Suéltame! – empezó a empujarme, por eso tuve que sostenerle las manos. No había visto a un hombre sufrir de tal forma en mi vida... y esto era un procedimiento simple. El doctor termino con eso y el cuerpo del hombre se relajo. Fue allí recién que pude salir y ver como terminaba. Le pusieron unas vendas y después el médico me dijo que no podría pararse (mejor dicho pararse sería muy doloroso) para que ahora se moviera. Entonces me fui, ya no era necesitado más en ese lugar.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que la situación a mi alrededor fue ignorada por completo. Curioso como la mente funciona. Al principio estaba paralizado pero después de lo que ocurrió... entre como en un trance. Ahora que ya no tengo esa ocupación la adrenalina volvió a mí, pero no tanto como antes. Antes el pánico dominaba, ahora es más lo que va a suceder... curiosidad si se puede decir.

Corrí por el pasillo a la sala del control para saber qué pasaba. Ya no se oía ninguna hélice, o tal vez se camuflaban bajo el sonido de los arreglos que requería el U-boot. No estoy seguro. Para cuando llegue, el ambiente seguía tenso. Al parecer aun estábamos escapando de la nave inglesa. Ubiqué a Erich y me acerqué a él - ¿Qué pasa? – el albino se apoyó en la muralla tranquilo.

Tal parece que lo estamos perdiendo, se fueron por el camino equivocado y ya no nos podrán localizar. Están muy lejos y nosotros muy profundo. Al parecer la lady luck ha vuelto a nosotros – arqueé una ceja.

¿Entonces porque hay tantas personas acá aun? – dije dando un vistazo alrededor.

No lo sé... personalmente yo estoy acá porque no tengo nada más que hacer ¿Supongo que el resto espera ordenes? – Asentí y di media vuelta.

Entonces me voy a mi camarote – dije con simpleza. La verdad, y no sé porque, me dieron ganas de ver las fotos que traje conmigo. Debe ser por lo que acabe de pasar... tal vez quiera recordar después de una experiencia tan peligrosa... no sé... solo hago suposiciones la verdad.

Ok, te veré luego. En una de esas me requieran acá – Así como lo dije lo hice.

* * *

><p>Rayos... ocho días... ¡Ocho endemoniados días y ya estoy más que desesperado! ¡Y me queda todo un mes o más!– Decía mientras marcaba el calendario de Ludwig.<p>

Desde que Ludwig me dejó acá, en Alemania, me he rehusado a dejar esta zona. No voy a regresar a mi puesto hasta que lo vea pisando tierra. Muchos creerán, o creen (especialmente Austria desde que le comenté de mi situación... tuve que aguantar su regaño de unos cuantos minutos) que es algo egoísta e infantil. Para mí no lo es. ¿Y que tiene si lo es? No se deberían meter en mis asuntos. Si les gusta, bien, si no, pues muéranse de rabia o algo, así no molestan.

Además no es como si haya dejado tirado mi trabajo completamente... desde acá doy las instrucciones y me informo constantemente de la situación allá.

Pero igual...No entiendo cómo quieren que haga mi trabajo bien si mi pequeño hermano menor y amante esta allá afuera, en uno de los lugares más peligrosos que puede haber. Lo puedo perder en cualquier momento. Es decir si a esa máquina que se sumerge le llega a pasar algo ¡instantáneamente Ludwig se muere!. Estoy casi 100% seguro que su condición de país no le serviría en una situación como esa.

Hubiera preferido mil veces más que me hubiera acompañado... pero nooo, tomó lo más peligroso. Si hubiese tenido que elegir preferiría que fuera al combate aéreo a que fuera al mar.

Además como puedo estar tranquilo si ni siquiera sé si aun está vivo, estoy en completa ignorancia. No puedo comunicarme con él por cartas como antes.

Fui a acostarme, ya era tarde. Gibirt de lo cansado que estaba se fue antes que yo de lo tarde que era. Hace ya tiempo que se había escondido el sol. Y estaba cansado... aun no me recuperaba de mis primeros días en vela.. Subí por las escaleras, y como varias veces ya me ha pasado desde la partida de Ludwig, se me hicieron eternas. Caminé por el pasillo y entre a la habitación de Ludwig (Bueno, más bien compartida... pero esencialmente de Ludwig porque tengo una propia). Desde que se ha ido he estado durmiendo allí.

Mientras me dirigía a la cama me sacaba la ropa hasta terminar en calzoncillos. Me acosté y miré el mueble que está a un lado. Allí contemple una foto nuestra que fue tomada recientemente. Justo antes de que me fuera a Polonia... me lo había pedido tanto, decía que así tendría algo con que recordarme. Irónico, ahora yo soy el que debe recordarte a ti Ludwig, con esta foto. ¿Pero donde habrás dejado el resto? Recuerdo que nos sacaron más de una... aunque nunca las alcancé a ver. Que importa, no debería estar pensando en cosas tan triviales como esa.

Desde que me fui has estado mirando esta foto ¿Verdad? ¿Cada noche? ¿Cómo yo lo hago ahora? ¿Te sentías como yo acaso?

Me di media vuelta, mirando el techo blanco. – Ahora entiendo cuando decías que te sentías solo... – murmuré mientras apagaba las luz de la habitación. Cerré los ojos y traté de dejar mi mente en blanco... lamentablemente no era así. Entre mis recuerdos y cierta incomodidad en el cuello no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Debe ser la posición... –me di media vuelta mientras movía la almohada. Aun no lograba acomodarme. – ¿En verdad es mi posición? ¿O es porque estoy especialmente alterado últimamente? –gruñí. Y no solo por la situación en que me encontraba, sino también porque no he parado de hablar solo.

Sentí unas pisadas acercándose y después algo se subía a la cama.

Miau~ lo escuche en mi oído literalmente... debe ser el gato parecido a mí, algo tiene conmigo – Hey, si vas a dormir acá, hazlo calladito como tu compañero. – el gato negro siempre se acostaba a los pies de la cama y se queda allí. Tal vez durmiendo o mirando, como está oscuro no se que hace.

Nuevamente maulló - ¿Le hacías lo mismo a Ludwig o acaso soy yo el único que al que te gusta molestar? – nuevamente maulló, pero esta vez pude haber jurado que se reía de mí. – Cada día me vuelvo más loco... ¡Ves Ludwig lo que me haces!

Los gatos a parecer me entendieron y se molestaron (debo estar muy solo o loco para creer esto). Como sea, no creo que el gato blanco haya puesto sus uñitas en mi mejilla justamente después de haber lanzado ese comentario y el negro solo gruño gracias al cielo. Honestamente que pasa con los animales hoy en día. – ¡Ya entendí! No más de echarle la culpa a Ludwig. Mein Gott... – el blanco se fue y se recostó al lado del negro. Toque donde me había rasguñado – Eso dejará una marca...

Ya nuevamente en el silencio empecé a recordar a Ludwig... aspire el olor de la almohada... tenía una leve esencia de él. Me lo empecé a imaginar... como si estuviese al lado mío, sin despegar aquellos hermosos ojos azules que posee de mi rostro, respirando acompasadamente, con un ligero tinte rojo sobre sus mejillas...

* * *

><p>Saqué unas las fotos que traje de mi libreta, donde supuestamente debía dejar registros para el reportaje. Las luces se encendieron en todo el submarino – 'que oportuno' – al parecer ya estamos fuera de peligro.<p>

Cerré la cortina y gracias a las luces de afuera podría ver relativamente bien. Me acomodé y comencé a recorrer las fotos. No había traído muchas, solo las que más bonitas o las que me traían recuerdos. – 'Es una lástima que antiguamente no hubiesen esos artefactos... me hubiese gustado tener más de estas fotografías.'

Miré con detenimiento cada una de ellas... la primera era de mis perros jugando y los gatos mirando como jugaban desde un árbol – '¿Estarán bien ahora? Los extraño' – Después fui a la siguiente donde se encontraba Italia del Norte a mi lado, no pude evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo que apareció – 'Realmente este chico es mi debilidad. Ya no puedo separarme de él, quién sabe qué le podrá pasar si lo dejo solo' – Y así seguí mirando, pase por las fotos con Austria y Hungría, - 'Y pensar que no paran de pelearse. ¿Cómo estarán ahora?' - Francia, – '¿Por qué siempre nuestros jefes están en desacuerdo?' – España, – 'Ese tío, debería parar de negar sus sentimientos. Basta con verlo para saber que quiere a Francis... Si no lo hace pronto juro que haré algo' - Japón – 'Nunca se que piensa ese tipo' -... hasta Italia del Sur tenía entre mis fotos (aunque no me lleve bien con él, se porque es... algún día debería decirle que mi intención no es tener una relación romántica con su hermano). Entre otros países más como Suiza o Lily.

Después empezaron las de mi hermano... las fotos más dolorosas que ver ahora. No podía pensar en nada al ver esas fotos la verdad.

Tomé la libreta y busqué un lápiz... la abrí l. Según lo que llevo escrito hemos estado 12 días en el submarino... ya no sé... últimamente he escrito cuando se me da la gana. Pasé por las cartas, cada una más larga que la otra.

No puedo creer que esto me haya servido tanto... ¿Debería dárselas a mi hermano? Es decir... el soldado que hacía esto dijo que se las iba a entregar a su amante... ¿Lo habrá hecho? Como les habrá ido... ¿seguirán con vida?

Con ello empecé a escribir.

* * *

><p><em>Brüther...<em>

_Es mi doceavo día en el submarino. No te lo puedo asegurar a decir verdad porque acá adentro es como si el tiempo se detuviera. Lo único que me da una noción de que día son esta colección de cartas. Bueno, siendo sincero, ni siquiera sé si he estado escribiendo una por día. Pueden ser menos o más. Cuando salga de este submarino sabré cual es la respuesta._

_Hoy han pasado muchas cosas y me he acordado de ti todo el tiempo... pero después sabrás de ello (si te llego a entregar esto). Ahora me ha surgido una pregunta: ¿Crees que debería pasarte estas cartas? _

_De seguro dirías : 'Jajaja, West~ ¡Claro que deberías pasármelas! Alguien tan genial como yo tiene derecho a leerlas ¿No? En especial si son para mí' Aun sabiendo que dirías no sé si entregártelas._

_Hermano, ¿te has preguntado cómo me surgió esta idea? _

_Una vez conocí a un hombre, un buen hombre, que mientras estaba fuera en la guerra, le escribía cada día a su novia. Día a día le observaba en silencio y siempre me preguntaba para que lo hacía. No me atrevía a preguntarle eso sí, sentí que si lo hacía pensaría que no debería meterme en su vida. En un momento se dio cuenta de mi curiosidad y amablemente me contó su propósito. Decía que si llegaba a morir al menos tendría algo con que recordarlo y podría expresar sus sentimientos; por eso era que cada una de ellas las guardaba en un sobre y les ponía la dirección. Todas esas cartas eran guardadas en otro lugar más donde decía que se enviaran en caso de haber muerto. Cuando le pregunté qué pasaría si no muere, el contestó: 'Pues podré hacerla doblemente feliz, se dará cuenta de cuánto ella significa para mí'. Después de que conversamos un largo rato nunca más lo volví a ver. Ojalá ahora estén bien._

_Jajaja, releyendo este último párrafo me di cuenta que la verdadera razón por la que el hombre escribía no se puede aplicar acá. Si llego a morir, las cartas se perderían conmigo en este submarino, se mojarían y la tinta con la que escribo desaparecería... o tal vez primero se desharía el papel, quien sabe. En todo caso igual no las podrías encontrar. Que tonto ¿no? Hacer algo que tal vez no tenga sentido._

_Pero sin importar el objetivo también me sirve a mí... es como terapéutico._

_Acabe de ver nuestras fotos. ¿Por qué? Te preguntarás. Bueno, la respuesta puede que no te guste, pero eso no importa. Después de todo tal vez ni siquiera toques la libreta. Retomando lo que decía, necesitaba verla para recordar buenos momentos. Hoy nos enfrentamos (mejor dicho escapamos) de un destructor inglés apenas. Supongo que al momento de localizar el barco estaba muy cerca y no pudimos atacarle..._

_En todo el rato que estuvimos en esa situación requería tu presencia. Por suerte a mi lado estaba Erich (acuérdate que lo nombre en mis anteriores cartas) que me tranquilizó. Creo que tiene experiencia con situaciones que ponen en riesgo su vida porque estaba muy calmado._

_Hoy también ayude a un hombre que se llama Emil. Cuando el capitán ordenó que nos sumergiéramos más, algunos tornillos colapsaron. Parecían balas por la fuerza con las que salían, solo que eran más grandes._

_Una de ellas dio en el brazo del chico y me ocupe de él. Después de que vi todo eso comprendí que el dolor de las heridas no es lo único que hay que soportar, también la curación. Es contradictorio pero tiene sentido al mismo tiempo ¿sabes?. Supuestamente a uno le tratan las heridas para que dejen de doler y después no te hagan más daño del que hay, pero la curación igual duele... solo que el objetivo es distinto. Curioso como dos cosas tan distintas pueden ser iguales._

_También he decidido que saldré a la cubierta después de todo este tiempo. Creo que me haría bien ver espacios abiertos. Me gustaría volver a apreciar el color azul del mar, el celeste del cielo y el blanco de las nubes... y la luz, la luz natural que nos brinda el sol. Aunque lo que más quiero ver ahora es el color de las plantas, la tierra... pero acá, adentro o afuera es un poco imposible._

_Estoy empezando a odiar la comida del submarino. Ya no quedan verduras ni frutas... hace tiempo que se acabaron. Si todavía hay pues debe estar llena de hongos... como sucedió con una ración de pan que fue mal guardada. Ahora que ya no hay mucho comemos todo el tiempo lo mismo. Pero no es como si pueda ser exigente acá._

_No sé que más decirte... Ahora mismo estoy en el camarote escribiendo... hace unos minutos se termino el estado de alarma._

_Eso es todo... Te quiero hermano... no sabes cuánto te necesito ahora._

_Ich lieve dich,_

_Ludwig_

* * *

><p>'Estoy cansado... debería dormir un rato, después de todo no me necesitan' – metí las fotos a la libreta y la guardé junto con mi lápiz dentro del forro de la almohada. Me acomodé y cerré los ojos.<p>

* * *

><p>Y termino este capítulo~~ Ahora esta una personalidad más ... Gilbert xD ¿Se esperaron esa situación tan pronto? ¿sí? ¿no?<p>

El caso de los gatos salió de una experiencia personal con el mío... la cosa es que mi papá jugaba con él y mi mamá se puso celosa... entonces le empezó a decir tonto, idiota y esas cosas por el estilo... hasta que le dijo maricón. Y, para sorpresa de todos... el gato paró de jugar, miró a mi mamá, hiso un movimiento de cola como de desprecio y se fue...

Y la idea de las cartas surgió porque lo vi en la película de Das Boot... era uno de los que estaban adentro... que finalmente muere :C fue muy triste.

¿Les ha gustado este capítulo? Ojala~~ gracias a todos~

Si quieren dejen un revi x3 me hacen tan feliz cuando los leo~~


	11. Chapter 11

Siento la tardanza pero entre las fiestas recientes y mi computador fallando (de hecho tengo uno nuevo ahora xk el otro yaa murio en definitiva… lo bueno es que rescate los archivos porque preevia que sucedería. Lo malo es que no tenia word ni internet en el nuevo porque era receteado… y se debe poner tooodo de nuevo D:)

* * *

><p>Nueva Misión<p>

Me desperté... porque sentía que alguien no paraba de tocar mi mejilla insistentemente. Traté de no inmutarme para quien quiérase que fuese – 'Erich, el único capaz de hacerlo' – se aburriera y se fuera para dejarme descansar en paz como cualquier persona normal haría. Lamentablemente el no es una persona normal... por eso no se aburrió y continuó insistiendo.

... auch... auch... auch...

'Ya no puedo más...' – Ya se volvió insoportable y si él no se detenía… entonces yo debía ser el que tomara cartas en el asunto. Me di media vuelta, dándole la espalda, y solté un gruñido esperando a que captara el mensaje de: 'Quiero dormir'.

Y tampoco hubo resultado. – Lud~ se que estas despierto – 'Maldición' – entonces empezó a jugar con mi pelo – '¿Cómo no se cansa de molestar? ¿Y porque mi pelo?' – Suspiré derrotado y lo miré.

¿Qué? – dije claramente molesto, el solo me sonrió.

Sabía que te habías despertado – dijo victorioso mientras sentía que se activaba un tic nervioso en el párpado izquierdo.

¿Se te ofrece algo? – dije entre dientes. Me salí de mi reconfortante cama (ya no sé si decirle cama... es solo un colchón con una frazada) y me arregle un poco el pelo al ver que unos mechones en mi campo de visión.

Deberías dejarte el pelo así. Se te ve mejor – Comentó el albino. Aún así ordené mi cabello – No entiendo cuál es tu obsesión con el cabello hacia atrás.

Me molesta cuando los flecos obstruyen mi visión – estuvo a punto de decir algo pero supuse que preguntaría – y no me lo quiero cortar porque así es como me gusta. Además el pelo corto no me va.

Pero si te lo peinas así ya es como si estuviese corto – se quejó.

No es lo mismo. Mi cuello estaría mucho más expuesto… y cortar solo el frente se vería extraño. – El hombre asintió – Ahora me dirás para que me has despertado.

¡Oh cierto! ¡Casi se me olvidaba! – Suspiré – 'No tiene límites ¿verdad? Debe hacer algo con esa memoria' – Ya estamos en zona totalmente segura, incluso utilizaron el periscopio para confirmarlo, asique hemos emergido. – quedó un rato en silencio, como si quisiese que dijera algo o estuviera pensando. No dije nada. Entonces retomo lo que estaba diciendo. - Cuando el capitán dijo eso se me vino a la cabeza la conversación de antes y le pregunté si por mientras que los encargados de vigilar están durmiendo nosotros podrías tomar su lugar. Es decir deben estar muy cansados porque todos se fueron directo a la cama después de... aquello. Asique... ¡vayamos a cubierta!

¿Pero no se requieren más hombres? Es decir normalmente hay cinco como mínimo – '¿Por qué no para de sonreír?'

Nos acompañarán algunas personas. – arqueé una ceja – 'Pero se acabó de decir que los vigilantes oficiales están durmiendo' – Heller nos va acompañar junto con una personas más, que es... er... no recuerdo el nombre – mis dedos enseguida fueron al puente de mi nariz. – Oh bueno, vamos que nos están esperando. – empezamos a caminar hacia las escaleras.

¿Exactamente cuánto tiempo han estado esperando? – dije arisco.

Hm... buena pregunta. No tengo idea, perdí la noción del tiempo – rió.

Caminé un poco más rápido para no hacerlos esperar más. Por suerte mi sección quedaba cerca de las escaleras que nos llevarían a la superficie. Subí por las escaleras al mismo paso y cuando llegué pude notar que era la mañana. También me encontré con Heller mirándome con una sonrisa de idiota y otro hombre que me miraba curioso – '¿Qué rayos le habrá dicho Heller? Conociéndolo... lo debía haber traumado de por vida, especialmente con sus bromas.'

Silbó - Finalmente han llegado - dijo con un tono sarcástico. -¿Qué hiso que se tardasen tanto? – Subí a cubierta y enseguida lo hiso Erich. Como era de esperarse le siguió el juego.

El ruido del agua golpeando la nave hacia difícil escuchar al resto, uno tenía que forzar el oído para poder escuchar bien a una persona que estaba hablando como normalmente se hace.

Oh Heller, sabes bien lo que hicimos – juré que el otro tipo se tensó ante el comentario.

Para de darle ideas a Heller, Erich. Además están dándole una mala impresión a... – mire al joven de aparentemente 16 años.

Lear – asentí.

No dejes que estos tipos llenen tu cabeza de mentiras – el joven asintió.

Oh Lud, no seas malo – dijo en tono dramático Erich – porque no simplemente lo aceptas.

Erich... – gruñí – No tengo nada que aceptar.

Da igual. Pero aun no me han dicho porque se han demorado tanto. – agarré los binoculares y empecé a mirar en dirección Norte por alguna nave.

No fue nada, solo que Ludwig estaba durmiendo y no quería levantarse. – Sentía como la brisa despeinaba mi cabello y llene mis pulmones con ella. Hace tiempo que necesitaba oler el aire puro del exterior.

Bien, eso no explica la enorme demora. Confiesa. – 'Exactamente ¿cuánto tiempo tardó?' – Miré por encima de mi hombro al albino de forma sospechosa. El se percató de mi observación y sonrió ampliamente.

Lo molesté un rato – dijo con simpleza mientras se posicionaba al lado mío y empezaba a ver al Este por sus binoculares. Por ello Heller tomó la posición Sur y el otro joven el Oeste.

Ludwig, necesito hacerte una pregunta. – susurro. Por reflejo miré su figura, enseguida volví mi mirada al horizonte - '¿Qué querrá preguntar? Ya es raro que haya tomado un tono tan serio... además, juzgando por la situación, planeó el momento para preguntármelo... después de todo es el lugar más privado del submarino... supongo...' – negué con la cabeza con un leve sonrisa – 'Jajaja, no debería darle tanto significado al asunto. Estoy volviéndome un paranoide.'

Ok, dispara – tomó unos momentos antes de hablar que me pusieron nervioso – 'Esto ya no me está gustando. Tranquilo. No debe ser nada. Estás imaginándote cosas.'

Bien, pero no te molestes... ni nada así – 'En definitiva esto ya no me gusta para nada. Tanta duda y confidencialidad... no son buena señal'.

No lo haré, no te preocupes – Sentí la necesidad de hacer alguna cosa mientras esperaba. Sentía un hormigueo en mis manos por el nerviosismo. Esta situación me estaba preocupando bastante a este punto. – '¿Qué me querrá preguntar?... no se me ocurre nada'.

¿Quién es Gilbert? – '¿Gilbert? ¿Cómo se enteró? No habrá encontrado mis cartas... ¿O sí? No... imposible. Si hubiese sido así no tendría necesidad de preguntar' - Una preocupación creciente se fue apoderando de mi junto con la paranoia. Miré a ambos lados disimuladamente para verificar que no hallase nadie a nuestro alrededor – 'Nada... y el nivel de voz que estamos utilizando es seguro. No podrán escucharnos'.

¿Cómo te enteraste de él? – dije en voz sombría para mi disgusto – No me mal entiendes – dije rápidamente con una voz más amigable – Es solo... tengo curiosidad.

Uh... Te escuche decir ese nombre mientras estábamos en situación de alarma... – decía nervioso mientras me miraba – 'menos mal... pensé que era algo peor' – ¡Pero si quieres no me digas! ¡No es necesario! – Lo miré e hice un gesto para que bajara el volumen de su voz, el asintió – Es decir, no quiero presionarte ni nada.

No hay problema Erich – dije esta vez con una sonrisa para calmarlo. El suspiro y sus facciones se relajaron. – Él es mi hermano mayor y la única familia que tengo. Es un sobreprotector, irresponsable, bromista, flojo, egocéntrico... Se parece mucho a ti – frunció el ceño molesto. Solo pude sonreír aun más ante esa reacción – también es infantil como tú.

Yo no soy nada de eso Ludwig, me ofendes – dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Lo ignoré.

Es albino igual que tú – sonrió ampliamente, olvidando todo lo que dije anteriormente.

¡Cool! – dijo entusiasmado. Proseguí.

De él aprendí bastantes cosas... es una de las personas más importante para mí – tomé los binoculares para continuar con lo que tenía que hacer.

¿Tienes alguna foto de él? Me gustaría... verlo... no sé, en verdad es mera curiosidad asique si no quieras dime. Me da igual – dije nuevamente nervioso. La petición me sorprendió bastante.

Oh, claro. No tengo problema – sonreí – después te la mostraré. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Alguna persona importante?

No realmente... recuerda que ya te lo había dicho. No tengo familia a excepción de mi hermano que lo enviaron al frente. Y la verdad es que no nos llevamos muy bien – la tristeza en su voz era evidente – 'Así que ha crecido solo...'.

Oh… lo siento – dije.

No hay nada de que disculparse – rápidamente volvió a su tono original. – Sabes, cuando volvamos deberíamos juntarnos. Y así podre conocer a tu hermano y tu casa.

Claro, no hay problema – 'Pero ¿cómo podremos seguir viéndonos si no quiero que sepa que soy un país? Se va a dar cuenta que no envejezco a la larga... algún día deberé decirle... porque la verdad es que no me gustaría perderlo como amigo... supongo que me encariñe con él' – sonreí.

* * *

><p>El sol fue el que me despertó – 'Endemoniado sol con sus malditos rayos. Siempre apuntando a mi cara' – gruñí mientras me ponía la almohada en la cara. – '¡Como se me pudo haber olvidado cerrar las cortinas ayer! ¡Ag! ¡Esto es tan molesto! ¡No respiro bien!' – Me quité la almohada y di vuelta mi cuerpo, así no me llegarían a la cara al menos – 'Ahora mi cuello se empezó a quemar... y la maldita iluminación igual molesta' - A regañadientes me paré de la cama y cerré las cortinas con furia. Después volví y traté de conciliar nuevamente el sueño – 'nooooo... ya no tengo sueño' – ¡AAARRRRRGGGG! – di un grito de frustración - ¡Odio cuando me pasa esto! – restregué mi pelo fuertemente con mis manos de la frustración. – '¡Lo peor es que aun no se me quita mi cansancio!' - ¡Odio esto!<p>

Gilbird vino volando a mi hombro y revisé mi cama en busca de los gatos. No estaban – Maldición – gruñí. Me levanté derrotado de la cama, miré la hora – 'Son apenas las 9:30' – Fui al baño resignado a bañarme, después hice el desayuno. La mañana fue bastante simple. Alimenté a los animales y comí algo rápido. – 'Debería hacer las compras' –pensé mientras revisaba el refrigerador. Mi mirada cayó en el calendario junto con la carta de mi hermano – 'Ludwig... regresa pronto...' – suspiré.

Sonó el timbre y salí de mi trance. Fui hacia la puerta curioso – 'debe ser ese joven de la otra vez' - abrí y allí estaba el niño que el primer día de mi estadía había venido a cuidar de la casa de Ludwig – No te he dicho ya que no es necesario que vengas. Yo la estoy cuidando - normalmente venía en los días impares desde que se fue Ludwig.

Estoy cumpliendo la promesa que le he hecho a Ludwig – dijo arisco. Lo miré molesto. – No me importa que usted ahora sea capaz de encargarse – '¿Qué relación tiene este con mi hermano?'

Pues ya no es necesario Zelig – El joven de cabellos negro expresaba su odio a través de esos ojos azules verdosos – asique como ya te he dicho todos los días que has venido, no vengas más. Además porque para ti esto es taaaan importante que a pesar de que la tarea que te dio Ludwig está cumplida. - El chico frunció el ceño.

Está claro, porque el señor Ludwig es importante para mí y no pienso romper mi promesa – una ráfaga de furia azotó mi ser – 'Tranquilo Gilbert, no es nada. No te pongas celoso por un niño de 12 años. No pasa nada'.

Bueno, ahora que has visto que esta todo en orden puedes irte – traté de sonar amable, pero mi voz fue claramente fingida. El chico afilo su mirada.

No entiendo como Ludwig puede estar relacionado con alguien como usted – con ello se fue y tuve que poner toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no sacarlo a patadas de nuestra propiedad. – 'Gilbert, es solo un niño, solo un niño, no le hagas nada'. – Respiré profundamente mientras cerraba la puerta.

¿Se puede saber con qué clase de personas te has juntado en mi ausencia? Te dejo unos meses y ya tengo a un niño sobreprotector encima de ti – dije entre dientes – no me quiero ni imaginar con quienes te has relacionado. - El solo pensarlo me hacía hervir la sangre. – Ya Gilbert, no importa, acuérdate que tienes que hacer otras cosas mucho más importantes que estar fastidiándote por un simple chiquillo mortal.

* * *

><p>¡Hey chicos! – inmediatamente giré mi cabeza hacia la escotilla tal como el resto lo hiso. De ella salía uno de los vigilantes oficiales con agilidad. Detrás de él venía otro con una sonrisa en la cara – ya han terminado su turno, son libres. –dijo con cierto dramatismo.<p>

El que estaba detrás de él, ya completamente fuera agregó – sí, por cierto gracias por tomar nuestro puesto mientras descansábamos – giré todo mi cuerpo hacia ellos – ,como los turnos son largos y hay pocos grupos no podemos descansar mucho. Al principio es genial, pero después el cansancio se acumula. – le sonreí y le pasé el artefacto.

No hay problema – Erich imitó mi acción con el primero que emergió del submarino - es bueno respirar aire fresco de vez en cuando. Todo el tiempo allá abajo te harta rápidamente. – El resto de los vigilantes ya estaban a cubierta. El joven que estuvo con nosotros fue el primero en entrar.

Te entiendo perfectamente, - dijo el primer hombre que había salido – pero después de unos cuantos días te cansas del monótono paisaje. – Suspiró – ver todo el rato azul es cansador… y cuando hay tormenta, acá arriba se vuelve insoportable. La otra vez casi perdemos a uno de los nuestros. Una ola casi se lo traga pero por suerte las barras lo sujetaron… aunque quedó con una contusión por el impacto.

Ah, sí oí sobre eso. Casi queda otro inconsciente ¿no? – Pregunté.

El hombre asintió. – por suerte estaba amarrado a una cuerda y lo logramos sujetar.

¡Wow! ¿Enserio? Ludwig tenemos que volver algún día acá arriba - '¿Por qué esta tan entusiasmado después de lo que acabaron de decir? Una persona normal no… a, cierto, no es normal…' - suspiré.

Claro – dije medio en broma y medio enserio. Me miró extrañado.

¿Qué? No me mires así. Es mucho mejor estar acá arriba que el turno nocturno en la sala de máquinas – dijo de forma defensiva.

En eso estoy de acuerdo – se unió Heller a la conversación mientras empezaba a bajar – estar en el grupo de mantenimiento tampoco es divertido… si no es un tornillo volador es una válvula que te empapa. – dije arisco.

Para nosotros sería un gusto – con eso Heller bajo y yo lo seguí. Antes de perderlos de vista me despedí como corresponde. – '¿Cuánto tiempo habré pasado allá arriba? Siento que fue una eternidad, pero a la vez no...' – algo captó mi oído que me llamó la atención – '¿Esa canción? ¿Qué?' – a medida que me acercaba al suelo la oía cada vez con más claridad. Era una canción alemana utilizada normalmente para subir la moral. Pude distinguir varios hombres cantando a mí alrededor. No pude evitar sonreír.

Lud – el albino saltó desde la escalera a mi lado – ya que estamos acá y antes de que me vaya a dormir muéstrame las fotos de tu hermano – lo miré sorprendido. La verdad es que me daba un poco de vergüenza, no sé por qué. Antes de que pudiera protestar me agarró la mano y me llevó a mi camarote. No pude decir nada en todo el camino, solo pedía ayuda a través de mis ojos pero nadie lo hacía. Estaban muy absortos en su trabajo o cantando fuertemente.

No puedo esperar a que me enseñes la foto – exclamó.

Nervioso busque por la libreta donde estaban las fotos. Los ojos expectantes de mi amigo no paraban de verme lo que me ponía aun más nervioso. Me detuve un momento pero saqué la libreta de igual forma. Busqué la primera que encontré. Aparecía yo y él con nuestra casa en Berlín en el fondo. Se la pase con rapidez, evitando su mirada.

¿Él es tu hermano? - Su tono de voz no fue el que esperaba. Se notaba serio. Toda vergüenza se desvaneció.

Sí… ¿Por qué? – Erich miró para ambos lados como si buscara a alguien y seguido a eso volvió su atención hacia mí.

¿Biologico? – '¿Por qué pregunta tanto?… además no sé si soy su hermano biológico exactamente… supongo que si lo soy…' – asentí - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras un país entonces? – dijo un poco molesto. Me quedé en blanco por unos segundos de la sorpresa.

¿Cómo? – balbuceé.

Sé que él es Prusia, un país. – Quedé atónito – mi país - '¿Cómo lo sabe si supuestamente nuestras identidades lo saben tan pocas personas?' – y si es tu hermano, quiere decir que tú también lo eres. – puso su mano sobre su frente - No entiendo como no me di cuenta antes. – lo último lo dijo para sí.

¿Cómo sabes quién es él? – pregunté inquisitivo.

Eso no importa, lo que importa es porque estás aquí. Tú de todas las personas no deberías estar en un submarino lleno de principiantes. – su actitud se volvió fría… sentí como si algo de mí se rompiera. – 'Me está tratando de esta forma porque… soy un país… ¿Cierto?... no… no puede ser eso… ¿verdad?'.

No me importa, - levantó su mirada. Estaba claramente sorprendido. - alguien más puede reemplazarme. Ahora respóndeme a mí. – desvió la mirada.

Tengo un rango alto en el ejército, en el Este… pero me trasladaron y bueno… me ofrecí a subir a un submarino… ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – decía volviendo a esquivar la mirada.

Dudé unos momentos en contestarle… se veía dolido – No me gusta que me den un trato especial por mi condición de país, asique decidí mantenerlo en secreto. – Suspiré – Ya tengo suficiente con el sobreprotector de mi hermano… y mi jefe… o sus subordinados… -'Y ahora tú al parecer'- no sabes lo difícil que es… El día en que nos conocimos… estaba molesto porque Gilbert fue al puerto y trató de evitar que me fuera…

Aun así no entiendo porque no me lo habías dicho antes… a estas alturas sabes cómo soy… - su voz era baja. – 'Se cómo eres… pero aun así me tratas de una a forma totalmente distinta' – un sentimiento de rabia surgió fugazmente. Lo reprimí con todas mis fuerzas.

La verdad es que pensé en decírtelo después de que todo esto acabara… - alguien pasó corriendo entre medio de nosotros - pero ahora que me descubriste requiero que lo mantengas en secreto.

No hay problema… no le diré a nadie. – en eso otra persona corrió por donde estábamos nosotros, solo que este se detuvo antes de continuar. Con una sonrisa en el rostro nos miró.

¡Hay un convoy cerca! Al fin tendremos un poco de acción – Con ello el joven continuó su camino. Erich y yo nos miramos extrañados.

Voy a ver qué sucede, duérmete que al parecer te espera una noche larga. Después te cuento los detalles – el albino asintió y sin más se acostó en su camarote. – '¿Por qué mi estatus cambia todo siempre?' – sacudí la cabeza con fuerza tratando de deshacerme de esos pensamientos.

Caminé con rapidez al lugar donde está el capitán. Estaba con un compás y una regla en mano, observando un mapa – Escuche las noticias. – dije.

Me puse al lado suyo – Recibimos noticias de un convoy ingles. Son solo cargueros al parecer asique serán fáciles de derribar. Se nos dio la orden de hacerlo asique prepárate.

¿Cuántos días? – no despegó sus ojos del mapa.

Si mis cálculos con correctos en dos días nos encontraremos. Después de eso regresamos a casa si tenemos suerte. – ante la noticia no pude evitar sonreír – 'Mi casa…' – una placentera sensación invadió mi ser.

* * *

><p>¡No! Eso no es lo que hay que hacer <em>dumm* - <em>prácticamente grité por el teléfono – Allanar los edificios de los judíos ya es demasiado. Si lo llevas más lejos vamos a tener más problemas que ahora. Ya me basta con las organizaciones secretas que hay, no quiero más ¡Asique controla tus soldados! – Con ello colgué con rabia el teléfono - ¡¿Cómo mierda no pueden tener sentido común? ¡Cuando llegue Ludwig juró que me iré inmediatamente a Polonia! ¡Y esta vez no me iré solo! ¡Tanta incompetencia!

Me dirigí al sillón cuando el teléfono sonó de nuevo – 'Juro que si es de nuevo ese tipo lo primero que haré es encontrarlo y darle una paliza cuando regrese' – regresé al teléfono furioso. Con brusquedad cogí el teléfono.

¡¿QUÉ? – sentía como mi cabeza latía fuertemente y pude haber jurado que mis ojos se salían de mis cuencas. El gran nivel de estrés ya era bastante.

¿Desde cuándo le hablas así a tus superiores, Gilbert? – Aquella voz la verdad me sorprendió pero no bajo mi rabia. – ' ¿Y qué me importa que sea mi superior? Por su culpa estoy pasando por todo esto' – Con todo el esfuerzo que tenía traté de controlar mi voz.

Lo siento señor – la voz me salió claramente forzada – Solo que los incompetentes de sus soldados me tienen harto – dije enfatizando el sus – Asique, por favor, valla directo al grano.

El hombre guardo silencio – 'de seguro debe estar retorciéndose de enojo' – Solo llamaba para decirte que tu querido hermano va a regresar en menos de 6 días. Ya he dado la orden - su voz también era fingida, pero eso no me importo. Todo se desvaneció y un sentimiento de alegría y tranquilidad me invadió. Antes de que pudiese decir algo el cortó.

Me quedé inmóvil por unos momentos.

Una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro.

'Al fin… no tendré que esperarte en incertidumbre… al fin se que te veré'

* * *

><p><em>*Estupido<em>

* * *

><p>IMPORTANTE: me demorare en subir el siguiente capitulo porque aun tengo problemas con el computador y parece qu lo recetearé de nuevo : tratare de que sea pronto

Siempre he pensado que la combinación más perfecta en un hombre es el pelo negro y los ojos azules~ de allí sale Zeg~

Felices fiestas! (un poco atrasado pero fue inevitable)


	12. Chapter 12

Hola~ ha pasado tiempo no? La verdad es que ya lo tenía hecho hasta la mitad hace tiempo y lo quería subir así pero me negaba y al final termine poniendo más. Es que me parecía corto. Despues empezó la escuela de verano y mi cumpleaños y todo eso.

Y me voy a demorar también para el próximo. Me voy al norte (no quiero TT_TT mucho calor :S) Igual tratare de avanzar en mi ipod si mis padres paren de ir de alla para aca en el viaje :D) por dos semanas .

* * *

><p>Han pasado tres días según el capitán desde que nos informaron sobre el convoy y desde que me he sentido tan solo. Después de intercambiar unas palabras con Erich sobre lo que iba a suceder los siguientes días no he parado de evitarlo… y el al parecer hace lo mismo…Sabía que si le decía que era un país todo cambiaría… pero nunca pensé que este sería el resultado. Siento que me odia.<p>

Pero aun tengo a Heller y a Alex…

Pero Alex ha estado todo el tiempo pegado a sonar con esta situación y cuando tiene tiempo libre ni puede mantenerse en pie de lo cansado que esta. Los únicos momentos en que podemos intercambiar palabras es cuando lo acompaño a su recamara para su descanso. Sus turnos han sido más exigentes y largos asique apenas se mantiene despierto.

¿Cómo podría tomarme el lujo de arrebatarle esas horas con mis malestares? Sería un egoísta. Además no tengo derecho a quitárselo… soy un invitado en este lugar asique no se me ha encargado ningún trabajo, lo único que quieren es que mire con tranquilidad pero me molesta no hacer nada. Aunque sea debería esforzarme por pasar desapercibido.

Lo mismo va para Heller. Al ser de mantenimiento se le ha ordenado a su grupo inspeccionar, arreglar y reforzar la estructura completa para evitar algún infortunio en la operación. Puede que nos enfrentemos a uno o más destructores y es necesaria la precaución.

La verdad es que en general la actividad ha aumentado en el submarino. Más ahora que ya deberíamos estar a punto de encontrarnos con el enemigo.

Barcos ingleses… Arthur… ojala no esté en aquel lugar. Después de todo aunque seamos enemigos el de alguna forma sigue siendo un camarada. No puedo evitar pensar en él u otros países como semejantes aunque peleemos. Supongo que esa ha sido la enseñanza que me dejó Francia cuando me protegió a pesar de desobedecer a su jefe.

¿En qué lugar estará ahora? Me imagino que en el frente. Siempre ha sido de los que van a campañas para controlar a su ejército. Ojalá no le pase nada, no me gustaría enterarme de su muerte cuando llegue.

Supongo que mi consuelo es que los países no son tan simples de matar ¿no?... más bien parece una maldición… no ser capaz de morir te desgasta con el tiempo… Me pregunto si eso fue lo que llevó a Roma a caer… al fin y al cabo tenía el mundo a sus pies, de igual forma cayó y murió, al igual que mi padre que decidió ceder su posición a nosotros.

No lo culpo ni nada. Debió haber sufrido bastante cuando nos paso su maldición a nosotros.

¿Qué puedo hacer? Con tanto tiempo libre ya he hecho las cartas de hoy. Lo único que me queda es esperar tranquilo en mi camarote hasta que se me requieran…

Ludwig… es hora de comer – Escuche decir al otro lado de la cortina.

Gracias capitán Müller pero realmente no tengo apetito – y la verdad no quiero hablar con nadie tampoco. Me gusta estar en este lugar pasando desapercibido.

Sabes que me puedes dejar de lado el 'capitán' conmigo Ludwig – escuche como se apoyaba contra una de las divisiones del camarote – después de todo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo.

Pero ahora usted es mi superior y lo debo tratarlo como tal. – el otro suspiro, debería tener su expresión de cansancio.

Técnicamente tú aún eres mi superior – continuó – pero después discutiremos eso, ahora lo importante es que te alimentes. Ludwig… ayer tampoco probaste bocado… ¿ocurre algo? Te he notado… deprimido - ¿Deprimido? Puede ser, triste, definitivamente. Después de todo uno de los grandes amigos que he hecho en este lugar me ha dado la espalda por ser simplemente un país. ¿Solo? No hay discusión en eso. No tengo a nadie, todos están ocupados. – Tal vez… extrañas a tu hermano… - Como no podría extrañarlo, tal vez sea mi único consuelo ahora.

No es eso. Solo no tengo hambre. No es necesario gastar alimento en alguien que no requiere comida –

Vas a requerirla, pronto entraremos en contacto con el enemigo. Solo estamos esperando a que aumente la oscuridad para atacar. No quiero que te pase algo por falta de alimento… ¡Imagínate si te devuelvo con algún rasguño! Tu hermano no dudará ni un segundo en hacerme la vida imposible – dijo medio en broma. Inevitablemente se me formó una sonrisa en el rostro al imaginarme su reacción. Se pondría histérico y sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para encontrar al responsable y devolverle la mano multiplicado por diez.

Aún así no quiero comer. – No se preocupe, además los de mi clase sanamos con rapidez – dije con calma.

No podré hacer que al menos comas un poco ¿Verdad? – dijo derrotado.

Realmente lo dudo – el hombre se dejó de apoyar en el material.

Está bien… pero si cambias de opinión dejaré tu comida en la cocina, solo pregunta por ella y te la darán –

Muy bien – con ello Müller se fue en la misma dirección en la que había llegado.

* * *

><p>¡Quedan tres días para que regrese! ¡Solo tres!<p>

Pero cada segundo que pasa se vuelve más lento. Un segundo se transforman en dos, dos en cuatro, cuatro en dieciséis. Mi percepción me está engañando, es imposible que el tiempo cambie, que las manecillas del reloj empiecen a detenerse poco a poco. No, no es posible, siempre están en un constante y regular movimiento, sin variaciones.

Aún así cuando miro el reloj ciento que alguien o algo está haciéndome una trampa. Cuando siento que ha pasado una hora solo han pasado míseros diez minutos. ¿Acaso mis ojos me engañan? ¿O es mi mente? ¿Tal vez el mismo reloj? Alguien se debe estar burlando de mí. El tiempo se burla de mi espera y disfruta viendo en este completo estado de ansiedad.

Miro expectante las manecillas. Se mueven, no hay duda de eso. Dan la vuelta y vuelven al mismo lugar. ¿Se ha movido el minutero? ¿Me lo he imaginado tal vez? ¿Se han movido realmente? Las vi moverse… o fue una ilusión… lo reemplacé con mis recuerdos. No creo.

¿Así se sentirá el purgatorio?

Miro el calendario. ¿Cuántas veces lo he visto hoy? ¿Cinco? ¿Diez? ¿Veinte? ¿Para qué lo veo? Sé que quedan tres días para que llegue. No hay duda. Ahora ¿Realmente llegará en tres días? No es seguro, que tal si se atrasa, o tiene que tomar algún desvió, entonces aumentaría considerablemente ¿no?

Me paseo por el lugar sin detenerme. No puedo estar quieto mucho tiempo. Un hormigueo insoportable está recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Sufro de insomnio. Mis parpados pesan pero no puedo conciliar el sueño solo. Requiero de unas cuantas dosis de tranquilizantes y recién puedo conseguir estar más calmado. Después entro en un estado donde lo único que hay es negro, negro, negro. Después despierto unas cuantas horas después desde la última vez que había visto el reloj. Como siempre es temprano. Cierro los ojos de nuevo. No pasa nada, lo único que me queda es levantarme. Repito el proceso del día anterior.

Paso, paso, paso, giro, repito el mismo ciclo una y otra vez. Si alguien me viera diría que estoy loco… Tal vez lo esté. Yo mismo estoy empezando a creerlo. Tal vez lo único que me mantiene cuerdo es Ludwig. Eso explicaría mi estado. Tal vez tenga una obsesión severa con él.

¿Y que si la tengo? No quiero deshacerme de ella. Soy un masoquista… y para qué negarlo, un sádico también.

Me miro en el espejo. Mi cabello plata esta todo despeinado, para que decir mi uniforme. Al menos mi rostro esta decente, nada fuera de su lugar... Excepto tal vez por esa sonrisa enferma que tengo y ese semblante que me da escalofríos. La figura en el espejo no se inmuta y sigue su camino.

Tic tac tic tac. Suena la tetera en la cocina. ¿Para qué herví agua en primer lugar si no quiero ningún brebaje caliente? Costumbre supongo.

Ignoro el sonido.

Uno, dos, uno, dos, paso, paso. Cada vez el grito se vuelve más fuerte. Ignóralo, ignóralo, no quieres ir a la cocina a apagar el fuego. Giro, miro el calendario esperando a que se haya borrado un día. Claro, eso no es posible, lo miro sabiendo eso. Vuelvo a caminar. El grito de la tetera se intensifica, pide auxilio de su infierno. Lo ignoro nuevamente, mi infierno tampoco es agradable, a su manera.

El teléfono suena, siendo opacado por el grito infernal de la cocina. Me rehúso a contestar el teléfono. No estoy de humor para hablar con alguien que no sea Ludwig. Lo único que quiero es escuchar su voz, nada más. Cualquier otra voz me llevara a una mayor irritación. El sonido del artefacto cesa pero el grito sigue aumentando hasta que mis oídos empezaron a doler.

Gilbird picoteó mi cabeza una y otra vez alegando por el sonido. A regañadientes me dirigí al lugar de los hechos y apago el fuego con cierta brusquedad. El grito disminuye paulatinamente. Me retiro con rapidez del lugar.

Miro el reloj. ¿Cinco minutos menos? ¿Solo cinco? No puede ser. Muerdo un lado de mi labio inferior.

Tranquilo, tranquilo, al menos no son solo dos minutos como la última vez. Debo mejorar mi ánimo.

Me habían llamado, casi se me fue el hecho por completo. Me pregunto quién habrá sido y para que ha llamado… No importa, supongo que no debió haber sido algo urgente porque si no hubiesen llamado de nuevo. No tengo por qué preocuparme.

Me debería relajar, desconcentrar, o algo así. Miro la libreta… supongo que podría hacer algo con ella. Escribir o dibujar cualquier cosa. Por último garabatear, solo necesito algo que me distraiga.

Me siento en el sillón y tomo el lápiz junto con la libreta. Pienso. No se me viene nada a la cabeza excepto Ludwig. Juego con el lápiz en una mano, lo hago girar y lo paso por todos mis dedos. En la otra descansa la libreta. Me empiezo a exasperar.

La idea era que me distrajera un rato. Aun no pasa nada. Aun no me puedo sacar a Ludwig de la cabeza. Me rindo… Si no puedo contra el pensamiento pues solo lo asimilaré. No vale la pena seguir pelando una lucha que ya está definida desde que empezó.

Escribiré lo que tengo en mi mente… o al menos lo intenté. Mi mano se rehúsa a escribir. Las primeras letras me salen temblorosas e indecentes. No me gusta. Rayo lo que escribí y lo intento de nuevo. Tampoco funciona. De nuevo la letra que aparece en el papel no parece la mía. La tacho nuevamente.

Un molesto hormigueo la ha invadido. Cada vez que trato de mantener quieta la mano algo hace que no pueda ser así. Estoy muy ansioso, y eso a la vez me pone aun más ansioso. Es un círculo vicioso. Me rindo, mi mano está muy inquieta para hacer cualquier cosa que involucre motricidad fina al parecer.

Pero para no hacer nada empecé casi inconscientemente a golpear con la punta del lápiz las hojas. Rápido. En intervalos regulares lo hago una y otra vez. Pero de nuevo esa molestia impide que pueda estar tranquilo.

Muerdo el cuerpo de mi dedo exasperado. Un leve dolor aparece en el área. Lo ignoro y pongo más fuerza en ello. Más, más, más. Liquido empieza a fluir de él. No me importa, dejo que siga su camino, en algún momento se va a detener.

Suficiente.

Empiezo a golpear repetidamente el suelo con mi pie. Miro el reloj. Un minuto. Tiro lo que tenía en la mano a en la mesa y me paro. Camino nuevamente. Tengo que encontrar algo con que distraerme antes de que enloquezca. Pero que digo, ya estoy loco ¿no?

* * *

><p>Gilbert… Gilbert… Te extraño… cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la ultimas vez que estuvimos juntos… ¿Podré seguir con esto? - ¡Ludwig! – gritó una voz conocida para mí. Enseguida me traté de sentar pero me golpeé con el techo. Mi mano enseguida fue al lugar del golpe y deje escapar una leve queja.<p>

¡Gilbert! – Mi boca se movió por sí sola. Yo mismo me sorprendí, de la nada mis manos la taparon. – 'oh Fluch…' - Abrí enseguida la cortina – Ah, siento el malentendido… - levanté mi vista y encontré a quien menos me lo esperaba - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dije como idiota, o al menos me sentí.

Ojos color rojo no se despegaban de mi figura, una expresión molesta en el rostro – '¿He hecho algo malo?' – Siento decepcionarte, pero no soy tu hermano. – Afilo su mirada – Acaso no puedo venir a hablarte.

Ah, no es eso, es solo que es raro. Como no hemos hablado por un tiempo me pareció inusual – miré cualquier otro lugar excepto al hombre frente de mi.

¿De qué hablas? ¿Pensaste que estaba molesto contigo estos tres días? Es decir… vale, no te lo niego, si estaba molesto, y aun lo estoy… un poco… pero esa no es la razón, mi jefe no me deja salir de la sala de maquinas y cuando salgo nunca te encuentro. La verdad es que hace resto que querido aclarar algunas cosas contigo… y preguntarte cosas también. – Aún no era capaz de verlo a la cara, pero esta vez por vergüenza. ¿Cómo pude imaginarme tantas cosas? – Me desvié del tema bastante. – Suspiró – Vine acá porque me enteré de que no has comido nada. – su tono se volvió severo.

¿Cómo? Ah… Müller debió habértelo dicho, hace un rato también habló de ello. ¿No deberías estar trabajando? – 'No estoy de humor para que me sermoneen'.

El albino carraspeó – No, me sacaron de lo que hacía exclusivamente para hacerte comer. – Agarró de mi brazo y me sacó al pasillo. – Debe hacerte comer, por cualquier medio. Asique vamos. – Tiró de él. Me resistí.

Se lo dije a Müller y ahora te lo digo a ti. NO QUIERO COMER. NO TENGO HAMBRE. – Erich sonrió maliciosamente.

Cuando dije que tengo que hacerte comer sin importar que medio utilice lo decía en serio. Si es necesario te noquearé, te amarraré a un asiente mientras estés inconsciente y cuando despiertes ya no habrá forma de que tengas tu estomago vació – un ligero escalofrío recorrió mi espalda – '¿Acaso estuvo en la división de interrogación y tortura?' -, pero enseguida recobré mi compostura.

No te permitirían gastar tanto tiempo. – El joven sonrió aun más.

¿A no? El jefe me dijo que podía tomarme cuanto tiempo quisiera para lograr el objetivo ¿Quieres ver? - '¿Qué hacer? ¿Cedo o no cedo?'

Bien. No te daré el gusto de practicar conmigo tus métodos de tortura o lo que sea. – Erich pareció decepcionarse por unos instantes pero enseguida una sonrisa victoriosa se formó en su rostro.

Aaaahh… Yo que quería divertirme un poco – Fingió un tono dramático pero algo me decía que realmente quería realizar lo que me había relatado.

* * *

><p>El teléfono sonó de nuevo. No contesté. Se apagó el sonido pero al poco tiempo volvió. Harto contesté. - ¿Quién es? – dije con veneno en mi voz.<p>

Prusia debería tener más modales, esa no es forma de hablarle a un aliado. – Gruñí, realmente no quería hablarle a alguien, aun más a este tipo.

Ve al grano Austria, no tengo ganas escuchar tu voz – Escuché un leve hmph al otro lado, puedo jurar que ahora debe estar sonriendo ese bastardo de Austria.

Pero Prusia, no puede tratarme así. – Apreté mi puño con fuerza.

Austria, no estoy de ánimo para tus juegos. – Hubo un silencio en la línea antes de que me respondiera.

Te dije que cuidaras de Ludwig y que si no lo hacías me lo llevaría. – mordí el mismo dedo que hace un rato. – Está claro que ya no puedo hacer nada como eso ahora, como ya es un país hecho y derecho no hay forma – 'Esto no me gusta' – pero si Ludwig llega con un rasguño voy a ir a vivir con él, ya no me mantendré al margen en su relación tan… - lo corté.

Atrévete a decirlo Austria y juro que iré ahora mismo a matarte – Lo amenacé. El quedó en silencio unos momentos.

Volviendo al tema central, sé que no podré estar pegado a él toda la eternidad pero lo haré por bastante tiempo, tenlo por asegurado. – Tengo otra preocupación más que añadir. – Y si no llega… tú te unirás a él en la tumba Gilbert.

'Me estarías haciendo un favor' – Roderich… Ludwig se fue sin mi autorización… Ya estoy bastante angustiado para que me molestes con tus amenazas también. – Hubo silencio en la línea – Yo no quería que se fuera, Traté de detenerlo hasta el último instante pero cuando llegue al puerto el submarino ya había partido y…

Entiendo… Eso baja un poco mi… 'castigo'… pero si tiene algún daño aun voy a estar pegado a él, lo mismo va si… muere. – Gruñi.

NO ES MI CULPA – Colgué con fuerza el teléfono y me apoyé contra la pared. – A quien engaño… si es mi culpa… Se fue porque traté de protegerlo del mundo exterior… y eso provocó que Ludwig se escapara.

Mantenerlo en una realidad donde tiene todo no fue suficiente… que irónico… ahora que lo pienso con detenimiento… es como si Ludwig fuera un canario dentro de una jaula… pero que he hecho…

Soy un idiota. Como no me había dado cuenta de sus gritos de encierro si eran tan claros. ¿Cómo los pude ignorar? ¿Acaso soy tan sordo? ¿Tan ciego? No entiendo como no pude prever esto.

Oh Ludwig… ¿qué te he hecho? ¿Realmente te merezco? Alguien como tu… no es para mí. Debería dejarte…

Je, soy tan egoísta. Aun que no te merezca no te dejaré ir. No puedo dejarte ir. Tú eres mío, mío, mío. De nadie más. En cuerpo y alma me perteneces mi querido y amado hermano.

Miré el espejo que tenía cerca de mí y contemple mi reflejo. Una sonrisa enferma adornaba mi rostro y había determinación en mi mirada.

Ni siquiera mi reflejo podrá arrancarte de mis brazos. Mi querida y apreciada pieza, tan preciada y preciosa, tan hermosa, tan maravillosa, eres invaluable. Y ahora que eres mía, ya no podrás salir de este querido puzle tan complejo y loco. Tan egoísta.

* * *

><p>*Roma cayó por varias cosas pero una de ellas fueron su forma de vida y descuidos. Decidí tomar eso a mi beneficio~~<p>

**Siempre he considerado la vida eterna como una maldición. Después de todo al tus deseos y objetivos van uno a uno cumpliéndose hasta que no te quedan más y lo único que puedes hacer es mirar como el ciclo de la vida continua sin que te afecte. Debe ser muy solitario y vacío.

* * *

><p>Tengo un raro aprecio por los personajes al borde la insanidad y todo lo que es Gilbert en este capítulo. Y bueno tenía que hacerlo, Gilbert queda muy bien en este papel y disfrute escribiendo sus partes, es un estilo distinto y angustiante.<p>

Y bueno Ludwig está empezando a hacer una depresión. :3 pero allí Salió Erich al rescate. Ah y siempre me imaginado a Ludwig como el tipo de persona que busca todas las posibilidades posibles volviéndolo un poco paranoide.

La verdad es que me divertí haciendo este capítulo demasiado. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ (me acorde de pokemon de la nada… déjenme xD)


	13. Chapter 13

Qué tal? Volví de mis vacaciones familiares~~ junto con ello un nuevo capi

Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta ya a estas alturas de la lectura me encanta el drama, los personajes inestables mentalmente y todo eso… cierto? Bueno en este capítulo pasará. Con harto angs y los dejare con hartas preguntillas.

Para los que querían el reencuentre de Ludwig y Gilbert... Acá esta! Yijaaa!

**Warning:** Insanidad…leve y algunas pistas de un Gilbert frustrado sexualmente…

Bueno Disfruten, porque yo sí que lo disfrute.

* * *

><p>Incertidumbre<p>

Todo era absoluto silencio.

Objetivo alineado… Disparen. –Dijo el capitán con fuerza, seguido a ello el sonido del agua siendo atravesada por el torpedo invadió mis oídos.

El proceso se repitió 5 veces más. Todos estábamos atentos al hombre que tenía el cronometro en mano. 'Acaso hemos fallado' – tres… dos… - un sonido apagado se escucho a la distancia – uno menos… faltan cinco – murmuró el capitán.

* * *

><p>24 de Septiembre de 1939<p>

Me han engañado… o tal vez… le ha pasado algo… no, no Gilbert, tranquilízate, no le ha pasado nada. Me hubieran informado… ¿Pero como sabrían si se hundió? ¿Es eso posible? Tú… ¡dime! - Los ojos azules del gato al que le hablaba me miraron y se acomodo para dormir, cerrando sus ojos – Claro, eres un gato. Para que te pregunto… – gruñí.

Tal vez he contado mal… - empecé a contar con mis dedos - ¡Son 19 días ya! ¡Debió haber vuelto hace 3 días atrás al menos! – Me acosté en la cama y mire el techo - ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué demoras tanto? Nadie me dice nada… nada… estoy a la deriva… ¿Qué hago?... no… Ludwig… Ludwig… Ludwig… - Escuche un auto parar al frente de mi casa – Ahora quien es… - Sonó el timbre y de mala gana me paré de la cama.

Bajé las escaleras con pesadez y al encontrarme en la puerta un temor inexplicable me invadió – '¿Y si es alguien que viene a comunicarme la muerte de Ludwig… Y si… Y si… Me dicen que… No Gilbert… te estás imaginando cosas…' – Abrí la puerta y me quedé pasmado.

L-Ludwig… - no podía creer que era él… ¿de verdad era él?... Si era él… pero… - Mein Gott Ludwig… ¿Qué te paso? – En seguida lo examiné – '¿Qué mierda ha pasado? ¿Por qué?' – L-Ludwig… H-Háblame…

Señor, no ha dicho palabra después de… el incidente… – En mi vida me había sentido tan… tan adolorido ante lo que veía… - Ludwig… Ludwig… - le moví levemente por los hombros – No me hagas esto… vamos… háblame… - El ojo que podía ver estaba… gélido… sin vida… como si hubiese muerto por dentro.

Hemos intentado todo pero no ha dicho palabra… Lo siento… - Lo tomé entre mis brazos… él ni se inmuto… - Me debo ir señor… Lamentamos lo sucedido…

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – Pregunté. El hombre estuvo a punto de decirme pero el que conducía se lo impidió. Con una disculpa se fue.

Tsk – Entré a Ludwig y cerré la puerta con delicadeza pensando que podía alterarlo. Lo senté en el sillón y di una inspección más detallada…

Un ojo tapado por una venda, en el otro se podían ver ojeras, una en su cuello también que se perdía en la ropa, su mano tapada por más vendas que se pedían en la manga… todo estaba concentrado en su lado derecho… y eso era lo que podía ver… no sabía que estaba clase de heridas tenía debajo de su ropa…

Me senté a su lado.

Me sentía tan impotente… tan… insignificante… pero lo que más me dolía era verlo en este estado. – '¿Qué te ha pasado?' – Me carcomía la curiosidad pero no podía preguntarle… ¿Cómo podría?...

En vez de hablar nos traté de acomodar en el sillón cosa que nuestros rostros quedaran de frente… parecía una muñeca… vacía por dentro… - Ludwig… - lo tuve entre mis brazos y empecé a acariciar su cabello sedoso y limpio. Recién de esta forma me di cuenta de que temblaba levemente – oh Ludwig… - le bese la frente – No sabes cuánto te he extrañado… he necesitado… Estaba al borde de la locura sin ti… Te amo, te amo, te amo – Lo apegué a mi… y algo hiso click en el.

Permaneció en silencio pero se agarró de mi… sentía como sus manos agarraban con fuerza la ropa en mi espalda y como su rostro se hundía en mi cuerpo. Como si tratara de impedir que me fuera – Sh… tranquilo… estoy acá… contigo… no dejaré que te vayas de mi – escuche leves sollozos escapando de él… ¿Qué habrá pasado para dejarlo en este estado? – Sh… sh… No te preocupes de nada… olvídate de todo y descasa un poco.

Se empezó a calmar… al menos ya no temblaba como antes. Bueno eso es algo… - '¿Debería llamar a un psicólogo o algo así?... No… a Ludwig no le gustaría… Debería aplazar todos los asuntos por ahora… no debo dejarlo solo… no así… Ah, al aparecer nos quedaremos harto tiempo en esta casa' – Me concentré en al rostro ya no tan hundido en mi pecho… a pesar de estar de esta forma no es opacado… sigue siendo hermoso.

Me percaté que estaba quedándose dormido y miré la hora… pronto anochecería… y no deberíamos dormir acá… mañana ambos quedaremos en malas condiciones por dormir en el sillón… pero… - Ludwig… - No se movió ni un centímetro pero sabía que me escuchaba… - deberíamos subir. Dormir en el sillón y sin nada encima no nos hará bien – 'especialmente en tus condiciones…' – Voy arreglar la cama y la bañera… ¿Está bien?

Me soltó y se sentó en el sillón. Con rapidez me levanté y antes de irme le di un beso en la frente – Espérame, voy y vuelvo. – Subí con rapidez y empecé a preparar el baño. En pocos minutos escuche los gritos de Ludwig - Oh no… por favor que no le haya pasado nada. – Corrí al lugar de donde provenían los gritos llegando finalmente a la cocina.

¡Ludwig! – estaba de rodillas en el suelo, su mano sana cubriendo su rostro. Ahora en vez de temblar se retorcía en su posición. Aun seguía gritando… su gritos eran tan desgarradores, atravesaban mi alma. Literalmente me tire a su lado. - ¡Ludwig! ¡Ludwig! ¡Vamos!

¡Ahh! ¡Gilbert! ¡Gilbert! ¡Quítalo de encima! – 'pero si no hay nada encima de ti…' - ¡Quítate de encima! – Por unos momentos retrocedí… - '¿Qué te han hecho?' – Enseguida lo contuve entre mis brazos - ¡Ludwig! ¡Despierta! ¡No hay nada! ¡No tienes nada!

¡Quítate! ¡Quítate! ¡Quítate! – Se me era difícil contenerlo, no paraba de moverse.

¡Ludwig! ¡No tienes nada! – Grite con la misma fuerza. Se calmo… dejo de gritar…

¿E-Es cierto? ¿Y-Ya no está? – Cuando levanto la mirado se me partió el corazón – P-Pero… no entiendo… tú estabas… como es que… Ah… cierto… - lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas… sus ojos mostraban una mirada turbada - Tú no puedes ser.

¿Qué es lo que no puedo ser… Ludwig? – pregunte con un poco de miedo a la respuesta.

Ludwig no contesto… En vez de eso se apego a mi – 'Algún día me dirá… supongo' – Ludwig… Qué te parece si me acompañas esta vez - Me miro a los ojos esta vez más calmado y asintió.

Lo levanté y lo guié… Lo llevaba de la mano igual que cuando éramos niños. En nuestro camino escuche el timbre nuevamente.

Lud… ¿Qué tal si bajamos a abrir la puerta? – Asintió y nos dirigimos allá. Al abrir me encontré con el mismo joven que había traído a mi hermano – Dígame…

El hombre me paso una pequeña caja – Se me había olvidado pasarle esto… - decía mientras examinaba al que estaba en mi espalda – son sus pertenencias… cuando estábamos allá no las soltaba… la verdad es que me sorprendió verlas allí tiradas – Miré de reojo a Ludwig que al reconocer la caja la tomó entre sus brazos como si su vida dependiese de ello. Miró con recelo al extraño - ¡Ah! No se preocupe, no miré nada. - Con eso dicho, mi hermano entró y se sentó en el lugar más próximo a la puerta.

¿Qué pasó? – pregunté en voz baja al hombre.

Hm… no me extraña que no le haya contado… - dijo el hombre pensativo – después de todo… no habla… solo grita… - 'Asique no soy el primer en enfrentarme a esto' - ¿De casualidad usted es Gilbert? Es una de las pocas palabras que… bueno gritaba – asentí – ah…

Me podría decir que paso… - Repetí un poco ansioso.

Pues… hubo un ataque en el puerto en la cuidad más cercana… aviones ingleses atacaron y bueno… su hermano estaba en la tripulación que en esos momentos estaba desembarcando… - 'Maldito Inglaterra' – No se muchos detalles pero… los aviones fueron destruidos, el submarino en que iban se hundió y murió la mayoría de la tripulación, junto con las varias familias que les recibían y varios oficiales… de hecho cuando encontraron a su hermano pensaron que estaba muerto… - Sentí que cada vez me tensaba más y más – recién cuando revisaron su pulso supieron que en realidad estaba vivo. Eso es lo único que se… la verdad es que me preocupaba mucho como iba estar ese hombre cuando lo dejáramos acá… pero- Ludwig apareció detrás de mí.

Gilbert – susurro suplicante.

Ah, me tengo que ir inmediatamente… - el hombre desapareció de mi puerta. Ludwig fue quien cerró y me tomó de la mano.

Gilbert… - susurro nuevamente… - 'Mein Gott… Control… mantén… control…'

¿Qué pasa? – Ludwig no me contesto… pero su mirada se dirigió a la escalera.

¿Estás cansado? – Asintió – entonces subamos.- Retomamos el camino y esta vez logramos llegar al segundo piso. Lo guié al baño y lo senté en un banco… memorias de la última vez que estuve en esta posición pasaron por mi cabeza… antes era tan pequeño… pero esa es la única diferencia…

Me puse nervioso… como en aquellos tiempos… trague con fuerza y procedí a desabrochar su chaqueta.

Hey Lud, que tal si me ayudas un poco con esto – saco con dificultad su mano sana de ella. Sujeté el extremo de la manga para ayudarlo un poco y después deslicé la otra manga por el otro brazo con sumo cuidado para no lastimarlo. Después me enfrenté a una camiseta manga larga… asique repetí el mismo proceso…

El daño que tenía era más de lo que yo pensé… la venda que iniciaba en el cuello era parte de de la que estaba en el brazo. En el otro tenía unos pequeños rasguños, ya casi no había rastros de ellos… tal vez si fuera un humano común y corriente no estaría en esa condición, estaría aun peor.

Note unos cuantas zonas más oscuras… donde debieron haber estado hematomas. Otro juego de vendas estaba en su abdomen… rodeándolo…. – Mein Gott Ludwig… como te ha sucedido esto… - murmuré mientras recorría con delicadeza su brazo vendado.

Quítalas… quítalas – repitió incesantemente. – Están sucias… manchadas… quítalas.

Obedecí, partiendo por la que más me tenía nervioso… La de su ojo… tal vez… lo puedo haber perdido… sería terrible… con lentitud procedí a sacársela – uf… Gracias al cielo no has perdido tu hermoso ojo - pase mi mano por su pómulo derecho. El daño en el área era grande, pero no llegaba al ojo en sí.

Tenía un tajo que terminaba a un lado de su ceja y empezaba en alguna parte entre su pelo. La herida ya estaba cerrada, ya estaba cicatrizando. - ¿Qué tan grande fue esta herida Lud? Se está demorando bastante…

Ludwig permaneció en silencio y yo proseguí con el cuello. A medida que me deshacía de capas de pedazos de tela aparecía el color de su sangre… - como es posible que aun tengas heridas abiertas… Es como si te hubiesen destruido esta área… - al terminar de sacarlas noté que no era una sola herida… sino varias… habían algunas rectas y largas, casi atravesaban el brazo, habían otras de… balas o algo así, otras heridas más pequeñas, otras que casi no se veían…

En estos momentos ya me preguntaba cómo pudo sobrevivir… debió haber estado al borde de la muerte realmente… por suerte no fue así.

Saque la del abdomen y algo similar a la otra presencié a medida de que las capas desaparecían. Con todas ellas fuera vi con espanto la cantidad que habían… eran profundas… tanto así que… mire su espalda… y me encontré con algunas que estaban a la misma altura… pero no daban en sus órganos… algunas… - por suerte eres un país… - me miró con cierta calidez y tristeza, pero nada más.

Lud… tienes heridas muy… dolorosas en tus piernas… así sabré que debo tocar y que no… - el negó y empecé a quitarle los zapatos, calcetines y pantalones con bastante cuidado. – Lud… si tienes - me enfade un poco… solo un poco. - ¿Por qué me mentiste? – El negó nuevamente. - Lud… estoy viéndolas.

Quítalas… - obedecí… aun molesto pero pronto se paso. En efecto ya no queda casi nada en las piernas. Las vendas… estaban casi para engañar… ah… - no querías que los otros supieran sobre tus capacidades ¿no? – asintió nuevamente.

Oye… me podrías decir por qué tu lado izquierdo esta casi sin heridas – no hiso nada – 'supongo que eso es un no' – ¿me contarás algún día? – asintió. – Con eso me conformo entonces – sonreí.

Um… ¿Quieres que te deje? Así podrás – con rapidez negó furiosamente.

Gilbert… no… pasará de nuevo… volverá… - arqueé una ceja.

¿Quién? – Ludwig no contesto.

No te vayas… -suplico. Ahora sí que estaba nervioso… como no podría en esta situación… La persona que más amo y deseo me está suplicando quedarme… y y y y… suspiré… -'vamos Gilbert… hazlo por él'

Bien…

* * *

><p>'Dios… ¿Por qué me haces pasar por esto? Primero haces que se aleje de mi y después me das un espectáculo a la vista… y yo sin poder hacer nada ¿Justo cuando antes me había decidido a tenerlo de una vez cuando llegara? Además cómo pudiste hacerle esto a él… bien… lo salvaste… de eso te estoy agradecido… ¡Pero mira como lo dejaste!' – Me senté a orillas de la cama… Tratando de calmarme mientras esperaba a que Ludwig regresara con algo puesto para ponerle vendas nuevas. – 'Me hiciste salir de allí, y dejarlo solo'.<p>

Ludwig me había insistido a que me bañase con él… se que sus intenciones eran que no me mojara la ropa y todo eso pero… pero… Bueno… al menos pude ayudarlo con su brazo herido… le duele bastante al parecer porque se rehúsa a utilizarlo.

'Bueno… solo me queda esperar… ya tengo puesto un pantalón de buzo para dormirme y no tengo nada que hacer… ah… debería ir a buscar algo rápido a la cocina antes de que Ludwig vuelva y no me encuentre acá ' – Con un nuevo objetivo baje… pero me encontré con la caja que nos dio el señor hoy. Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomé entre mis manos y la subí.

Me senté esta vez a un lado de la cama y empecé a revisar que había… lo primero con lo que me encontré fueron unos fotos… - 'Así que acá estaban…' – Antes de que pudiera terminar de verlas apareció Ludwig con unos pantalones puestos y me arrebato la caja de mi regazo – Pero que…

Ludwig soltó un quejido. Había utilizado la mano herida para quitármelo. – ¡Lud! – traté de tomar la caja para que no estorbara pero no me dejo. En vez de eso soltó otro quejido.

Ya me estaba enfureciendo con esa actitud… ¿Que tenía esa caja que era más importante que su dolor? ¿Qué tenía esa caja que no me permitía tocarla? - ¡Ludwig! ¡No seas imprudente!

Lo siento… - se sentó al lado mío cabizbajo. Pude notar que alejó la caja de mí.

No importa… - me calmé al ver que una de sus heridas se abrió por los movimientos de antes.

Da igual… solo no te esfuerces tanto por algo así… Sabes… si me hubieras dicho te pude haber ayudado a ponerte tus pantalones…- fui por algún desinfectante y las vendas para tratar sus heridas. Cuando regresé la caja había desaparecido pero las fotos seguían donde las había dejado al igual que Ludwig.

Empecé el tratamiento por lo más doloroso. En un principio dejaba escapar leves quejidos por el alcohol pero después se acostumbro a la sensación. Pronto acabe y puse las vendas. – Lud ¿quieres una camisa? – El negó – '… bueno… las vendas ya cubren casi todo su torso asique es lógico que no quiera una'.

¿Tú? – murmuro.

Nah, tengo calor. – dije mientras iba al otro extremo de la cama y me acostaba.

Gilbert… lo siento – solo pude ver su espalda.

¿Por qué? – pregunte… la verdad es que no tenía idea de donde vino eso.

No te puedo decir nada… no aun – 'asique era eso…' – Además… te estoy causando tantos problemas – agarré su hombre bueno y con cuidado lo empuje contra mí.

Tonto, cuidarte no me molesta en lo absoluto… aunque no puedo mentirte, si lo hace el que no me digas nada, pero no importa, sé que cuando el momento llegue me lo dirás. – Ludwig se acomodó en la cama y se dejo rodear por mis brazos.

Extrañaba esto… sentirlo a mi lado – Me acabe de dar cuenta que es lo máximo que has hablado desde que llegaste… ya estaba empezando a pensar que se te habían olvidado palabras o algo así – reí levemente – fuera de broma… me tenias un poco nervioso… supongo que estar con tu genial brüther te ha mejorado – a pesar de que lo había dicho de broma Ludwig asintió.

Estaba tan… cálido y tranquilo en estos momentos. Me sentía tan feliz a pesar de todo… debe andar algo mal con mi cabeza para sentirme así… - ¿Qué tal si nos dormimos? Me imagino que debes estar cansado – Ludwig asintió nuevamente.

Apagué la luz del velador, que por suerte era la única prendida y tiré sobre nosotros las sabanas.

Al fin después de tantas noches sin poder descansar realmente podré dormir tranquilo… y con la persona que es mi vida a mi lado.

* * *

><p>Y? algo que decir? Deje varios espacios en blanco no? Bueno, si tienen ganas me pueden contar sus teorías y todo. Feliz yo las leo, pero si me llega alguna y acierta en lo que tengo pensado… no crean que les diré si es eso concretamente o algo así, es un secreto después de todo. Eso si les diré si van por buen camino o mal camino.<p>

Oh, volvimos al sistema de fechas porque ahora Ludwig está más ubicado en el tiempo. Por eso antes no ponía ningún día. Tambien… los privaré de la mente del Ludwig por un tiempo… hasta que me de la gana jajaj xD no se… en una de esas si estoy de ánimo les dé un vistazo a su mente…

Y Gilbert esta mucho más estable mentalmente que en el capitulo anterior, eso es porque: 1° son como etapas, si lo hubiese mantenido tan mal como estaba antes sería raro… según yo claro. 2° Ludwig regresa, y con ello su sanidad…

Ojala les haya gustado~ hace tiempo que no me sentía tan… inspirada? Hiperventilada? Jajaja no se… oh! Y algo importante… no se olviden… nunca se olviden del factor Austria! Con eso me cayo ;I

Y de que Ludwig TIENE su libreta entre sus pertenencias… ya ya… esta vez si me cayo…

Nuevamente…. Me inspiré en Das Boot! Tengo un problema con esa película xD no… enserio xD

Eso hasta el próximo capi no mas ;D bye bye


	14. Chapter 14

Y aquí uno nuevo~ salió más rápido por varias cosas~ 1.- por las dos semanas de ausencia. 2.- estoy increíblemente inspirada. 3.- me quedan dos semanas de vacaciones lo que significa que los capítulos van a ser subidos mas y mas lentos… cm voy en cuarto y me metieron al preu, profe particular y las clases de manejo en marzo T-T y quiero estudiar medicina asique… mis cabeza estará en los libros D:

Pero no se preocupen, la idea es que suba hartos en lo poco que me queda c:

**Warning:** Insanidad… muy dulce

Bueno y ahora empiecen a leer~

* * *

><p>25 de Septiembre<p>

¡Gilbert! ¡Gilbert! ¡Mira! ¡Aster ya batió su record! ¡Mira que tan alto salta! – Desde la las mesas del patio veía como Ludwig entraba en contacto con sus perros. Se veía tan tranquilo, tan feliz, hace tiempo que no lo veía así.

Si puedo verlo, creo que el verte lo ha animado – me acerqué al grupo con tranquilidad. El cielo estaba brillante, el clima era templado. No podía pedir nada mejor.

¡Gilbert! – La figura enfrente de mi empezó a decir repetidamente. Cada vez su voz se volvió más atormentada. Me acerqué corriendo a él. - ¡Ahhh! ¡Gilbert! ¡Ahhh! – todo desapareció de un momento a otro. Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos me encontré con el techo de la pieza – 'un sueño' - ¡Ahhh! ¡Quítalo! ¡Quítalo! – la cama se movía con furia y mi mente en menos de un segundo encontró la razón – 'Mein Gott Ludwig' - Enseguida me senté buscándolo. Allí estaba… en la orilla de mi cama a punto de caer al suelo.

¡Ludwig! – alcancé a sujetarlo antes de que callera pero no se paraba de mover. Se retorcía como si estuvieran electrocutándolo o algo, lanzando gritos de agonía - ¡Ludwig! ¡Despierta! – Lo aseguré en mi agarre pero no despertaba.

¡Quítalo! ¡Por favor quítalo! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Quítate! ¡Quítate ahora! – Pude notar que estaba llorando en su sueño.

¡Ludwig! ¡No tienes nada! ¡Vamos despierta! – no daba resultado, no quería despertar. – '¡¿Qué se supone que haga?' - ¡Lud! ¡Vamos! ¡Es un simple sueño! – '¡No me escucha, no puede despertar! ¡¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?' - ¡Lo siento! ¡No se me ocurre nada más! – grité antes de clavarle mis dientes fuertemente en la primera parte que se me atravesó de su cuerpo. – '¡Me pase!' – Un sabor metálico empezó a invadir mi boca… y Ludwig no despertaba.

¡Ahhh! ¡Quítate! – seguía gritando como si le hubiese hecho nada. Trate de observar su rostro pero se movía demasiado, en un momento alcancé a ver algo acuoso y con un leve tono azul – '¡Esta despierto!' - ¡Quítate!

¡Ludwig! ¡Soy yo! ¡Tranquilo! – Aun no paraba de moverse y gritar - ¡Fue un sueño! ¡Ludwig! – Traté de acariciar su espalda tratando de calmarlo – Sh, tranquilo – hice que mi voz aparentase calmada, pero la verdad es que estaba en pánico. ¿Cómo puedo calmar su sufrimiento? – Fue un sueño, tranquilo.

Lo que estaba haciendo servía, pero no de forma tan efectiva como quería. De a poco se fue calmando, sus gritos empezaron a bajar de volumen hasta que se convirtieron en murmullos, ya solo temblaba, no trataba de empujarme. – Oh Lud, dime si hay algo que pueda hacer – su respiración empezó a calmarse y ya no había un mirada perturbada, solo asustada.

¿Gilbert? ¿Gilbert? ¿E-Eres tú verdad? – Su mirada buscaba la mía desesperado – Ah, eres tú realmente. Ah… que bueno que eres tú. – Me dolía tanto verlo en este estado tan vulnerable… Ayer en la noche pensé que había mejorado aunque sea un poco. Ahora me doy cuenta que esto no puede solucionarse de la noche a la mañana.

Sí, soy yo. Mira a tu alrededor. Estamos solo tú y yo, en nuestra pieza, en nuestra casa – Asustado miro a su alrededor y un poco de confianza apareció un su ser.

Gil… prométeme que no me vas a dejar. No te vayas. No me dejes – Sus palabras me dejaron sorprendido. ¿De dónde habrá salido todo esto? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Será… por la pesadilla?

No, no podría. Después de todo lo que ha pasado no puedo dejarte fuera de mi vista ni media hora. – Acaricié su pelo mientras que el miedo se desvanecía de él – Casi me vuelvo loco sin ti. Mejor dicho tú deberías estar más preocupado Lud. Nunca te dejaré – dije medio en broma mientras dejaba escapar una risa. La verdad que ahora no puedo dejarlo ir – Después vas a aburrirte de mí – reí nuevamente a pesar de que el pensamiento en si me aterraba – Pero lo siento, estas amarrado a mi por tooooda la eternidad.

Nunca podría hacer eso. Lo sabes – Ya no temblaba, su voz ya no era un murmullo. Ya no tenía miedo.

No lo sé Lud. Puede que después me llegues a odiar – Desvié la mirada. En solo pesar que podría pasar me daba escalofríos.

Gil – me tomó un tiempo de volver la mirada.

Mi corazón casi sale de mi pecho. De todas las cosas que podía hacer Ludwig estaba haciendo eso. Gott cuanto extrañaba esta sensación. Un tierno y casto beso. Nada más. Tan inocente, tan puro… y es mío. Cuando se separo de mi me hiso tanta falta. Perdí aquella sensación tan agradable y cálida. No quería que terminara… pero no quiero hacer nada que lo altere, ya es bastante con los recuerdos… supongo que son recuerdos… que no paran de cazarlo.

¿Ves? No podría dejarte. Te amo demasiado – Tanta ternura, tanta calidez. Me tenía que hundir en ella. – Ah Gil, me voy a cae- todo se movió y en efecto caímos al suelo… -Auch… Gil podrías tener más cuidado. – Se quejo, pero no me importaba. Yo me mantuve en mi posición, mi oído pegado a su pecho, escuchando su latido acompasado. Este era el verdadero Ludwig, no era un sueño, no era una ilusión, era el verdadero - ¿Gil?

Y pensar que soy yo el que debería estar reconfortándote, no al revés. – Esta vez fueron sus manos las que acariciaban mis cabellos – Que ironía. Mira lo que me has hecho – decía entre risas – El temido y respetado Prusia comportándose como un niño pequeño en los brazos de su hermanito.

No hace mal dejarse de vez en cuando Gilbert – 'Me podría quedar así por siempre'

Lo sé… Lo sé – Nos quedamos un buen rato así. Sin hacer nada, hasta que se me mi ojo captó el reloj por un segundo – oh… son la tres de la mañana…

Ah… Lo siento. No quería despertarte tan… temprano supongo – me levante de él.

No, no hay problema. - En ello note que las vendas de su estomago estaban ennegrecidas. Me alarme – Lud, puedes pararte solo – el asintió y se dispuso a hacerlo, mientras me fijaba en cada detalle de su rostro. No tenía señales de que estuviera en dolor… ah… allí hay una –'¿Por qué no me dice que le duele?' – Deberías parar de ocultarme cosas… - para probar mi punto toque el área ennegrecida con leve brusquedad. Ludwig dejo salir un leve quejido. – Siéntate en la cama… ¿Dónde deje los primeros auxilios? – traté de acordarme hasta que al fin rememoré lo que había pasado la noche anterior – 'Si lo traté acá… debería estar encima del escritorio…' – Lud, prende la luz por favor. No veo nada, puras sombras – en segundos se encendió y en efecto los utensilios estaban allí. Me apresuré y pronto estuve limpiando la herida abierta – Realmente no puedes moverte mucho… Si sigues así no van a parar de abrirse…

Ja… - respondió con simpleza.

Bueno, al menos te has curado un poco… ayer tenías más heridas – el sonrió levemente – te ves mucho mejor.

Me siento mejor… - aseguró.

Al menos ya hablas más – el asintió.

¿Qué tal si dormimos un rato más… antes de que amanezca?… - 'pero… después de esas pesadillas aun quieres dormir… ¿serás capaz de dormir?' – me senté a su lado.

¿Estás… seguro? Quiero decir… Bueno yo realmente no tengo sueño, mucha adrenalina me despertó – Un semblante triste apareció en su cara – ah, no es tu culpa. No es como si pudieses controlar tus sueños ni nada por el estilo.

Gilbert, no me trates como si fuera una pequeña nación… - dijo un poco molesto.

No es eso, lo sabes. ¿Acaso es un crimen preocuparme por ti? – no respondió – Sabes que… hagamos algo. Hoy será un día especial para ti. Ya que nos levantamos temprano, aprovechemos el día. Vamos a estar todo el rato juntos, nada de guerra, nada de tragedias, nada de llamadas del jefe porque desconectaré el teléfono – reí ante lo último, en cambio Ludwig se tensó levemente – nada nos va a molestar.

Se van a enojar con nosotros – dijo en un murmullo.

No – me – im – por – ta – dije de forma juguetona para subirle el ánimo un poco. – Además si no pueden manejarse solos por un día son unos inútiles. Así que pongamos en práctica nuestro plan –ehem- mi querido señor, que desea de desayuno – mi tono se volvió cortés, lo que saco una leve sonrisa de Ludwig.

Gilbert… ¿No crees que es un poco temprano para desayunar? Además… digamos que tu especialidad no es cocinar – 'Auch, eso dolió'

Golpe bajo Lud, golpe bajo – adopte un tono dramático – Ah, mi cocina siendo rechazada por la persona que más amo, ah que triste – él rió levemente – 'al menos puedo hacerlo olvidar unos momentos…'

En vez de montar un teatro deberías informarme de la situación actual– 'La idea no es esa'

Ya te lo dije ¿no? Hoy solo seremos tú y yo. Nada más – El suspiro derrotado. – ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a duchar? Realmente tengo pensado aprovechar el día - Ludwig se paró.

Pero me acabas de cambiar la venda… será un desperdicio… - abrió la cortina con su brazo sano, y después hiso lo mismo con la otra. Aun se rehúsa a mover el derecho.

No importa, tenemos varias y la verdad disfruto cuidarte. – El asintió y quedamos en silencio un rato más.

¿Me podrías sacar la venda de mi ojo? – se dio vuelta y se acerco – 'pero si aun no debería estar curado…' – se sentó nuevamente, en el mismo lugar que antes – Si pudiera… lo haría yo… pero con una mano es un poco difícil…

No debió haber cerrado aun… - No me miraba… se rehusaba a mirarme… -'¿Por qué?' – aun no es momento para que la saque…

Solo hazlo… - solo para complacerlo empecé a desenrollarla, una vez fuera… no había nada debajo de ella.

Ludwig… no debiste… son más importantes las heridas de tu brazo o la que se había abierto. Esa no era tan grave… ¿Por qué tomas decisiones tan a la ligera? – Contuve mi voz suave, pero realmente estaba preocupado. No podía entender que lo llevo a concentrar su curación en esa zona… no lo entiendo.

Es que ayer… solamente quise hacerlo. Además el resto no esta tan mal – '¿Ayer? ¿Qué pasó ayer?... ah… no… no creo que sea eso… por algo tan insignificante' – y si no la curaba pronto la gente me miraría raro…

Hey… no tenías porque centrarte en ello… además porque te empeñas tanto en engañarme… Lo hiciste porque ayer me alteré bastante por lo de tu ojo… ¿verdad? – No respondió – Ludwig… si bien me encanta tu ojo, prefiero que estés en buena forma antes. Además me encanta cada pequeño centímetro… no, nanómetro de ti. – un bello color rojo se espació por sus mejillas.

Gilbert, no digas cosas tan… vergonzosas – '¿Quién puede pensar que un hombre como él sea tan lindo?'

Aw, pero si es cierto~ además yo sé que te encanta, admítelo. – Ludwig se paró bruscamente y entró al baño.

Piensa lo que quieras, voy a bañarme – 'es demasiado lindo'

¡Pero Lud! ¡Tienes que esperar a tu hermano mayor! ¡Aun tengo que sacarte el resto de las vendas! – corrí detrás de él más entusiasmado de lo que debería estar.

Alcancé a escuchar una leve maldición de él antes de entrar al baño. – Bien… tú ganas. Ahora ayúdame a salir de todo esto. – Y volví a la misma situación de ayer. Si bien Ludwig estaba mejor no iba a… hacer eso ahora. Pero… ¡Me está pidiendo que lo desvista! Es como si caperucita roja le dijera al lobo 'Ven a comerme'.

* * *

><p>Ludwig salió al patio interior callado. Al parecer volvió a su estado depresivo. Lo seguí y antes de salir miré el reloj. Eran las cuatro veinte de la mañana ahora… aun falta para que amanezca y no podamos hacer nada a tal hora.<p>

Al salir me senté a su lado. Ludwig estaba perdido mirando el paisaje ante nosotros. Se podía ver el mar en su total pureza y por acá casi nadie vivía, las casas entre sí estaban muy alejadas. Estábamos fuera de la ciudad y gracias a ello no hay puertos ni nada así. Está todo en silencio a excepción del ruido del mar.

Qué bueno que Ludwig había insistido en construir la casa acá. La verdad yo quería cerca del centro urbano pero prefiero mil veces esto.

Mientras pensaba en el pasado sentí como Ludwig tembló levemente. Ahora que me daba cuenta hace un frío terrible acá y no tenemos nada más que camisetas encima - ¿No tienes frío? Si quieres te puedo preparar un poco de café… - El solo emitió un sonido que asumí que era un sí.

Al entrar lo primero que hice fue ir poner el agua a hervir y para no perder el tiempo fue por una manta lo suficiente mente grande para ambos. Cuando se la fui a dejar me quede un poco sorprendido. Allí estaba él, siendo literalmente acosado por los dos gatos. El gato negro apoyo su cabeza sobre la pierna de Ludwig, descansando. En cambio el blanco tenía sus patitas apoyadas contra su pecho mientras estiraba la cabeza para captar total atención de Ludwig, con su cola ondeando felizmente.

Había una sonrisa tan calmada en él.

Nunca me dijiste que ahora teníamos gatos. Cuando llegué a la casa estaba un poco sorprendido – Mientras hablaba volví a ponerme a su lado y puse la manta sobre nosotros - ¿Cómo se llaman?

Realmente no les he puesto nombre. La verdad como no tenía pensado tener más mascotas no pensé en nombres. Como llegaron de improvisto – el gato albino empezó a morderle el dedo de forma juguetona, el solo se dejaba morder. – La primera vez que me los encontré estos pequeños estaban heridos. No sé que les había pasado pero no pude dejarlos allí asique me los llevé. Cuando estuvieron mejor se fueron pero en la noche regresaron, y sin darme cuenta se convirtieron al igual que en los perros. Se le detuvo el tiempo. Ahora tienen el mismo estatus ellos.

Eres demasiado bueno… - dije pesadamente – 'Nunca puede dejar las cosas como están si alguien está herido… Me encanta esa parte de él' - ¿Qué tal si los nombramos con nuestros nombres? – me miró sorprendido – oh vamos… dime que no notaste lo parecido que son a nosotros. Quiero decir él – apunté al gato blanco – es albino al igual que yo. No para de seguir al gato negro a donde vaya y lo protege con su vida, igual que yo. Tambien-

Ya entendí, es igual que tú. Tiene demasiada energía igual que tú, es impertinente igual que tú, es – lo corté.

El punto es que se parece bastante. Incluso deja que Gilbird se posé en su cabeza y juega con él. Asique debería llamarse Gil. Y este otro – señalé al negro que estaba tranquilamente acostado – Tiene tus mismo ojos azules, es tranquilo, y todo.

Por eso debería llamarse Lud – completo él.

¡Exacto! – el entusiasmo invadía mi ser.

Realmente… eres muy simple para algunas cosas – dejó escapar una risa.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta? – pregunté un poco urgido.

No, están bien ¿Y a ti que te parece? ¿Te gusta Gil? - el gato solo maulló felizmente – supongo que sí. ¿Qué tal tú Lud? – El gato negro se acomodó mejor en su pierna y maulló – Buen trabajo, les ha gustado a ambos. Por cierto ¿Cómo se han portado?

¿Quiénes? – Antes de que Ludwig pudiera responder la tetera empezó a gritar – 'maldito grito del demonio siempre interrumpiendo' – Espérame – El asintió y yo corrí a apagarla. Preparé rápidamente una bandeja con todo lo necesario y la lleve con rapidez.

Eso fue rápido – dijo mientras aun jugaba con Gil.

Ah es que Ludwig no puedo mantenerme lejos de ti por tanto rato – de nuevo empecé a exagerar mi voz. No sé que me ha pasado hoy pero lo estoy haciendo bastante seguido… pero anima a Ludwig.

Melodramático – acerqué la mesa y preparé el brebaje.

* * *

><p>Son las nueve de la mañana y recién la ciudad se debe esta poniendo en funcionamiento. Miramos el amanecer y tomamos desayuno al aire libre. Ludwig había insistido en que él podía hacerlo pero me negué rotundamente. En consecuencia… digamos que fue un poco desagradable porque no me salió tan bien como esperaba. De hecho no lo terminé. Pero para mi sorpresa Ludwig sí. Claro le dije que no tenía que complacerme pero igual lo hiso con la excusa de – 'La comida del submarino llegó a ser mil veces peor'.<p>

Gilbert, Blackie y Berlitz ya están listos ¿Puedes sostener las correas mientras preparo a Aster? - Desperté de mis memorias y enseguida los tomé. Estaban como locos por la llegada de Ludwig. Realmente tiraban en dirección a él desesperados por la atención.

Ya tranquilos. No causen tantos problemas – me quejaba. Los perros simplemente no me hacían caso – 'Por esto prefiero a los pájaros. Son más tranquilos y requieren menos cuidado' – Luuuud, apúrate o si no me van a terminar arrastrando – me quejé.

Ya está listo. – Se levantó – Um… necesito que me ayudes con ellos, aun no puedo mover mucho el brazo así que solo puedo ocupar una mano. – Dejé que los perros me llevasen hasta Ludwig… igual tenía que ir a él.

No te preocupes – 'Esto será un problema' – Ellos solo obedecen a Ludwig, solo cuando él los pasea están tranquilos y no persiguen nada… pero conmigo… la última vez que los saqué de la casa Ludwig se burló de mi por días porque había llegado con polvo en la ropa, el pelo desordenado y unas cuantas quemaduras por el arrastre. Me había caído miles de veces por diversas razones. Es que se habían enredado las correas alrededor de mis pies, es que salieron persiguiendo un conejo, es que querían ir en distintas direcciones… después de esa experiencia evite sacarlos de nuevo…

Bien ¿Vamos? – Asentí un poco nervioso. Una vez que abrió la reja los dos perros que yo sujetaba salieron corriendo llevándome a mí de paso.

¡Ludwig! ¡Haz algo! – grite desesperado mientras trataba de mantener su paso. Llevar un perro es fácil, pero dos con una gran fuerza era demasiado para mí. Especialmente porque no son perros normales. Si fueran normales no tendría tantos problemas para empezar.

Ludwig rió. Esta vez rió. Y con ganas al ver lo que pasaba. – 'Al menos lo entretengo… ¡Pero debería ayudarme!' – ¡Ludwiiiiiig!

¡Berlitz! ¡Blackie! ¡Venga acá! – los perros se detuvieron – 'Gracias al cielo…' - pero enseguida fueron con la misma fuerza y velocidad a Ludwig.

¡Ahhh! - Grité tratando de no tropezarme en el camino. Cuando al fin se detuvieron mi respiración era errática. – 'Tantos días de dormir mal y no entrenar me están pasando la cuenta' – Traté de que volviera mi el aire a mis pulmones.

Que buenos son – los animales ladraban felizmente mientras que Lud se turnaba en rascarles detrás de la oreja.

Oye ¿para mí no hay premio? – El se puso rojo levemente – quiero un premioooo – De verdad quería uno, no estaba actuando. Y Ludwig sabía perfectamente que quería, por eso se ponía rojo.

B-Bien - se acercó a mí. La emoción empezó a correr por mi sangre. Una vez enfrente de mí miró a ambos lados avergonzados y con rapidez me besó la mejilla.

Aww ¿solo eso? – El asintió aun más rojo y empezó a caminar con Aster a un lado.

P-pero Luuuuud – La otros dos que estaban a mi cargo empezaron a avanzar detrás del rubio, y ellos fueron los que me obligaron a caminar.

¡Bien! – con entusiasme corrí parar estar a su lado - ¡Pero cuando terminemos la caminata! – me desanime nuevamente – Es eso o nada.

No pienses que me voy a olvidar – Le advertí.

El resto del camino fue tranquilo. Caminamos por un camino de tierra rodeado de verde pasto. No habían muchos árboles pero igual era hermoso. Nos quedamos un rato en la laguna cercana descansando mientras que los perros jugaban en el agua, excepto Blackie que no le gusta. El simplemente miraba desde fuera a un lado de Ludwig.

Podía notar que de algunas veces, cuando estábamos en silencio él se tensaba. Rápidamente le trataba de hablar sobre cualquier cosa para que olvidara lo que sea que pensaba. La idea de este día era que no se acordara de todo lo malo por lo que paso.

Cuando retomamos el camino pasamos cerca de una granja. Desde lejos se podía ver a un niño sobre su caballo. A medida que nos acercábamos lo empecé a reconocer… ¿Cómo podría olvidar al niño que me atormentaba cada… tres días creo que eran? – 'Zelig' – Los desagradables encuentros me ponían de mal humor. – 'Asique aquí vive'.

Pronto nos notó y vino a galope a nosotros. Sonrió al ver a Ludwig – ¡Ah, veo que ha llegado! Extrañé su presencia – decía con una voz muy dulce para mi gusto – Buenos días señor Gilbert – 'Haciendo el niño inocente enfrente de él, como no me lo esperaba' – pensé malhumorado.

Gracias, y perdón por molestarte con lo de revisar mi casa. La verdad es que la llegada de mi hermano fue sorpresiva asique siento la molestia innecesaria – el chico negó sonriente.

No fue problema, además me dio tiempo para conocer a su /amable/ hermano – '¡Tan, tan sarcástico!' – Estaba a punto de gritarle pero no, no enfrente de Ludwig. Sería ridículo que me viera pelear con alguien mucho menor que yo por algo así…

Qué bueno que se hayan entendido – De verdad quería terminar la conversación para seguir nuestro camino pero el entusiasmo de ambos me decía que esto tenía para rato… asique decidí acelerar las cosas un poco y de paso mostrarle a ese… niño… quien tiene el corazón de mí rubio.

Ludwig, tenemos cosas que hacer aun – dije mientras lo abrazaba por atrás de una forma más fraternal para no levantar sospechas – 'quien sabe que podrá hacer si se enterase' - pero igualmente posesiva – debemos preparar el almuerzo y todo. Y aun tenemos que volver – la mirada gélida del niño me mostraba su odio, el cual Ludwig no notó porque se concentraba en mí.

Bien… pero esta vez déjame a mí el almuerzo – asentí entusiasmado - Lo siento Zelig, otro día hablaremos – El chico asintió sonriente y se fue a hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo antes – Así que… ¿prefieres que nos devolvamos o seguimos? – me preguntó extrañado.

Devolvámonos, quiero parar de nuevo en la laguna. Me gusta ese lugar… dije mientras lo soltaba y me daba vuelta. Además me recuerda lo que pasó después del problema de Francia – miré su cara mientras sonreía de una forma no tan inocente. Él, claro, estaba bastante rojo.

¡Gilbert! - gritó avergonzado. – No recuerdes ese tipo de cosas – dijo esta vez bajando el tono de su voz.

Te veías tan lindo con esa ropa y eras tan pequeño – empecé a caminar tranquilamente.

Ya, entendí. Ahora para – dijo molesto.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegamos reclame mi premio anteriormente prometido y pasamos el rato en la cama, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro – Gil… lo he estado pensando desde… bueno desde que… bueno… me fui… - levanté mi rostro para mirarlo curioso.<p>

Es lo que ayer no quería pasarte. Ya sabes… lo que está en la caja - se veía nervioso y quería decirle que no era necesario que me dijera si lo ponía así… pero me causaba curiosidad, bastante…y supuse que si estaba dispuesto a hacerlo ¿Por qué detenerle? – bueno… te la quiero pasar… pero antes prométeme que no leerás hasta… una semana más aunque sea – '¿por qué tanto misterio? No lo entiendo…'

Claro, si es eso lo que quieres hacer…. – se levantó y buscó la caja. No pude ver donde estaba exactamente, pero como solo estiro el brazo y abrió un cajón era obvio. Me la pasó enseguida con un leve tinte rosado en las mejillas.

Mira… no se ve como mucho realmente – la abrí y allí solo quedaba una libreta y un lápiz. Era simple… pero si lo tenía así significaba que el contenido de la libreta era lo que importaba – de hecho tal vez la termines botando o ignorando… pero al menos quería pasártela. Me siento más tranquilo… supongo.

Sea lo que sea que hay en la libreta no podría botarla ni nada así. Después de todo es un regalo – el sonrió y miró que hacía con la caja expectante. La verdad no había mucho que hacer… como aun no podía leerla solo la dejé encima del mueble y volví a la posición inicial.

Lud… tal vez no deba preguntar esto pero… ¿Qué ha pasado que te ha perturbado tanto? – En seguida sentí como se tensó en mi abrazo.

L-Lo siento… pero ¿podemos hablar de esto otro día? A-Aun no – No era necesario que siguiera hablando. Aún no está listo para contármelo todo… sea lo que sea que paso… Era tan claro, sabía la respuesta pero igual pregunté, lo sabía… esto realmente le aterroriza… esa es la única razón que puedo encontrar… para que no me diga.

No importa, puedo esperar… solo… no tardes tanto. – él asintió – De todas formas ¿cómo se encuentra tu brazo? ¿Mejor?

Ah… aun me duele un poco… pero las heridas van disminuyendo. Estoy tratando de que se cierren rápido, no me gusta no poder ocuparlo… asique me concentro en él… - en eso recordé una herida que de… bala o algo así que me había llamado la atención. Eso no podía realizarlo ninguna bomba…

En el brazo… esa herida rara que tenía. – levantó la mirada pidiendo que especificara. – ya sabes… hay una que parece herida de bala y a la vez no… ya debió haber desaparecido si te concentraste esta vez en esa zona pero… ¿cómo te la hiciste? Tiene una forma tan rara y grande comparado con el de una bala.

Ah… esa. Realmente aparece la razón en lo que recién te pase… pero igual te diré. Es de lo poco que en verdad puedo ahora… - dijo esta vez más para sí - ¿Cómo te lo explico?... cuando el submarino no es capaz de soportar las presión los… tornillos… en verdad no son tornillos… son más grandes… pero nunca pregunte como se llaman. El punto es que colapsan y salen disparados por el aire. Resulta que la segunda vez que sucedió eso me llego uno junto con un compañero… - '¿de que tamaño son esas cosas para hacer tal herida?' – De todas las respuesta que me pudo haber dado esa ni siquiera se me paso por la cabeza… -'¿Acaso es posible?... claro que es posible, si le paso a Ludwig... Pero aun así es tan raro'

Es un poco surrealista… - asintió

Pero es muy real… duelen como el infierno… el impacto en si no pero el tratamiento – dijo con desagrado.

De todo lo que pudiste haber hecho fuiste a lo más peligroso… ¿Por qué crees que yo nunca he ido a ese tipo de misión? – Ludwig no me miró.

Tal vez… es porque era la única forma en la que no me podrías detener – Me dolía hablar de esto. Aunque es algo que debía tocar en algún momento… El solo recordar el momento en que Ludwig me había amenazado si lo seguía o intentaba algo… sentí que me rechazaba en esos momentos… y recordarlo aun me lastima… que me haya dado su espalda y después verlo desaparecer en esa máquina…

No me vuelvas a hacer algo como eso - ¿Cómo recuerdos pueden causar tanto dolor? Los siento tan vívidos… son como una segunda realidad.

No voy a volver a tomar una misión así – Me aseguró él.

Más te vale – Ludwig levantó la mirada buscando algo, yo traté de averiguar que era – 'ah, el reloj'

Deberíamos empezar a preparar el almuerzo si queremos algo elaborado ¿no? – Se levantó y se quedó mirándome – Necesito de tu ayuda eso sí… para cortar y todo eso… aun no puedo mover el brazo… adecuadamente.

Claro, no hay problema – mientras bajábamos el timbre sonó y Ludwig fue apresurado a la puerta. Yo seguí mi camino a la cocina.

¡R-Roderich! – '¿Austria?' – La alarma se activo en mí. Con rapidez fui a la puerta para corroborar uno de mis temores que se me habían olvidado con todo este problema – Hubieras llamado antes, tienes suerte que recién vamos a preparar el almuerzo – En efecto era Austria… - 'no…' – el castaño estaban sonriendo y cuando me vio se puso serio.

¿Cómo estas Ludwig? Me habían contado que habías llegado y decidí pasar a visitarte – dijo aun en la puerta.

Ah, lo siento, pasa por favor y siéntate. Voy a traerte algo de beber – Roderich se sentó en el sillón y yo lo imite.

¿Qué le has hecho? No está actuando como debería… esta fingiendo - murmuró enojado el visitante.

Yo, nada… pero hubo un incidente y algo paso. Ludwig no me quiere contar eso sí – en mi voz se notaba lo nervioso que estaba y ambos sabíamos porque – '¿Por qué me haces esto Austria?'

Si escuche de ello… y a pesar de que no se aplica a lo que te había dicho en sí… igual me quedaré un tiempo… hasta que Ludwig este bien… - su voz no se notaba enojada, al contrario, estaba preocupada. Eso me calma un poco – sabes que él es como un hermano para mí.

Lo sé, por eso te enfurece nuestra… situación – Apretó fuertemente su puño.

Tampoco era como si pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Desde que los conocí lo veía venir – la calma desapareció en su voz.

Tenemos que hablar de ciertas cosas en privado… - dije aun más bajo – sobre Ludwig… hay cosas que deberías saber o sino cuando lleguen los momentos te vas a… digamos que asustar bastante…

Muy bien, cuando encontremos el momento adecuado – se levantó y dirigió a la cocina - ¡A Ludwig! ¡No te molestes! ¡La idea era que yo te ayudara! – escuchaba desde lejos.

Esto cada vez se está complicando más… con la llegada de Austria… Sé que Ludwig lo considera como un hermano mayor – Claro no de la misma forma que a mí – sino como uno verdadero… donde solo hay amor fraternal… pero no sé si es lo mismo para Austria…

No debería preocuparme de eso, el mismo dijo que se sentía como su hermano mayor… ¿Y si me mintió? Es decir es razonable… pero que pienso, estoy pensando demasiado.

Me levanté del sillón me encaminé a donde estaba el resto. En ello algo me detuvo, un papel blanco – 'Ah… la carta que me había dejado Ludwig' – tomé la carta y vi su escritura – 'Es tan elegante, comparada con la mía la de él parece de un experto en tipografía' – la empecé a leer a pesar de que ya me la sabía de memoria. Era lo que me mantenía en el lado de la cordura… al borde de la locura pero no importa.

Se escucha tan distinto acá. Como si fuera otro… no sé si decir que quiero que el otro regrese… no, Ludwig es Ludwig. Sigue conservando su esencia, no ha cambiado en nada… Solo tengo que hacer que sus miedos dejen de afectarlo como lo están haciendo ahora.

* * *

><p>Y se terminó un nuevo capi! ojalá lo hayan disfrutado! Esa es la idea con la historias! darle un buen rato a las personas que leen :3 Mejor si me comunican que les ha gustado!<p>

(1) Los nombres de los gatos: decidí ponerles así porque en verdad no tienen nombres que yo sepa y se refieren a ellos como neko nombre del país. Y la verdad no quería ponerle los nombres de los países asique opté por un diminutivo de los nombres de los personajes :3

(2) Para los que no recuerdan: Berlitz es un Doberman, Aster un Golden y Blackie un pastor aleman

La verdad tenía listo el capítulo hace... 2 días atrás o tal vez más, pero me distraje con el festival de viña ^^' ni siquiera eran por los artistas, era por los comediantes jajaja ^^' bueno quería pulirlo un poco asique lo hice inmediatamente despues de que Bombo Fica apareció xD

No se para cuando tendré el otro la verdad, ojalá salga tan rápido como este pero ahora me metí a clases de manejo y además tengo que hacer las tareas que me había dado mi profe particular y aun no las termino u.u me queda como tres guías y el libro... aggg

Eso! pondré todo mi empeño!


	15. Chapter 15

Ahhh! lo siento lo siento lo siento! se que me demore demasiado! cm un es pero el colegio me esta colapsando + las clases de manejo u.u + actividades extracurriculares... me voy a tener que salir de esas D:

asique lo hice largo... ahh me siento culpable D:

Warning: Temas… sensitivos se podría decir, pérdida de control, debates mentales confusos y situaciones sexuales –le gasp- (otra razón por la que me demorado tanto :/)

**EDIT: esta es la versión censurada… (por las nuevas políticas de ff) la versión completa estará cuando encuentre una pagina donde subir la historia si hay sugerencias mirenla y para más información vayan al ultimo capitulo! Eso :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Alianza concretada<strong>

5 de Octubre

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde la llegada de Ludwig y las cosas han avanzado. En un principio había presentado varios ataques, pero cada día fueron disminuyen hasta que me di cuenta que ya no sucedían. También empezó a hablar más y más. Y está totalmente curado, ya no más vendas… pero aún hay dolor en sus ojos, aun hay pesadillas acosándolo en la noche… aún no me quiere decir nada y aun creo que los ataques puedan regresar.

Es por eso que he decidido no leer aún aquella libreta. Cuando terminó la semana de espera al tomarla algo me decía que no la leyera. La abrí, pero mis ojos no fueron capaces de leer… especialmente por el incremento de los ataques a medida de que se acercaba ese día.

Desde que le había comunicado mi decisión ha habido mejoría, y Austria acompañándolo ha sido de gran ayuda… pero no puedo evitar ponerme un poco celoso. Sé que no debería, que se ven como hermanos… pero… pero… cuando los veo juntos no veo solo hermanos…pero de nuevo debe ser mi imaginación. Austria nunca me haría algo así… ¿verdad?

Y Ludwig me ama… lo sé.

Pero pasa más tiempo con Austria ahora…

… Odio sentirme así…

Inseguro

* * *

><p>10 de Octubre<p>

Austria y Ludwig han salido diciendo que tenía que arreglar un asuntó con respecto a sus países… y me han dejado solo. Su argumento era que la parte correspondiente a Alemania era la de Ludwig y no la mía… y que por eso no debía ir.

Lo último que recuerdo es Ludwig mirándome dolido… al parecer tampoco quería ir sin mí pero Austria se lo llevo rápidamente, diciéndole algo. Alcancé a escuchar que decía que debía de ser más independiente y que ya no era un niño para estar llevándome a todas partes.

En ese momento lo odie con toda mi alma.

¡¿Quién se cree? – grité cuando ya no escuche el auto. – ¡El intruso se mete en cosas que no le incumbe! ¡Bastardo! – creo que grité como 15 minutos sin parar de lo furioso que estaba.

-8:49 pm-

Estaba desesperado cuando llegaron esos dos se había tomado como 5 horas en el asunto. Estaba furioso con Austria y con el mundo. Todos ellos querían separarme de Ludwig.

¿Por qué el mundo conspira contra mí?

Y eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue que Ludwig no podía mirarme directo a los ojos y que Austria no paraba de mirar a Ludwig… ¿Qué ha pasado?

Cuando le pregunté qué había sucedido ninguno contesto.

¿Qué está pasando?

Esa noche… no podía tocar a Ludwig... algo me decía que si lo hacía algo malo pasaría… y así lo hice el resto de las noches.

* * *

><p>17 de Octubre-<p>

Hoy no sé que me ha pasado… estábamos comiendo con tranquilidad en la mesa… yo aun enojado con Austria por sus miradas cómplices con Alemania y su cercanía a él… pero relativamente tranquilo.

Hasta que a Roderich se le ocurrió poner su mano encima del hombro de Ludwig y para darle el postre. Lo que más me molesto fue la cercanía que había entre ellos… y no aguante más… me paré, los separé y perdí el control de mis palabras.

No recuerdo que dije exactamente pero sé que no fue tan grave… porque tanto Ludwig como Roderich no se molestaron tanto… algo está pasando y no sé que es… si actúan de esa forma.

Después de eso me encerré en mi pieza… y algo completamente extraño me ha pasado… me dio el impulso de bajar y tomar a Ludwig allí, en la cocina, enfrente de Roderich sin importar que. Sin importar nada.

Por suerte no lo hice… pero presiento que estuve a punto de hacerlo…

¿Por qué me está pasando esto ahora? ¿He llegado al límite de los límites? Pensé que ya lo había superado…

Debo cuidar de mis acciones especialmente ahora

* * *

><p>23 de Octubre<p>

Me topé con Ludwig cuando salía de su baño matinal. Justamente lo que he estado evitando a toda costa. Me tuve que morder la lengua con fuerza hasta que saliera sangre para no tirarme como un lobo sobre su presa.

Esto no puede continuar así… ¿Pero qué hago? La única forma es que satisfaga la necesidad de mi cuerpo… pero solo lo haría con Ludwig… y no sé si está preparado para esto…

Además, para países como nosotros, esto significa más que para los humanos. Cuando dos países se unen comparten todo menos los pensamientos, por eso para nosotros unirse con alguien no es fácil, y la mayoría trata de evitarlo por ello, como nosotros lo hemos hecho antes de nuestra relación… aun no debe ser el momento para compartirlos…

Pero cuando lo veo con Austria… ya no lo puedo soportar… y no me importa nada.

Parezco un animal peleando por su pareja, me siento ridículo.

Pero no puedo hacer nada… solo… mantenerme un poco más alejado…

25 de Octubre

Ludwig me ha ofrecido hacer un intercambio. Pregunta por pregunta. Información por información.

Me ha dicho que si yo le decía porque me he estado comportando de forma tan extraña y esquiva con él, él me diría que ha pasado con Austria.

Tuve que negarme… ¿Cómo podía decirle que estaba… así? Se asustaría… no se… no puedo…

Al final le he dicho que es algo que me avergüenza contarle… porque es cierto por un lado… y que no quería que cambiara la visión de mí…

Después me fui rápidamente… no quería continuar con una conversación que no llegaría a nada.

* * *

><p>26 de Octubre<p>

Ludwig tuvo un terror nocturno hoy… no paraba de gritar y retorcerse… y no recordó absolutamente nada después… dijo que no había pasado nada como eso… me siento culpable… ¿Ha sido mi culpa? ¿Se sentirá solo?

* * *

><p>28 de Octubre<p>

¡Gilbert! – salí de mi trance y miré a Austria

¿Qué? – estaba cansado, tan cansado. Podría dormir en la mesa.

Voy a irme por un tiempo, una semana como mucho. Necesito que lo cuides mientras no estoy – 'Es lo que he estado haciendo… aunque de lejos' – Hay un asunto urgente en Viena y requieren de mi presencia lo más pronto posible… dile a Ludwig que lo siento pero todo ha sido tan imprevisto que no puedo perder más tiempo – se veía nervioso. Yo solo asentí y el hombre salió corriendo por la puerta – '¿Qué habrá pasado? … no importa, mejor para mí'.

Me levanté del asiento y busque a Ludwig… pero no lo encontraba – '¿Cuánto tiempo estuve distraído?' – Lo busqué por todo el lugar y no había rastros de él… Habrá salido un rato…

El tiempo pasaba y todavía no había rastros de él, en ello noté que ya habían pasado cuatro horas y no sabía nada. Entonces el pánico se apoderó de mi cuerpo con fuerza – '¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás?' – Le pudo haber pasado algo, cualquier cosa. No me ha llamado, no me ha contactado, no me ha dicho a qué hora llegaba, ni siquiera donde iba. Estoy asustado por él… Y mi mente no me hacía esto más fácil, siempre me llevaba a las peores posibilidades.

Su mente esta tan frágil ahora, está en pleno proceso de recuperación… hace unos días volvió con los terrores nocturnos… y si le pasa algo ahora podría quebrarse fácilmente… No, por favor no. No quiero que sufra más, ya ha pasado por mucho para que algo más suceda.

Puede estar herido, afuera, en el frío. Puede que lo hayan raptado, puede que lo hayan asesinado… o el haberse suicidado. No por favor no.

Enseguida salí en su búsqueda. Corrí hacia afuera… está oscureciendo… si está afuera, solo y a oscuras puede que le dé un ataque de pánico, puede recaer en ellos… y estará solo… no no no no, quien sabe qué pasará si entra en ese estado, se puede volver suicida.

Puede estar sufriendo, solo, afuera.

Corrí, era lo único que podía hacer. No había nadie, nadie, estaba todo tan solo, cada vez más oscuro. Oscuro… Oscuridad… no es bueno para la salud mental de Ludwig si está solo.

Empecé a gritar su nombre, no había respuesta, no había nada. Con cada segundo me sentía peor. Es como vivir nuevamente ese día… el cielo rojo, lleno de humo, figuras en el suelo, y buscándolo. Ahora en vez de rojo es negro, negro, negro. ¡¿En qué momento ha anochecido? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Por qué no hay rastro de él?

Ludwig - ya me dolía hablar, me dolía la garganta de tanto gritar.

Me siento tan impotente… tan solo… ¿Por qué no estás? ¿Por qué has desaparecido? ¿Por qué me has dejado solo de nuevo?

Me duelen los pies… ¿Que tan lejos he caminado? ¿Por dónde me he metido? Estoy cerca de casa… pero no es casa sin Ludwig.

Me duele respirar… estoy cansado… debería devolverme pero… no debo devolverme… y si tal vez este ahora allá.

Corrí, corrí con mis últimas fuerzas. Grité, grité su nombre. No había respuesta.

Ya es tarde, debió haber estado acá… ¿Por qué no está acá? ¿Por qué has desaparecido? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?... Estoy cansado, pero debo encontrar a Ludwig… aunque sea debo buscarlo una vez más por la casa…

No estás… entonces llega, no hay otra opción… solo llega sano y salvo por favor… no se cuanto pueda esperar, no después de lo del submarino, por favor no más… no más… no después de lo de Austria, no más, no más.

¿Gilbert? ¡Gilbert! – gritó. Debo estar alucinando, como puede ser él… ¿Por qué esta tan asustado? - ¿Qué ocurre? – '¿Cómo llegué al suelo? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?... No importa' – Gilbert… - 'Esta conmigo… y… pero no está conmigo completamente… Tal vez… esta es mi oportunidad… ¿cierto?… de hacer una conexión con él. Si me conecto a él, no tendré más problemas. Si me uno a él, entonces sabré si está bien o está mal, si está vivo o muerto, si tiene miedo o no, podré saber… al menos por un tiempo…

Y sabré que es mío, no tendré miedo de perderlo, no por un tiempo… por el tiempo en que nuestras esencias se mantengan… Y al fin podré tener lo que tanto he deseado.'

¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Austria? – preguntaba mirando a sus alrededores asustado. Debería estar pensando lo peor… no lo culpo, si me encontró en el suelo… es normal que piense que algo haya pasado… por esto debería…

¿Pero es momento? No sé si él quiera… pero en ese caso debería preguntar – Lud… Austria se fue, hubo un asunto importante en Viena… - Se tranquilizo pero entristeció un poco. Me senté y lo miré directo a los ojos – Lud… - acaricié sus mejillas… ¿De verdad debería hacer esto? Sí debo… debo… pero… no, es algo necesario…

Dime… - se veía tan preocupado.

Tú… dejarías… tú me dejarías… Lud, quiero que seamos uno. – el no pareció entender, estaba confundido.

Lo somos… para el resto de mundo somos un país hermano – sonrió tiernamente.

Es cierto, pero no me refiero a eso… quiero decir que seamos uno de verdad. Quiero conectarme contigo. De verdad – me acerqué a él y le di un casto beso en los labios. Al alejarme había sorpresa en sus ojos – Hoy… cuando no te encontraba, me había asustado tanto… pensé que te había perdido para siempre… Ludwig… pensé tantas cosas… por favor… no quiero que nos pase algo y no haya podido aunque sea una vez estar por completo juntos…

Porque de repente siento que mi cuerpo se quiere mover solo, cada vez acercándose más a Ludwig… palabras salen de mi boca como si fueran automáticas, y no me puedo detenerme… Y tampoco quiero detenerme… pero ¿Por qué siento que hay algo que está mal?

¿E-estás seguro? Sabes que conlleva eso… - asentí.

Claro que lo sé… y no me importa. Nada me hará más feliz que compartir nuestros sentimientos. Yo quiero que sientas lo que yo siento, y sentir lo que tú sientes – estaba tan nervioso e inseguro… tal vez… después de todo no quiera… tal vez no siente lo mismo que yo… ¿Todo ha sido una mentira? No… no pudo haber sido una mentira. Estoy pensando de más… pero igual debería detenerme… ¿Por qué no puedo detenerme?

Gilbert… No quiero abrumarte con… mis emociones… Ya es difícil controlarlas ahora… si tienes acceso a mi no podré hacer mucho – lo abracé con fuerza… Debería detenerme pero mi cuerpo está llamando por su cuerpo… y no puedo parar…

No tengo problemas… de hecho nada me haría más feliz que sentirlas… así podré compartir tu dolor y alivianarlo un poco – ¿Por qué salen estas palabras de mi boca? ¿Por qué insisto?

Él se separó de mí… y yo quiero pegarme a él de nuevo… ¿Qué me pasa?

Aún así… aun… no puedo hablarte de lo que me ha pasado… estás seguro… ni siquiera sabrás la razón de tu dolor… - ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por mi? ¿Por qué no entiende que eso no me importa? ¿Por qué yo no puedo parar? ¿Por qué no paro de presionar? Tengo que hacer que él no se sienta presionado, aunque ahora mismo me cueste tanto.

Ludwig, lo sé, y no me importa. Yo… tal vez no sea paciente… pero si es por ti puedo esperar toda la eternidad… solo dilo… si no quieres decirme lo que ha pasado no importa… si no quieres hacer esto no importa… pero me tienes que decir… - Me ha costado decir esto más de lo que debería… y también sentí miedo al decirlo… quiero que esto suceda… lo necesito… pero no puedo permitirme obligarlo… aunque me aterrorice esperaré… aunque este impaciente esperare si es necesario… Pondré todo mi esfuerzo en ello.

No es ese mi problema… me has dado tiempo, me has esperado bastante ya… lo he notado, cada vez que me miras o me tocas… eso me hace feliz, me siento valorado y querido… respetado… No tengo problemas… pero ¿Estás completamente seguro?... Yo realmente no quiero… que sufras por mi culpa… es lo único que me preocupa – No te merezco… deberías ser más egoísta Ludwig… solo un poco más egoísta… como yo lo estoy siendo ahora. En verdad trato de evitarlo pero no puedo.

No me importa. Solo quiero que nuestra unión se concrete, que pueda estar más unido a ti… - el asintió y con ello lo puse con cuidado contra el suelo – '¿Cómo llegue a esto?' - Se puso nervioso, y yo también lo estaba… para ambos era la primera vez, nos prometimos reservarnos en silencio cuando empezó nuestra relación… y me había prometido que lo haría todo especial

Pero he encontrado mi límite, ya no aguanto más…

Gilbert… sé que no debería…. Porque tal vez arruinaría todo… pero el suelo… por favor no… ¿No podemos subir a nuestra habitación? – 'Espera ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Qué me ha pasado? Mein Gott… No puede ser que he perdido contra mi instinto de esta forma'

De inmediato paré, el bochorno apoderándose de mi… ¿Estoy acaso tan desesperado que mi lívido controlo mis acciones a tal escala? ¿Estoy acaso tan desesperado que haría esto en cualquier parte? ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta que había perdido el control hasta ahora? – Ah… lo siento… es que- me levanté con rapidez.

No es nada – se sentó y sonrió – se que ha sido difícil para ti, no te preocupes por ello – le di una mano para pararlo, sin ser capaz de mirarlo directamente a los ojos… Ahora que me he dado cuenta de lo que he hecho… Mein Gott… ¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Cómo no me había detenido antes? ¿Cómo llegue a tal extremo? Pensaba que tenía todo bajo control – Gilbert… en verdad no hay problema. Algún día iba a suceder esto, solo era cosa de tiempo… Es decir… ¿hace cuantos años ya eras capaz de unirte a mí? Has aguantado bastante.

¿Tú como sabes del límite? – en seguida se puso rojo.

M-Me lo ha dicho Feliciano… Estábamos hablando… y surgió el tema de la relación con su hermano y nosotros… me explicó del límite… Que cada país cada cierto tiempo debe… ya sabes… con otro… cuando se han unificado… Lo que no entiendo es porque tú no me lo habías dicho antes - ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? Ah… claro… porque había perdido el control… maldición.

Espera…un momento… dijo Italia…

Feliciano sabe… lo de nosotros – el asintió - ¿Cómo?

Un día sin querer descubrí que mantenía una relación con su hermano… como la nuestra… y estaban desesperados, me suplicaron que no dijera nada… porque a pesar de que estén unidos por documentos… ya no es socialmente aceptable tener una relación así… aunque seamos países y… nos unificaran… tú ya sabes… como el resto nos tacharía… Como decía, ante esto les dije que no debían preocuparse y les conté sobre nosotros, me pareció justo… - asentí – Pero eso no fue lo que te había preguntado… Aun no puedo entender por qué no me habías contado todo aquello.

No quería presionarte… te lo debí haber dicho antes que pasara… esto… ¡Pero podemos esperar! ¡Ahora estoy bien y podré aguantar años! – el tomó de mi mano un poco avergonzado pero relajado.

Gilbert, ya es tiempo de que esto suceda… debimos haber hecho esto en 1871, pero has decidido esperar por mi bien, porque aun era pequeño. Ahora ya no es necesario que esperes, ya llegué a mi cenit. El único problema es lo de compartir emociones… ahora que estas más… consiente sobre las decisiones que tomas… ¿Quieres hacer esto? –Eso es lo menos que me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es que esté tomando decisiones así por la presión que he puesto sobre ti.

A pesar de que haya estado… fuera de control… lo que decía era cierto. No me importa aquello en absoluto… pero después de esto… Oh Gott… Lud, yo no puedo. Siento que te estoy obligando y no quiero que sea así… – el negó con rapidez.

Entonces no hay problemas. Gilbert, tú no me estas obligando a nada, no me siento presionado y ya es tiempo de que hagamos esto – Me dijo sonrojado.

Desde ese punto todo se ha vuelto como un sueño… Me había dado confianza y sabia que no me mentía, no sé cómo, simplemente lo sabía.

Y ahora que tengo el privilegio de tener el control de mi mismo para tomar las cosas con calma, hacer que todo se vuelva inolvidable para ambos, hacer lo correcto, puedo permitirme este privilegio.

Ludwig, te amo tanto. Por eso quiero que hagamos esto bien… te conozco y sé que querrás que nos duchemos antes, también sé que querrás que todo este perfecto… siento casi hacerte pasar por algo que no te haya gustado… - me abrazó con fuerza.

Gracias por ser tan cuidadoso, pero no tienes por qué molestarte. Ya has hecho tanto por mí que no puedo ser capaz de hacerte pasar por insignificantes caprichos.

Entonces deja satisfacer el mío. – el asintió aun en mi agarre – Permíteme satisfacer los tuyos. Ese es mi capricho ahora mismo.

Ante tu insistencia no puedo hacer nada… bien, solo déjame a mi entrar primero – se separo de mí, me sonrió aun con un leve tinte rojo en las mejillas y subió. Yo le seguí el paso hasta que me encontré con la puerta de nuestra habitación allí esperé con paciencia.

Creo que no me había sentido de esta forma nunca, estoy emocionado pero tranquilo a la vez. No tengo preocupaciones, no tengo miedo, ya no estoy nervioso. Esto es lo que quería desde hace tanto tiempo y lo voy a tener de la mejor forma posible.

Umm… Gilbert, ve tú ahora – levanté mi mirada y allí estaba más radiante que nunca. Tenía unos simples pantalones de buzo puesto un una toalla en el cuello. Su pelo no estaba peinado y goteaba. Tenía que parar de mirarlo o sino podría perder el control de nuevo y esa no es la idea.

Ah, no tardaré – Salí con rapidez de la pieza y me di la ducha más rápida que me he dado en toda mi larga vida, me sequé lo más rápido que pude y me puse solo unos pantalones para esta igual que Ludwig. Al ingresar a la pieza él estaba en el borde de la cama, sentado y con la mirada en el suelo – 'Debe estar nervioso'.

Lud – en seguida me miró y se sonrojo.

Eso fue... rápido – me puse frente de él – ni siquiera te has secado bien…

¿Tú crees que sería necesario ahora? – el no respondió. – y contigo acá, así, no podía darme el privilegio de demorarme – Me incliné para besarlo y él se acercó a mí. Fue solo el contacto, nada más que eso al principio.

Lo puse con cuidado en la cama y yo quede encima de él, me separé un momento para observa su rostro, ese hermoso rostro.

Empecé a recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos con mucha delicadeza – Te amo Ludwig – el puso su brazos alrededor de mi cuello. – No sabes cuánto te amo.

Yo igual – empecé a darle besos mariposa desde su pómulo hasta sus labios, y cuando se unieron de nuevo profundicé el beso. Lamí sus labios y el abrió levemente su boca dejándome entrar. Mis manos solo tocaban su cuerpo sin propósito, solo sentían.

Lo único que pensaba era lo afortunado que era al tenerlo. Lo afortunado que fui de solo conocerlo. Que lo amaba y que daría todo por él.

* * *

><p>No podía calmar mi frenética respiración y un gran cansancio se apodero de mi cuerpo… asique me acosté encima de Ludwig – Ich liebe dich, ich libe dich - le repetí no sé cuantas veces entre cada respiración que daba.<p>

Ich mag, Brüther – dijo bajo – pero pesas un poco – asentí y me puse a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza y besando de paso su hombro.

Vamos que tener que hacer esto más seguido, ya te extraño – ni se movió.

Estoy al lado tuyo – dijo riéndose levemente.

Pero no como antes, me he vuelto adicto a ti. – el rió de nuevo – te estoy hablando enserio.

Lo sé – se puse de lado y me devolvió el abrazo - y aunque tú no lo creas yo también de alguna forma te extraño… aunque tal vez sean tus sensaciones.

Voy a hacer que no escuche la última parte – el dijo por lo bajo un como quieras y cerró los ojos – por cierto, me tienes que mostrar que clase de revistas tienes escondidas. – gruño avergonzado.

No lo haré. Ni en tus sueños – 'Jura que me voy a quedar con esa respuestas'

Oh vamos, yo te mostraré las mías – me dio la espalda.

No es necesario, ya las he visto – 'Was?... Bueno, tampoco es como si las escondiera' – Te recuerdo que yo soy quien se ocupa del aseo de la casa, pero cambiando de tema… ¿era esta la razón del porque me evitabas? – me miró sobre su hombro.

Es necesario que te responda – sonreí un poco incómodo.

La verdad es que nunca me hubiese imaginado que esto te pasaría… ahora. Pensé que estabas enojado por lo de Austria – una ola de angustia me invadió por unos segundos… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó Ludwig? – ¿Aun quieres saber lo que pasó? – asentí – Ah… está bien… pero no interrumpas – repetí el movimiento – Quieren que tengamos una especie de alianza… muy cercana – solo esas palabras me enfurecieron - ¡Ah! ¡Gilbert! ¡Cálmate que aun no termino!

E-Esta bien – mordí mi lengua con fuerza.

Cálmate, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Hablamos sobre esto, y tanto Austria como yo estamos en desacuerdo… en vez de eso él sería como mi… apoyo… y se quedará un tiempo con nosotros. No sabíamos como decírtelo, asique llegamos a la conclusión que dejaríamos pasar el tiempo.

Es me deja más tranquilo supongo… aunque aun me molesta que Roderich tendrá que quedarse aun más de lo que se supone con nosotros. – Ludwig bostezó - ¿Cansado? – al asintió.

La verdad es que ha sido un día agotador… nuestro líder me está explotando – 'Así que por eso no estabas… pero ¿cómo no me di cuenta que te habías ido?'

¿Por qué no me avisaste? – bostezó nuevamente.

Porque requería de mi presencia, el Este está bajo control. Además cuando me fui estabas como… pensando o algo así, todo callado, y como eso se presenta una vez a las quinientas, no podía romper tu trance – una llama de alegría me embargo.

Igual debes avisarme, me has dado el medio susto West – el asintió.

* * *

><p>Lo siento de nuevo! No me odien D':<p>

Para aclarar si no me he explicado bien: Los países en este fic no pueden 'unirse' a la ligera, al contrario de varios fics. Lo he leído en bastantes partes, miles de ellas, donde cuando había una invasión de un país a otro normalmente el invasor violaba al más débil o si había algún tratado de 'amistad' entre ellos se acostaban y así sigue la lista.

No estoy diciendo que sean malos, pero al menos para esta historia ese comportamiento no me calza… ni tampoco creo que para las condiciones de sus cuerpos (pensando que el cuerpo está directamente relacionado con el terreno que posee) y la responsabilidad que conlleva ello (cuando un país se une a otro, literalmente comparten todo)… es decir son países, no personas, no todo puede ser tan a la ligera.

Bueno... si tienen preguntas háganlas... o si hay algun error tambien porque quería subirlo inmediatamente después de haberlo terminado... ah y Was? es ¿Que?

Creo que eso... gracias por leer ;w;


	16. Chapter 16

\*O*/ El feriado de semana santa ha servido de algo!

En efecto, terminé este capítulo el sábado para ser exactos ¡pero! Lo subí más tarde porque 1)consideré que sería muy seguido 2)si lo subía ahora lo más probable es que el siguiente lo subiría en un mes más dependiendo de mis calendario –que hasta ahora está muy apretado T-T – asique para no dejarlas colgadas por tanto tiempo como pasó con el anterior esperaré

Ahhh! Ojalá pueda aguantar harto! Estoy tan acostumbrada a escribir y subir que no aguanto las ganas de publicarlo . no importa! Yo sé que puedo!

Bueno, sobre el capítulo, me gusto harto hacerlo. Ojalá lo disfruten tanto como yo *w* ahh me hacía falta escribir!

Por cierto estoy colapsaaaaando entre el Preu y el colegio que no paran de ocupar mis horas libres… ah y mi liiiindo profe particular ¬¬ (fuera de broma mi profe es un minazoooo pero no importa xd)

* * *

><p>Fragmento de Memoria<p>

29 de Octubre

Hmm – Al despertarme lo primero que escuché fue el sonido del agua cayendo. El resto era silencio.

El golpeteo constante y tranquilo del agua era lo único que se escuchaba por toda la casa.

Mi cuerpo empezó a buscar a su compañero a pesar de que mi mente sabía perfectamente que este no estaba, que se había levantado – Luuuuud – dije en voz muy baja. Ante la falta de su cuerpo fue mi olfato el que tomó protagonismo, registrando cada esencia. Mis manos se estiraron hasta encontrar su almohada, para así pegarla a mi cuerpo, mi nariz hundida en ella. Entre toda esa mezcla estaba el olor natural de Ludwig que me encantaba y me concentré en él. Tal vez no era lo mejor que podría obtener pero era lo mejor que había en ese momento.

Me empecé a quedar dormido nuevamente, con la almohada apegada a mi cuerpo cuando el sonido tranquilizante del agua calló. No me moví pero quería tirarlo a la cama y que remplazara a su almohada. Así que esperé.

En todo ese tiempo aun no habría los ojos, y como la espera se fue prolongando mi imaginación empezó a jugar conmigo, desatando todos mis deseos reprimidos durante tanto tiempo. Escuché correrse la cortina de baño y no pude evitar tenerlo en mi mente saliendo de la ducha, goteando. Debería acompañarlo ¿No? Si solo no tuviera que levantarme – No sé qué estás pensando pero te exijo que pares en este momento - su voz profunda resonó en toda la habitación.

Hmmm – traté de responder pero la pereza era más poderosa que ni un simple 'no' pude articular. En vez de eso seguí con mis pensamientos.

¡Gilbert! – gritó Ludwig avergonzado. Sonreí. Al parecer mi deseo le está llegando de una forma muy potente. – ¿Cómo puedes ser… así a esta hora? – 'A propósito ¿Qué hora es?' – Abrí unos de mis ojos con dificultad y miré el reloj de la mesa – 'Son apenas la ocho y ya está levantándose, debió haberse quedado en la cama.' – Volví a cerrar mis ojos, esta vez apretando aun más la almohada a mi pecho – '¿Por qué te tuviste que levantar tan temprano? Quiero que regreses a la cama ahora'

¿Se puede saber porqué estás tan molesto? – No respondí - '¿Acaso no es obvio? Deberías estar acá, a mi lado, estando en el lugar de tu almohada' - Ojala me escuchara, porque en verdad quería decir eso pero mi boca no quería moverse.

Tengo que trabajar Gilbert, aún no me pongo al día con los papeles y ¿Qué pasó con mi almohada? – '¿Cómo supo lo que quería decir?' – Aun estoy esperando respuesta sabes… no me digas que tendré que cambiar las fundas de las almohadas también…

Lud… no te he dicho nada en todo este rato - de la sorpresa me senté en la cama, completamente despierto – '¿Qué está pasando?'

No juegues conmigo… te escuché perfectamente. Dijiste "¿Acaso no es obvio? Deberías estar acá, a mi lado, estando en el lugar de tu almohada" – Esto me dejo aún más sorprendido – 'Pero no lo he dicho en voz alta… ¿Cómo sabes eso?'

Eso lo pensé… - silencio.

No juegues conmigo Gilbert – estaba un poco preocupado a pesar de que no lo mostraba por el tono de su voz.

No es una broma… sino no estaría tan confundido ahora- Ambos quedamos en silencio. Ambos sin entender que estaba pasando. – '¿Qué está pasando? Debe ser por eso de la unión pero ¿Es así de poderosa?' – Podía sentir como Ludwig empezaba a angustiarse.

Esto significa – yo, en cambio, más que angustiado estaba preocupado por él – que puede leer mis pensamientos ¿no?... Tú puedes… leer los míos – traté de hacerlo, me concentré en ello pero no podía llegar más allá de sus emociones - '¿Por qué él puede y yo no? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?'

No… puedo – esta demás decir que estaba sorprendido y frustrado. ¿Cómo era posible?

Oye, no es necesario que te molestes por algo así – Dijo con tranquilidad. Fruncí el ceño.

¿Ahora tu puedes saber lo que estoy pensando? – pregunté – '¿Qué tiene él que a mí me falte? ¿Habrá algún requisito o condición? Algo está mal con todo esto'

No, todo este tiempo no he podido – 'entonces… ¿Solo fue coincidencia? Imposible, dijo exactamente lo que pensé y Ludwig no sabía que no había dicho nada. Es demasiado para ser una coincidencia… debe haber algo que estamos dejando de lado' – Gilbert… tal vez no sea leer pensamientos… sino otra cosa.

¿Qué quieres decir? – Se escucho un leve golpe contra la pared por lo que concluí que se apoyó en ella.

El Führer… me ha hablado de cosas como magia negra y todo eso… y me ha contado que hay personas que han entrenado tanto su mente y tienen tanto conocimiento que pueden comunicarse sin decir palabra… tal vez… lo nuestro sea un caso similar… - 'Tendría sentido… después de todo… yo quería decirle eso a Ludwig'

Inténtalo – un poco de silencio y el sonido de la voz de Ludwig se hiso presente en mi cabeza – '¿Funciona? ¿Realmente es esto?'

Al parecer sí, te escuche a la perfección… ¿crees que solo se limite a los pensamientos o será más? No sé… como escuchar lo que tú estás escuchando, o ver lo que tú ves… cosas así – no tuve la necesidad de esperar mucho ya que imágenes del baño fueron las que aparecieron. Primero la ducha, después el lavamanos, subió la cabeza y me encontré con su reflejo donde pude ver las marcas que había dejado ayer – 'Mein Gott… ¿Tantas hise?' – Marcas iban desde su cuello hasta el borde del vidrio – 'Debería hacerle más' – me relamí los labios – 'y sacarles esas gotas de su rostro. Esa toalla encima de su cabeza no sería necesaria y-'

¡Gilbert! ¡Sea lo que sea para de pensarlo ahora y comunícame cual es el resultado! – el flujo de imágenes se cortó y volví rápidamente a concentrarme – No entiendo cómo puedes tener tantos… deseos en una situación así.

¿Quieres saber lo que estaba pensando? Puedo darte una muy bien detallada descripción de ello, no, mejor aún, puedo darte imágenes explícitas de lo que está pasando por mi cabeza West – reí con malicia. – Supongo que eso contesta tú pregunta ¿Nein?

Nonononono ni se te ocurra mandarme esa clases de cosas, ya me quedó claro que funciona asique no es necesario – 'compruébalo por ti mismo' – Gilbert… ni se te ocurra… - 'como si eso me fuera a detener' – Imágenes de él empezaron a inundar mi cabeza – 'No te encanta verte así, con puras marcas mías, mostrando mi posesión de tu cuerpo, o tus gemidos de placer' - ¡Gilbert! ¡Esto es enserio! – 'Ya quiero que sea de noche para que volvamos a hacer esto' – Lo más seguro es que este muuuy enrojecido – '¡Ah! Deberíamos intentar esas cosas que están en mis revistas, con tantos juguetes que hay' - ¡Para! ¡Te juro que te vas a arrepentir después! – '¿Qué tal unas esposas? Completamente vulnerable a mí, rogando que te suelte y que harás cualquier cosa' - ¡Debo trabajar! ¡Compórtate! – 'Debería ir a comprar unas cuantas cosas después del trabajo hoy' – Gilbert sigue así y hoy duermo en la oficina.

En ese caso lo haríamos en la oficina… ¡West! ¡Eres un genio! ¡Hay que intentarlo! Tú haces de mi secretario todo obediente y sumiso te rindes a tu jefe – sonreí aun más ante el flujo de imágenes siguiente.

Tienes prohibido entrar a mi oficina – dijo molesto Ludwig.

Si no hacemos eso te molestaré con peores imágenes cuando estés en reunión – el gruñó y abrió la puerta de golpe con su traje militar puesto - además aún queda mi oficina.

Hazlo y yo haré lo mismo – me miró amenazante.

Sabes que conmigo eso no funciona West, por mi parte feliz acepto esos pensamientos, en reunión o no. – el se agarró el puente de su nariz frustrado.

No tienes vergüenza – negué.

No es eso, es que yo, al contrario de ti, no me pongo todo incómodo con cosas relacionadas al sexo – suspiró.

No tiene caso seguir hablando de esto contigo… asique me voy a la oficina. Tú deberías levantarte ahora y terminar con tus asuntos - se dirigió a la puerta.

Aww, ni siquiera un beso de despedida – se detuvo en seco y me miró molesto. Yo le sonreí.

Después de todo esto, no. Además estás sucio – fruncí el ceño.

¿Y de quién fue la culpa? – él aclaró su garganta incómodo.

Ya te lo dije, no lo haré – levanté una ceja incrédulo.

Bien, pero después no te vayas a quejar – me miró con un poco de temor y lentamente, con su cabeza agachada se acercó a mí. Ya a mi lado se apoyo un poco en la cama y yo, claramente sin estar conforme lo tiré a ella ganando un gruñido y dejando su cabeza encima de mis piernas – Kesesese, crees que te dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.

Pensé que tendrías un poco de conciencia y entenderías que si no me sueltas llegaré tarde a mi trabajo – sonreí, últimamente no he parado de hacer eso.

A la mierda el trabajo, además unos minutos con tu _geliebten Brüther_ no tienen precio ¿Ja? – el bufó.

Me estoy ensuciando de nuevo – trató de levantarse pero enseguida lo retuve. Me miró suplicante – De verdad debo ir a trabajar.

Y yo de verdad quiero que dejes de hablar de trabajo – el se quedó pensando un rato.

Hagamos un… trato… si me dejas ir ahora, llegaré más temprano a casa y allí harás lo que quieras… pero de verdad debes dejarme ir ahora – 'Me parece más que justo'

¿Cualquier cosa? – Él tragó con fuerza pero asintió al fin y al cabo – Acepto, pero tienes que despedirte como corresponde de igual forma – el maldijo por lo bajo y con rapidez me dio un beso. Se levantó en seguida y salió por la puerta - ¡Acuérdate Ludwig de lo que me prometiste!

¡Ja! – Escuché desde el primer piso. Pronto se escuchó el sonido de la puerta de entrada cerrándose – 'Y ahora ¿Qué se supone que haré? Tengo casi todos los papeles listos… en 30 o 40 minutos debería terminar… debería dormir un rato más… pero no puedo, ya estoy completamente despierto para eso' – suspiré – 'supongo que me aburriré hoy hasta que él regrese… ¡Eso! debería ir a la ciudad haber si encuentro algo para hoy en la noche' – Con ello en mente me levanté y me puse el mismo traje verde de Ludwig, hice todo lo que tenía que hacer, incluyendo el papeleo – 'debería ir a dejarlo a la central' – ordené un poco la casa y cambie todas la sábanas – no sé para qué, porque mañana terminarán igual o tal vez de peor forma que hoy... pero no quiero que Ludwig empiece a alegar por ello – le di comida a los perros, etc.

Al terminar todo ya casi era la hora de almuerzo – 'Comeré algo en el centro supongo... Sí, me da pereza cocinar hoy' – Agarré la carpeta con mis papeles y los subí junto con mi maletín donde habían más papeles – 'Y pensar que antes lo único que habían eran caballos, gracias al cielo ahora existen estas cosas. No puedo ni imaginarme como sería llevarme esto a caballo'

Ya estaba más o menos acostumbrado a este artefacto, aunque me estresaba un poco el sonido que emitía – 'Al menos llegaré más rápido que a caballo' – en efecto llegué poco tiempo, dirigiéndome primero a la central para deshacerme de esa cantidad de papel… lo malo es que me han pasado aun más de ellos.

Maldición – subí las 3 carpetas llenas de documentos y después el maletín que ya no se podía ni cerrar. Además obtuve una carta de Berlín. Ya en el asiento la leí rápidamente. Al parecer vamos a tener que volver allá pronto para recibir las nuevas misiones… bueno al menos esta vez sé que no nos separarán después de aquella conversa con Hitler. Ya debería estar bastante claro que Ludwig no se irá a ninguna parte sin mí.

Después paré en una cafetería y pedí lo primero que había en el menú, estaba todo tranquilo hasta que un escándalo se produjo entre uno de los clientes y la camarera - ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! – El joven, rubio pero de ojos miel se disculpó con rapidez – Aún no me he podido acostumbrar a andar con muletas – La mujer le miró enojada pero enseguida cambió su rostro al ver el estado del joven.

No se preocupe – la camarera recogió la taza rota en el suelo con delicadeza.

Um… disculpa que te siga molestando… umm… ¿Sabes dónde está la central acá? Debo… encontrar a alguien – La mujer se levantó y asintió.

Después de eso volví a mi mundo… - '¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido ir a molestarlo un rato? Y de paso le llevo algo para que coma ¿no? Esta decido, después de esto me iré a visitar a Ludwig'

Oye… disculpa – levanté la cabeza y me encontré con el mismo hombre que antes había ocasionado el accidente. Lo miré curioso – de casualidad tú serás… Gilbert… - 'Acaso lo conozco… no recuerdo…'

Sí… disculpa mi falta de respeto pero ¿Nos conocemos? – él sonrió y se sentó frente mío.

No, al menos tú a mí no. Yo te conocía… de lejos – arqueé una ceja – '¿Qué está pasando acá?' – Bueno… no estaba seguro de que eras tú, pero desde el submarino aun se podía ver ese pelo tan… peculiar… - el chico me inspecciono con detenimiento – No te pareces mucho a Ludwig…

¿Tú fuiste uno de sus compañeros? – esto ya se ponía interesante. Al parecer este misterioso hombre me puede contar un poco de lo que Ludwig no quiere decirme.

Soy su amigo… soy Heller, al fin te conozco Gilbert – no paraba de sonreírme - ¿estás seguro de que eres su hermano? Realmente no les veo el parecido…

Sí, soy su hermano mayor – él se sorprendió un poco.

¡Woah! Asique por eso se llevaba tan bien con Erich – '¿Quién?'

¿Disculpa? – él me miró curioso.

¿Acaso no te ha contado sobre lo que pasado? ¿Ni siquiera de Erich? – 'Esta conversación me está molestando un poco' – negué.

No ha dicho nada de su misión – él se puso pensativo y asintió.

Tiene sentido – dijo por lo bajo.

Y dime… ¿Quién es ese tal Erich? – el joven me miró un poco curioso.

Bueno… no sé si debería contarte pero… ya que. Erich era uno de los que iban con nosotros y nunca se separaba de Ludwig. Je, tendíamos a molestarlos por eso, parecían novios – 'Bien, ahora si estoy irritado' – Lo mejor es que él seguía el juego… se parece bastante a ti por cierto – '¿Encontraste un sustituto y no me contaste?' – empecé a golpear con el dedo la mesa rápidamente.

¿Y dónde está ahora? – el encogió sus hombros.

No estoy seguro… después del accidente ese no recuerdo nada. Solo sé que un día amanecí en el hospital. No he tenido noticias de nadie… Y tampoco tengo la información de los muertos… pero me llego un rumor sobre un rubio de ojos azules, el ideal ario, que fue enviado a este lugar y enseguida pensé en Ludwig. Espero que él me diga que ha pasado con el resto – 'Ojalá logres sacarle un poco de información, lo que es a mí, no me ha dicho palabra alguna'

¿Qué les ha pasado? – el hombre se recostó en el asiento.

Hm… de lo que yo recuerdo que no mucho por cierto... Hmmm… bueno, que en medio del desembarque hubo una enorme explosión, unos aviones ingleses aparecieron de la nada y empezaron a bombardear el puerto. Las alarmas sonaron y cada uno trató de refugiarse con lo que había. Me separé de Erich y Ludwig en ese instante. Y lo último que vi fue el capitán cayendo en el suelo. Después algo me golpeó en la cabeza y perdí la conciencia… tú que eres su hermano ¿Me podrías llevar a él por favor? – 'Esa no es razón suficiente para que Ludwig no me haya contado todo esto… ¿Qué más te ha pasado?'

Sí, claro, de todas formas iba a ir a su oficina ahora - me levanté del asiento y dejé el dinero encima de la mesa.

¿No vas a terminar? – preguntó curioso el hombre. Negué.

Nah, de todas formas no tenía hambre – me dirigí a la puerta, con él a mi espaldas. Abrí las puertas del auto, y me dirigí al asiento del conductor. Ya adentro estuve en la central nuevamente. Bajamos y en la entrada, como siempre se me han parado para saludarme.

¿Qué le trae de nuevo por acá señor? – suspiré.

Solo quería pasar a ver a mi hermano – el hombre asintió.

¡Ah! Está en su oficina ahora… Señor ¿Le molestaría llevarle esto de nuestra parte? – Miré como tomaba un envoltorio, de seguro contenía un poco de pan. En ese momento recordé que supuestamente iba a comprarle el almuerzo - No ha parado de trabajar desde que llegó en la mañana y se rehúsa a ir a almorzar.

Cierto... También iba a traerle algo pero se me olvido - el hombre rió por lo bajo - espera... ¿No ha estado comiendo todo este tiempo? - Geert asintió - Típico de él… descuidarse por el trabajo ¿Cuándo aprenderá? ah, voy a tener que hablar con él - el hombre rió nuevamente.

Se nota que le gusta el trabajo – asentí.

Mejor dicho lo ama – el hombre rió otra vez y se retiro.

Umm… disculpa… pero ¿Qué cargo tiene exactamente Ludwig? – preguntó el joven.

¿No lo sabes? – dije un poco sorprendido. Él negó – es… digamos que el coordina… y tiene que trata con el Fuhrer en persona – el joven abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. Al parecer Ludwig no le ha contado a nadie su posición, menos aún que era un país. Típico de él. Bueno tampoco se deben decir algunas cosas, como esa.

A-Ah - el chico se puso un poco nervioso.

Pero no le cuentes a Ludwig que yo te he dicho, se va a molestar conmigo – le sonreí.

¿Por qué lo oculta? – caminé un poco más lento para no forzar mucho al herido.

Debe ser porque no le gusta que lo traten de forma especial - el chico asintió.

Supongo... Es algo que él haría - Ya estábamos a unos pasos de su oficina y le pedí silencio al menor, quería sorprender a West – y ojalá causarle uno que otro susto – con una entrada más o menos ruidosa y sorpresiva. El joven se quedó en su lugar un poco confundido y yo me acerqué con total sigilo. Agarré la perilla y sonreí – 'Esto va a ser fantástico' – Abrí de golpe y Entre sin descuido - ¡Brüther! ¡Tu genial hermano ha venido a visitarte! – Él se fue de golpe hacia atrás pero sin caerse para mi desgracia. Al mirarme se enfureció y enrojeció, no sé si de vergüenza o furia, tal vez de las dos.

¡East! – gritó al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del asiento y me tiraba la pluma que tenía en la mano. Sin dificultad la agarré con la que tenía libre mientras me aguantaba las ganas de tirarme al suelo y reír. Una parte de mi podía sentir que tan enojado estaba Ludwig, lo que me causaba más risa.

¡West! ¡Debiste haberte visto en un espejo! ¡Oh Mein Gott! ¡Debí haber tenido una cámara! – Se sentó frustrado en el asiento y trató de ignorarme.

¿Qué haces acá? – Aclaró su garganta un poco – Recuerdo… ¡Haberte prohibido que entraras a mi oficina en la mañana! – Gélidos ojos azules se enfocaron en mi mientras trataba de calmarme un poco – 'Oh vamos ¿Acaso no puedo darte una inocente visita?'

Cualquier cosa que provenga de ti no tiene ni una pisca de inocencia Gilbert – Ya mucho más calmado me acerqué a su escritorio lleno de papeles ante su atenta mirada. Entre medio se retiro los lentes y ordenó un poco su pelo.

Aunque tú no lo creas esta vez no es así ¡Ah! Por cierto te han mandado esto - puse el paquete encima de sus papeles a propósito, obteniendo como respuesta un suspiro – Geert y sus hombres te lo han mandado. Al parecer no estás comiendo – suspiró nuevamente – 'Vamos a hablar de eso después, no pienses que te escaparás… por ahora estás libre'

'Eso es raro en ti, tú teniendo un poco de consideración…¿Por qué?' – me miró curioso.

Tienes visita – con ello su mirada se focalizó en la puerta y se levantó rápidamente del asiento.

¡M-Mein Gott Heller! – Apresurado se acercó a él y lo acercó a el sillón a un lado de la oficina preocupado. Después me miró un poco molesto – Perdona a mi tonto hermano por no ayudarte - el otro rubio sonrió mientras hacía una inspección en Ludwig – 'No me gusta cómo te mira West'

'No es para tanto Gilbert' – Había escuchado que estabas internado en el hospital, que bueno que ahora te encuentras bien… bastante bien, es como si nada te hubiese pasado – Se acercó a mí y se apoyo en el escritorio, imitándome – 'solo esta… examinando mi estado supongo'

'Examinándote o no, igual me molesta' – di un pequeño bufido.

Me recupero bastante rápido – Supongo que el reencuentro con su ex compañero de misión le está trayendo recuerdos… no muy agradables, porque a pesar de que no puedo ver nada, igual puedo sentir la tristeza y depresión que lo están invadiendo en este momento.

'Hey Lud, tranquilo, Gilbert esta aquí contigo, que mejor compañía, alégrate un poco' – sonrió levemente.

'Engreído' - ¿Qué te ha pasado a ti Heller? Desde que nos separamos nunca más supe de ti – el joven miró su pierna rota.

Nada interesante realmente, hace poco me escapé del hospital, me tenía un poco harto… además desde que escuché que te habían trasladado acá, porque parece que estábamos en el mismo hospital, me había decidido a buscarte – Ludwig arqueó una ceja un poco sorprendido.

¿Cómo te enteraste? – el rió levemente.

Causabas furor entre las enfermeras Ludwig. La verdad no estaba seguro de que eras tú pero las chicas no paraban de hablar del 'guapo y musculoso rubio de ojos azules del submarino' asique deduje que hablaban de ti – Ludwig, un poco avergonzado tosió – ¡No entiendo como no aprovechas esas oportunidades! Te puedes tirar a cualquier mujer si lo deseas.

'Me recuerda un poco a Francia' – le comenté. Ludwig se rasco la mejilla un poco.

'Ni que lo digas…' – contestó.

'Por cierto, está claro que nada de tirarse mujerzuelas ¿Cierto? O acaso debe recordar a quien perteneces cada noche' – el me miró enojado pero aparte de eso no obtuve respuesta.

Sabes que yo no soy de esos Heller – el joven suspiró levemente.

No has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo un reservado. Por cierto ¿Has sabido del resto? No me he comunicado con nadie – Ludwig se puso tensó y me miró nervioso por unos momentos, después volvió su mirada.

No mucho… - habló en voz baja – Sé que Alexander está en un hospital cercano pero no ha despertado… y contándote a ti he hablado con siete sobrevivientes más. No sé qué ha pasado con el resto.

El joven asintió esta vez un poco desanimado – y… ¿Qué ha pasado con Erich? Si has tratado de localizarnos, de seguro el primero en tu lista era él. Son inseparables ustedes dos – La verdad es que me ha dado un poco de celos pero no había lugar para ellos cuando Ludwig estaba prácticamente gritando por un poco de apoyo. Ese tipo ha tocado uno de los puntos débiles de Lud...

'Brüther… tranquilo, no pasa nada' – Ludwig no dio respuesta, ni tampoco se movió. Solo se quedó en silencio.

¿Ludwig? – Heller preguntó preocupado.

Ah… Erich… él… casi logra salir con vida – puedo jurar que cada vez se está poniendo más y más pálido.

Ah… lo siento Ludwig… - el negó con rapidez.

No hay problema… si me disculpas debo… - miró la hora – hablar con mi superior, después nos veremos Heller – se paró con rapidez y fue hacia las escaleras prácticamente corriendo.

Ambos nos miramos – Realmente le golpeó duro – murmuró el joven.

Si me disculpas iré a ver que este bien – el chico asintió y le seguí el paso a Ludwig – '¿Dónde estás?' – no me llego respuesta enseguida.

'En la sala de reuniones' - me dirigí al tercer piso, al fondo del pasillo y abrí la puerta. En efecto, allí estaba sentado en la punta de la mesa, apoyando su cabeza en ella. Cerré enseguida. Desde ese instante no hicimos ningún movimiento.

Supuse que él se quedaría callado todo este tiempo asique empecé a hablar yo – Lud – Antes de que pudiera seguir el empezó a hablar.

Quieres que te explique ¿cierto? – dijo un poco molesto.

No realmente, al menos no ahora… solo estaba preocupado por ti – me acerqué a él lentamente.

No soy un niño para que te estés preocupando por mí Gilbert – puso uno de sus brazos sobre su cabeza – se cuidarme solo.

Lo sé – me senté a su lado - pero es mi naturaleza preocuparme por ti, tengas más de dos siglos o no. Tsk, aunque cumplieras diez mil años seguiré preocupando por ti – me apoye en la mesa y empecé a jugar con su pelo – lo que sería raro es que no lo hiciera - el se dejó acariciar.

Por cierto Lud, esto me ha estado molestando un poco pero que tan parecido era ese tal amigo tuyo a mí, el otro chico lo señalo y no ha parado de rondarme la cabeza – En segundos obtuve una imagen del hombre, realmente se parecía mucho a mi. Podría pasar por mi doble – Realmente se parece.

Fue lo primero que pensé cuando lo vi. Y créeme que la apariencia no es lo único – me miró entre sus brazos – Solo que en vez de decir genial decía awesome todo el tiempo. En el resto eran iguales. También me ayudó bastante… hace tiempo que no me acercaba tanto a un humano…

¿Qué quieres que te diga Ludwig? Con cada palabra me pones más y más celoso - él sonrió levemente – Es cierto, me siento remplazado.

Hiso todo lo que pude para que eso no sucediera hermano – eso me puso un poco nervioso causando que riera levemente.

No te rías – le dije con total seriedad.

Estás actuando como un niño pequeño. Algunas veces me pregunto si realmente eres el mayor – se apoyo en el respaldo de la silla completamente, mirando hacia el cielo del edificio - Sabes que nunca podría reemplazarte. No se para que te preocupas tanto.

Lo sé, nunca serías capaz de encontrar reemplazante alguno a alguien tan único y genial como yo, pero, aun así, tengo el derecho a la duda – cerró sus ojos y permanecimos un rato en silencio, escuchando los autos pasar – '¿Debería preguntar?' – él… tiene que ver con tus ataques ¿cierto?... su fantasma te ha estado atormentando… y es por eso que aun no puedes estar tranquilo…

¿Para qué te diré que no es así cuando podrás saber perfectamente que te estoy mintiendo? – Permaneció en su posición – La verdad no me gustaría seguir hablando de esto… porque temo quebrarme como lo hice los primeros días… pero está todo escrito en la libreta.

Yo me paré de sorpresa y él me miró calmado – Te refieres a que - el asintió.

Tienes mi permiso para leerla… Solo… ve de a poco supongo. También es un poco largo… realmente no quiero que lo leas pero desde un principio esa libreta estaba destinada a ello. Ah, para que te explico, no es necesario, en ella aparece la explicación del por qué.

Con todo lo que ha pasado voy a tener que cambiar los planes para esta noche – dije pensativo y con total seriedad. Ludwig se paró enseguida del asiento nervioso.

Realmente hoy querías… de nuevo – con la tensión ya disuelta, Ludwig empezó a ponerse rojo.

Lo sigo pensando – levantó su guardia – solo que antes tenía planeado hacerlo más… interesante.

Y-Yo mejor me voy a despedir de Heller, de seguro tiene que ir a otra parte – trató de disimular su vergüenza, pero no podía. Sus pasos lo delataban, y su cara roja no podía pasar desapercibida – 'deberías calmarte un poco o te mirarán raro' – el lanzó una mirada de odio y siguió caminando.

'Kesesese, nunca me aburriré de avergonzarlo'

* * *

><p><em>geliebten Brüther<em> = amado hermano

* * *

><p>Chan chan chan! Sii! Después de una relativa larga espera… al menos para Gilbert porque para ustedes ha sido un capítulo si no me equivoco… Gilbert al fin podrá leer la libreta! :O y al menos ya esta muuuucho más informado que antes xD<p>

Sufrí con la muerte de Erich TT-TT No, en serio… no quería matarlo porque me encanta el personaje! Fue un duro golpe :'s pero tenía que hacerlo para que causara tal conmoción en Ludwig :c Además, lamentablemente la vida es así… la vida se termina en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a la persona que menos esperas… supongo que es por eso que la muerte está tan presente en el fic.

Que mas… bueno supongo que está de más decir que quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido no? Ah y que tal como Alemania (según el Himaruya), le gusta el BDSM (Bondage, Diciplina y Dominación, Sumisión y Sadismo, Masoquismo –gracias wikipedia que me enseñas el significado xD)… creo que esta demás dar la explicación no?

Gracias por los revis, favs y las personas que simplemente se toman las molestias de leer mi fic! :D hasta… ya no sé cuando u.u


	17. Chapter 17

Ahhhh! No me maten Dx realmente no he tenido tiempo entre Preu y mi colegio... ademas los avances que tenía estaban en mi ipod y hace dos semanas me lo han robado... tuve que empezar de nuevo.

Sé que es corto pero no quería dejarlos esperando más. Lo hice en el ratito libre que tenía asique si hay algún error o algo me avisan para arreglarlo... aun no tengo idea como funciona lo de betas y cosas.

ahh! es tan complejo escribir sin ocupar chilenismos xD

A las letras en negritas emula lo que es cargar el lápiz xD

* * *

><p><em>Gilbert,<em>

_ Aún sigo molesto contigo… aunque debería estar más molesto conmigo mismo. Por mi culpa, por no haber calculado bien el tiempo, la carta que se suponía que llegaría el mismo día de mi partida ha llegado mucho antes… considerando que desde Varsovia hasta acá hay un largo camino. Soy idiota, realmente soy idiota. Debí haber revisado bien todo, considerado los factores… pero el error ya está hecho y estoy pagando por ello._

_Siento haberte gritado aquello, no debí haberlo hecho pero era tal vez la única forma que tenía para detener tu impulsividad. Para serte sincero, una parte de mí gritaba por el regreso y aún grita, pero le he estado ignorando con todas las fuerzas que tengo._

_Y cuando te vi tirado en el suelo… derrotado… Gilbert no sabes cuánto sufrí. No podía verte así, no puedo. Me sentí miserable, me sigo sintiendo miserable. El gran y orgulloso reino de Prusia derrumbándose por mi culpa ¿Soy tan despreciable? ¿Una escoria? ¿Cómo he podido dejarte en ese estado? Y sabes que es lo peor de todo… que he permitido que alguien, un humano común y corriente, se relacionara conmigo. He roto mi propia promesa, aquella promesa que me hice en silencio por lo que sucedió hace tiempo, cuando me habías ido a rescatar. _

_Nunca te lo he contado pero ese día, cuando fui a rescatar a Vash, me había encontrado uno de tus soldados. En ese tiempo aún no entendía bien nuestras diferencias, entre nosotros y los humanos. También tu ejército no sabía quién era asique nos estaban buscando, pensaban que éramos franceses y nos querían matar. En efecto, estuve a punto de morir por las manos del soldado que te he dicho antes pero al ver que aún era un niño me ayudó… y de alguna forma me encariñé con él al instante. Te preguntarás cómo es posible que le haya tomado tanto cariño a alguien a quien recién conocía… la verdad es que aún no lo he descubierto, pero eso está fuera del tema. El punto es que ese mismo hombre con el que me había encariñado me había pedido que lo matara. Claro que me rehusé pero estaba sufriendo tanto… tanto… que jalé el gatillo de todas formas… _

_En ese instante, una parte de mí se juró no volver a integrar a mi realidad algún mortal, me convencí que los humanos me harían daño a larga si continuaba con eso, sus fantasmas me cazarían. Así, sin darme cuenta, establecía relaciones pero siempre con cierta lejanía… para serte sincero, me di cuenta de todo esto cuando un soldado, en plena primera campaña, me lo había señalado._

_No puedo creer que ese juramento haya sido roto tan fácilmente después de tanto tiempo… pero cuando pasó no me había dado cuenta, fue en un momento donde me encontraba débil… y esa debilidad permitió una abertura… o tal vez eso y otra cosa más._

_Debería parar de lamentarme, lo hecho hecho está. No hay vuelta atrás… de todas formas haré todo lo posible para que esto desaparezca…_

_Es el primer día y ya te encuentro en uno de mis compañeros… más de lo que debería… sí, es el mismo hombre con el que he bajado la guardia. Es impresionante como tu esencia es capaz de seguirme incluso en esta clase de misión… o tal vez yo soy el que te busca desesperadamente. No lo sé… solo sé que he encontrado a un hombre igual a ti en toda aspecto ¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo esto? Que su parecido me hará las cosas más complicadas… ¿Cómo podré cerrarme ante una figura tan cercana y familiar como la tuya? Además el se empeña en conocerme… y establecer una relación._

_Haré todo lo que pueda, pero ni yo mismo sé que va a pasar. Lo siento si fallo… ¿Me perdonarías?_

_Te quiero hermano,_

_Ludwig._

* * *

><p>Termine de leer la primera carta de todas las que están en la libreta… y ya me siento asquerosamente mal. Recién, después de tantos años juntos, recién me vengo a dar cuenta que sé menos de ti de lo que pensaba. Por parte es mi culpa, nunca te he preguntado… pero aun así… también hubiese servido que me dijeras.<p>

Me recosté en la cama simplemente admiranda la caligrafía de él. Tan elegante y minuciosa, mostrando cada detalle de su personalidad. Manuscrita, ordenada, parece de máquina, cada una diseñada en forma especial, única, uniforme. Juntas hacen del papel una obra de arte, dándole tanta armonía. Y pensar que una letra así puede causar tanto en mí, puede contener tantas emociones tristes.

Si así es como empieza el viaje… no me quiero imaginar que habrá escrito en sus últimas cartas…

Ambos gatos, inseparables como siempre, han decidido aparecer. Se subieron a la cama y se acurrucaron a los pies de ellas, acompañándome en mi lectura.

Después de lo que había pasado hoy en la tarde, de una visita inesperada, de un pasado resurgiendo, había vuelto a casa. No tenía nada más que hacer. El compañero de Ludwig se había ido poco rato después de que él y yo regresáramos a la sala. Al principio nos miró un poco sorprendido por la rapidez y Ludwig contestó que 'se había corrido la reunión'. Heller no continuó con el tema, en vez de eso pidió el paradero de cada una de las personas que Ludwig ha encontrado desde el accidente para tratar de averiguar un poco más y ponerse al corriente de las cosas. Claramente no se lo negó, y enseguida hiso un papel con cada una de ellas, advirtiendo que puede que ya no estén en allí.

No tardó en despedirse e irse. Ludwig, siendo como es, le ofreció un transporte, pero el joven negó y se fue argumentando que se iba a encontrar con un familiar en algún lugar cercano.

Yo, como no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar – y tampoco me apetecía seguir allí porque podrían darme más trabajo del que tengo ya – regresé. Al final terminé así. Con la libreta abierta en la tercera página escrita. Sintiéndome bastante deprimido.

'Supongo que has leído la primera carta… ¿No?' – La voz de él apareció en mi cabeza.

'Tú qué crees' – enseguida me arrepentí de mi respuesta – 'Lo siento, estoy… molesto… ¡Pero no contigo! Lud, lo siento, soy un idiota'

Después de eso no volvió a hablarme - 'Supongo que hablaremos cuando regreses'

Tomé la libreta y empecé con la segunda carta.

* * *

><p><em>Gilbert,<em>

_ Lo he intentado, de verdad que lo he intentado pero no hay resultado. Este hombre, Erich, no para de seguirme a todas partes… Al parecer he despertado su interés porque no deja de interrogarme. Hermano… no puede dejarlo así. Realmente, trato y trato, pero ya no puedo hacer nada, ese hombre inevitablemente llegará a ser alguien importante para mí si es que ya no lo es. Ya se volvió parte de mi realidad aunque no lo quiera._

_Temo… sé que algún día su muerte va a llegar. Sé que ese día voy a sufrir. Ya no es un humano común y corriente, alguien que no tiene valor emocional para mí. No sé qué hacer. Tampoco creo que haya algo que pueda hacer. _

_Estoy perdido…_

_Supongo que ya te habré aburrido con esto ¿no? Conociéndote… no, me he equivocado, a esta altura estarías más preocupado que aburrido. De seguro pensarás que te he reemplazado o algo así. Tiendes a hacer eso. Pero tranquilo, nunca podría. _

_ Nunca pensé que la vida de un submarino sería tan… desagradable. Los únicos ruidos que escuchas son el del mar, el ruido que hacen los hombres y el de la sala de maquinas cuando te acercas a ella. Adentro es relativamente oscuro, lo única luz proviene de fuentes artificiales. Hace un calor infernal, no hay ventilación… me esperaba todo esto pero ¿a tal extremo?_

_Como soy un invitado me corresponde comer con el capitán y los tenientes… me siento fuera del lugar pero Müller me ha ayudado un poco. _

_El lugar donde comemos, como todo el submarino, es muy angosto. Incluso, los asientos que dan al comedor deben ser removidos para que el personal pase._

_No ha pasado nada más interesante que contarte, _

_Ludwig_

* * *

><p>'¿Cómo es que tú me conoces tanto y yo nada de ti? ¿Tan mal hermano soy?' – Reí levemente – Bueno, él siempre ha sido un buen observador… eso le da más ventaja supongo.<p>

Miré la hora – 'Oye ¿a qué hora llegas?' – leyendo todo esto de verdad requería su presencia. No sé. Es algo que simplemente surgió. Es simple necesidad.

'Estaré en casa en media hora, recién voy saliendo del trabajo' – Media hora… podría leer otra carta más pero me ha pedido que lo leyera con lentitud… aunque una más no estaría mal...

'Apresúrate… quiero verte' - Me senté y miré al par de gatos. Rasqué la oreja del blanco mientras esperaba una respuesta.

'Yo también' – sonreí.

Fui a las últimas páginas escritas de la libreta. Al abrirlas me sorprendí un poco. Solo con ver la letra podía sentir lo perturbado que estaba. Busqué e inicio de alguna de estas cartas y empecé a leer con cierta curiosidad que me avergonzaba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gilbert,<strong>_

_**¿Realmente estás vivo? ¿Estás muerto? ¿Erich fue alguien que inventé para tapar tu muerte? Según lo que he leído no… pero no me fio de lo que está escrito. Necesito verte, tenerte en frente para comprobar que no estás muerto, que el cuerpo que tengo en mi memoria no es el tuyo sino el de Erich. Aquel cuerpo del cual no para de brotar sangre, de la boca que no para de plantar palabras que no podré olvidar.**_

_**Y si en verdad fue Erich quien murió… ¿por qué tuvo que morir? Sabía que iba a morir ero tan pronto… y lo que me ha dicho… **_

_**Soy un país, los países no morimos tan fácilmente. Si yo hubiese sido el que recibió aquellos disparos hubiera sobrevivido y Erich estaría vivo. **_

_**Pude haber sido un sueño, puede que este sea un sueño como no he podido dormir… no, imposible, mis heridas son reales. No es un sueño. No fue un sueño… aunque tampoco lo puedo afirmar. Ya no sé que es real o no, si mi cabeza me engaña o no. Lo único que puedo hacer es dudar, es lo único que sé que es factible.**_

_**¿Fue Gilbert o Erich? ¿Erich o Gilbert? ¿Tal vez Erich era Gilbert o viceversa? Me estoy volviendo loco. Cualquier persona que leyera esto también lo pensaría.**_

_**¿Qué puedo hacer para recuperar mi cordura? Nada. Mientras esas voces en mi cabeza no paran de repetirse las mismas preguntas, de repetir escenas, lugares, personas, conversaciones no puedo pensar con claridad.**_

_**¿Dónde se ha ido mi lucidez? Esta escondida debajo de esas palabras. **_

'_**Siento no poder seguir contigo'**_

_**¿De qué debo perdonarte?**_

'_**Creo que soy un pecador, no debería tener estos sentimientos por ti, perdóname por no estar dentro de lo que consideras aceptable'**_

_**¿Por qué me dices eso? Si mis ideales fueran los mismos que los de Hitler entonces yo estaría muerto. No hay de que disculparse.**_

_**¿Por qué no fui capaz de hablarte? Solo me quedé allí, observando cómo tu vida se iba apagando, como la sangre corría, como tus ojos rojos perdían su brillo, como tratabas de alcanzar me rostro con tus manos ¿Por qué no me moví?**_

_**Gilbert, Erich, sea quien haya sido, discúlpame.**_

* * *

><p>¿Cómo debería sentirme? ¿Enojado? ¿Triste? ¿Celoso? ¿Cómo? No sé cómo reaccionar ante esto. No puedo. No… hay nada. Solo estoy nervioso.<p>

Di vuelta la página y en ella había un dibujo con tinta… bastante gráfico – 'Mein Gott… Ese soy yo… o es Erich' – En el estaba plasmado cada detalle, el puerto, el humo, las personas corriendo, lo cuerpos por detrás, y él… o yo.

Ni yo mismo lo sé…

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé meditando sobre la última carta pero se que mi flujo de pensamientos paró cuando escuché la puerta. Enseguida cerré el libro y lo guarde donde Ludwig no pudiera verlo – 'No más confusiones por hoy. No quiero abrumarlo más de lo que está y tampoco quiero yo aguarme el día más de lo que ya está' – sin más bajé.

Lud - Sonreí - ¿Estás muy cansado? Tienes ganas de relajarte un poco.

Me miró curioso - ¿Qué quieres hacer? – 'Algo para tratar de subirme el ánimo'

Qué tal si comemos algo rápido y después nos tomamos unas cervezas ¿Eh? – se sacó su chaqueta, dejando solo la camisa negra de entrenamiento que le encanta utilizar.

Me vendría bien algo así… dime qué quieres comer, así empiezo de inmediato a cocinar – se sacó los guantes negros y con unas de sus manos libres se hecho el cabello hacia atrás. En su cuello aun se podía ver rastros de la mordida que le había provocado trayéndome de paso todo lo que había pasado. – 'Malditos impulso, maldita acumulación sexual' – A pesar de todo lo que había leído aun había una parte de mi que no dejaba de pensar en monopolizar al hombre frente mío una y otra vez. Me mordí el labio.

Elige tu, me da igual – me recosté en el sillón y cerré los ojos tratando de bajar mis hormonas. En eso sentí como los labios de mi rubio se posaron sobre los míos. Enseguida abrí mis ojos sorprendido – '¿Q-Que está pasando acá?' - ¿Lud? ¿Estás bien?

Sonrió y asintió – mejor voy a preparar la cena. No tardó – y se fue.

Creo que hace meses esto no ocurría… que Ludwig fuera el que iniciara algún beso. Parece que el saber de uno de sus amigos lo ha animado.

Ludwig… - seguí su camino – ¿te ayudo? – el negó mientras reciba en el refrigerador que había.

No, te recuerdo que tus habilidades en cocina no son muy buenas.

Tsk – sacó los ingredientes y los puso en la mesa - entonces que se supone que comeremos mi querido chef – me senté solo un poco ofendido.

Wurst y puré… a no ser que tengas algún problema – negué - … si quieres puedes ocuparte de las papas… ya sabes… retirarle la cáscara.

Me paré enseguida y fui por un cuchillo.

Después de un largo rato finalmente empezamos a relajarnos tomando cerveza pero él… digamos que no se contuvo al momento de tomar. Como yo ya tengo mucha más experiencia que Ludwig tengo más aguante y además el iba con más rapidez que yo…

La verdad mi ritmo disminuyo por… varios distractores, entre ellos la manzana de Adán del cuello de Ludwig.

Brüther – el nivel de alcohol en su sangre era tan grande que ya se podía ver un poco de rubor en sus mejillas – se acabo la cervezaaa

¿Huh? – Miré la mesa - Ludwig… te tomaste trece… ¿No crees que ya es suficiente?

Noooo – se apoyo contra mi hombre y cerró los ojos – puedes ir a buscar maaaaaaaas.

Ludwig ya es mucho… es una de las mejores y de grado más alto. Si sigues así mañana no querrás ver ni un rayo de sol – se alejó un poco y se revolvió el cabello con su mano libre.

Bien, voy yo por el resto – antes de que se levantara lo agarre.

Si así es el caso… mejor iré yo. No quiero terminar contigo en el suelo – sonrió – además así puedo controlar un poco la cantidad y no ves cuantas más quedan – susurré.

No tardeees – al regresar con dos latas más me encontré con que estaba haciendo una torre con las latas. Estaba poniendo la quinta cuando se cayeron al suelo – Scheiße.

Umm… No deberías tomar más. En serio. - Me senté a su lado y deje ambas latas en el suelo a mi lado.

Una más, solo una – me miró con sus hermosos ojos – '¡No Gilbert! ¡No lo mires! ¡Sino vas a ceder!' – desvié mi rostro.

Ludwig realmente no – me agarró la pollera y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho.

Por favor – suplicó.

No es no. – Repliqué con un poco de dificultad – 'No me gusta cómo va a terminar esto… debo tener cierto autocontrol. Al menos hoy…' – Frunció el ceño.

Bien, entonces yo la alcanzaré sin tu ayuda - 'Esto no me gusta'

¡Woah Ludwig! – Si antes no era una posición sugestiva la que tenía ahora sí lo era. De un movimiento lo tenía encima mío tratando de alcanza las latas que estaban al otro lado – 'Respira Gilbert, tranquilízate' - ¡L-Ludwig!

Verfluchen, no lo alcanzo – Su cuerpo fricciono contra el mío.

¡L-L-udwig! – El continuo aun concentrado en las latas.

Scheiße – Murmuró a mis oídos – 'Adiós autocontrol' –Sin pensarlo mucho lo volteé a un lado provocando nuestra caída al suelo – Auch ¿Qué haces? – Hice caso hiso a sus palabras y empecé a atacarlo - ¿G-Gil-hmmum

Con una de mis manos sostuve su nuca y la acerqué a mí. Sin pensarlo dos veces empecé a invadir su boca y mi otra mano subió por su torso por debajo de su camiseta sin mangas. Él me empujo levemente hacia atrás.

¿G-Gilbert? ¿T-te pasa algo? – por el rabillo del ojo vi la marca que le había dejado la noche anterior, sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigía a ella - ¿G-Gil?

Es tu culpa – dije rápidamente.

¿Qué hice? – empecé a lamer la marca anterior.

Me provocaste, ahora debes pagar por ello – continué con lo que hacía.

Yo solo quería una lata más – murmuró.

Lástima, ahora debes hacerte responsable.

* * *

><p>hiii! se que me salio ultra corto :'C me siento culpable :c<p>

haré todo lo posible por apurarme para el siguiente pero no les puedo prometer nada. eso si, si me demoro es porque estoy ocupada, no porque haya decidido dejarla hasta alli c:

ah... trate de cachar con cuantas cervezas alguien puede quedar curado... pero no fue muy util... xk habian personas que decía que 12 no les hacia anada... pero da igual


	18. Chapter 18

Como pueden ver he decidido segui subiendo capitulos por aca... solo que no contendrán contenido explicito :) ya arregle capitulos anteriores para no tener problemas asique no debería ser bajada la historia :D

Se acercan mis vacaciones de invierno! yay! Estoy feliz :'D al fin podré relajarme un poco xD

* * *

><p>Heligoland<p>

'Ag… mi cabeza… siento que va a explotar' - Eso fue lo primero que sentí al despertar – 'Debí haber tomado demasiado anoche…' – las sábanas estaban contra mi cuerpo, extrañamente también me sentía un poco… sucio… y supe que algo andaba raro. Después me di cuenta que no era lo único que estaba sobre mi piel – 'Yo… no duermo desnudo y… menos con alguien encima… Gilbert, quien más' – Abrí mis ojos y todo estaba oscuro. Podía ver una que otra silueta pero nada con mucho detalle – 'Es imposible que me levante, menos con él encima... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche exactamente? ¡Ja! Claro que se lo que pasó...'

Brüther – mi voz retumbo en mis oídos y me arrepentí de haber hablado. No podía soportar mi propia voz de lo fuerte que era el dolor de cabeza. Traté de moverlo un poco pero estaba cansado. Demasiado cansado. – 'Creo que tome demasiado'

Hmm… Ludwiiiiiiig – Sus brazos me apretaron con más fuerza a su cuerpo y causó el mismo efecto que antes la mía – 'Me pasa por tomar tanto' – Las orejas de gato te quedan tan bieeen – murmuró – 'Was? Debe ser una broma…' – Nooo, no te las quiteees.

Brüther – dije esta vez un poco más alto – despierta.

Nooo, no te escapes – dijo nuevamente – 'No me quiero ni imaginar que está soñando'

¡Gilbert! – 'Scheiße' – una de mis manos fue directo a mi sien – 'Debí haber tomado muy rápido…Necesito algo para la cabeza antes que reviente'

¿Huh? – Abrió de a poco sus ojos y levantó su rostro. Bostezó y seguido sonrió - ¿Qué pasa?

Sh… habla un poco más bajo – murmuré.

¿Resaca? – asentí – Y pensar que querías seguir tomando. Agradece que te detuve – acarició mi pelo y su mirada me tranquilizaba, era muy calmada. Estaba… ¿Feliz? Al menos podía percibir de él eso, pero también tranquilidad.

Igual obtuviste algo a cambio. Al parecer saliste ganando – se ruborizó levemente.

Es tu culpa, si no hubieras provocado tanto nada hubiera pasado. Si supieras que hiciste sabrías de qué te hablo – 'Scheiße… mi cabeza… ¿Qué rayos hice anoche?' – Cerré los ojos con fuerza - ¿Te sientes muy mal? ¿Quieres que vaya por algo? – preguntó un poco preocupado.

Si, algo para el dolor de cabeza. Hasta los murmullos me molestan – El asintió y se paró.

¿Por qué eres tan tierno?... hasta con resaca – comentó Gilbert.

Gilbert… los hombres no son tiernos – murmuré.

Entonces tu eres una excepción – chasqueé la lengua

Necesitas lentes - arqueó una ceja.

No - dijo casto. No repliqué solo para que fuera por la medicina. Realmente no me da para más el dolor.

Pronto estuvo al lado mío con un vaso fresco de agua y una pastilla – Acá tienes - Me senté en la cama aunque cada movimiento me provocaba algún dolor o mostraba algún músculo un poco resentido. No dije nada respecto a ello, en vez de eso tomé la medicina rápidamente mientras los ojos rojos no se despegaban de mí.

¿Qué hora es? – pregunté.

Las cuatro y algo – suspiré.

Siento haberte despertado – el negó.

No hay problema, por ti podría despertarme a las 3 de las mañana todos los días si fuese necesario. – 'Ojalá tuvieras tal dedicación con tu trabajo'

Eso lo escuche – se quejó.

Da igual… que tal si regresamos a dormir… me apreció que disfrutabas tu sueño – sonrió maliciosamente.

No sabes cuánto - me dio un poco de escalofríos su mirada pero no dije nada al respecto – Debo ir a comprar.

No me pondré orejas de gato, que te quede claro –gruñí.

¡Oh vamos! Aunque sea una vez, una mísera vez – rogó.

No –

Por favor – 'Ag… mi cabeza'

No –

Por tu hermano – 'si solo pudiera sacar la presión de ella'

Ya te he dicho que no –

Igual te voy a obligar – chasqueé mi lengua.

Mira si así te callas y duermes bien, lo haré, pero no quiero ni una palabra más – 'Maldito dolor de cabeza que me hace hacer cosas vergonzosas'

¡Ich liebe dich Ludwig! – '¡Aggg!'

Gilbert de aquí hasta que me vuelva a despertar no quiero ni una palabra – dije nuevamente mientras lo miraba amenazante. El asintió feliz y se acostó a mi lado.

Cerré mis ojos y traté de dormir. No podía en un principio pero sin darme cuenta, al abrir los ojos nuevamente era de día. Al igual que la vez anterior Gilbert estaba encima de mí pero ya no me dolía tanto la cabeza. Era un dolor… soportable. Lo que si me molestaba un poco era que me costaba respirar con su peso encima, estaba aplastando mi diafragma – 'Realmente no importa…' – miré la hora y me percaté de lo tarde que era – '¡Sí importa!

¡Gilbert! ¡Despierta! ¡Son las doce de la mañana! – Estaba exaltado – 'Hoy debemos juntarnos con él para recibir las nuevas órdenes' - ¡Gilbert! – Me senté y lo moví levemente.

No quiero… Es temprano – murmuró abrazándome – una hora más…

Son las doce, tenemos reunión en una hora más – abrió sus ojos de inmediato.

¿R-Reunión? ¿Por qué nunca me enteré? – dije alarmado mientras se sentaba.

Se me olvidó decirte ayer pero hoy recibimos nuevas órdenes – me levanté con rapidez poniéndome la ropa interior que encontré en el suelo – ¿Te bañas tu primero o yo? – Empecé a buscar la ropa adecuada y la dejaba en la silla. Gilbert pronto estuvo a mi lado buscando su ropa.

Yo primero, por mientras prepara el desayuno que soy pésimo en eso – asentí.

No tardes tanto que aun hay que arreglar la casa, hoy llega Roderich – me miró extrañado.

Me pudiste haber informado – replicó de mal humor – no duramos nada sin él.

Al parecer era algo corto pero después hablamos, anda a bañarte – me di media vuelta y vi el desastre de cama – Scheiße, esta un desastre.

Y vas a tener que cambiar las sabanas de nuevo – continuó mientras buscaba su ropa - y limpiar abajo también – 'Was?'

¿Exactamente qué pasó ayer? – Miro hacia atrás mientras rascaba con uno de sus dedos el costado de su frente - ¿Gilbert?

Eh… Se podría decir que tuvimos dos rounds – creo que no pude haber abierto más mis ojos de la sorpresa.

¿Dos veces? ¿Cómo sucedió eso? – dije un poco alterado.

Ya sabes… el alcohol… y esas cosas eh… mejor me voy a bañar – 'Mein Gott… dos veces… no me acuerdo de nada… ¿Qué clase de hechizo me hiciste?'

'¡Ninguno! ¡Enserio! ¡Mira!' – y un flujo de imágenes de mi bebiendo y tratando de alcanzar algo aparecieron y…

'Ese no puedo ser yo' – saqué las sábanas y bajé con rapidez. Me dirigí al sillón y de paso dejé las sábanas en el lavabo.

'Fuiste tú, solo que bajo la influencia del alcohol' – miré la mesa y estaba llena de latas.

'¿Tanto tomé? ¿En qué momento?' – traje una bolsa de basura y limpié un poco. Después, antes de ponerme a hacer el desayuno, subí y entré al baño.

¿Ludwig? – abrí el grifo y rápidamente me lavé las manos.

¿Ja? – miré mi rostro. Si bien no tenía un aspecto cansado mi pelo estaba un desastre.

Lo de anoche no fue mi intención… la verdad es que no quería pero – lo corté antes que continuara.

No importa realmente – me lavé el rostro y continué hablando - si piensas que estoy molesto porque te "aprovechaste de mi" no lo estoy. Tampoco es algo que me rehusé a hacer y al parecer yo te provoque asique no te preocupes.

Eres el mejor amante que uno podría tener – contestó alegre.

Me alegro – con ello baje a la cocina y hice un poco de café con pan de centeno y jamón para ambos, comí con rapidez y subí nuevamente. Hise la cama, agarré mi ropa y entré de nuevo esta vez encontrándome con Gilbert en una toalla.

Pasé de largo su figura y me lave los dientes. Entre medio Gilbert me abrazó por detrás. Saque el contenido de mi boca – Estoy sucio al menos podrías esperar un poco – se rehusó a soltarme – Gilbert…

Entonces me podría bañar contigo~ - comentó alegre – no me molestaría.

Te conozco, la ducha puede llegar a terminar en otra cosa – enjuagué mi boca retirando el resto de pasta dental y me di media vuelta – y eso no puede suceder, estamos atrasados. – hiso un pequeño puchero pero me dejó ir de todas formas dándome la razón - ¿Te vas a quedar mirando? – pregunté extrañado. Suspiro.

No, sino va a pasar lo mismo que ayer – estoy seguro que estaba rojo en esos momentos, especialmente por la sonrisa de él.

¿Cómo no te da vergüenza hablar de eso? – él se encogió de hombros.

Ya te lo había dicho, no me molesta hablar de estos temas. Además vale la pena verte así de avergonzado – '¿Por qué te empeñas en avergonzarme más?'

Bien, ahora sale que me quiero duchar – gruñí. El sonrió y salió.

* * *

><p>Ha… Ha… - mi dolía la garganta.<p>

Es-Estas bien – preguntó Gilbert igual de cansado.

S-Sí…ha… queda poco, de ve el edificio de acá – resultó que no solo salimos tarde de casa, sino que también el auto decidió no funcionar. La única opción que nos quedó fue correr hasta acá ya que no habían muchas personas circulando en coche y las que habían no se detenía. Al final solo contamos con nuestras piernas. – Piensa en esto… como entrenamiento.

Tan cerca y tan lejos – se quejó Gilbert.

¿Qué hora es? – él miro su reloj y se puso más blanco de lo que es.

Son las 1:55. Tenemos 5 minutos para que se cumpla una hora de atraso – Ante esto no nos quedó otra más que correr con toda nuestra fuerza. Al final igual llegamos un minuto antes al edificio pero veníamos muertos. Tratamos de recuperar un poco de energía mientras entrabamos al edificio pero no resultó mucho. Al final cuando entramos a la oficina nos encontramos con él bastante enojado.

¿Se puede saber que hacen llegando a esta hora? – dijo con una clara molestia en su voz – Tal vez de Prusia me lo esperaba, pero de ti…

Lo…sentimos – 'Odio a este tipo' – pero tuvimos un… pequeño percance.

Tuvimos que… correr hasta acá – Gilbert cayó como peso muerto en la silla – Esa chatarra no… arrancó.

Bien, solo porque sé que Alemania no llega tarde a propósito – Me senté igual de cansado que Gilbert pero con un poco más de elegancia. Al contrario de él yo me senté derecho.

Vamos a lo que nos convocó… Deben ir a las instalaciones navales en Heligoland un tiempo por precaución, presiento que algo malo va a pasar y requiero de personas eficientes. Roderich también los acompañará. Alemania, encárgate de las unidades de aviación y de disciplinar a los novatos. Austria se limitará a informarlos sobre algunas cosas y Prusia, tú estarás en tierra ocupándote de los submarinos y barcos de guerra - Gilbert enseguida se paró.

Me rehúso. Quiero estar en la misma área de Alemania – golpeó fuertemente la mesa al pararse.

Tranquilo, el combate aéreo es sencillo para mí. Tengo experiencia, solo debo enseñar unas cuantas cosas – traté de tranquilizarlo.

¿Y si realmente pasa algo? Vas a tener que ir a luchar… Solo has estado en misiones de reconocimiento y espionaje, nunca has estado en un escuadrón destinado a la lucha... además recién hiciste la misión del submarino… Lo menos que pido es estar en la misma unidad – Me paré un poco ofendido - 'Estas subestimando mis habilidades…'

No es necesario, en esas mismas campañas de espionaje he tenido que luchar contra aviones ingleses con uno que no es precisamente para luchar. Sé cómo manejarme en el aire – el chasqueó la lengua furioso.

Aún así me rehúso a estar en un escuadrón distinto al de Ludwig – 'No quiero sentir que te voy a perder… no de nuevo. No sabes lo que pase esas semanas en que no sabía nada de ti' – Tengo generales que son perfectos para todo los que es el ámbito antiaéreo y marítimo… tan competentes como yo. Haría el perfecto reemplazo… pero a mí no me deja en un escuadrón distinto al de mi hermano.

Si me aseguras que ese tal general o generales son lo suficientemente competentes no tengo problemas… pero no quiero que su relación estorbe con el procedimiento. Si uno de los dos cae el otro igual debe proseguir con lo que hacía. Esa es mi única condición – Gilbert asintió.

'No lo vas a hacer… ¿cierto?' – pregunté.

'¿Crees que eso pasaría? Si tu caes, sabes que te seguiría' – contestó sin inmutarse.

Deberían estar allá en dos semanas más pero es preferible que vayan ahora… Y una vez que terminen con eso irán a Lodz. Ahora que Polonia ya está conquistada debemos limpiarla, erradicar a esos asquerosos judíos de una vez – apreté mis puños con fuerza – 'Si es esto lo que mi pueblo piensa… debo hacerlo, debo estar al servicio de mi pueblo'- Se establecerá un nuevo gueto allá y necesito que pongan orden. También estoy planeando nuestros próximos movimientos pero lo más probable es que después se dirijan a Holanda o Inglaterra ¿Estas conforme Prusia?

El asintió – Sabe que con tal de que no rompa mis condiciones iré.

¿Qué condiciones? – lo miré inquisitivo.

No puedo separarlos. Deben ir a los mismos lugares, mismas misiones y al parecer mismos escuadrones – '¿Qué significa esto?'

'Eso, no voy a permitir que nos separen. Siempre termino con los nervios hechos trizas y temiendo por tu muerte' – me miró dolido – 'No me gusta estar separado de ti'

'No crees que es un poco exagerado… ' – El abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

'Sabes que no es eso…' – miré al canciller.

Eso es todo – el asintió.

Hoy parten a las 2000 horas. Está listo el lugar donde se quedarán, solo faltan ustedes. No lleguen tarde esta vez… - empezó a hojear unos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa – Los papeles pendientes que tengan entréguenlos allá, después me los van a enviar.

¿Nos iremos en avión? – el asintió.

Hará el procedimiento más rápido y seguro. No quiero que les pase algo antes de que enseñen sus tácticas. Ah, antes de que se me olvide, solo requieren un cambio de ropa, allá se les dará más uniformes y tendrán un pequeño entrenamiento para que se adapten a los nuevos aviones y armas. Sus cosas serán trasladadas a Berlín cuando yo me dirija hacia allá asique no se preocupen. En cuando a sus animales… estarán a cargo de una señora llamada – miré un papel – Heidi Schneeberger… Llamaré por un auto para que los deje en su casa de nuevo… Supongo que no requieren un mecánico…

No señor, yo lo arreglaré en la tarde… - contesté

Como era de esperarse de un prodigio como tu Alemania. Realmente eres el ideal nazi – mordí mi labio.

Muy bien... Con su permiso nos retiramos – el hiso un movimiento con la mano y ambos nos retiramos.

No puedo creer que vayamos a campo de nuevo… - se quejó Gilbert.

Hmm…- salimos y en había un auto esperándonos.

No me digas que estas molesto… - 'Claro que lo estoy' – abrí la puerta con fuerza y de la misma manera la cerré – P-Pero Ludwig…

Hablaremos cuando lleguemos – miré la ventanilla irritado.

* * *

><p>¡Luud! - Entré por la puerta y la dejé abierta para que entrara Gilbert - ¡Háblame!... – cerró con fuerza. Al escuchar el sonido me di vuelta - ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? – pregunto preocupado mientras se acercaba a mí.<p>

Sabes perfectamente porque – contesté cortante.

Y yo ya te dije que no es por tus habilidades – dijo un poco irritado.

¿Y qué más podría ser? ¿Crees que realmente me tragaré lo que me dijiste? ¿Después de tantos años de dejarme atrás? ¿Crees enserio que podría creerte? – Miró el suelo dolido - ¿Cómo quieres que te crea?

Es cierto lo que te dije – continuó.

No puedo creerte por más que lo intente. Lo único que veo es un hermano sobreprotector – mi miró dolido pero furioso. En segundos me tuvo contra la pared, entre sus brazos.

Porque insistes… Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que esa no es la razón – miré hacia un lado, sus ojos… no podía verlos – Mírame Ludwig… por favor… - hice el esfuerzo – Es cierto… si soy sobreprotector pero… entiéndeme… no solo eres mi hermano pequeño – acarició mi mejilla – eres también lo más preciado que tengo en mi vida… ¿Qué sería de mi sin ti? Nada, no podría seguir viviendo – tragué con fuerza nervioso.

No digas tonterías – reaccionó.

¡No son tonterías! ¡Ludwig sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido! El solo pensar… en tu cuerpo sin vida… mi vida sin tu presencia… no puedo - Se mordió el labio – Al menos… si estoy al lado tuyo podré sentirme mejor… podré estar hasta los últimos momentos contigo. No quiero que ocurra un percance y uno de nosotros termine muerto… Después de tu misión al submarino… no pude soportarlo más. Antes pensaba que si moría tu estarías a salvo… ese era mi consuelo… pero ahora…

No es así… - completé.

Si mueres… oh Ludwig no se qué haría… yo… Ludwig no puedo perderte de nuevo - Me abrazó con fuerza - Menos ahora…

Supongo que está bien… aunque es un poco egoísta de tu parte – suspiré – Pensar en morir y dejarme acá solo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Sabes cómo soy… además – se alejó hasta apoyarse contra la pared opuesta – alguien joven como tu puede rehacer fácilmente su vida. Yo en cambio estoy demasiado torcido y obsesionado contigo – sonrió débilmente mientras caía por el muro, terminando sentado en el suelo.

¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no estoy obsesionado contigo también? -Me puse a su lado – Al parecer ambos tendemos a obsesionarnos con cosas. Debe ser cosa de familia – bromeé.

Es posible – el ánimo volvió de a poco a su voz – Ah… no quiero ir. No me gustan los aviones… prefiero mi lindo cañón antitanques.

No te quejes, te recuerdo que exigiste el cambio de división – el asistió – Quiero que esto termine…

Lo sé, pero solo podemos acatar órdenes… no es como si tuviésemos otra opción… y tampoco creo que esté cerca de terminar.

* * *

><p>jiji me encantan las misiones de aviacion~ además son tan lindos!<p>

Bueno pronto tendrán otro capítulo porque me queda una semana y unas cuantas pruebas finales y estamos jijiji eso~


	19. Chapter 19

Hello~ terminé mis pruebas gigantes ayer y hoy les he hecho un capítulo gigante!

ojala lo disfruten~ yo lo encontré entretenido :)

* * *

><p><span>Luftwaffe (1)<span>

¿Cómo vas allá arriba? – Hablé desde la estación de radio mientras miraba las maniobras que realizaba el joven a mi mando – Parece que te diviertes. Ves que no es tan terrible. Los Messerschmitt (2) son fáciles de manejar y son espléndidos.

Tenía razón sargento – sonreí – es más simple de lo que había pensado.

Resultó que se nos han repartido los jóvenes a los que debemos enseñar a pilotear aviones. Gilbert se encargaba de lo teórico porque no le gustaba lidiar con el temor de los neonatos y yo me encargaba de lo práctico claramente. No es que me moleste, al contrario de mi hermano me gusta entrenar a mis soldados.

Toqué el botón que me permitía hablar con el joven - Bien. Ahora aumenta la velocidad y maniobra un rato más. Acuérdate de mantenerte a una altura prudente que en combate no puede pasar los 12000 metros de altura aunque puedas más. Después dirígete a la ciudad que vamos a practicar un poco los bombardeos. Pronto estaré acompañándote arriba – retiré mi dedo del botón y esperé la respuesta del chico.

¿B-Bombardeo? – se podía notar la duda en su voz, para tranquilizarlo abrí nuevamente el canal.

Tranquilo, tu avión no tiene bombas solo propaganda. Necesito que la tires en un lugar específico de la ciudad pero primero deja unirme al vuelo. – corté el canal. Pronto escuche un 'Muy bien' de la otra línea.

Disculpe mi… comentario pero nunca había conocido un sargento tan amable señor. Cada día no para de impresionarme – el joven que había sido testigo de todas mis conversaciones con cada uno de mis alumnos me miró con amabilidad – Con cada uno de los jóvenes actúa distinto y sabe sus nombres. Realmente no puedo entender como alguien tan bueno como usted llegó a una posición tan fría. Me ha dejado perplejo – No aparté mis ojos de la maquinaria que tímidamente descubría el vasto cielo, cada segundo ganando más y más confianza.

Es algo que me gusta hacer simplemente Hans, no hay otra explicación. Aunque me gustaría que todos me empezaran a llamarme por mi nombre, los títulos para mí no valen nada y me hacen sentir… que me han clasificado como cierto tipo de persona. – Me di media vuelta – Te encargo la torre de control, voy a unirme a Derek. Si quiere algo ya sabes que decirle… por cierto ¿Qué día es hoy? – Escuche la voz armónica del otro decir 3 de Noviembre. Sonreí y me dirigí a la pista donde el mismo modelo se encontraba esperándome. Me puse los implementos correspondientes y la mezcla del aire frío con el olor a hojas caídas y humedad golpearon mi rostro. El sol que no hacía más que alumbrar estaba empezando a descender. Aparte de las turbinas funcionando no había ningún ruido.

Caminé hacia el caza, cerré la puerta y en pocos minutos todo estaba listo para el despegue – Hans por favor dime la ubicación Derek – las indicaciones llegaron en unos instantes y procedí. Este era uno de los momentos más excitantes de un vuelo y el que más disfrutaba. El sonido de las turbinas, el movimiento de los objetos a mi lado aumentando, la presión que siento en mi cuerpo que hace que me entierre en el asiento y por último la sensación de desafiar a la gravedad cuando te estás elevando. Donde la tierra empieza a desaparecer y el cielo se apodera de tu campo visual. Son sensaciones tan únicas.

¿Derek? ¿Me escuchas? – pregunté mientras buscaba con la mirada el objeto de prominente tamaño. Lejos de mi ubicación lo vi, atravesando el cielo azul grisáceo – Estoy detrás de ti.

¡A-Ah! ¡Sargento! – dijo sorprendido. Desde lejos vi como la duda apareció en su forma de volar, dando vueltas en los aires, perdido en la inmensidad del cielo.

Llámame por mi nombre por favor. Sabes que no me gusta el título. – Recibí una afirmación de su parte – Antes de practicar el bombardeo haremos un ejercicio simple. Quiero que me sigas y hagas exactamente lo que yo hago. Vamos a volar a nivel del mar asique tienes que estar atento a la altitud que posees – cambié mi dirección hacia el norte de la isla – sígueme y no me pierdas de vista.

¿Eso no es para pilotos más avanzados? – Era un poco deprimente ver el paisaje ante mí. Solo mar y cielo, era tan limpio y uniforme que daba la impresión de ser una hoja pintada de dos colores distintos de azul por el mar calmado. La línea del horizonte no era interrumpida.

Ciertamente, pero nuestra área de combate es el mar. Además aun no estaremos tan cerca del agua, solo quiero que empieces a acostumbrarte a esto. – la distancia entre aquel líquido y yo era cada vez más corta – debes estar atento a el agua, céntrate en ella más que en el horizonte por ahora. Debes fijarte en cómo se mueve, si ves que se está agitando mucho a tu alrededor es porque estas muy cerca y debes aumentar tu altitud ¿Entendido? – El chico dio una respuesta afirmativa en la otra línea – vamos a dirigirnos a la zona del acantilado para practicar un poco de maniobra. Debes seguirme en todo momento y no te acerques bastante. Recuerda lo del agua. Calcula bien la distancia del ala con los obstáculos y trata de visualizarla mientras vas volando. Por ahora está bien quiero que no te acerques tanto, solo sígueme.

El proceso fue corto y rápido al ser la isla muy pequeña y por el poco grado de dificultad que había en esto – Hans ¿Qué tal le fue a Derek? – Por lo que me contaba el chico tenía talento cuando de aviones se trataba asique decidí terminar mi vuelo por hoy, para mi sorpresa no requería de mi asistencia en los aires. El resto podría hacerlo sin la necesidad de que yo este con él, solo sería una pérdida de combustible – Te felicito chico, lo has hecho bastante bien. Te dejaré solo en el aire de nuevo por ahora, mañana harás lo mismo que te he enseñado hoy solo y te probarás a ti mismo.

Escuche como el joven estaba alegre con su resultado mientras volvía a la base aérea. La velocidad empezó a disminuir mientras descendía. Estimando siempre como aterrizar perfectamente tenía los ojos fijos en la pista. Estabilice el avión, las ruedas del caza tocaron el suelo y disminuí con rapidez la velocidad para así llevarlo al garaje como siempre. Al llegar abajo unos hombres reciben mis cosas y vuelvo a la torre de control encontrándome con una persona más en la sala. - ¿A qué se debe su visita sargento Gilbert? – Ambos sabemos que debemos mostrar lejanía en nuestro actuar pero nos ha costado. Se nos han dado estrictas órdenes de mantener en secreto nuestra relación en sangre y eso dificulta más las cosas.

Sus ojos rojos me decían lo preocupado que estaban – '¿Qué pasa?'

'¡Es tan difícil actuar como si no nos conociéramos!' – Solo quería ver como unos de mis alumnos más ineptos se manejaba con la maquinaria. No espera tal desempeño - la voz que se manifestaba era totalmente contraria a la infantil que danzaba en mi cabeza.

No todo es teoría en la vida. – Me acerqué al intercomunicador y abrí la línea – 'Ahórrate tus comentarios, no bajes su moral' – Muy bien Derek ahora esto es un poco más complicado: calcula donde caerán los papeles considerando el viento, la altitud y tu velocidad. Está bien si fallas en el primer intento asique no te frustres si no lo logras… Hmm… Olvídalo…Mejor… que tal si en vez de tanto calculo pruebas con tu intuición pero no te olvides de los factores que te mencioné– corté la línea.

¿Por qué has cambiado tus instrucciones? – interrogó el sargento Gilbert.

En consecuencia de lo que me has informado a él le funcionará más la intuición que cualquier cálculo que haga – respondí con firmeza.

Y ¿Qué dice sargento? ¿Lo logrará? – suspiré.

Ojalá sea así – 'Oye… presiento que algo malo va a pasar'

Tú qué dices Hans – 'Asique tu igual lo sientes…'

Nah, el primer intento siempre es fallado – 'Solo nos quedará esperar supongo'

'No hay otra alternativa' - Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Es algo demasiado difícil para un novato como él.

En unos segundos lo veremos – 'Voy a empezar a pasar más tiempo en la base… solo por precaución'

'Es broma ¿Cierto?' – y… lanzó la propaganda… -silbó sorprendido – no puedo creer que lo haya logrado.

'¿Crees que bromearía con esto?' - Tiene un talento innato.

¡Wohoooooooooooooo! ¡Lo he logrado! – Se escucho exclamar al joven – '¡Pero Luuudwig! ¡En casa es el único momento en donde no nos escondemos!'

Abrí la línea con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro – Felicitaciones Derek, lo has hecho muy bien. Ahora debes darle a unos blancos terrestres y aéreos. Los de color rojo son tuyos, los blancos son para el siguiente alumno asique ten cuidado – 'Esto va más allá de nuestras opciones personales… Aceptémoslo' – el chico, más confiado y entusiasta, confirmó la llegada de mi mensaje.

Tiene un futuro brillante – comentó Hans – 'Supongo que si tú te quedas… yo también lo haré. Iré a informar nuestra decisión' – Claro, si no lo matan antes.

Bien señores, me retiro – Lo único que me dijo que ya no estaba en la sala fue el portazo que se escuchó.

* * *

><p>¿No crees que ya es hora que descanses? - la voz tan conocida para mi resonó por todo el garaje.<p>

¿Qué haces acá? – Salí del asiento del piloto de un salto y me encontré con sus ojos rojos – Pensé que estarías vagando por allí – sonreí ante la expresión desconforme que adornaba su rostro.

Deberías decir '¡Oh! ¡Querido y amado hermano! ¿A qué se debe tu visita inesperada?' o algo así. Realmente no me das ningún crédito Lud – reí un poco al ver tal dramatismo en su forma de hablar. Es en estos momentos donde no puedo creer que el serio "Sargento Weillschmidt" se convierta en esto.

Cruzó sus brazos molestos y chasqueó la lengua – De todos modos deberías dejar de revisar los aviones cada día – la estructura hacia que el eco de su voz se escuchara con fuerza – Entiendo que algo malo va a pasar y que hay que estar atentos pero no crees que ya es demasiado… revisar cada noche el estado de los aviones… hasta a mi me agota verte.

Me apoyé en el avión mientras cerraba los ojos – A ti te agota pensar Gil… - el replicó pero le interrumpí - Prefiero ser cauto. No sabemos cuándo sucederá ni que será pero todo debe estar listo para tomar una actitud defensiva. Quiero tener la menor cantidad de bajas en lo posible y lo menos que puedo hacer es esto.

Bien, entiendo tu punto, pero ¿es necesario que tú lo hagas? Quiero decir hay personal especializado en esto – se apoyó en al avión a un lado mío – Y, lo más importante, ya casi no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros. Estoy empezando a odiar a estas cosas porque se apropian de mi Luddy.

No seas ridícul- Con firmeza sentí como su mano detrás de mi nuca me movió. De la sorpresa no pude registrar más que sus ojos carmesí cerrándose y sus labios sobre los míos. Fue solo el contacto de labios.

Jeje – se separó de mí con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios – extrañaba hacer eso.

Gilbert – salí de mi estado de sorpresa y me enoje levemente - ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza? ¿Y si alguien nos ve? No nos podemos arriesgar tanto… Sabes lo homofóbicos que se han vuelto nuestra gente con todo esto del nazismo. – Hablaba en voz baja y atento a mis alrededores. El peligro estaba presente para nosotros en todo momento.

No exageres, a esta hora créeme que nadie excepto tú esta por esta área. Hasta los de vigilancia – eso me dejo descolocado.

¿Huh? Nadie les ha autorizado dejar su puesto… - Me irritaba esto… ¿Cómo era posible?

Em… técnicamente si tienen autorización – rascó su sien levemente y desvió su mirada. Ya podía imaginarme que me iba a decir, solo con verlo se sabía.

Gilbert… - gruñí por lo bajo.

¿Qué tiene? Nada pasa por acá y todos estos días has sido tú quien ha vigilado realmente. No te has despegado del garaje… de hecho fueron ellos quienes me pidieron que te sacara un tiempo de acá. Derek y Thomas están preocupados por tu salud al igual que el resto del escuadrón. Piensan que vas a terminar en el hospital si no descansas – suspiró cansado – Mañana procura descansar… si no lo haces por ti hazlo por los chicos. No paran de molestarme con tu actitud. Me dicen "El sargento Ludwig necesita esto", "A usted lo va escuchar", "haga que descanse un poco" y así.

Aunque les encuentro toda la razón… Sé que eres un país y se de tus límites. No hay nadie mejor que yo para saberlo pero debes entender que puedes levantar sospechas… aparte olvidarse de la guerra un tiempo no te haría mal.

Me rindo… mañana descansaré supongo – enterré mi mano en mi cabello – Así los dejaré más tranquilos. Eso si hoy terminaré de revisar las aviones.

¿Qué tal si aprovechamos nuestro tiempo a solas? – lo miré curioso.

¿Te has golpeado la cabeza? ¿O tal vez has tomado algo? – Gilbert me empujó levemente hacia atrás siendo el avión que me detuviera. Una de sus manos se apoyó contra el mismo, posicionado a la altura de mi cabeza. Sonreía con anticipación. Yo no me alteré, si Gilbert perdía el control yo debía ser el que metiera un poco de cordura en su cabeza.

Nada de eso, estoy bastante lúcido – arqueé una ceja.

No lo creo siendo que tu propuesta demuestra lo contrario – Me centré en los sonidos a mi alrededor y nuestras respiraciones era lo único que lograba escuchar. Debía buscar cualquier señal que me indicara la presencia de otra persona en el área – El riego que implica es muy grande.

Y yo ya te dije que estamos solos – se acercó peligrosamente y antes de que hiciera algún movimiento puse mi mano en su cara - ¡Ludwig! – alegó como un niño a quien se le ha castigado.

No es no. No pienso arriesgarme a ser descubierto. Solo… aguántate hasta que terminemos nuestro trabajo o consuélate tu solo. No me metas a mí en tus deseos carnales – salí de su acorralamiento y me senté en el asiento del piloto para continuar con el chequeo del avión como si nada hubiese pasado.

Alto allí, sabes que no es simple deseo, no le bajes el perfil – se escuchaba un poco molesto.

Lo sé, lo sé, pero admite que hay algo de ello de por medio – calló por unos momentos.

Bueno… es cierto… pero es solo un pequeño porcentaje – su cabeza apareció por la ventana al otro extremo del avión sobresaltándome un poco - ¿Te asuste?

Tú qué crees genio… a cualquiera le asustaría que alguien que supuestamente estaba al otro lado del avión apareciese de la nada – gruñí.

Kesesese solo tu genial hermano mayor podría asustarte – sonreí levemente.

Es impactante que hayas sido capaz de suprimir tu ego para esta misión – dio la vuelta esta vez por el frente del avión y una vez en la puerta apoyó su cabeza en mis piernas.

Para que veas lo talentoso que es tu hermano – revolví su pelo y continué chequeando el sistema – Cambiando de tema… me faltan unas pocas hojas para terminar las cartas… - ante la mención de la libreta pude sentir como mi garganta y estómago se contrajo.

La has traído… - al asintió – No pensé que lo harías…

¿Quieres… hablar de esto? – Tragué con fuerza – Sobre Erich…

No… ahora mismo no… aun… no es el momento… creo que será mejor conversar de él después que termines de leerla – al asintió con tranquilidad.

Solo quiero informarte que si bien me pongo un poco celoso cuando leo ciertos… pasajes… no estoy enojado contigo ni nada así. No te angusties tanto por esos recuerdos o porque los estoy leyendo – eché mi cabeza hacia atrás sin saber que decir. No tengo forma de responder a eso, aun no estoy preparado para tocar esos temas… cada vez que lo recuerdo el malestar general se apodera de mi cuerpo y las imágenes no paran de pasar por mi mente.

Dejemos eso de lado… no es momento de hablar sobre ello – mordí levemente mi labio inferior y cerré con fuerza mis ojos tratando de suprimir mis recuerdos.

Entiendo… ¿Y como lo han hecho los chicos? ¿Algo nuevo que me debas decir? – se sentó en uno de los peldaños del avión – No he sabido nada de los vuelos después de la práctica de Bastian – deseché mis últimos recuerdo y las prácticas inundaron mi cabeza.

Son rápidos en aprender… eso es lo bueno de entrenar jóvenes, aprenden rápido – Gilbert rió levemente.

Cierto, los chicos son hábiles. Eso si el miedo y la impulsividad suelen ser sus falencias – asentí levemente – Aunque Bastian sale de la regla, me recuerda un poco a ti, es muy… correcto y estoico, se podría romper una pierna y seguirá haciendo lo que hace sin tomar el daño en cuenta. Es impresionante… aunque Lars no se queda atrás… ¿Quién crees que se parece a mí?

Holger, Philip y Thomas – reí levemente – son igual de impulsivos y se desesperan fácilmente. Igualitos a ti.

¡Hey! ¡Yo no soy así! – replicó ofendido.

Saben tomar decisiones rápidas y no lo hacen mal cuando de maniobrar se trata, ahora cuando deben esperar o ser discretos… no lo hacen tan bien – tire mi cabeza hacia atrás.

No entiendo cómo me puedes comparar con ellos. Son un desastre en teoría – so pude evitar reír ante el comentario.

Otra cosa en común que tienen – Reí con fuerza mientras escuchaba como Gilbert me alegaba.

* * *

><p>3 de Diciembre<p>

Escribía unos informes que hablaban sobre lo realizado y acontecido en la isla cuando un ruido familiar se acercaba – 'Hoy no se supone que hayan prácticas' – El zumbido familiar pasó a ser un enjambre de ellos. Sin pensarlo dos veces me levanté y corrí. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas a la base donde Gilbert estaría haciendo clases, solo a unos metros del lugar donde yo me encontraba. No requerí mirar hacia arriba para saber que pasaba y se, por experiencia, que si no tomamos los aviones y nos defendemos todo estaría perdido.

A mitad de camino me detuve en seco… no puedo permitir que tantos jóvenes inexpertos se enfrenten contra extranjeros experimentados, sería un suicidio. Retrocedí y di media vuelta. He tomado mi decisión.

Haré de distractor junto con los pilotos experimentados que encuentre en el camino.

Iba llegando a los garajes y divisé a Hans en la puerta indeciso - ¡Sargento! – Pasé por su lado y tomé el equipo necesario.

Quédate abajo y busca pilotos experimentados. Por mientras yo me ocuparé de los que se acercan – comandé mientras me ponía el equipo con rapidez – No llames a los jóvenes, no los molestes.

Debería esperar al resto señor… está consciente del peligro de esto – No me molesté en mirarlo, mi único objetivo era buscar un avión adecuado para lo que haría. Estaba entre dos opciones: Bf 109 G-6 que poseía dos ametralladoras, era más pequeño y rápido. Y la otra opción era el Bf 110 G-2 con 4 ametralladores pero era para dos pilotos, más largo y lento. Finalmente opté por el 109 ya que disminuía las probabilidades de que le dieran al avión.

Soy consciente de ello – revisé con rapidez el estado del modelo elegido – pero es preferible que vaya yo solo y no perder tan valiosos pilotos a ver una masacre, además puede que sea más útil si voy ahora.

Está dando su vida por ellos… - siguió.

No, porque regresaré con vida, no te preocupes – rió levemente.

Como usted diga… hasta luego sargento, iré por el resto de los pilotos. – entré en el avión y pronto estuve listo para el despegue.

Dime Ludwig… Sabes que no me gusta que me digan sargento – encendí el motor.

Muy bien Ludwig, que la suerte lo acompañe – cerré todo y la máquina empezó a moverse - 'La suerte es alguien poco confiable, mis habilidades serán las que decidirán mi destino' – le di un último adiós con la mano y en unos saque el avión de allí. A lo lejos divisé a los enemigos – 'Por favor no me hagas buscar la sintonía de los aviones' – Encendí la radio y solo pude escuchar palabras entrecortadas. La arreglé un poco mientras iniciaba el despegue y pude escuchar con claridad a los que eran ahora ingleses.

_Are you sure about this captain? __I mean…it is just an island (3) – _Estos años de vida me han dado el privilegio de entender gran parte de los idiomas que han existido sin la necesidad de estudiarlos con detalle. Escuchar a la joven voz dudar por el radio me hiso dudar por unos segundos – _orders are orders…you all know this (4) – _una voz más tosca apareció.

'Ludwig… has estado agitado todo este tiempo… ¿A pasado algo?' – mordí mi lengua con fuerza – 'No es nada, solo… continúa con las clases' – _Captain a plane is taking off!(5) – 'Scheiße' – _Aumenté la velocidad para empezar a maniobrar, lo que se viene no es bueno – '¿Ha pasado algo?' – la voz de mi hermano cruzó mis pensamientos – 'Nada, solo se me han caído unas cosas'

_It's just one… that is weird(6) – _Esa voz la reconocía, era de Arthur – 'Debo contactarme con él' – empecé a buscar la línea para que al menos el me escuchara – '¿Contactar a quién?... voy a ir por ti' – 'No lo hagas' – '¡Oh Mein Gott!'

_¡Arthur! ¡Arthur! ¡¿Eres tú? ¡Responde! – _Cambié mi dialecto a uno que solo ambos supiéramos.

Mi avión ya estaba a la misma altura del enemigo y corría el riego de ser disparado en cualquier momento.

'Por favor dime que tú no estás en ese avión…' – escuché decir desesperado a mi hermano. Claramente no le respondí y entendió el mensaje – '¡Idiota! ¡Quieres que te maten!' – Le ignoré nuevamente - _Captain! __What are we going to do? That guy is approaching us! __(7) – _'Voy a unirme en unos segundos, no hagas nada estúpido hasta que al menos yo esté arriba' – Las voces se mezclaban entre sí, yo las deje pasar, solo buscaba la voz de Arthur.

_¡Kirkland! ¡Respóndeme! – _Grité como si estuviese enfrente de mí.

_¡¿Ludwig? ¡¿Qué haces acá? – _escuché por la otra línea.

_You can understand him?(8) – Arthur le respondió con una afirmación pero no dijo nada más. _

_¡Estoy entrenando jóvenes! ¡Te lo suplico!... si van a atacar procura que sea la pista o el puerto que está vacío hoy… ¡o por último síganme a mí pero no mates al resto! – _Esperé intranquilo su respuesta.

_Captain… I'm going for the fighter… __You go for the port (9) – _suspiré más tranquilo – ¡_Ludwig controla tu escuadrón! ¡Cuatro aviones más están a punto de despegar! – _'¡Gilbert! ¡Que nadie despegue! ¡Necesito que veles por la seguridad de los chicos! ¡Evita el despegue!'

'¡Estás loco! ¡Necesitas apoyo!' – ¡_Ludwig detenlos ahora! ¡Sino darán la orden de ataque! – _viré drásticamente.

'¡Escúchame Gilbert! Kirkland está arriba y me va a ayudar. Ahora sale de la pista antes que algo malo suceda' – _En eso estoy, distrae a tus tropas por mientras._

_Are you sure Arthur? I can help you – _Enseguida la negativa de mi compañero se escuchó.

'Bien… solo porque Arthur esta allá arriba ayudándote…' – dijo mi hermano a regañadientes – 'Dejaré los aviones en la pista… solo si algo malo sucede. Procura no hacer estupideces' – sonreí – 'Sabes que yo no soy el que hace estupideces' - ¡¿Está bien sargento? – la voz alterada de Philip retumbó en mis oídos.

No grites idiota – la voz calma de Bastian se escuchó en el fondo – Sargento… por favor no se arriesgue y regrese a la base… No sé por qué razón el sargento Gilbert y Hans nos han dado órdenes de no movernos pero de alguna forma le ayudaremos.

Yo fui quien lo ordenó… sé lo que hago pero créanme cuando les digo que no moriré aunque esté solo en los cielos. Ahora evacuen la base antes de que los ingleses decidan atacarlo – cambié mi dirección hacia el mar y pude ver como uno de los aviones se separaba del grupo y me empezaba a seguir – 'Él debe ser'

¡Ludwig! ¡Cuidado! ¡Hay un avión siguiéndolo! – La voz preocupada de Derek retumbó en mis oídos.

¡Todos ustedes! ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que evacuar la zona ahora! – la voz de Gilbert se hiso presente y sonreí – 'No mueras Ludwig…'

¡Pero sargento! – Replicó alterado el usualmente calmado Lars - 'Tranquilo que no será así… pero vigila la playa, lo más probable es que por allá me encuentren' – No puede permitir que pase esto.

¡Es una orden! - La voz dura de Gilbert fue seguida por un silencio.

_Voy a empezar a atacarte, dobla a la izquierda – _La voz de Arthur sonó por el radio – 'Más te vale aparecer allá' – Su voz se escuchó tan preocupada – 'Avísame cuando la base este desalojada…' – 'Bien'

El fuerte sonido de las ametralladoras de Kirkland apareció y como era de esperarse las esquivé sin problemas – _Vayamos al mar, allí podré fingir mi muerte – _bajé en picada y unos pocos metros del suelo me enderecé. Nuevamente escuché el sonido de las armas junto con una estruendosa explosión.

_Como digas… voy a disparar a tu ala derecha en 5 segundos más – _1...2…3…4…5… el sonido apareció nuevamente esta vez dándome en la punta del ala – '¡Ludwig! ¡Salió un poco de humo!' – 'Es solo un rasguño' - _¿Conservas el control?' _

_Sí, no te preocupes. Fue solo superficial – _a lo lejos se escuchó otra explosión – _tu equipo está destrozando el puerto._

_¿Qué esperabas? Después de todo es una base naval – _dijo sarcástico el británico – _Has tenido suerte… voy por tu ala derecha de nuevo – _viré un poco antes de que accionara el arma, escapé de cada una de las balas esta vez.

_Lo sé, yo contra cuatro pilotos británicos es algo un poco suicida – _el hombre rió.

_Ciertamente. Voy por el lado izquierdo – _esta vez fui en subida y di una vuelta quedando yo detrás de mi cómplice – _Vaya, vaya, no me esperaba menos de ti Ludwig._

_¿Cortaste la línea con los otros? Voy por tu ala derecha – _presioné el botón desviando el arma levemente.

_Yo los escucho, ellos no… Nos acercamos al acantilado ¿Cambiamos de lugar? – _sin necesidad de responder y una vez las rocas nos ocultaron Kirkland redujo su velocidad mientras que yo pasaba hacia el frente – _Que tal si le damos un espectáculo a tus alumnos ¿Eh? ¿Una pequeña demostración alrededor de las rocas una vez salgamos del acantilado? Clar,o antes del gran finale –_Ya más relajado porque sabía que a esta altura gran parte de las personas estaban fuera de peligro decidí tomarme esto más enserio y acepté la propuesta de Arthur con un entusiasmo extraño en mi.

_Asique el gato y el ratón… Solo ten cuidado que las rocas que son altas y engañosas. Yo conozco esta isla como la palma de mi mano pero tú debes estar atento – _Elhombre al otro lado de la línea rió y el espectáculo empezó.

Las armas del británico se escucharon nuevamente y, para evadirlo, ladeé mi avión a tal punto que el eje de este era perpendicular al mar. Al mismo tiempo doblé hacia la izquierda, a unos pocos metros de ella. La segunda ola de disparos vino unos segundos después por lo que tuve que girar sobre mi eje de tal forma que termine finalmente de cabeza.

_Lo haces bien Ludwig, que quieres que te diga – _sonreí ante los cumplidos.

_Suelo ser el objetivo de muchos, esto ha sido resultado de ello – _contesté mientras estabilizaba el caza y me disponía a echarme en picada al mar – _Además esto debe ser creíble ¿No lo crees? – _el sordo sonido de la explosión acompañado con el de lasametralladoras estuvieron en sincronía a la estabilización del la máquina – '¡Ese Kirkland va enserio! ¡Ludwig sale de allí!' – Escuché la voz exigente de mi hermano – 'Tranquilo, es parte de la simulación' – el enojo de él me abrumaba pero continué con lo que tenía planteado.

_Me están ofreciendo ayuda. Es mejor que terminemos con esto rápido – _sugirió el otro – _Se están alarmando._

_Bien… en dos minutos más verás cómo esta cosa explota – _Con toda la fuerza que tenía guié el avión hacia arriba mientras la velocidad aumentaba. En el proceso el otro disparaba diciéndome exactamente a donde se dirigían. Me vi obligado a girar sobre mi propio eje nuevamente en unas cuantas ocasiones para que no sucediera nada pero más de una munición me había dado. Revisé mi altitud y el estado de mi nave y confirmé que estaba todo más o menos bien. Ahora solo debía encontrar el punto donde podría lanzarme al mar y estar cerca de la playa. Una vez ubicado en unos de los puntos ciegos de la isla solté mi cinturón y disminuí un poco la velocidad – _Es hora… voy a saltar asique no te acerques tanto al avión – _Deje fijo el control y traté de abrir con todas mis fuerzas la puerta. No podía.

_¿Estás afuera? – _preguntó el británico.

_Aun no… debo romper la ventana – _miré a mi alrededor por cualquier objeto punzante y de casualidad encontré un desatornillador – 'Se me debió haber quedado aquí la última vez que hice unos arreglos en esta cosa – _deséame suerte Kirkland – _sin esperar más enterré con todas mis fuerzas el artefacto y el vidrio se quebró completamente. La velocidad era bastante, tanto así que no podía respirar y el aire me empujaba contra la pared – 'Scheiße… a este paso no podré regresar… solo tengo esta oportunidad' - Con la poca fuerza que tenía salté por el agujero y uno de los pedazos de vidrio que había quedado en el marco rasgo mi brazo. No le hice caso al dolor ya que lo más importante ahora era que el aire o el agua no me terminaran matando. Al menos ahora podía respirar un poco.

'Solo me queda esperar el duro golpe contra el mar' – un dolor inmenso invadió mi cuerpo haciendo que cerrara los ojos con fuerza. No pude evitar abrir la boca para gritar de dolor mientras sentía como se me eran enterradas agujas en cada sitio de mi cuerpo. Empecé a perder la conciencia, un fuerte sonido hiso que mis oídos no fueran capaces de escuchar más y mi boca era invadida por agua salada. Algo movió mi cuerpo y sentí que miembros serían arrancados.

Debo nadar… debo nadar a la orilla de la playa antes de que pierda la conciencia… tal vez ya es algo que no logre hacer.

* * *

><p>(1) Literalmente Arma Aérea. Es la Fuerza Aérea de Alemania desde 1910 hasta 1945.<p>

(2) Messerschmitt BF 109 G-6 es uno de los aviones alemanes caza por excelencia con una velocidad máxima de 590 km/h velocidad crucero (estable). Posee dos ametralladoras MG 131 de 13 mm, cada una con 300 proyectiles, tres cañones, dos lanzadores de cohetes y capaz de transportar 4 bombas de 50 kg. Cada uno o una de 250 kg.

(3) ¿Está seguro de esto capitán? Quiero decir… es solo una isla.

(4) Ordenes son ordenes… todos ustedes lo saben.

(5) ¡Capitán un avión está despegando!

(6) Es solo uno... esto es extraño.

(7) ¡Capitán! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Ese hombre se está acercando!

(8) ¿Puedes entenderlo?

(9) Capitán… yo voy por el caza… ustedes vayan por el puerto.

* * *

><p>esto es malo malo, Ludwig esta perdiendo la batalla :( deseenle suerte<p>

Dejando de lado eso me encantan las batallas aéreas y todo lo que tiene que ver con aviones... ahora no se de los modelos ni nada de eso... solo se de algunas cosas por un juego de la segunda guerra mundial~ el resto debí buscarlo como los modelos y sus armas~

Ah y me encanta el Gilbert que alega xD

Este bombardeo en verdad sucedió, la isla si era una base en ese tiempo (naval) pero no se cuales fueron los resultados y mucho menos si se defendieron los alemanes... asique alli puse mi imaginación :3

GRacias por los revis y +fav~


	20. Chapter 20

OMG! Ya voy en el capitulo 20! jajaja me dio fic que me ha salido xD bueno como sea, este capitulo lo tengo hace tieeeempo listo y debia revisarlo pero como que tuve ciertos problemas... en plenas vacaciones me toco estudiar bastante D; casi morí

Ojala les guste!

* * *

><p><span>No te voy a perder, no contra el mar<span>

'¡Ludwig! ¡Háblame!' – Miré aterrorizado como el avión era empujado hacia abajo por el armamento del británico. Sentí por mi cuerpo el sufrimiento y dolor que pasaba Ludwig – 'Que rayos le está pasando' - al mínimo roce con el agua vi como se volcaba la máquina, dando un pequeño salto y desprendiendo restos de alas en el camino. Gritos de pánico y lamento habían alrededor mío, todos asumían que Ludwig estaba allí dentro y yo estaba empezando a creérmelo – '¡Ludwig! ¡Ludwig!' – Aun sentía el dolor en su cuerpo pero tal vez mi mente me está engañando. No lo sé realmente. Ojalá no sea así.

Mis piernas empezaron a flaquear y mis puños se cerraron con fuerza. De a poco veía como las alas se desintegraban hasta que finalmente el motor no pudo más y explotó, con la fuerza las olas se levantaron un poco y una ráfaga de aire caliente golpeó mi rostro unos segundos. Después de ello el mar volvió a su estado calmo y tragó con tranquilidad el resto del caza. Era inquietante, espeluznante… como la naturaleza devoraba todo.

'¿Estas allí?... contéstame' – aún sentía que estaba vivo pero era tan débil… y no respondía. Ya no se qué pensar.

Traté de centrarme y miré a mí alrededor. Los chicos estaban desbastados, ellos no sabían que Ludwig supuestamente no estaba allí. Ahora yo tampoco sé si habrá alcanzado a salir… pero se que está vivo ¿Cierto? – Bastian… - mi voz fue fría, después de todo este tiempo no puedo permitirme arriesgar la imagen que he creado, que hemos creado – Requiero que le digas al señor Roderich que se requieren balsas. Dígale que vamos a buscar al sargento Ludwig.

O lo que queda de él – murmuró Bastian angustiado, al borde de las lágrimas.

Este tipo de situaciones se repetirán constantemente en la guerra. No deben quebrarse por la muerte de un ser querido, no deben tener piedad con el enemigo, no deben echarse a morir por la muerte de un hombre – el silencio de la playa fue acompañado por los lejanos estallidos del puerto.

No entiendo cómo puede decir eso… - Empezó a murmurar uno de las más jóvenes - Él era uno de los hombres más amables que me ha tocado conocer. Si algo me salía mal me daba fuerzas para continuar, me daba esperanzas, no me recriminaba los errores ni me trataba como un idiota. No es un hombre ordinario… Y pensar que usted, un amigo supuestamente, es capaz de decir aquello – 'El es más que un amigo'

Yo creo que él está vivo, es por eso que no he actuado como si el fin del mundo se acercara. Es por eso que Bastian debe ir a hablar con el señor Roderich inmediatamente – afilé mi mirada. El joven asintió y corrió a las oficinas centrales.

Sea realista sargento – murmuró otro – Nadie sobrevive a una caída como esa – su voz era oscuro al hablar.

¿Qué tal si no estaba en el avión en esos instantes? ¿No notaron la poca velocidad que llevaba siendo que puede alcanzar una velocidad superior a los 400 km/hr? ¿Qué tal la poca altitud que llevaba? Hay una gran posibilidad que no haya estado en el caza en esos momentos – 'Si solo pudiese dejar de lado la imagen que debo tener… solo por unos minutos… podría ir a buscarlo' – mordí el interior de mi mejilla tratando de suprimir mis impulsos – 'Frío…' – '¡Ludwig!' - miré el mar buscando un punto amarillo o algo pero no había nada – '¡¿Dónde estás?'

Señor… ¿se encuentra bien? – Alguien preguntó – 'Acantilado' – Señor… - 'Me importa una mierda mi imagen, debo ir ahora por él'

Quédense acá y esperen a que el señor Roderich llegue, dígale que el acantilado – corrí a la orilla de la playa, donde se iniciaban las rocas. Escuché a algunos gritarme pero no se que decían, no presté atención. Me saque la chaqueta que me estorbaba y empecé a escalar y saltar de una a otra roca siempre pendiente del mar, siempre buscando algún vestigio de Ludwig – 'Aguanta un poco, voy hacia allá' – cada paso que daba hacía de mi camino más angosto y difícil, estuve más expuesto al mar, el viento era fuerte y helado, llegaba a mis huesos a pesar de que constantemente corría y saltaba. Cada segundo que pasaba era de gran peligro, si Ludwig quedaba inconsciente el mar se lo tragaría, lo perdería – 'Lud, háblame' – El camino se me hacía más angosto, ya no podía correr, solo podía sujetarme a las piedras. Llegué al lugar donde las olas reventaban y cada cierto periodo de tiempo, entre 50 y 70 segundos, era empapado por la líquido congelado – 'Ludwig, vamos, has el esfuerzo' - ¡LUDWIG! – grité con todas mi fuerzas al punto de que me dolió la garganta.

'¿Estoy tan lejos que aún no me escucha?' – mordí mi labio inferior y seguí con mi torso pegado a la pared de rocas. Me sujeté con fuerza y giré levemente mi cabeza – 'Mierda' – Cerré mis ojos rápidamente al encontrarme con la masa de líquido a unos segundos de mi rostro. No esperé que el golpe fuera de tal magnitud para empujarme contra lo sólido. Hice caso omiso al dolor que me embargaba y abrí nuevamente mis ojos buscándolo – 'Nada, nada, nadanadanadanadaNADA¡NADA!' – Avancé aun más rápido que antes esperando llegar pronto a su locación. Junté aire para gritar nuevamente y con más fuerza - ¡LUDWIG! – Casi de inmediato una segunda ola con fuerza golpeó mi espalda – '¿Dónde…' – entre el sonido de la ola colisionando con la roca pude oír su voz, como si fuese el agua el que traía el mensaje. Abrí mis ojos tan pronto no sentí el liquido, giré mi cabeza bruscamente. Aun no podía verlo, aun no estaba.

Mis manos empezaron a doler y la superficie de la cual me apoyaba parecía cada vez más difícil para sujetarme, me empecé a resbalar con facilidad. Continúe como pude, acelerando aun más el paso, sintiendo cada ola más fuerte, mis ropas más pesadas, el frio más penetrante, el dolor propagándose. Grité nuevamente - ¡LUDWIG! - Mi nariz dolía y mis ojos ardían por la cantidad de agua salada que ha entrado en ellas, el sabor salado secaba mi garganta – 'Gilbert' – esperé a que la siguiente ola hiciera impacto y abrí mis ojos enseguida buscándolo – 'nada, nada, nada, nada, mierda aun estas lejos'

Seguí buscando a medida que avanzaba cierta distancia. No se cuanto tiempo pasó o cuanto había avanzado pero logré ubicar el color amarillo de su pelo en ese lugar. Empecé a ver mis posibilidades para alcanzarlo. Miré la altura que me separaba del mar propiamente tal y si podría caer allí sin ningún problema. Había rocas, demasiadas para que pudiese sobrevivir a la caída, demasiadas para que pudiese ir a buscarle. Seguí con mi mirada el cordón y a unos metros había un pequeño espacio. El agua salada golpeo nuevamente – ¡MIS OJOS! – sentí la necesidad incontrolable de soltarme y restregármelos con el dorso de mi mano, pero si dejaba una caería de seguro. Sin otra opción esperé a que el ardor pasara lo suficiente para poder más o menos decente – '¿Qué?' – continué con uno de ellos por mientras se recuperaban. No podía perder tiempo, no ahora, no si Ludwig está al borde de perder la consciencia – Solo un poco más – murmuré entreabriendo el otro, soportando el inmenso ardor que sufría. Cuando al fin me localice sobre el punto los abrí totalmente, aguantando, y calculé la fuerza que debía utilizar para no salir lesionado. Apoyé bien mis pies y salté cuando noté que la siguiente ola no me alcanzaría en el trayecto en picada. El golpe no fue lo suficientemente fuerte, no era algo que no podía soportar al haber caído de forma precisa, 90° grados con respecto a la superficie del mar. Como era de esperarse en algún punto colisione contra algo aunque por suerte fue después de haberme zambullido. El golpe no fue tan duro.

Rápidamente salí a la superficie para saber hacia dónde debía nadar. No podía verlo, pero identifiqué la forma singular de la roca a la cual estaba sujetado. Como si mi vida dependiese de ello me dirigí allá, nadando fervientemente, zambulléndome cada vez que una ola podía ser capaz de volcarme. Tras nadar bastante tiempo al fin divisé su figura por sobre el agua. El mar no estaba tan bravo como otros días y no se habían llevado a Ludwig, aun seguía allí. Con todo lo que tenía nadé. Estaba tan lejos pero tan cerca, tan cerca, tanto – '¡¿Porque aun no te puedo alcanzar?' - frustrado aumente la velocidad.

Al fin toqué la roca a la cual se afirmaba y me acerqué sujetándome a ella. Cuando pude tocarlo levantó su mirada y casi enseguida lo cerró. Con uno de mis brazos fui capaz de sujetarlo por la cintura y el otro nos mantenía adheridos a la piedra – Vamos, aun no puedes caer. Háblame – Decía mientras miraba las opciones que teníamos. Debía encontrar un lugar en donde podríamos estar fuera de este mar, algo sólido.

Estoy cansado – murmuró. Su voz casi apagándose.

Aun te necesito despierto, vamos – le animé mientras pensaba que hacer, mientras dejaba de sentir mi cuerpo por el frío – 'Si solo ese lugar no estuviera tan alto' – había una zona de la misma roca relativamente lisa, allí al menos podríamos caber y esperar, pero con Ludwig perdiendo la conciencia se me haría imposible – 'Solo necesito que resista un poco para que se sujete' - ¿Eres capaz de sujetarte un poco a esta roca, yo te llevo allá pero necesito saber' - Le moví levemente y el asintió, sin abrir sus ojos – por ahora agárrate de mí, te voy a llevar – asintió.

Con la mano que sujetaba su cadera tuve que agarrar su brazo. Lo solté y lo busqué. Al encontrarlo lo pase por mi cuello y el otro quedó a mi alrededor gracias al esfuerzo de Ludwig – Sujétate bien, pronto estaremos seguros – con ambas manos libres empecé a moverme, siempre sin soltar la roca. Estaba agotado pero solo podía luchar. Era eso o ambos moríamos, mejor dicho Ludwig moría, la hipotermia lo vencería después de tanto tiempo en el agua.

Lud, es tu turno, agárrate a eso mientras subo – estiró su mano cansado hacia ella y yo le ayudé con la siguiente. Libre de su peso vi lo que me esperaba – Solo sujétate, no tardo.

Con la punta de mi bota busqué un lugar de apoyo y me impulsé hacia arriba agarrando una de las irregularidades que me permitiría la subida. Apoyé la siguiente y así pronto estuve sobre la plataforma. Miré hacia abajo y pensé como podría subirle con más eficiencia. No había. Solo tirándolo hacia mí podría. Me acerqué a la orilla y estiré mi mano hacia su figura – ¡Ludwig! – Levantó su rostro y sin fuerza levantó el contrario al mío - ¿Puedes mover tus pies? – 'Creo… aun los siento' – Bien, busca un soporte, así podré subirte más rápido – asintió.

'Listo' – Tiré, con el libre agarré tu chaqueta y pronto tuve la primera parte de su torso encima de la piedra. Repetí el mismo procedimiento esta vez agarrando sus pantalones. Arriba el torso y una pierna todo el peligro desapareció para mí, para ambos. Solo un poco de esfuerzo más y ya estábamos fuera del peligro inmediato. Ya arriba todo mi cuerpo fue consciente del dolor, del cansancio, del frio aun más insoportable, del ardor, pero no me importaba – Ludwig – Mi voz se quebró a mitad de su nombre y con desesperación lo abracé, lo pegué a mi cuerpo.

Estas sangrando – murmuró a mi oído.

Tu igual idiota – saqué la sangre que caía por uno de sus ojos, tomé su rostro con ambas manos y lo besé fervientemente. El solo tenerlo allí, al fin allí, sin el miedo de perderte – Mein Gott, pensé que esta vez sique te perdía – bese sus parpados, su nariz, su boca, todo era salado, no me importaba – Eres un idiota, porque haces estupideces – murmuraba continuamente – Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich – esas palabras se transformaron en una especie de mantra para mí.

Ich liebe dich, mein Brüther – repitió con tanta debilidad.

Oh Gott Ludwig, no hagas esas cosas, no más, no más – y continué repitiendo mi mantra – Ich liebe dich – lo levanté del suelo con delicadeza y los pegue a mi cuerpo aun más – eres un estúpido, idiota, odioso, oh Gott Ludwig – continué con mi frase.

Para de llorar… bitte – levantó lentamente una de sus manos y con ella acarició mi pómulo. Sus ojos estaban levemente abiertos – bitte… ya estoy aquí…

¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué te amo tanto? ¿Por qué me haces sufrir de esta forma? Esto es justamente lo que no quería que pasara. Era lo que quería evitar – su mano helada quedó en mi mejilla.

No podía permitir que ellos murieran, no me lo perdonaría – cerró sus ojos – Je… creo que ya no siento mis piernas… crees que podría descansar un rato – miré sus extremidades alarmado.

No, has el esfuerzo, te ayudaré a recuperarlas. Solo mantente despierto – Las ropas mojadas solo provocaban que el frio aumentase asique inicié por allí, retirándolas. Lo moví a una piedra para que apoyara la espalda y empecé sacándole la chaqueta – levántate un poco – cansado apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras quitaba el pedazo de ropa. Su respiración era tan débil, pero respiraba. Eso era lo que importaba – 'Esta situación se ha repetido tantas veces ya'

¿Cómo te hiciste ese tajo en el brazo? – noté el corte que cubría casi toda la extremidad. Lo tiré hacia atrás con cuidado y la examiné. Estaba cubierta de arena y era profunda – '¿Cómo?'

Un vidrio cuando salté – decidí no tocarla porque pensé en que podría empeorar la situación pero la cubrí con un pedazo de tela para evitar que siguiera fluyendo sangre.

Voy a utilizar tu camiseta – le informe mientras la retiraba. El no contestó. Con cuidado la enrolle en su brazo y la apreté con fuerza sacando un leve quejido de su boca – Lo siento – Una vez con el torso expuesto empecé con las botas y los pantalones. Sacárselos fue todo un desafío, la tela mojada hacia muy difícil retirar las botas. Cuando finalmente las saqué empecé a desabrochar el botón de su pantalón – necesito tu ayuda de nuevo – con la fuerza que le quedaba apoyó solo su espalda a la superficie lo que me permitió sacárselos. Enseguida cayó al suelo y quedó allí. Moví un poco las piernas para verificar si aun respondían- ¿Sientes eso? - El asintió y pude despreocuparme un poco.

Empecé a desvestirme. En menos de un minuto estuve en las mismas condiciones que él y me puse a su lado – estas congelándote… - sin esperar respuesta posiciones su piernas sobre las mías y su espalda quedó sujetada por mi brazo. Traté de que la superficie de contacto fuera el mayor posible para evitar que se enfriase. Sus brazos me rodearon, su cabeza quedó en el espacio que había en mi cuello. Así nos quedamos - Verdammt… ¿Por qué tuviste que crecer tanto? – me quejé.

No me preguntes a mí – mientras empezaba a temblar. Su cuerpo estaba volviendo a responder.

Tsk… ¿Quién pensaría que la siguiente vez que estaríamos tan cerca sería una situación como esta? - empecé a acariciar su pelo mojado y pegajoso por la arena – Aun crees que puedes perder la conciencia.

No, mis funciones están volviendo. Me recupero rápido… pero aun no puedo moverme… no mucho – retiré el cabello que cubría su frente y lo reemplace por mis labios. Así quedamos por un rato. Esperando.

Ya imagino que dirán los otros cuando nos encuentren – acaricié lentamente su espalda mientras hablaba, los movimientos de sus pulmones se propagaron por mis dedos.

Tenemos una excusa. Las condiciones han provocado que debamos mantenernos tan juntos. Nos podría dar hipotermia si no lo hacemos – sonreí.

Ja – un silencio tranquilizante perduró, simplemente estábamos allí, uno al lado del otro, compartiendo el calor que podíamos – Ojalá Arthur no tenga problemas con lo que pasó… me gustaría hablar con él y agradecerle.

Hm… supongo que le debo una al cejón – sentí un leve golpe en la boca del estómago - ¿Qué hice?

Podrías llamarlo por su nombre ¿No? – inquirió enojado.

Tsk… Bien, ARTHUR – remarqué - ¿Feliz?

Mejor – enseguida escuchamos los gritos de personas en la lejanía.

¿Te puedes parar? – Pregunté - Desde esta perspectiva no nos podrán encontrar.

Lo siento… aun no me responde bien el cuerpo – asentí y lo dejé apoyado contra la pared.

Yo me encargo – me levanté y subí un poco por la roca antes de llamar su atención, inspiré con fuerza - ¡ACÁ! – Grité moviendo mis brazos ampliamente - 'Scheiße, aun me duele el cuerpo' – Me preparé para gritar nuevamente - ¡ESTAMOS ACÁ! – Recién noté lo tarde que era, el sol ya estaba poniéndose y el viento corría con fuerza. Teníamos suerte de tener la superficie plana mirando hacia al acantilado sino nos hubiésemos congelado.

¡GILBERT! – Escuché la voz de Roderich a lo lejos - ¡¿Y LUDWIG? – Fue el susodicho quien gritó por mí.

¡BIEN! ¡CONGELÁNDOME! – sonreí y lo miré. El hiso lo mismo. A lo lejos se podían escuchar los gritos alegres de los más jóvenes después de haber escuchado la voz de su queridísimo sargento.

¿Escuchas eso? Eres todo un galán. Te aman – comenté – Hubieras visto como estaban cuando vieron el avión despedazarse, estaban desbastados.

Fue un mal necesario… ¿Tan mal quedó el caza? – di una respuesta afirmativa – Eso explica la onda expansiva que me golpeó…

Estuviste a punto de perder la conciencia ¿no? Me asustaste cuando no respondiste – bajé del lugar y me senté a esperar a que nos viniesen a buscar.

La perdí… unos cuantos segundos… unas cuantas veces… pero volvía de inmediato. No sé qué sería de mi si nuestros cuerpos no fueren superiores al de los humanos – suspiró.

Estaríamos muertos hace siglos – respondí con simpleza.

Cierto… - la voz de Austria nos interrumpió.

¡Ludwig! - Me asomé y allí estaba el hombre con lentes – Gilbert… - murmuró mientras me miraba furioso – 'Creo que ya sabe…' – Miré a mi hermano un poco nervioso. El arqueó una ceja – '¿Qué cosa?' – la lancha se acercó a nuestro lado – 'Lo de nosotros, lo de haberlo hecho…' – él se sonrojó levemente y lo más seguro es que mi rostro esté igual de rojo – Tú y yo debemos hablar – el austriaco captó mi atención.

Bien… - fui por Ludwig. Pasé uno de sus brazos por sobre mis hombros y lo levanté con cuidado – pero primero ocupémonos de esto. Nos estamos congelando aquí – lo acerqué a la orilla.

Siento todo esto – murmuró sonrojado el rubio mientras lo llevaba – aun no puedo moverme bien…

¡Y tú Ludwig! ¡Tú tampoco te escaparás de la charla que te haré! – Exclamó el austriaco mientras se preparaba para recibir al alemán – ¡Casi me da un infarto cuando supe lo del accidente! ¡¿Qué pasó por tu cabeza? – con extremo cuidado lo bajé y el castaño lo recibió. Ludwig abrazándolo para no caerse de la lancha.

Tsk – Solo me dio un poquito de celos que se quedaran así. Sabía que no era apropósito, que si Ludwig lo soltaba se caería, pero ver el rostro rojo de ambos me picaba principalmente porque yo no podría hacer eso ahora.

Bajé de un salto – Lo siento Roderich, después te explicaré todo – el susodicho lo acomodó y lo envolvió con unas cuantas capas de tela.

Mein Gott estás como un hielo – se quejó – si no fuera porque estás en un estado deplorable haría que me hicieras un informe extenso y después te diría una que otra cosa – continuó regañándolo.

Déjalo tranquilo de una vez – murmuré mientras tomaba el resto de las mantas y me las ponía alrededor. Me senté al lado de mi rubio – 'Todo sería más eficiente si compartiéramos las sábanas' – el solo miró hacia un lado – 'No digas estupideces'

Tú…TÚ – enfatizó el hombre molesto – Eres un AGG ¡No sé que tienes en la cabeza! Primero derrumbas la imagen que tenían, después actúas por tu cuenta y después me entero… Eres idiota… Solo porque sino hubieras hecho todo eso Ludwig estaría muerto te has salvado diré que fui yo quien reveló su relación – se cruzó de brazos.

¿No podemos simplemente decirles la verdad y pedirles que guarden el secreto? Es mucho mejor ¿no crees? – sugerí.

Discúlpenme señores… pero se podría saber de que están hablando – intervino uno de los chicos que estaban en el bote.

Esta vez fue Ludwig quien habló – Ciento haber tenido que ocultarles esto pero por razones de fuerza mayor no podíamos revelárselos – los chicos, que adoraban a Ludwig por su forma de actuar, se quedaron sorprendidos pero comprendían. Además él había tomado un tono que contenía tanto arrepentimiento que influía en los oyentes – Gilbert es mi hermano mayor, es por eso que actuó de esa forma… de verdad nos hubiese gustado decírselo pero teníamos estrictas órdenes de no hacerlo. Ahora debemos reportar el incidente y recibir nuestro respectivo castigo…

N-No se preocupe sargento – Otro se levantó enseguida – nosotros no diremos nada. Entendemos perfectamente su situación asique prometemos guardar silencio – sonrió – 'Si que sabes tratar con ellos'.

Odio tener que concordar con el estúpido de Thomas pero debo decir que es cierto – Dijo Bastian mientras se ocupaba de sentar al joven nombrado – 'No es eso, solo decía la verdad. Sabes que no me gusta tener que aparentar'

Supongo que está bien… - sentenció Roderich mientras se sentaba – con tal de que no se entere…

Ummm… disculpa pero entonces ¿Qué es Roderich de ustedes? – miré a Ludwig alarmado.

Se podía decir que es nuestro amigo de la infancia, es casi nuestro hermano – respondió con naturalidad – '¡Es broma!'

Me niego a ser hermano con ese, ese, ¡Ese sin clase! – alegó Austria.

¡Lo mismo digo! – ambos nos miramos expresando nuestro odio a través de ellas.

Ah… bien… - murmuró otro.

¿Qué tal si regresamos? Está haciendo demasiado frio – Ludwig se hundió aun más entre todo ese tumulto de mantas.

Podemos compartirlas ¿Sabes? – sugerí. Austria enseguida se opuso.

¡NEIN! – 'Definitivamente… Austria lo sabe' – la lancha empezó su regreso a la playa y el viento contribuyó a querer impulsar mi idea – L-Las mantas no son suficientemente grandes para ambos –argumento – 'Ni se te ocurra empezar una pelea con el resto viéndonos' – Advirtió Ludwig.

Bien – murmuré.

* * *

><p>Después de un largo rato de traslado y breves explicaciones Austria nos dejó en lo que se suponía era nuestro 'refugio temporal'. Lo único malo es que tanto yo como Ludwig no poseíamos las llaves para entrar – Um… Austria… Tú tienes las llaves… ¿Cierto? – el castaño asintió mientras suspiraba.<p>

Te recuerdo que me las habías entregado cuando Ludwig empezó a pasar la noche en la base… y tú lo seguiste – abrió el lugar – Agradezcan que me he tomado la molestia de mantenerlo decente - murmuro.

Iré a bañarme, debo retirar toda las arena que tengo y recuperar un poco de calor – Ludwig, aun un poco mojado buscó el baño y claro, como no podría aprovechar esto.

Creo que yo también – dije con naturalidad.

¡No! ¡Tú te quedas sentado esperando! – el hombre gritó furioso mientras me tiraba de todas las sábanas que tenía – Tú y yo debemos hablar seriamente y Ludwig se puede bañar SOLO – Pedí ayuda al susodicho pero este solo me tiró una sonrisa y cerró la puerta – Es el colmo que yo sea el que debe poner orden – refunfuñó sentándome, o mejor dicho arrojándome al sillón - ¿Cuándo sucedió? – me crucé de piernas y me hundí en sabanas.

Tengo frio – murmuré tratando de evitar la conversación que se venía.

¡Prusia! – gritó enojado.

No hablaré hasta que enciendas la maldita chimenea. Estoy muriéndome de frio acá – el gruñó pero de todas formas fue por un poco de madera. Ambos sabíamos que esto lo hacía para retrasar la conversación… aunque en verdad estaba temblando de frio pero era más por la primera opción… Supongo que fue por eso que decidió prenderla finalmente… o para que Ludwig al salir no se congelara de nuevo, eso suena más coherente. Durante todo el tiempo que pasó prendiéndola lo seguí con mí mirada, callado todo el tiempo, esperando a que llegase el momento – 'Verdammt… no tengo escapatoria a esto…' – Una vez prendida me paré y de un salto quedé al lado del fuego. Mis temblores empezaron a disminuir.

Ahora sí ¿Cuándo sucedió? – Austria se sentó en otro de los sillones que había.

¿A qué te refieres? – dije entre las sábanas, haciéndome el tonto.

Sabes a lo que me refiero – negué rápidamente – Tsk, bien ¿Cuándo se concretó su unificación? ¿En qué momento? – mordí mi labio inferior.

En 1871 – murmuré nombrando la fecha en donde se formó el Imperio alemán. Seguía esquivo a su pregunta.

Gilbert… - gruñó.

¿Qué? Si es cierto. Fue ese año… aunque técnicamente se hiso todo el arreglo en 1870 pero no importa – el hombre se exasperó.

Bien, vamos de nuevo – respiró profundamente – supongo que no tendré más remedio que ser vulgar – dijo más bajo – 'No sería capaz… ¿O sí?' – Escúchame bien Gilbert porque no lo repetiré de nuevo – 'Nah… es demasiado señorito para ello' - ¿Cuándo tuviste sexo con Ludwig? – 'Bueno, pensé que sería más crudo. Je, como si pudiera'

Cuando te fuiste, ese mismo día – dije con simpleza.

Tsk… supongo que fue porque ya habías alcanzado el límite ¿No?... Será, no podré hacer nada… No estoy tan molesto solo porque si no hubieran hecho eso Ludwig estaría muerto… conste – gruñó.

Igual era algo inevitable, lo sabías muy bien. Algún día iba a pasar eso… y también yo quería que pasara, después de todo soy su amante desde… - pensé un poco antes de contestar para obtener la fecha exacta pero no lo tuve mucho éxito – lo sucedido con Francia.

¿Crees que no lo sé? Es solo… - calló – y pensar que tenía la esperanza de poder evitarlo.

Es solo que… ¿Qué? ¿Que querías? – Me moleste en girar mi cabeza para ver su expresión – Anda, dilo.

Mordió su labio inferior incomodo y desvió su mirada – No es nada… es solo que… yo lo crié y todo… pensar que tú… su hermano… y Germania me pidió que lo evitara y yo… - afilé mi mirada.

Se lo que dijo. Yo ya le di la espalda hace siglos… Es parte del pasado igual que Roma, ya no tiene influencia – saqué mis congeladas manos de el refugio que tenía y las acerqué al fuego – No tiene nada que ver con lo que pasa ahora... y si no hubiese sido por nuestra unificación su sueño para Alemania nunca hubiese sido realidad, lo sabes – gruñí – Además era eso o se unificaba a ti ¿No? Ja… te apuesto a que era eso lo que deseabas.

Sabes que lo quiero como hermano. No tengo esa… obsesión insana que tú tenías… ¿Por qué crees que finalmente no seguí luchando por él? Además… el te quería a ti – Se abrió la puerta del baño y el rubio salió con una toalla alrededor suyo.

Um… la ropa… no tengo – dijo avergonzado – ¿Saben si aun hay en los cajones? – Pude ver algunas de sus heridas que ya cicatrizaban – 'Si no estuviera Austria no sabes en cuanto peligro estarías' – sonreí y relamí los labios debajo de las tela. El otro hiso caso omiso a mis comentarios.

Ah, sí, en tú habitación debería haber quedado algo… aunque sea una sudadera y ropa interior – el asintió y con paso largo y rápido entró al lugar indicado. Cerró la puerta rápidamente – No puedo creer que haya crecido tanto… ¿Cómo terminó así? – me levanté y dejé las sabanas en el suelo.

No sé… pero le gusta el ejercicio – murmuré mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

* * *

><p>Cuando salí la figura de Austria era ahora la de Alemania, eso sí estaba en el suelo cuidando a que el fuego no se apagase. Extrañado miré a mis alrededores – '¿No Austria?' – Sonreí – West, el aristócrata estúpido está… - esperé a que él completara mi frase – 'Que se haya ido, que se haya ido, que se haya ido'.<p>

Fue a terminar su trabajo y a comunicar lo sucedido a la central... Lo más probable es que nos trasladen de nuevo, ya no queda nada más por hacer aquí – 'Yeeees' – No sé si eso es bueno o malo – Me acerqué silenciosamente a su figura para poner mi plan en marcha – 'Al fin podré tenerlo' – ya a una distancia decente lo tiré al suelo y quedé encima suyo. Su cara no podía mostrar más sorpresa que ahora. Aprovechando el momento agarré sus muñecas y las contuve con una de mis manos - ¿Was? ¿Qué pretendes? – sin responderle me lancé a devorar sus labios. Por unos segundos me separé.

Je, crees que después de que caso te perdí podría dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Estás loco si piensas eso –continué con lo mío ansioso.

* * *

><p>Si.. deberería seguir pero ya saben las reglas ._. damn u new rules! jajaja xD como sea espero que les haya gustado y bueno... no se cuando subire la version no censurada en la otra pag :3 en verdad ni siquiera se si seria capaz de hacer el lemon xD pero bueno alli les aviso xD<p>

Ojala haya sido de su agrado~


	21. Chapter 21

je, la verdad es que lo tengo listo hace un largo tiempo pero recien ahora me anime a subirlo xD oh bueno disfrutenlo~ yo por mientras me voy a ver los jnfdksandjka no puedo esperar a que juegue Tomás G. Vamos Tomás! ndskjandkjas jejeje en otras noticias estoy super feliz porque ganó el alemán en all around que quería~ de plata pero igual gano x3

Bueno dejo de molestarlas! he aquí la historia

* * *

><p><span>Eje Roma-Berlín-Tokio<span>

16 de Septiembre, 1940

¡Ah! ¡Gilbert! – El aullido de dolor de mi hermano se escuchó por todo el lugar. A esta hora de seguro Inglaterra ha bombardeado alguna base de Alemania. Esa es la única explicación.

Corrí hacia donde estaba él, haciendo los últimos preparativos para oficializar la alianza entre mi antiguo amigo Japón - que sé que será un buen aliado - e Italia, un país con no muy buen historial militar pero el cual Ludwig a aceptado igualmente... y con el cual renovaremos la alianza previamente hecha. Bueno, después de todo ellos son amigos de él… al menos Feliciano

Mi hermano no estaría en tan malas condiciones si no fuese por ese estúpido error que cometieron esos oficiales, cuando dieron la orden por equivocación del Blitz (1) en Londres… ¿Cómo pueden bombardear zonas residenciales? Desde 1918 que no se hace y ahora sucede esto. Si no fuera por esa equivocación los superiores Inglaterra no se hubiese vengado de esta forma. Es una estupidez: Como nosotros atacamos zona residencial, aunque nos disculpamos por ello los ingleses no estaban satisfechos, tenían que vengarse por todas las muertes. Como era de esperarse al día siguiente bombardearon Berlín por órdenes de los superiores de Reino Unido y nuestros oficiales también reaccionaron. Desde ese punto esto se ha convertido en un maldito círculo vicioso de constantes bombardeos sobre ciudades en forma de venganza por el ataque anterior a ese. Día tras día hay uno de ellos. Esto es lo que justamente Ludwig está sufriendo. Un simple bombardeo de vez en cuando en nuestro territorio no es tan terrible para él, pero esto… No quiero ni imaginar cómo está el cejudo después de la cantidad de ataques que hemos hecho.

Lo que no he logrado entender es porqué Ludwig es el que acarrea los daños si nos hemos unificado. Porqué es él el que siente cada daño hecho en el país. No lo comprendo… Ni siquiera soy capaz de sentir el sufrimiento por el nexo mental que tenemos. Esta completamente cerrado el vínculo cuando sucede esto.

Cuando abrí la puerta lo encontré tirado en el suelo rodeado de papeles, retorciéndose de dolor mientras mordía su manga. Enseguida lo tomé en mis brazos y traté de tranquilizarlo. Lo acaricié y abracé mientras decía palabras que podrían calmarlo, que todo estaría bien y que esto acabaría pronto – Solo unos minutos… los bombardeos no suelen durar tanto. De seguro este no dura dos horas como el del 6 de Septiembre (2)… - 'Espero. No quiero verlo sufrir tanto… y por tanto tiempo nunca más' - Tu puedes hermano, tranquilo.

Yo nunca he tenido esa clase de dolor, solo el sentimiento de pérdida y una que otra punzada por cantidades de muertes pero nada más. Ahora, con estas armas de destrucción masiva, no solo es la población la que sufre daños, sino también la tierra, los animales, la infraestructura, todo. Por ende el hombre que representa a la nación ha de sufrir los estragos causados… Ha de sentir como su tierra se quema y como las formas de vida que habitan desaparecen en grandes grupos en pocos segundos.

¿Qué está pasando? – El austriaco apareció alarmado en la puerta y miró con dolor a la joven nación – De nuevo está sucediendo – Los alaridos de Alemania desgarraban mis oídos, sus ojos húmedos provocaban en mi tanta angustia. No podía aliviar su dolor, no podía detener estos momentos, solo podía observar y tratar de distraerlo pero era tan difícil – Si solo pudiésemos hacer algo por él…

No entiendo porque le tocó a él y no a mi – susurré mientras trataba de mantenerlo quieto.

Debe ser porque es más joven... Realmente yo tampoco sé, lo único que sé es que cuando realizaron la unificación se han dividido las tareas… y a Ludwig le ha tocado soportar el dolor de ambos. Ahora no se qué te ha tocado a ti… tal vez seas quien refleje el estado de tu pueblo. Has estado más deprimido y rencoroso últimamente Gilbert… - chasqueé mi lengua – No… eso es porque no soportas ver a Ludwig así… al parecer solo quedarás con las marcas de Alemania.

No es equivalente – Los gritos de mi hermano empezaron a cesar – Las marcas que han estado apareciendo lo hacen de la noche a la mañana sin que me percate. Las quemaduras al tacto no duelen, solo están allí, son simples manchones. No es justo que sea él quien sufra.

Fue lo que te ha tocado – El castaño se acercó a nosotros y empezó a ordenar los papeles esparcidos por el suelo – No es algo que elijamos… No podemos controlarlo… esta es una de la razones por las cuales se evita hacer unificaciones también. Uno de los participantes tomará el dolor de ambos y el otro solo recibirá las marcas de ambos. Como no queremos que el otro sufra por uno tendemos a evitar la unificación, pero no todos saben de esta segunda condición… Yo ya pasé por esto cuando se formó el Imperio Austro-Húngaro pero en ese tiempo los daños no eran tan masivos como ahora y las unificaciones eran obligatorias – acercó su mano a la mejilla de Ludwig y la acarició levemente – menos mal que el bombardeo esta cesando… al menos no son tan largos. Se requiere bastante armamento para que sean tan duraderos como el anterior.

¡Entonces yo debería ser capaz de sentir ese dolor si nuestras mentes están conectadas! –alegué frustrado.

Solo funciona con sus sentimientos y sensaciones, no con las del país en sí – contestó con un semblante oscuro.

Austria – empezó a hablar sin aliento el hombre – has los preparativos para una carta a Inglaterra… no debe ser localizada por nada en el mundo – el hombre asintió.

No hay problema, empezaré a hacer los preparativos inmediatamente – contesto parándose y retirándose de la habitación.

¿Para qué? – Él, si bien aun se contraía de dolor, dejó de quejarse y trató de levantarse. Rápidamente me dispuse a ayudarlo y lo guié al sillón para que se acostara y descansara. Empezó a protestar pero hice caso omiso – Tú solo duerme por un rato hasta que estés mejor, yo me ocupo de la alianza por ahora ¿Sí? – asintió levemente y se dejó recostar en el lugar indicado. Fui por algo para abrigarlo y extendí la manta sobre él. Después me senté en la orilla y empezó a acariciar su pelo con delicadeza. Odio cuando no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Debo disculparme personalmente con Inglaterra por los bombardeos… nuestros ataques son de mayor intensidad que los de ellos y si yo ya estoy así no me quiero imaginar cómo esta Arthur… Me ha ayudado tanto en el pasado y ahora sucede esto… Requiero comunicarme con él para tratar de detener esta locura. El Blitz no puede continuar – contestó con la frente perlada por el sudor. Por el intenso dolor que ha sentido – Sino varios más morirán Gilbert.

Esto no depende de nosotros. Ya he intentado hacer entrar en razón a los nuestros pero no son capaces de entenderlo… Dicen que si paramos con esta locura seremos los que se rendiría en esta batalla y lo encuentran inaceptable… quieren que Inglaterra se detenga primero. Con respecto a los estragos… sabes que para ellos somos simples marionetas. No les interesa nuestro dolor… ni tampoco nuestra gente. Están ciegos por la victoria y el poder – su expresión se convirtió en tristeza tan pronto ha escuchado esto - Solo podemos someternos, siempre obedeciendo.

Gilbert… civiles están muriendo. Mayores de edad, mujeres y niños son matados indiscriminadamente en todas partes del mundo. Se ha tenido que adaptar máscaras de gases para inocentes recién nacidos (3). Hay que hacer algo para detener todo esto – me miraba suplicante y yo no podía hacer nada, no tenía poder para ello. No podía cumplir sus deseos a pesar de cuando me esforzara y eso me frustraba – Se lo que me vas a decir, sé que solo podemos ser espectadores cuando se tratan estos temas. Nuestra opinión no vale nada ahora… pero quiero sentir que al menos lo intentamos.

Callado decidí evadir la dura verdad. Me dirigí al escritorio y empecé a leer los documentos en la mesa para tratar de olvidar lo inútiles que somos ante estas situaciones.

Podemos llevarnos bien entre países pero siempre vamos a depender de nuestro superior. Dependiendo de quién sea es que tan en cuenta somos tomados y cuando se producen estas situaciones se deja en evidencia que somos ignorados. Ese pensamiento me abruma, me irrita.

Leí rápidamente las clausulas de Japón y como era de esperase me han dejado más que satisfecho. Sabía que él sería de ayuda en alguna forma, aún recuerdo cuando nos conocimos y la buena impresión que me había dejado. En cambio las de Italia si bien estaban correctas me molestaban. No eran por los papeles era el que me daba mala espina esta alianza… se lo débil que es y la traición al tratado que teníamos con Austria en la Primera Guerra Mundial pero Ludwig lo ha olvidado todo fácilmente. Me desesperaba… no era que odiara a los Vargas en sí, es solo que cuando se tratan de asuntos castrenses no son de fiar.

No entiendo porqué debemos formar una alianza con los Vargas, solo traerán problemas – gruñí.

Sabes que Feliciano es uno de los pocos hombres a los cuales puedo llamar amigo actualmente. Lily esta neutral al igual que Vash, Francis esta con los aliados y no podemos comunicarnos, Arthur… Escandinavia es neutral y así. Además nuestros líderes se llevan bien y tienen los mismos ideales… deja el pasado atrás Gilbert – susurró.

No puedo, por más que lo intente sé en el fondo que Italia nos traicionará… ya lo ha hecho una vez (4), una segunda no me extrañaría… y a este paso no solo Europa estará contra nosotros Ludwig… Italia será una carga e incluso podría convertirse en nuestro enemigo – el alemán suspiró cansado de esta conversación. Sé que se lo he repetido muchas veces pero lo presiento y no puedo parar de comentarlo. También sé que a pesar de todo lo que diga la alianza se concretará porque, aunque sea capaz de convencer a Ludwig de las desventajas, los líderes ya han decidido. Solo quiero que Ludwig no se decepcione con la traición después, que no salga tan lastimado… no creo que pueda soportar de nuevo que Feliciano lo deje… aunque no sea culpa. Es mejor si no sucede aquello pero no me puedo arriesgar. No puedo permitir que salga dolido por algo tan común como una traición. Yo ya estoy acostumbrado asique a mi no me afecta pero el… no sé.

Lo sé Gilbert, pero también sé que si llega a traicionarnos no será culpa de los Vargas. – Me levanté del asiento furioso. Sé que no debo enojarme por esto, lo tengo claro como el agua, pero es que no puedo evitarlo. Siempre sale a defenderlo, siempre a pesar del mal historial que tenemos con ellos. Siempre lo protege ante todo ¡Ah! ¡Odio esto! Sí, Ludwig me ama a mí. Sí, los Vargas son pareja. Lo sé pero verlo tan preocupado por ese Feliciano… me saca de quicio.

¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto? – gruñí por lo bajo – Se que es uno de tus amigos pero esto no es un juego. Somos países, no podemos arriesgarnos por otro como tú lo estás haciendo por los italianos – el me miró un poco sorprendido. Al parecer a pesar de haber hecho todo mi esfuerzo se notaba mi furia.

No desconfío de él, no lo hago, se que nunca me engañaría, aún así me molesta su actitud. Frunció el ceño. Una furia abrumadora proveniente de Ludwig se apoderó de mí.

Lo mismo va para ti Gilbert. No debes protegerme a costa de tu vida. Sigue tu filosofía y tal vez así yo la cumpla pero no me pidas algo que ni tú eres capaz de hacer – Golpeé con fuerza el escritorio.

¡Es distinto! – Al darme cuenta de mi alza de volumen de inmediato desvié mi mirada avergonzado. Estos sentimientos se están apoderando de mí, no me gusta, no me gusta – Es distinto… Tú y yo somos una entidad. Ambos representamos al mismo país por lo que tengo el derecho de protegerte aunque cueste mi vida. – 'Se me está escapando de las manos pero no puedo detenerme. Debo dejar de hablar ahora antes de que empeore la situación' – Debemos velar por el otro… es nuestra obligación como país – '¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡No! ¡Soy un estúpido! ¡No es una obligación!' – me fijé en el alarmado. Como pueden salir esas palabras de mi boca… Ahora ya no estaba furioso, le he lastimado.

El rubio ante mis palabras se levantó con debilidad y me miró con furia – Tú, Prusia, eres un país independiente… - eso fue como un golpe en mi ¿Por qué me separa? Prusia… Prusia ya no es mi nombre, Prusia ahora es solo un territorio, una parte de nuestra Alemania - Además tú sueles no atender obligaciones ¿Que ha hecho que cambies de opinión? Sí esa es tu postura no debiste haberme salvado aquellas veces. No debiste. Tú eres un hombre que rompe con las reglas, no que es sometido… - miré avergonzado y furioso el suelo. Yo ya no soy Prusia, lo he aceptado ¿Por qué tú no lo quieres aceptar? – '¿Por qué soy tan estúpido? ¿Por qué he dicho eso? ¿Por qué me quieres separar de ti?' – Si antes me has salvado porque has considerado que es tu obligación te ordeno… te imploro que no vuelvas a hacerlo. – Se dirigió a la puerta con total formalidad sin importar lo débil que estaba. Sin pensarlo fui a él y lo retuve en mis brazos, Alemania no se inmutó – Requiero que me sueltes hermano. – Hice lo contrario – Por favor, no me hagas utilizar la fuerza.

No digas estupideces. En ese estado no eres rival contra mí… solo te harás más daño – '¿por qué debo ser tan impulsivo? ¿Por qué te he hecho tanto daño?'

Por favor suéltame – suplicó con el mismo tono frio de voz.

Lo siento… sabes cómo soy. No quise decir aquello… yo… - el hombre se relajó en mis brazos y así lo solté. Le di media vuelta y quedamos frente a frente. Sonreí levemente – Tú sabes que todas esas veces no lo hice por obligación, nunca he pensado eso. Lo que he dicho… fue algo que simplemente salió, no lo pensé… pero es que… me molesta Ludwig, me molesta que hagas eso por ellos. Sé que no debería pero no puedo evitarlo… - avergonzado me separé de él y busqué los papeles de los acuerdos para evadir la conversación que podría seguir. El sonrió dulcemente.

En estos momentos agradezco tener esta comunicación en nuestras mentes, sino tal vez todo hubiese acabado de peor forma.

Siento interrumpir – una cabellera rubia se asomó por la puerta de la oficina. Con semblante oscuro Francis Bonnefoy entró mirando preocupado a mi hermano. Él, enseguida, dio media vuelta dejando cierta distancia de paso. El hombre se acercó y me lanzó una mirada de resentimiento, volvió a Ludwig y preocupación embargó sus ojos - ¿Estás bien? – Ludwig trató de sonreír.

Ja… - el aludido negó.

Escuché todo ¿Sabes? – ambos nos tensamos. Ludwig me miró desesperado y yo de igual forma – No deberías esforzarte tanto Alemania – Su mano acarició su mejilla con preocupación.

Lo miso digo Francia… deberías estar en cama. Después del ataque masivo de mis tropas no deberías estar en pie y después esta lo de la invasión. Francia es mejor que regreses – el hombre negó nuevamente – Francia…

Iré… pero primero quiero que vayas a recostarte al igual que yo – Alemania, como un pequeño niño obediente, asintió sin chistar.

Gut… - el más bajo sonrió.

Adelántate, necesito cruzar unas palabras con Gilbo – perplejo el chico me lanzó una mirada pero de igual forma se retiró.

¿Por qué a ti si te escucha y a mí me echa pelea? – gruñí.

Al menos a ti te ve como pareja… no, eres su pareja. En cambio yo… Gilbert no sabes cuanta ventajas tienes, Ludwig solo me mira como una figura a quien respetar al parecer… aunque preferiría mil veces que me mirara en otra luz ¿Sabes? – Suspiré, si bien sospechaba que era mi rival no estaba seguro, ahora lo estoy. Sabía que Francia sentía algo por Ludwig… aun así no puedo odiarle por ello, de hecho me da un poco de lástima. Sé por lo que está pasando… fue lo mismo que me había pasado a mí un buen tiempo atrás, cuando ambos éramos pequeños… - Tsk, aunque quiera odiarte no puedo Gil. Me quitaste a Lud y aun así aunque lo intente no puedo odiarte… De igual forma sabía en mi interior que esto sucedería.

¿Te consuela si te digo que yo tampoco puedo odiarte por todo lo que me has dicho? – el sonrió levemente.

Conociendo lo rencoroso y celoso que eres supongo que sí – esta vez fui yo quien sonrió – Pero tu sabes lo insistente que soy, si haces algo indebido con él te lo podría quitar.

Lo sé – para mi sorpresa su amenaza no me inquietó, fue como si nada me hubiese dicho - Por cierto ¿Estás bien? Después de la invasión aun deberías estar débil… con todos esos soldados y armas allá causando estragos… - me fui a sentar mientras tomaba nuevamente los papeles para la alianza – Deberías estar igual de débil que Ludwig.

Es algo con lo que ya tengo experiencia. Además Ludwig tiene el doble de dolor que yo… Gilbert saliste con la mejor parte… Tienes muy mala suerte – dejé de leer el documento.

Normalmente la gente diría lo contrario – Francis negó.

Creo que no hay peor castigo que ver a la persona que amas sufrir por ti – apreté levemente mi puño pero seguí leyendo.

Lo sé – con ello Francis salió de la habitación – 'Lo sé muy bien'

* * *

><p>27 de Septiembre<p>

Insisto en que debes quedarte acá. Yo me ocupo de esto Ludwig – Tomé a mi hermano por los hombros para que no se parase de su asiento. Durante todo este rato hemos estado discutiendo por quienes deben ir a concretar la alianza. El problema radica en que Ludwig aun se encuentra débil pero se rehúsa a no asistir la reunión. Sé que la RAF (5) no ha atacado desde el 23 pero sin duda se están preparando para uno nuevo… todo porque el 25, en forma de venganza, la Luftwaffe ha decidido bombardear Londres, Bristol y Plymouth. Si llegasen a actuar en mientras se lleva a cabo la reunión no se qué clase de medidas tomarán los jefes de Japón e Italia, o que le pasará a Alemania si el nuestro ve aquello.

Me niego, como representante del país debo estar presente. Sabes cómo son las reglas en esto – quitó mis manos de un manotazo y se paró de la cama. Se había vestido para esta ocasión mientras yo no estaba atento y ahora estaba decidido a irse. No sé qué haré – Los representantes deben estar presentes en cualquier asunto diplomático sin importar las condiciones. No hay nada que podamos hacer.

¡Pero hay excepciones! Si el país está incapacitado pueden representarte. En nuestro caso no es necesario porque conmigo vasta, yo también soy Alemania en cierto sentido Ludwig – el negó rápidamente.

Tú eres Prusia. – De nuevo se está alejando de mí - Por eso se requiere mi presencia. – el hombre se miró por el espejo y tomó una peineta. Como si ya no estuviese suficientemente ordenado arregló unos pequeños mechones de cabello – Si el problema es la repercusión de los ataques te digo de antemano que ya estoy bien. Me recupero rápido, lo sabes.

No es solo eso… ¿Qué pasa si a Inglaterra se le ocurre atacar de nuevo hoy? La reunión no será corta, ambos sabemos que las alianzas no solo consisten en firmar papeles, debemos conversar con el resto y planificar nuestro plan de ataque, distribuir territorios, ver en que nos pueden y podemos asistir… y eso es decir poco. Ludwig… han pasado dos días y aun no ha habido movimiento de Inglaterra ¿Cómo quieres que no esté preocupado con esta situación? Antes, las respuestas de ellos eran tan rápidas como la de nosotros, tomaban un día en lanzar un contraataque… y en otras oportunidades fueron horas. Sí hacen algo estoy casi seguro que la intensidad será tres veces mayor a los ataques anteriores. Si eso sucede en la reunión no se qué te va a pasar… y no podré protegerte ante nuestro jefe – desordené frustrado mi cabello. No poder hacer nada si mi hermano sufre aunque este frente de mis ojos… esa idea me aterroriza, me siento inútil, débil… Preferiría mil veces que yo fuera el castigado pero sé como es ese hombre, no accedería… y Alemania se negaría. Además esta lo de la RAF…

No requiero de tu protección, será mi debido castigo… y creo que no debes acompañarme. Además como representante de Alemania no debo mostrarme débil… - apreté mis puños con fuerza.

¿Por qué? Yo también soy Alemania – pude ver como sus ojos se entristecían.

Tú eres Prusia hermano. Debemos aceptarlo… - Gruñí.

Prusia es Alemania. Se ha convertido en Alemania del Este – Se que ante mis palabras se ha puesto feliz pero enseguida su actitud ha cambiado. No sé qué es lo que le impide aceptar el hecho – Soy… Ludwig entiende, nos hemos unificado, somos un solo país lo quieras o no. Yo ya no soy Prusia, en el momento en que se realizó nuestra unión era consciente de ello, yo soy Alemania al igual que tú.

Prusia sigue existiendo – balbuceó – Prusia no ha desaparecido.

Nunca he dicho que ha desaparecido, sólo se ha transformado. Ese nombre, Prusia, tiene bastante historia. Es por ello que le he tomado cariño y estoy orgulloso de haberlo llevado pero hermano… No todo es bueno. Ese nombre está manchado aunque no quiera admitirlo: las cruzadas, los juicios, las torturas, todo eso. Es tiempo de que deje en el pasado aquello – Alemania me miró con un semblante oscuro.

Al igual que Prusia, Alemania está siendo manchada con situaciones similares. Si quieres otro nombre por esas razones compartir el mío no cambiará nada – suspiré.

Pero al contrario de Prusia, Alemania no quiere que esto suceda. Eso ennoblece el nombre, tanto para mí como para el resto de los países que te conoce. – Me acerqué a él y traté de calmarme un poco – 'Si algo llegase a pasar en la reunión… tendré que hacer algo' – Mejor…Dejemos esto hasta acá… No tengo ganas de seguir con esto.

Bien… Pero tienes claro que iré a la reunión aunque me amarré al catre de la cama ¿no? – asentí.

Te dejaré ir… pero al más mínimo dolor tendrás que avisarme. No podemos permitir que algo salga mal… si no lo haces por ti mismo hazlo aunque sea por el bien de las negociaciones – él asintió – Vamos antes de que se nos haga tarde – fue un viaje silencio. Entre que teníamos chofer y nuestra pequeña discusión no teníamos libertad de expresión por ahora, o mejor dicho no nos convenía expresarnos libremente. No sé si estar agradecido por el hombre que conducía realmente porque sé que Ludwig por alguna razón aun no aceptaba que yo ya no era Prusia y lo más probable es que haya empezado otra discusión por el mismo tema… supongo que no debo presionarlo en esto… pero no entiendo cual es su problema. Esto debió haber sido más difícil para mí que para él. No puedo entenderle.

Cuando llegamos el dúo italiano estaba conversando con el japonés. Como suponía, cuando Ludwig se bajó, Feliciano fue corriendo a sus brazos feliz. Traté de que ese acto no me molestara pero me era imposible. Traté de pasarlo por alto, realmente lo intenté pero aun estaba ese sentimiento golpeando mi abdomen. Por suerte Kiku me detuvo antes de que hiciera algo, al parecer vio a través de mi – Gilbert ¿Cómo ha estado? – en forma de barrera el asiático se había interpuesto entre la figura de los dos italianos hablando con mi hermano y yo. Gracias al cielo tenía aquel sabio hombre a mi lado sino no sé que hubiese pasado.

Bastante bien, hace tiempo que no te veía Kiku. Supe que te insolaste unos años. Por cierto gracias por lo de antes – el hombre asintió con una sonrisa.

¿Para que están los viejos amigos Gilbert? – Rió levemente – Me sorprende el cambio que has sufrido. El Gilbert que yo conocía no hubiese sido capaz de controlarse.

¿Y tú? La última vez que te vi ni eras capaz de hablarme así ¿Y qué te pasó? De un día a otro te encerraste y no supe nada más de ti – el hombre suspiró.

Fue complicado… ni yo mismo sé que me había pasado pero ya estoy mejor. Inglaterra y otros países me han ayudado a abrirme de a poco – miré al trío y noté que Ludwig no despegaba sus ojos de nosotros. Enseguida recordé que Japón no sabe que él ha perdido su memoria y que entre esos recuerdos perdidos estaba nuestra estancia en el país oriental. En ese momento él se dispuso a caminar hacia nosotros, tenía que decirle rápido.

Kiku – empecé en voz baja – Debo conversar contigo después… por ahora no le menciones a Alemania el pasado – el asiático me miró perplejo pero asintió levemente ¿En qué momento podría explicarle que el Ludwig que conocía ha perdido su memoria? ¿Cómo le explicaría que no sabe nada de su pasado? – Ludwig, te presento a uno de mis más antiguos amigos: Kiku Honda. Honda este es mi hermano menor.

Mucho gusto en conocerlo Alemania. Gilbert me ha contado bastante de usted – se inclinó levemente – 'Aun no entiendo porque saludan de esa forma...' – Será un gusto formar una alianza con ustedes.

El gusto es mío… Umm… bueno me imagino que ya ha hablado con los representantes de Italia ¿Nein? – el aludido asintió – Bueno… será un gusto trabajar con ustedes – Japón me lanzó una mirada de leve curiosidad pero enseguida la retiro – Veo que se llevan bastante bien… ¿Se conocen desde antes?

Su actitud adquirió mi total atención. No quería pensar que estaba pasando aquello porque lo consideré precipitado de mi parte pero es imposible que no me lo imagine – '¿Se veía molesto o es mi imaginación?' – si era el primer caso creo que nada me haría más feliz aunque es por ello que no debo pensar que de hecho eso está pasando. Pero no puedo evitarlo. El solo pensar que mi tranquilo hermano se ponía celoso, lo más mínimo que sea, me provocaba genuina gracia.

Con Gilbert somos grandes amigos. Eso sí hubo un largo tiempo en que no nos vimos debido a ciertas situaciones – sin más pasé uno de mis brazos sobre sus hombros, siempre pendiente de las reacciones de Lud. Creo que la única palabra que servía para describir su expresión era estupefacción. Y no solo la de él, el dúo italiano estaba en la misma condición.

¿Por qué no dices eso de "hacerse cargo" con Prusia y conmigo sí? – Feliciano nos rodeó curioso – la primera vez que te abracé me dijiste eso…

Reí por sus expresiones y por lo que recién me han contado – Después de todo este tiempo veo que aun conservas algunas de tus excentricidades.

Solo algunas cosas… - respondió avergonzado - bueno eso es porque este hombre es uno de los pocos hombres que conozco lo suficiente… además me he acostumbrado a ello. Después de tantos años me terminé familiarizando con sus violaciones a mi espacio personal – suspiró.

No tomé mucho en cuenta lo que me había dicho cuando vi en los ojos azules de mi hermano una tormenta. Se sentía frustrado, celoso, lo podía sentir. Al fin, después de tantos años juntos, he sido testigo de sus celos, aunque no entiendo algo – '¿Por qué se siente frustrado consigo mismo?'

Ve~ entonces cuando seamos más amigos podré abrazarte todo lo que quiera ¿Si? – el nipón se removió incómodo bajó de mi brazo, enseguida lo solté. Todos menos yo estaban expectantes a su respuesta. Suponía lo que diría, si no ha cambiado mucho creo que se cual será su reacción - ¿Ve? – ansioso el italiano puso su rostro a la misma altura que el otro inclinándose levemente. Fugazmente el hombre se sonrojo y miré hacia otro lado nervioso.

Sin comentarios – no pude contener mi risa ante la ridiculez de todo esto. Por unos momentos pensé que saldría corriendo pero al final igual no ha respondido certeramente. Sin duda era el mismo Japón de hace unos cuantos años. El otro participante de la escena quedó levemente sorprendido y lanzó otro de sus "ve" pero expresando su disconformidad. Decidí intervenir para hacer más gracioso este momento.

Golpeé la espalda del latino para animarlo - ¡Ja Feli! El secreto es insistir con el contacto físico, después se acostumbra. Te lo digo por experiencia – el aludido sonrió, el nipón se tensó y pude sentir como el temperamento de Ludwig se agitaba aún más. Mis palabras gatillaron una molestia que Alemania no pudo ocultar; solo con mirarlo se notaba.

Sonreí ampliamente mientras ocultaba mi rostro de él. Ahora está sintiendo lo que yo siento cuando Italia no para de tocarlo… sé que es infantil pero es algo que no puedo evitar pensar.

Suficiente de charla hermanos patata y ojos rasgados. Debemos ingresar, la reunión con nuestros jefes está a punto de comenzar y no quiero que cierto jefe nos reprenda - Lovino, el único que no había participado activamente en la conversación para mi extrañeza, intervino diciendo algo coherente. Y no fui el único perplejo por su actitud porque mi hermano también lo estaba. Embobado miró su reloj y asintió levemente.

Está a punto de empezar – dijo.

Ve~ Vamos que no quiero que nos quiten la pasta por una semana – urgido el otro corrió a la entrada seguido por su hermano y Ludwig. Yo me quedé atrás con Kiku. Fue allí donde aproveché de explicarle un poco la situación.

Cuando Alemania llegó a la puerta y se volteó percibí como una nueva ola de celos le embargaba. Nuevamente me sentí realizado hasta que recordé algo que había dejado de lado todo este tiempo: Ludwig podría caer de dolor si Inglaterra atacaba.

Todo lo que había pensado antes desapareció de mi mente. Ahora sí que estaba preocupado… pero solo podía esperar. Así fue como pasé toda la reunión, dando miradas escondidas al rubio, observando sus gestos, vigilando, tratando de identificar cualquier señal que me indicara el inicio. Creo, que a pesar de que intenté que West no lo notara, igual sintió mi preocupación pero yo, a cambio de aquello noté que cuando el japonés y yo intercambiábamos palabras hervía su sangre. Sería genial, hubiera disfrutado esos momentos, pero con aquel pensamiento danzando en mi mente no podía encontrar sosiego alguno. Al final no pude concentrarme tanto, no pude discutir y opinar sobre los puntos del pacto, ni las estrategias, ni nada óptimamente. Solo captaba unas cuantas palabras. Cada minuto que pasaba me desgastaba más por ese peligro de las bombas.

Cuando se dio por terminada la reunión me levante agotado, mi estado metal era catastrófico. Nunca pasé tanto rato tenso… ahora que hago memoria si lo hice pero igual estoy agotado. Nuestros superiores se retiraron rápidamente y quedamos solo los países como era de costumbre. Pude sentir como sus miradas se posaban con preocupación en mí.

Ve… ¿Estás enfermo? - el italiano se acercó a mí con rapidez – Estás más pálido de lo normal.

Estoy un poco cansado, es todo – murmuré.

Alemania-san… creo que debería llevarse a su hermano por ahora – el japonés se acercó al hombre. Era impresionante la diferencia de altura que había en ambos. Mientras los comparaba paulatinamente me empecé a centrar en Ludwig. Después mis ojos no se despegaron de su figura, especialmente de sus ojos que también me observaban. Estaba preocupado por mí.

Supongo que el patata mayor debería irse a casa… - comentó Lovino con un tono preocupado – '¿De verdad me veo tan mal para que él, de todas las personas, estuviese de acuerdo con mi retirada?' – Propongo que dejemos esto hasta acá. Ya tendremos otras oportunidades para encontrarnos… además a quien realmente no conocemos mi tonto hermano y yo es a Japón asique ustedes dos deberían marcharse…

Gracias Lovino – murmuró él otro preocupado.

Estoy bien… realmente no hay problema – me apoyé contra una de las paredes suspirando – '¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Así saco antes a Ludwig de acá'

Por favor Gilbert, se racional. Mañana pasaremos a visitarte para arreglar algunas cosas y compartir nuestros métodos de entrenamiento pero es preferible que por hoy se vaya a casa – insistió el nipón mirando al rubio frente suyo preocupado – Ludwig-san mañana tendré la ocasión de conocerlo más pero por hoy es mejor que se retiren. – el asintió y se acercó a mí.

Puedes caminar ¿cierto? – asentí.

Solo estoy realmente cansado. Una ducha y una siesta me recompondrían – Me despedí como correspondía de ellos y me dirigí al mismo vehículo que nos había traído. Un sorprendido chofer abrió la puerta – Ha sucedido un contratiempo. - Subí y cerré los ojos. Mi cabeza iba a explotar a este paso. Ahora, un poco más relajado, una terrible jaqueca estaba molestándome. Masajeé mi sien a pesar de que sabía que no serviría de nada.

No era necesario que te preocuparas tanto… y pensar que terminaste así solo por eso – le miré un poco enojado.

Bueno es natural. No mires en menos el peligro inminente del ataque inglés Ludwig. Si al menos no te pude retener en casa déjame preocuparme en paz – gruñí.

¿No crees que exageras un poco? – me miró con ironía.

¿Exagerar? Ludwig si vieras los espasmos y tu cara cuando pasa eso sabrías porque "exagero" – calló unos momentos.

Lo siento Brüther… pero sabes que tenía que venir sí o sí a esto… - asentí.

Lo sé, lo sé… pero no importa, no ha pasado nada… y ya todo está listo. Ahora somos oficialmente aliados de Japón e Italia. Al fin podemos ser llamados el Eje – el asintió.

* * *

><p>(1)Blitz (relámpago en alemán): Bombardeo sostenido en Reino Unido por la Luftwaffe entre el 7 de Septiembre de 1940 y 16 de Mayo de 1941<p>

(2)El 6 de Septiembre de 1940 la RAF(4) bombardeó Berlín durante dos horas. Lo más impresionante de todo es que está lejos del bombardeo más largo de la WWII.

(3)No sé cuando se hicieron pero sé que existieron máscaras de gases para niños pequeños. El nivel de inhumanidad llegó a tal punto que no quedaba otra opción más que poner máscara de gases a los niños para que sobreviviesen.

(4)En la Primera Guerra Mundial - cuando Austria declaró la guerra a Serbia- Italia, Alemania y Austria tenía una especie de tratado donde se decía que si uno entraba en estado de guerra el resto lo apoyaría. Alemania cumplió pero Italia se fue a la Triple Entente al serle ofrecido ciertos territorios, claro que al terminar la guerra la recompensa no fue tan grande como se suponía.

(5)RAF (Royal Air Force) es la rama aérea de las FFAA británicas.

Francia el 40' fue invadido por las fuerzas alemanas y más de la mitad del país quedó bajo la coordinación directa de Alemania. Y bueno la otra parte igual estaba coordinada por alemanes pero indirectaente porque el que comandaba el país cooperaba con los nazis. He allí la razón de que Francia haya aparecido acá.

* * *

><p>:o que tal? me encanta hacer personajes celosos asique no duden de que explotaré esto! Y bueno también ya tengo todos lo hechos que utilizaré para los siguientes capis x3<p>

Bueno bueno requiero de ver los jjoo jejeje asique no se cuando subiré el siguiente capi debido a bueno eso y que ya me estan explotando en el cole ;w; oh bueno! me quedan 8-9 semanas asique vamos que se puede! el ultimo esfuerzo!

Ojalá que les haya gustado y del capi anterior **ya esta la vers. no censurada para a quienes le interesa solo diganme para mandarles el link x3**

bye bye~


	22. Chapter 22

¿Que tal mis queridos lectores? Espero que no estén enojaditos conmigo jeje seh, se que me demoré pero fue algo que no pude evitar. No se porque pero TODOS (bueno es una exageración pero gran parte) mis amigos están de cumpleaños el segundo semestre y a mis ESTUPIDOS PROFESORES se les ocurrio mandarno puros proyectos y pruebas en pleno periodo de ESTUDIO PARA LA PSU Y PREU con sus malditos ensayos y aggg. Bueno gracias a dios existen los feriados de fiestas patrias que fue por ellos que tuve tiempo para hacer un nuevo capi ;w; Si estoy frustrada... más encima empecé de nuevo el capítulo porque la idea que tenía antes no podía hacerse a esta alturas de la vida.

Buano, lo importante es que al fin pude subirlo y no se cuando suba el proximo... ya no se nada porque mis profesores estan LOCOS ahhh odio mi colegio Dx

Para que no esten tan perdidos... no es tan necesario que lean el anterior si no se acuerdan porque hay un salto de dos años y allí esta el super mini resumen de lo transcurrido en esos años xD

Hetalia no es mio y blabla

Warning: no mucho... nada... solo... alto contenido científico mezclado con fantasía?

* * *

><p><span>Cansancio y Diferencias<span>

13 de Octubre de 1942

Debemos replegarnos, esto no nos llevará a ninguna parte. Las fuerzas de Estados Unidos e Inglaterra juntos es demasiado para nosotros. – Mucho había pasado desde la formación del Eje. Estuvimos dominando las batallas constantemente, tanto en el bloque Oeste como Este pero eso no significaba que todo iría bien.

Francia era nuestra al fin para formar un bloque marítimo a Inglaterra, el Blitz había sido un éxito, Italia se empezó a movilizar para dominar algunos territorios lo que había conseguido pero sin mucho esfuerzo he de admitir, Japón iba muy bien con sus campañas en el Pacífico también, todo estaba perfecto… Relativamente perfecto.

Ante tanta seguridad era imposible que mi jefe no cometiera alguna aberración… por consiguiente decidió violar el parto con la URSS, aquel en donde Ivan y nosotros no nos tocaríamos a pesar de nuestras diferencias. Él, con una sola orden de ataque, origino nuestra situación actual. Empezamos a avanzar por el Este, tomando el pedazo de Polonia que anteriormente habíamos acordado que sería de la Unión Soviética.

A paso rápido, al igual que sucedió con el Oeste de Europa, conquistamos territorios hasta llegar a territorios soviéticos. Todo hubiese ido bien si Ivan y las cabecillas de esa nación no hubieran puesto en práctica la táctica tierra quemada. Cuando llegamos a su territorio los soldados rojos se replegaban, dejando de paso destrozos. No nos podíamos reponer, a medida que avanzábamos encontrábamos pura destrucción: Las cosechas quemadas, los recursos arruinados, las cosas destruidas… ¿Cómo íbamos a recuperar fuerzas si antes de que llegáramos estaba todo destruido? Pero aun así continuamos. Al final llegamos a Leningrado, gran victoria para nosotros y gran derrota para los soviéticos, habíamos tomado una de las ciudades que llevaba el nombre de su anterior gobernante.

En plena campaña me enteré de los ataques japoneses a la base de Pearl Harbor. La situación en que nos encontrábamos ya era peligrosa y ahora sucedía esto. Sabía que no sería un beneficio. Nuestros enemigos aumentaban contantemente, cada día un país nos declaraba la guerra y, después del ataque, el número crecería vertiginosamente, lo presentía. Mejor dicho lo sabía, era la base de Estados Unidos después de todo… y hasta los más ignorantes tenían conocimiento de su poder sobre Latinoamérica.

Y lo inevitable sucedió. Estados Unidos le declaró la guerra a Japón… y con ello, por nuestro pacto, nosotros declarábamos la guerra a Estados Unidos. Ante este desastre Gilbert y yo debimos ser trasladados a conversar esta nueva situación y tratar de negociar con nuestro jefe, claro que no resultó. Sin más, solo podíamos observar como Alemania encontraría su punto crítico.

Estados Unidos empezó a ayudar a los ingleses por el Oeste, y en el Este luchábamos contra Ivan y su ejército rojo… Italia, por otro lado empezó a fracasar en sus conquistas. Intento tener a Grecia pero no lo consiguió asique debimos intervenir nosotros. Después con Egipto, una simple colonia inglesa, pero nada. Tuvimos que crear el Afrika Korps para asistirlo a pesar de nuestros escasos recursos. Igual logramos vencer en un principio pero Inglaterra, con su nuevo aliado que no había sufrido ningún desgasto, nos obligó a retroceder. Es por eso que ahora estoy acá, en un cuartel provisorio situado en Grecia, discutiendo con los generales y los altos mandos de Berlín por los comunicadores, convenciéndolos de nuestra retirada definitiva mientras los aliados avanzaban por territorios Italianos.

Señores, no podemos continuar así. Más que resistir deberíamos regresar y recuperar fuerzas. Las divisiones del Este ya no resisten más, no han avanzado desde que llegaron a Stalingrado, ustedes mismo escucharon a los coroneles del lugar: 'No podemos más. Los soldados no tienen que comer, no hay armas, el ejército rojo amenaza con sobrepasarnos, requerimos apoyo inmediatamente'. En vez de centrarnos en conquistar más territorios deberíamos cambiar de estrategia y proteger los nuestros.

Odio admitirlo pero hay que centrar nuestras fuerzas en nuestro país… miren el mapa, estamos peleando en tres frentes al mismo tiempo y con cuerpos de combates cada vez más débiles. Estamos desgastados, nuestro pueblo está cansado, nos están cortando los suministros – 'E Italia… será nuestro enemigo' –con solo escuchar sus pensamientos mi cuerpo se tenso. Aun no podía aceptarlo, aun no podía aceptar que estaba pasando. Lo hemos conversado varias veces con Gilbert pero no, es demasiado… y ahora… - 'Por favor Gilbert no me lo recuerdes'

Sería una deshonra para nuestra patria, me rehusó a dejar este lugar – alegó uno de los generales – 'Te lo había dicho y te lo diré mil veces. No te acerques al italiano porque nos va a traicionar. Aún así no me hiciste caso Ludwig'

Como están las cosas nuestro objetivo debería cambiar. Centrémonos en proteger a nuestra población, nuestro territorio – Alcé la voz disimulando mi dolor. La traición se acerca, nos acecha – 'Es suficiente, lo tengo claro, se cuantas veces me lo dijiste pero es mi amigo Gilbert ¿Qué esperas? No seas tan… duro... Yo nunca te he reprochado por tu amistad con Japón a pesar de darle una razón al yanqui para entrar en la guerra, asique detente' – Lo que hemos conquistado.

Estoy de acuerdo con los generales Beilschmidt. Esto se nos está escapando de las manos. Es tiempo de tomar un descanso para después seguir avanzado señores – '¿Qué esperas? Al menos Kiku no se infiltra en mi pieza o me ha visto desnudo Nein?' – Además… El frente Este requiere de apoyo urgente. Sabemos las atrocidades que han esos comunistas si nos superan de alguna forma, supongo que nadie quiere eso… ¿O acaso estoy equivocado?

'Detén tus ataques de celos, no es adecuado ahora' – Debo concordar con los generales. No podemos seguir de esta forma. – un teléfono se escuchó por el intercomunicador y la sala quedó en total silencio. Mordí mis labios nervioso. – '¿Qué clase de reacción esperas de mi? No sabes cuánto deseé… No es normal que los amigos hagan eso Ludwig, además no es como si tú lo hubieses detenido' - Se escuchó como contestaban el teléfono y las palabras de mi superior.

Hallo… Was?!... entiendo… entiendo… no puedo creerlo… - palabras similares fueron murmuradas por el hombre al otro lado – 'La vez del baño fue un error Gilbert, no hagas tanto jaleo por eso… y lo otro… tú viste como lo eché de mi habitación e igual aparecía a la mañana siguiente, no es mi culpa que fuese tan insistente. Era estúpido que continuara luchando' - Observé el mapa tratando de encontrar una forma para disminuirlos daños y recuperar fuerzas. No encontraba salida, mi nación estaba condenada, solo podíamos retrasar este desastre – 'Por favor Gilbert dejemos eso de lado, ha pasado bastante tiempo… pensé que ya lo habíamos superado…'

'Es que en solo recordarlo ¡Ag! Ese estúpido inservible cobarde' – Si retrocedemos a Polonia y cuidamos Francia todo sería más sencillo, pero las resistencias podrías empezar a atacar al ver a nuestro ejército debilitándose… Tampoco podemos pedir ayuda a Japón que está bastante debilitado – mordí mi pulgar angustiado, y aun me faltaba considerar las noticias del hombre detrás del aparato – 'Entiendo pero detente, ahora hay cosas más importantes. Ayúdame con esto' - El hombre colgó el teléfono y se produjo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación – 'No encuentro salida Gilbert'

Mussolini, su esposa y su mano derecha han desaparecido. La resistencia y los aliados han tomado el poder. Desde ahora Italia es nuestro enemigo caballeros – un dolor agudo se produjo en mi interior, la noticia me produjo nauseas y mi cuerpo pesaba más de lo normal. Al fin se ha producido lo que Gilbert ha dicho. Debo mantenerme recto, derecho, por el bien de mi país debo mantenerme fuerte, no puedo debilitarme por una cosa así… a pesar de esto – '¿Que haremos ahora?'

'No cambiaremos la táctica, ambos cuando pensábamos contemplamos esta situación, no hay que modificarla' – Malditos italianos, nunca debimos haber tratado con esos cobardes – gruñó alguien.

Ahora más que nunca debemos retirarnos. No podemos continuar arriesgándonos tanto y nuestras divisiones ya no poseen el armamento y alimento suficiente para luchar contra todos ellos… No tenemos otra opción – murmuré con tono sombrío – Quienes estén en contra de esto por favor hablen ahora pero antes piensen en sus familias y nuestra gente. – Alce la vista y vi como intercambiaban miradas. Tres de ellos mostraron su desacuerdo con la idea pero la mayoría concordaba conmigo. Con esto la reunión se terminó y cada uno de nosotros fue por su camino.

Cansado de todo me dirigí a mi tienda de campaña con Gilbert detrás mío. Al entrar contemplé el mapa donde se mostraba nuestra situación.

Se nos están agotando los recursos… los soldados son cada vez más jóvenes… los ataques más fuertes… a este paso terminaras completamente marcado Gilbert – el susodicho cerró la carpa y se puso al lado contrario de donde yo estaba, con su mirada fija en mi.

Podría decir lo mismo de ti Ludwig… estás perdiendo energía. Cada día estás más desgastado… y sé que tu cuerpo está sufriendo por los avances y las perdidas. Si seguimos así… me pregunto si encontraremos nuestra desaparición – Levante mi mirada y quedamos en silencio. No nos movimos, solo observamos, solo nos centramos en las ventanas del otro. Volví mi atención al mapa finalmente – Estamos realmente jodidos ¿eh?

Ya lo creo… no encuentro salida para esto – moví mis dedos y lo pasé por el frente Este - Los soviéticos realmente están mal de la cabeza… pero son inteligentes. Hay que valorar eso de la retorcida mente de Ivan.

No hables tan bien de él que me pones celoso – sonreí ante tal acotación – pero dejándose de bromas… creo que deberíamos empezar a mandar tropas al Este. Se están levantando y nuestra nación ya no tiene vuelta atrás… asique si debo elegir… retener a los rojos es nuestra prioridad. Prefiero que los aliados avancen a que ellos nos tomen.

Estoy de acuerdo… hay que poner el 80% de nuestras fuerzas allá… - me despegue del mapa y recosté en el suelo cansado, podría para de respirar de lo cansado que estaba, me siento inerte. Mis brazos apenas me responden y mis ojos apenas se mantienen abiertos. No quiero pensar.

Sentí los movimientos de mi hermano, su cuerpo acomodándose a mi lado, su mano errante recorriendo mis cabellos. Cerré mis ojos.

Vamos West, aun no hemos terminado nuestro trabajo – asentí.

Lo sé… East… no sé cuánto tiempo más logre resistir este cansancio. No se va, duermo y no se quita… no sé cómo recuperarme – lentamente levante una de mis manos y tome el brazo blanco de él, recorriéndolo y registran su nuevas cicatrices, registrando las nuevas – me pregunto si habrá un límite…

¿De qué? – el frio se propagaba por mi cuerpo deliciosamente, si solo podría caer dormido y no despertar por un largo tiempo.

De marcas… cada día aparecen más – él se removió, de seguro se estaba examinando el cuerpo.

Cada vez van apareciendo menos… asique ya debo estar alcanzado el límite… aunque tu… el dolor no es algo que alcance un límite… voy a preguntarle a Inglaterra si hay algo para combatir tu estado – traté de sonreír, no sé como habrá sido el resultado de ello.

Ya me he acostumbrado a ellos, no es como antes asique no es de gran importancia – musité.

Aun así… y no pierdo nada preguntando, si hay alguna forma de hacer que el dolor se disipe y que recuperes tu vitalidad sería lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – con eso ultimo caí dormido.

* * *

><p>Después de un mes estamos de vuelta en nuestro hogar. Alemania ha estado durmiendo más de lo normal y temo de lo que podría pasar, temo que algún día no vuelva a ver sus ojos. Durante todo el viaje de regreso a Berlín ha estado durmiendo con su cabeza en mi hombro, saltando de repente por alguna razón desconocida. Cuando el carro se detuvo frente a nuestro hogar con mucho cuidado lo recosté en el asiento, no quería despertarlo asique decidí abrir todo el lugar y arreglar la habitación para dejarlo descansando.<p>

Al entrar me encontré con mis gatos observándome y moviendo sus colas de alegría. Sonreí ante su reacción.

Cuando tuve todo abierto noté a los pequeños mininos siguiendo mi paso. Sin pensarlo me acuclille y acaricié sus cabezas mientras me rodeaban. Después continué con mi camino con los pequeños detrás de mí.

Tomé a Ludwig entre mis brazos con mucho esfuerzo. Estaba demasiado pesado pero mi increíble fuerza pudo con todos esos kilos de músculos que tenía. Tenerlo así, de esta forma, me hiso rememorar aquellos años en que todo era más tranquilo, cuando era pequeño y me lo podía con facilidad.

Las escaleras fueron lo más difícil de todo el camino. No solo debía levantarlo, sino también evitar que su cabeza golpeara con algún objeto. Aun así logré mi objetivo. Conseguí que el hombre llegara dormido a su recamara.

Ya con ello listo empecé a cambiarlo de ropa como tantas veces lo he hecho. Le coloqué una sudadera negra y lo dejé con sus interiores puestos. En todo el proceso eso si noté con tristeza que en el empezaban a surgir hematomas. Comprendí que ante la falta de daño que yo plasmaba Ludwig adquiría cierta parte. Amargado, derrotado y cansado cerré todo, me cambié y recosté a su lado. Abrí mis ojos nuevamente cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta de entrada cerrándose.

Primero blanco, después toda la información golpeó mi mente. Primero la alarma invadió mis pensamientos pero después pensé en las personas que podrían entrar. Más calmado estiré mis músculos y me levanté de la cama.

Escuché un aleteo y mi pajarito entro por la puerta para posarse finalmente en mi cabeza. Escuché unos pasos en el pasillo y esperé a ve la cabellera rubia de mi amigo. Al ver a Gilbird ya sabía quien había ingresado a mi casa - ¿Gilbert? – escuché su susurro en el marco de la puerta.

¿Ja? – con un gesto con la mano el francés entro al cuarto en silencio.

Necesito hablar contigo… - rasqué mi nuca cansado y con pereza me levanté de la cama. Observé al hombre y noté su mirada posada en Ludwig. Volteé mi rostro por curiosidad.

Allí estaba, tal cual como lo había dejado antes. De alguna forma me hiso recordar al cuento de la bella durmiente… solo que en masculino. Se veía tan perfecto allí a pesar de sus ojeras y sus hematomas – No puedo creer que este en ese estado… y que tu hayas ya no seas suficiente para obtener las marcas…

Caminé hacia el pasillo con él a mi lado. – ¿Cómo esta Pierre? Me imagino que se divirtió bastante con Gilbird a su lado – el hombre asintió.

Demasiado diría yo ¿Cierto Gilbird? – mi pequeño emitió un lindo sonido afirmando lo dicho por Francia.

¿De qué querías hablarme? – Bajé las escaleras cansado, sin rumbo fijo.

He hecho las averiguaciones que me pediste hace unas semanas atrás. Inglaterra accedió a ayudarlos para 'practicar su magia' – sonreí, al fin buenas noticias.

Nunca cambiará… ¿Cómo está él? - me recosté sobre el sillón negro largo de nuestro living más tranquilo, al fin nos podremos deshacer de hartos problemas.

Bastante bien, con sus hechizos se arregló la vida. No se nota su estado de guerra… lo que si se nota es su preocupación. Ese hombre no para de preguntarme por ustedes, especialmente de Ludwig desde que supo el tema de la unión – abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa.

¿Cómo supo? – Francis se sentó en uno de los sillones pequeños del lugar.

Lo infirió después de todo lo que hablamos y me preguntó para corroborarlo. No pude mentirle… es como mi hermano pequeño Gil. Cuando le pedí su ayuda de parte tuya supo todo – cerré mis ojos cansado.

¿Cuándo? – no hablamos por unos momentos.

Se encontrará con ustedes en mi frontera el 20 de Noviembre… allí arreglaré todo asique no se preocupen. Solo vayan ese día y traten de no resaltar porque va a ser en el territorio de la resistencia francesa por el bien de Inglaterra – asentí.

Me parece razonable… Gracias Francis por toda la ayuda… - escuché como rechinó una de las tablas que daba a la escalera. En un instante estuve observando a mi hermano a poyado contra una pared - ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunté mientras me enderezaba para invitarlo a recostarse en el sillón. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó y recostó, apoyando su cabeza en mis piernas.

Cansado – murmuró – es un placer verte Francis, extrañaba tu presencia – el hombre se levantó y recogió salió del lugar por unos momentos.

¿Menos que antes? – el negó. Francis volvió con una manta y la estiró encima del cuerpo del rubio preocupado.

Ve que no estás muy bien mi pequeño Ludwig – con cariño sacó un mechón de cabello de su rostro. El abrió levemente sus ojos y movió sus labios dando a entender lo agradecido que estaba – La guerra te está consumiendo… Tal vez deba cambiar el lugar de encuentro, no pensé que estuviera tan débil…

¿De que hablan? – saco sus voz sin abrir los ojos. Era un sonido plano, sin vida.

Arthur se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos, está preocupado por nosotros – conteste en voz baja – nos vamos a encontrar con él en las costas de Francia.

No debemos. Es muy arriesgado para el Gilbert –abrió sus ojos con esfuerzo y nos miró a ambos – hay que evitarlo.

Por eso me he ocupad de escoger el lugar indicado asique no te preocupes Ludwig. Además si no los llevo allá créeme que el vendrá al mismo Berlín si es necesario. Recuerda lo testarudo que es – se notaba su preocupación pero asintió.

Entonces no cambien el lugar. Solo debo dormir un poco más y podré hacer lo que quieran – cerró nuevamente sus ojos y calló.

Veré que puedo hacer para evitar un desgaste físico mayor en ustedes… nunca pensé que estuviesen tan desgastados – no me quería mover de allí. Quería que se detuviera el tiempo para todos menos nosotros para recuperar nuestras fuerzas.

Si solo vieras como nos estamos derrumbando Francis… alégrate, pronto serás libre de nuevo – suspiró.

No es como si haya sufrido con ustedes, después de todo tu eres mi mejor amigo y él… no, no ha sido para nada un sufrimiento… aunque mi pueblo se alegrara… algunos. – sonreí.

Si solo los humanos podrían llevarse tan bien como nosotros no tendríamos tantos problemas – alegué – mira como estamos por su culpa.

No podemos hacer nada Gilbert, solo aceptar – cansado cerré mis ojos y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>20 de Noviembre de 1942<p>

Alemania… ¿Estás bien? – preocupado agarré su rostro. El cansancio nos estaba consumiendo y ahora, que el ejército rojo ha provocado el repliegue de nuestras tropas por el desgaste Ludwig apenas se puede mantener lucido por unas cuantas horas.

Había dormido todo el viaje a la frontera apoyado en mí y de vez en cuando yo también caía ante el cansancio. Después de habernos infiltrado satisfactoriamente en Francia sin llamar la atención nos movimos con rapidez a los pueblos donde la resistencia dominaba o donde los nazis regulaban. Todo fue muy sencillo realmente, pasar nuestras fronteras no fue gran cosa porque era nuestro territorio y moverse en territorio francés fue sencillo con Francis de nuestro lado.

Nos prestó unas ropas de la época y nos entregó unos lentes de sol para tapar nuestro cansancio. Si bien resaltábamos por nuestras peculiaridades no era lo suficiente para causar sospecha.

Ahora, ya pasado todo, estábamos en un auto dirigiéndonos al lugar indicado con Francis al volante. Cerré mis ojos y lo que sentí que fueron segundos en realidad fueron minutos. De alguna forma llegamos al lugar en, literalmente, un abrir y cerrar de ojos. - ¿En qué momento…? – murmuré.

Dormiste como tres horas y media… al parecer te está sucediendo lo mismo que a Ludwig… - asentí restregándome uno de mis ojos - hay que ir despertándolo a todo esto. El lugar acordado está a unos dos minutos.

Está bien – retiré los lentes negros y los dejé a un lado del asiento – Ludwig – susurre a su oído – Ludwig –repetí esta vez un poco más fuerte – Despierta que ya llegamos – se removió en mi hombro y abrió sus ojos con lentitud. Bufó levemente – Siento interrumpir tu siesta.

Con la palma de su mano bloqueó el sol que entraba directo a sus pupilas y se enderezo en el asiento - ¿Dónde estamos? – murmuró.

Francis miró por el espejo retrovisor a Alemania y sonrió – por acá, por allá, lo importante es que ya llegamos – con ello detuvo el auto – asique anda despertando tu cuerpo que debemos caminar unas cuatro cuadras desde acá para no levantar sospechas mon cheri.

¿Por qué tanto misterio? – abrí la puerta del auto seguido de Francia. Me di media vuelta y extendí una mano a Ludwig, él la observó y la rechazo. Reí levemente.

No soy una mujer Gilbert – salió con movimientos pesados del auto y enseguida se apoyo contra el mismo – cuatro cuadras – le facilité los lentes y de inmediato se los colocó - ¿Francis? En verdad… ¿Dónde estamos?

Cerca de Caen – Caminamos en silencio después de aquella corta conversación. La gente pasaba y no nos tomaba en cuenta, soldados alemanes caminaban por las calles a paso firme de vez en cuando. No me esperaba esto, pensé que escogeríamos una ciudad menos vigilada… supongo que a Inglaterra le es más conveniente estar acá… no le encuentro lógica a esto – '¿Por qué crees que eligió este lugar?'

No lo sé… tal vez esta menos militarizada que el resto de la costa francesa. Es solo una suposición – respondió en voz baja.

¿Nunca han escuchado que entre menos escondido más desapercibido? Además de todas las costas este es la menos peligrosa. Si bien hay una fuerte presencia pudieron haber notado que gran parte son soldados jóvenes e inexpertos… y de todas formas si nos pasa algo los tenemos a ustedes dos para disiparlos ¿no? – el hombre sonrió y caminó un poco más rápido que nosotros – Ahora, en vez de pensar en eso porque no nos apuramos. Sabes que a Arthur no le gustan los atrasos – el rubio se detuvo frente a un edificio y entró. Intercambio unas cuantas palabras con el portero y subimos unas escaleras. Francis abrió una puerta y lo primero que vimos fue al inglés con el ceño fruncido pero con ropas y aspectos franceses. Cuando nos observó quedó sorprendido ¿o tal vez espantado? No lo sé.

Realmente parecen muertos vivientes – salió al corredor y nos empujó al departamento – vamos, adentro… Me hubieses dicho antes Francia – cerró la puerta silenciosamente y le echó pestillo. Ludwig, por su parte, se tiro contra la pared y calló sentado en el suelo al no encontrar lugar en donde descansar. Yo solo me apoyé a su lado.

No los había visto hace unos cuantos meses… casi un año si no me equivoco – murmuró el hombre – Créeme que te hubiera llamado mucho antes – El de ojos verdes se acuclillo frente a West y retiró sus lentes, pasó uno de sus pulgares por una de sus profundas ojeras.

No solo estas blanco como un papel, también tus ojos han perdido vitalidad… y es como si no hubieses dormido en días… Si fueras un humano diría que has entrado en depresión o algo así… ¿Cuántas horas duermes? – Ludwig suspiró con fuerza.

No se… últimamente he estado despierto seis horas… algunas veces menos pero el cansancio no se quita – el hombre se paró y quitó mis lentes, sentía como sus ojos no se perdían ni el más mínimo detalle.

Veo que ya no es suficiente con Ludwig. Dime, el tema de las heridas… ha pasado lo mismo – asentí – Sus cuerpo están pasando por demasiado estrés… Es por esto que evito hacer pactos. Siempre traen problemas – refunfuñó mientras tomaba su capa negra y empezaba a dibujar un circulo en el suelo.

Me imagino que después eso desaparecerá ¿no? Te recuerdo que esta habitación no es mía Inglaterra – el hombre refunfuñó por lo bajo.

Lo sé, se irá tan pronto termine – con unas cuantas letras en alfabeto antiguo terminó el dibujo. Con unas cuantas palabras estuvimos fuera de este mundo. Ludwig se paró un poco mejor de su posición y yo me mantuve derecho sin mucho esfuerzo – Acá no hay tanta gravedad como en la tierra por eso están menos… pueden moverse con facilidad.

¿Dónde estamos? – todo era de un azul oscuro cambiando desde el negro al violeta en ciertas áreas, incluso habían matices verdes. No había suelo sin embargo era capaz de sentir que estaba en una plataforma. Sabía que Inglaterra era hábil con toda estas cosas de 'magia' pero nunca pensé que a tales dimensiones.

Es una dimensión paralela donde nadie nos molestará y donde el tiempo es controlable… se podría decir que es la cuarta dimensión… y no, no es magia ni nada por el estilo, solo aprendí algunos secretos del universo, nada más… dejando eso de lado que quieren que haga, puedo cortar esa cadena que los une si desean – el inglés señaló el espacio entre ambos. Mi mirada fue al mismo lugar y noté que una cadena roja nos tenían unidos desde algún lugar en nuestro cuello. Pude ver que en el caso de Ludwig esta empezaba en la nuca asique supuse que la mía estaba situada en el mismo lugar.

¿Cómo supiste lo que había pensado?… ¿Qué es esto? – tomé la cadena en mis manos y la examine, no era normal. Aparentaba ser pesada, fría, pero era todo lo contrario. Era cálida, liviana y emanaba unas sensaciones muy agradables.

Se podría decir que acá no hay mucha privacidad… al menos no cuando la cadena está expuesta y bien… ¿Por qué creen ustedes que saben lo que piensa el otro y comparten cosas que el común de la gente no puede? Esa cadena está hecha por una especie de neuronas que conecta sus sistemas nerviosos. Aun no sé exactamente que son, como se crean o porque no son materiales en la tercera dimensión pero es lo que los mantiene unidos… y bueno si las corto el pacto termina – Negué con la cabeza.

No queremos separarnos – contesté por ambos.

Puedo verlo… - Alemania tocó la cadena y centró su mirada en ella , o al menos eso creí, después observó su alrededor y redirigió su mirada a la cadena (¿O era su muñeca?).

¿Qué son esas marcas que poseemos Arthur? – El retiró su camisa curioso y pude notar a lo que se refería West. Revisé en mi y el resto el mismo lugar que Ludwig había estado mirando con atención. Cada uno de nosotros poseía una especie de tatuaje que entraba por las mangas de nuestras camisas y a medida de que Ludwig desabotonaba la suya pude ver que se extendía por su torso, formando un Águila Negra con su pico abierto justo en donde debería estar su corazón. En la base de su abdomen crecía la Edelweiss, la flor en su en si se centraba en el centro de su cuerpo – Creo que entiendo… - empezó a murmurar nuevamente – Entonces tú deberías tener el Ciervo Rojo y la Rosa Tudor.

En efecto… Gilbert comparte tus mismos tatuajes. En el caso de Francis posee un Gallo y la Flor de Lis. Aquí radica una de las principales diferencias con los seres humanos. El animal representa nuestra unión con los seres vivos y la flor la unión con nuestro territorio. Esta, como supones, es la marca que nos une a nuestra nación. – Su mano recorrió el torso de mi hermano buscando algo en los tatuajes – y esto – con su incide tocó el ojo del águila, retirándolo con brusquedad y sacando un pequeño hilo de su cuerpo que volvía a hundirse en él. Repitió el mismo procedimiento con el centro de la flor – junto con esto – ambos eran blancos puros, de apariencia sumamente delicada con una especie de corriente pasando por ellos – son los que hacen de nuestro cuerpo receptores de los estragos. Cuando los corte no recibirán aquellas sensaciones tan desagradables.

¿Nunca? – preguntó con preocupación Ludwig.

Depende… si quieren puedo hacerlo de tal forma que ustedes mismos lo manejen, en ese caso solo debería amarrarlos a su conciencia. Observen ¿Ven que fluyen impulsos en ellos? Pues está hecho de la misma materia que su cadena… y como el material es análogo a las neuronas que poseemos se pueden funcionar con las mismas. Si lo uno a su conciencia pues… podrán controlarlos… ¿Lo prefieres así? – Ludwig asintió – Muy bien – con un movimiento rápido fue a la espalda del mi hermano e inexplicablemente fui capaz de ver su médula espinal por unos segundos, todo mientras las mano de Arthur trabajaban entrando al cuerpo de West, pasando el hilo a través de su médula y subiéndolo hasta la cabeza donde reaparecía la piel. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo con solo ver tal escena.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó el inglés aun con realizando el procedimiento – no he tocado nada que no deba ¿Cierto?

Tranquilo, no siento nada – aseguró Ludwig.

Me impresiona que tengas un estomago tan débil siendo que eres hombre de guerra Gilbert – rió Francis al ver mi expresión – Vamos, has visto cosas peores.

Pero no de Ludwig, es totalmente distinto – alegué.

Terminamos… ¿Te sientes mejor? – Volví mi mirada a Ludwig y por primera vez durante mucho tiempo lo vi sonreír con energía. Aun conservaba esas bolsas negras en sus ojos pero el color había vuelto a su ser. En cambio yo, yo sentí como de golpe todo se me venía encima.

Hace tiempo que no me sentía así – me miró y se asusto un poco – aunque… Gilbert no está en las mismas condiciones.

Es lógico, todo tu cansancio se traslado a él que aun no es desconectado… por así decirlo – Se acercó a mi rápidamente y retiro los hilos de mi abdomen sin ni siquiera ver de donde los sacaba - una vez que termine de hacer las conexiones estarán con bastante energía.

Dime Gilbert ¿Que quieres que haga? ¿Los corto? – Negué cansado – Bien, esto tomará unos segundos.

¿Estás seguro que son los correctos? No querrás que me retire la camisa mejor… - pregunté nervioso. El inglés negó.

Tienen el mismo tatuaje en su cuerpo por lo que la localización es la misma. Además me hubiera dado cuenta en el momento en que los extraje Gilbert asique no te preocupes – asentí aun nervioso.

No hagas tanto escándalo… Tu hermano pequeño no puso ningún problema y tú. Me haces tanto reír Gil – el hombre carcajeó fuertemente mientras sentía como las manos del inglés recorrían mi espina.

Calla, no es gracioso – gruñí.

Terminé – en milisegundos todo el cansancio desapareció y mi cuerpo empezó a entrar en actividad. Me estaba curando – ya no deberías sentir nada.

Gracias Arthur – el hombre sonrió.

No es nada, después de todo nosotros deberíamos ayudarnos entre sí – enseguida se puso nervioso y empezó a balbucear – aunque no es como si quisiera ayudarlos, solo quería probar mis habilidades y pulirlas – dijo rápidamente mientras reía nervioso.

Como digas – sonreí mientras dirigía mi atención a West – ¿De todas formas como conseguiste tanto conocimiento? – Inglaterra pronunció unas palabras y volvimos a la habitación de antes – no es algo tan simple de conocer…

La alquimia me llevó a investigar un poco, es difícil de explicar… y bueno no soy el primero que sabe de estas artes… China conoce de esto, solo que se maneja de otra forma y es capaz de controlarlo en vida real, creo que Japón también tiene sus propios avances… y bueno, para que negarlo, cuando fui pirata recolecte bastante información de distintas culturas. Aunque… ustedes también tiene su conocimiento pero en otra… dimensión si quieren… créanme todos los secretos que revelaron de la mente son mucho más poderosos de lo que aparentan.

Supongo que tienes razón – murmuré.

Dejando eso de lado debemos partir, hay que dejar nuestra locación pronto – Francia abrió la puerta y esperó a que lo siguiéramos.

Fue un gusto haberte visto Arthur y no sabes cuánto te lo agradecemos… También por lo de la otra vez – Ludwig tendió su mano y el inglés la aceptó felizmente – Disculpa a mis generales por los ataques a todo esto, traté de detenerlos pero no hacen caso.

Lo mismo digo, los humanos en situaciones así se descontrolan – hice el mismo gesto que Ludwig y salí de la habitación.

La resistencia te estará esperando en el puerto como acordamos Arthur, hay un buque que te llevara a tu hogar – el asintió.

Ojalá la siguiente ves que nos veamos no sea un situación de guerra – sonreí.

Ni que lo digas – con ello cerré la puerta e iniciamos nuestro viaje de regreso a Alemania.

* * *

><p>Ya, no se donde va mi vida pero tratare de subir lo antes posible... cuando la vida quiera que tengo tiempo libre y no este cansada... si, ese cansancio que siente Ludwig y Gilbert lo tengo ahora... seh tengo ojeras a pesar de haber descansado una semana! D: jajaja uanque mis padres no coperan cn mi cansancio porque como eran Fiestas Patrias tenían que salir todos los días... y despues se vino el cumpleaños de mi padre... yay!<p>

Lo de las **dimensiones lo explicaré ahora**: se ha comprobado matemáticamente que existen muchas dimensiones y que nosotros estamos en la tercera o cuarta de ellas... ¿Cual es la base para decir eso? Pues que nuestra dimensión tiene 3... dimensiones (vaga la redundacia) que podemos controlar a la perfección: largo, alto y ancho. Ahora se tiene la duda de que seamos la cuata porque también existe el tiempo que seria... el cuarto elemento. El problema es que no lo podemos controlar. Asi que a partir de eso dije: será, vamos por la tercera dimensión yay!

Lo del inconciente y la mente es una alusión a Freud que es alemán si no me equivoco y si bien no soy fan de el (personalmente lo encuentro un sexopata porque TODO tenía algo que ver con el placer y el sexo) hay que valorar el que haya encontrado el inconciente y los super yo y todo eso, después de todo cambiaron la concepción del mundo.

Bueno lo de los hilos y todo eso... una mezcla de biologia y fantasía xD ya saben neuronas y todo eso. Y el porque hice todo lo del tema ese... pues porque desde aquí en adelante Alemania va deteriorándose más y más y bueno no quiero que mis personajes terminen en el suelo pero tampoco quería escaparme de la 'lógica' de la ficción... he ahí el porque

Bueno... eso, haré el esfuerzo por encontrar espacios para escribir pero no prometo nada ;w; igual nunca dejaré esta historia! xD


	23. Chapter 23

Bueno despues de todo lo que les hice esperar finalmente subi un nuevo capítulo! Siento el atraso pero varias cosas han pasado y finalmente tengo mi computador con word :D y no mas PSU siendo que la di hace un tiempo, adios graduaciones y asi je, han sido unos meses horribles pero ya todo termina asique de vuelta a escribir se ha dicho!

Realmente siento la tardanza pero bueno mas vale tarde que nunca dicen por alli

enjoy~~~

12 de Octubre de 1944

Tenemos que esperar Gilbert – Ludwig tomó un largo trago de cerveza después de hablar.

¿Qué prefieres? ¿Azules o rojos? – Con una cerveza en una mano y una moneda pintada con dichos colores en la otra jugaba como si nada importara, descansaba mi cabeza en la barra del bar. Estábamos tranquilos, ya nada importaba mucho más que tenernos a nosotros. El final se acercaba, lo presentíamos, lo sabíamos. Nada podíamos hacer. Todo se había definido en el día D, Normandia, y, como era de esperarse de un país rodeado de enemigos y sin absolutamente ninguna clase de recurso, nos han derrotado. Aún que hubiésemos tenido los mismos recursos humanos que antes no hubiéramos ganado a estas alturas, no sin armas, alimentos, materiales suficientes… pero no fue algo que nos haya choqueado, no, todo lo contrario, lo predecimos desde 1942, se sentía… tal vez antes estábamos preparados mentalmente para aceptar nuestra derrota. No estamos desanimados, no tenemos baja moral, y de alguna extraña forma estamos… ¿agradecidos?, no estoy seguro, bueno nada ahora es seguro, todo es absurdo… yo, el que antes no aceptaba ni un rasguño en su cuerpo en el pasado, le importa un carajo que nos pase desde ahora. Oh, vaya… ¡Dulce ironía!

Al menos ahora se terminara… creo… este sin sentido. Espero. Estoy cansado de luchar, extraño pero estoy cansado. Las guerras ya no son como antes, ahora todo es desde lejos, masivo, más inhumano de lo común. Y dos guerras seguidas de esa clase no son mi tipo ¿Dónde han quedado las espadas? ¿Los hombres con sus fieles caballos? ¿Las lanzas, hachas, escudos, trajes extravagantes, la mercancía en joyas, oro, plata? Ahora no hay nada de eso. Nada. Es demasiado aburrido… pero al parecer… al fin todo se está terminando.

Si bien los azules son crueles a su manera creo que me quedo con ellos – Lancé la moneda al aire. Giró con lentitud: rojo, azul, rojo, azul, rojo, azul… Espere a que la altura fuera la indicada para agarrarla y sin mucho esfuerzo la obtuve en mi mano – Una ronda a que sale azul – murmuró levemente entretenido.

Hecho – Deseé que ganara yo, una ronda más me vendría bien. Ansioso puse la palma de mi mano en la mesa y la levanté – Me debes una cerveza Ludwig – Se fastidió un poco pero era hombre de palabras – 'Debió haber apostado por el rojo. Si hubiese lanzado el de seguro le hubiera caído el azul. Él es azul, su presencia atrae el azul. Yo, en cambio, soy rojo, hubo un tiempo en que era igual de azul pero me convertí en rojo. Por ello atraigo el rojo. Mi mundo es rojo, el suyo azul. Todo lo rojo se irá, de alguna extraña forma a mí. De la misma manera sucede con Ludwig. Yo llamo las llamas, él el agua. Yo el calor, él el frio. Yo soy la furia de mi país, la pasión, él lo calculador, lo correcto, lo calmado. Vaya que estoy reflexivo ahora. Parece que soy de esos tipos que se vuelven filósofos cuando llevan alcohol en la sangre ¿Y ahora me vengo a dar cuenta? Me pregunto… si los colores de la sangre pudieran cambiar la de Ludwig sería azul, igual que sus ojos. Sería raro… pero fascinante… ¿Y las venas? ¿Qué hay con ellas? ¿Por qué las venas son diagramadas azules y las arterias rojas? ¿Tenemos sangre azul acaso? Pero en toda mi vida nunca en visto gota azul salir de un cuerpo… Pero si la sangre de príncipes es azul ¿No? ¿Entonces Ludwig es un príncipe? Pues claro, es todo un príncipe, en mi mundo lo es ¿Eso lo hace tener sangre azul? No, la he visto, no es azul. Aunque sé que puede tornar púrpura… un poquito'.

Por cierto de donde sacaste una moneda semejante… - murmuro curioso.

Es una ficha… esa tipica de apuestas… solo que con una falla – tal vez nuestra relacion sea como la ficha, una falla… tiene senido… meh, como si importara que fuera una falla, e todo caso es una de las fallas más hermosas que he conocido.

¿Qué crees que nos pasará ahora? – Me enderecé en el asiento y moví mi jarra haciendo que el líquido que contenía girara y se pegara a las paredes. Quedaba tan poca que podía ver como el remolino de cerveza dejaba al descubierto el fondo de la jarra. Me quedé mirando solo una burbuja de todo el contenido – '¿Qué nos pasará? Es una buena pregunta. Hmm… supongo que entraremos en crisis de nuevo, habrá un tratado similar al de Versalles donde nos sacarán hasta el último dinero que tengamos. Habrá una increíble inflación. O tal vez sea otro el caso, tal vez nos custodien y nos laven el cerebro para no seguir iniciando guerras, mataran a todos los participantes de lo acontecido, habrá racismo pero hacia nosotros, yo que sé. Deberíamos hacer lo que la burbuja hace, que nos lleve la corriente, nosotros solo la seguiremos'.

Ni idea… observemos que pasará… Veamos que tan bajo pueden caer los humanos de otras nacionalidades. Creo que… más de observar no podremos hacer nada… Dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso natural y veamos en que desembocan… - Miré a mi hermanito. Estaba apoyando su pera en su mano derecha para observarme (aunque no lo hacía en ese momento, tenía fija la mirada en el espejo frente nuestro) y con la izquierda, o específicamente el índice de la izquierda, estaba acariciando el borde de la jarra.

Solo espero que no se vuelva a repetir el siglo… una guerra más de este calibre sería… sería… - miró el techo buscando en los rincones de su mente palabra para continuar la oración. Decidí ayudarle.

No puede ser locura porque estamos sumergidos en la locura. No creo que haya alguna palabra para decir que algo es más que una locura… - razoné. Sus ojos seguían fijos en el opaco techo café claro.

Pensé exactamente lo mismo – murmuró.

¿Habrán sido tus pensamientos o los míos? – Traslado su atención a mí, curioso por la nueva interrogante que le he planteado - ¿Qué crees?

A estas alturas de la vida no tengo ni la menor idea Gilbert… Creo que he tomado suficiente por hoy porque no puedo pensar claro – sonreí con malicia – No me mires con esa cara…

Oh vamos, solo una más, la que te gané hace unos momentos – tomé de un tragó lo poco que quedaba de la jarra para que aceptase la propuesta – y por mientras nos tomamos esto último me dices tus teorías. De ambas cosas. – Llame al hombre que atendía y Ludwig aclaró que lo dejara en su cuenta. Con los recipientes nuevamente llenos tomé un largo sorbo de ese delicioso licor mientras que mi acompañante solo tomo un sorbo – 'De seguro que quiere evitar perder la claridad de su pensamiento' – Dejé la jarra en la mesa y lo miré curioso – Vamos, cuéntame.

¿Qué cosa? – no despegó su mirada del líquido ámbar. No lo miraba con deseo ni nada, era como si atravesase el recipiente y llegara hasta el centro de la tierra o más allá. Es algo enigmático el cómo logra tanta intensidad en ellas… ¿Tal vez yo también pueda? Debería intentarlo en un espejo… aunque si ese es el caso me vería a mí y no podría tener esa mirada de querer ver más allá…

Recién hablamos de eso Lud… - el hiso ademán de recordar.

Bien… con respecto a los pensamientos… no tengo ni la más mínima idea. No estoy lo suficientemente lúcido para recordar si fue tú voz o la mía la que apareció en mi mente… con respecto a lo otro pues me gusta la idea de esperar, actuar como un observador… aunque tengo el presentimiento que no será así. Lo más seguro es que, rememorando el tratado de Versalles, pase algo similar… nos quitaran territorio, eso por una parte, pero no estoy seguro sobre otros aspectos… Mi premisa es que habiendo tantos países para derrotarnos se dividirán el territorio. No creo que nos… podría abolir… sino más bien… tomarnos bajo su control, como si fuéramos colonias. De seguro nos dividirán entre Inglaterra, Estados Unidos y la URSS, después de todo ellos son los que nos 'ganarían' y 'detendrían' la ideología nazi ¿Qué opinas? – me pareció lógico, totalmente correcto. Conociendo la mente de Ivan querrá anexarnos a su territorio pero de seguro que su gran rival, América, va a querer una parte.

Solo espero que quedemos bajo el poder de América – suspiré.

Ja… - tomó otro sorbo – si es así como crees que se nos viene el panorama pues nos van a dividir… cada país va a querer su parte.

Si eso llega a pasar… yo me voy con Ivan – murmuró. Atónito, o más bien espantado, lo miré. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleró, un calor insoportable se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Me sentía nervioso, inquieto. Apreté mis manos y dedos del pie. Me encogí. Solo con pensarlo, con Ivan, eso no corresponde. Va contra el orden natural de las cosas. Ludwig no debe impregnarse del rojo, el rojo es el color que va a mi persona. El rojo esté metido en mi alma, en mi esencia. Ese color es maldito, una carga, si él queda bajo el cargo de la URSS va a adquirir el color…ese color en su esencia – No es necesario que reacciones de esa forma…

De ninguna forma – reí nervioso – El Este será territorio bajo la URSS, no el Oeste. Es el que está más cerca. A ti te tomará América – Claro, era obvio, de ninguna forma sería al revés. No hay posibilidad de que él se contagie con rojo. Ninguna forma – No es racional, no es coherente.

Quiero estar bajo la tutela de los rojos – insistió aunque ambos sabíamos nuestro odio hacia el comunismo y los sistemas empleados por los líderes soviéticos – de seguro que Ivan no tendría ningún problema y tú podrás quedarte al lado de tus viejos amigos. Ambos ganamos – mordí mi lengua – 'Eso es mentira, sabes que quién se vaya a su lado terminará destrozado. No hay comparación. Incluso, tú mismo manifestaste que preferías estar con el americano – Cambié de parecer. Quiero irme a su lado en lo posible… así aprovecho de

¿De qué? ¿Qué clase de engaño te estás haciendo? ¿De qué quieres convencerte? ¿Acaso quieres aprender el cómo te torturan? ¿Cómo te maltratan? ¿Cómo estarás encerrado en una esfera y no sabrás que pasa? ¿Aislamiento? No digas estupideces, nada se gana, nada – mi voz era baja y cargada, estaba frustrado, me había frustrado.

¿Qué pasaría si es eso lo que quiero? – contestó Ludwig.

¿Me estás tomando el pelo? No me engañas, sé perfectamente lo que piensas – él ni siquiera me miraba, solo, con sus ojos perdidos en el frente, movía su pulgar en el mango de la jarra. Se veía aburrido pero por dentro no era así. Estaba pensando con rapidez, ideas pasando fugazmente en su cabeza - ¿Qué tal si me dices qué puedes ganar de esa… experiencia?

Pensar, un momento en donde todo se detenga, donde nada importe. Estar en una jaula para estar a oscuras, tranquilo, lidiando conmigo mismo – no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿De dónde saca esas ideas? – No tendré que preocuparme de nada porque Ivan tomará las riendas de los asuntos de mi parte del país. Son unas pequeñas vacaciones de cierto modo.

Me estás haciendo perder la calma Ludwig. Estás diciendo pura… pura… - no continué la frase. No valía la pena – Se cual es la razón para que hayas optado por ese camino ¿Acaso crees que soy tonto? Te llevo muchos más años de experiencia, sé lo que intentas hacer y mi respuesta es esta: detente. No quiero que tomes la peor parte por mí. No es algo que te corresponda. No me gustaría irme con ese rojo, es cierto, pero no es algo de lo que deba protegerme.

Aún así me gustaría ser yo quien quede bajo su mando – murmuró.

Di lo que quieras pero haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para evitarlo. Si es necesario provocaré a ese hombre para que me tome a mí y se vengue. Todo con tal de que no te toquen –el hombre a mi lado tragó un largo sorbo al contrario de antes. Sé cómo se sentía, estaba atrapado, sin rumbo, pero es algo necesario si quiero evitar que se mezcle con nosotros.

Dejamos de conversar un rato para calmar los ánimos. Ya, cuando me aburrí, decidí proponer una idea antes de que todo termine – deberíamos ir a la cabaña frente al mar… esa que está aislada, donde los hombres no han tomado aun… ya sabes, esa en donde practicábamos la lucha de espadas y cosas así…

¿Cómo una despedida? ¿Algo antes de que suceda lo inevitable quieres decir? - tomé un tiempo en responder, un tiempo en donde el sí estaba implícito.

Si quieres verlo de esa forma – solo pronuncié esas palabras para disminuir el impacto de esa afirmación. Un silencio incómodo se produje. No me gusta, nunca me ha gustado el silencio, o al menos este tipo de silencio. Ese que se mete entre tus poros y te inquieta, el que te hace moverte desesperado en el asiento. Sin soportarlo más hablé con lo primero que se me ha venido a la mente - ¿Y? – Soy un maldito genio.

¿Y qué? – un endemoniado y maldito genio, soy un haz con las palabras… ¿Acaso no se me pudo venir algo más inteligente? Ahora Ludwig está esperando una respuesta - ¿East? – Muy bien Gilbert, ahora de que hablar… él único tema que se me viene a la mente es uno que causa conflicto… aunque ahora que está medio alcoholizado podría saber un poco más de esto y no sé…

He querido tocar este tema hace mucho tiempo la verdad… no sé si sea el momento – traté de darle continuidad al 'y' de antes para no quedar en ridículo, tal vez crea que lo dije muy bajo o algo así…

¿Qué cosa? – Volteó su rostro curioso, con cautela en su mirada – Lo siento, estaba… pensando – con una de sus manos echó unos flequillos hacia atrás.

Desde que nos vimos por última vez con Inglaterra me ha estado rondando en la cabeza esto – con mi mano libre toqué el centro de mi torso – el mismo tatuaje en la misma posición – A este punto sabía que él había captado mi mensaje, ese tema susceptible e intocable en este último tiempo – Creo que no falta decir lo que pienso al respecto…

Eso no significa que tú seas Alemania también – con un tono arisco empezó a jugar nervioso con la jarra en sus manos. Estaba nervioso. Al parecer el alcohol si afectó su modo de actuar con respecto al tema, me recuerda a un niñito obstinado – Aún eres Prusia. Para toda nuestra comunidad tú eres Prusia, no parte de Alemania. Tú aun sigues siendo el que ha guiado a Alemania. Eres el invencible y poderoso Prusia.

Tú mismo me has llamado East… West no me hagas esto más difícil. Nuestra gente se ha mezclado, nuestro territorio se ha mezclado, incluso nosotros nos hemos mezclado. O sabemos ni siquiera en donde empieza nuestra mente y termina la del otro, somos Alemania West – Estaba angustiaba, estaba acorralado, se sentía acorralado. Para aguar su angustia bebió rápidamente. Su mirada estaba nerviosa, sus manos inquietas, sus rodillas subían y bajaban a una frecuencia constante. La bebida no permite que controle su cuerpo… ¿Pero por qué se pone así?

No quiero – masculló débilmente. Siento que está surgiendo ese Ludwig de tiempos olvidados, ese pequeño testarudo, que le gustaba hacer lo que quería a pesar de estar bajo el mando de Austria. Yo que pensaba que desapareció una vez iniciada la guerra, resulta que surge con esta sustancia... Tal vez podría saber las razones de su comportamiento.

¿Por qué no? Acaso no querías estar conmigo – hablé como si le estuviera hablando al Ludwig de ese tiempo solo que en otro cuerpo.

Sí pero no quiero decirte – murmuró. Miré mis alrededores, tal vez podría llevarlo a un ambiente más adecuado que este bar, algo más privado. Aunque no puede ser nuestra casa porque corro el riego de que se le pase todo el efecto… ¿Y si simplemente pido una pieza? No creo que me la nieguen siendo que con el dueño somos amigos… solo debo inventarles algo… Solo actuemos con alguien responsable mejor.

Busqué la figura del hombre y lo llamé. Comente mi situación con West. Le dije que no se sentía muy bien, que estaba muy cansado y que yo no podía conducir porque estaba un poco confundido con mis alrededores. Allí le inventé unas cuantas cosas. Él quedó tan complacido con lo que decía que felizmente nos prestó las llaves de una pieza en la parte trasera del lugar, hablaba de cómo era conveniente tener la habitación allí si pasaba alguien conocido fugazmente y esas cosas. No presté mucha atención, solo quería estar dentro de la habitación para hablar con Ludwig. Cuando al fin lo tuve dentro del espacio que nos dieron y estábamos solo continué con la conversación.

¿Por qué no me quieres decir? – lo senté en la cama y vi como observaba sus alrededores curioso.

¿Qué cosa? – se quedó mirando un pequeño mueble a un rincón de la pieza.

¿Por qué no quieres que yo sea Alemania? – me arrodille frente de él captando su atención - ¿Por qué no me quieres decir cuál es el problema?

Dirás que es estúpido – me miró con seriedad.

No lo haría – el frunció el ceño escéptico – enserio.

Te estás aprovechando porque sabes que con alcohol no pienso antes de hablar, maldito astuto – refunfuño. Yo sonreí de medio lado pero no hice comentario, solo esperé – Siento que vas a desaparecer… que te vas a sentir olvidado… y no solo eso, esos momentos de gloria, esos tiempos… No mereces mancharte con mis fracasos castrenses. Aún no he podido tener un nivel comparable al tuyo… Al pronunciar el nombre de mi país se asocia a puras… puras derrotas, conflictos, ahora el nazismo. En cambio el tuyo… es símbolo de poderío, victorias… Gott Gilbert, no quiero que dejes tu historia, tu identidad, por algo como la mía. – Sé lo autoexigente que es Ludwig, siempre lo he tenido claro, pero escuchar eso de su boca aún me chocaba. Somos, en este sentido, totalmente contrarios.

Sentí esa necesidad de abrazarlo, sentía lo desconsolado que estaba. Me senté a su lado tratando de aumentar la cercanía entre nosotros – Cuando noté que ya no era solo yo, sino que tú estabas quedando marcado también… no supe qué hacer, no sé qué hacer, es como si te hubiera pegado la peste de mi pasado… robando la gloria de la tuya…

Detente ahí, creo que escuché suficiente – me miró desconsolado – Deberías escuchar mi opinión tambien ¿No lo crees? No pienses por mi. Además estas sobrevalorando mi historia. Como todos los paises tengo manchas, antiguas, pero manchas al fin y al cabo. Cuando tengas más tiempo, asi como yo, entenderas a lo que me refiero – me senté a su lado y le hise una seña para que pusiera su cabeza en mi regazo, obediente siguió mis comandos. Casi por costumbre empece a acariciar sus cabellos.

Ich liebe dich brüther – murmuro luchando contr sus parpados caidos.

Ich libe dich Ludwig – en un rato más estubo durmiendo. Yo, por otroo lado me quede contemplando su rostro.


	24. Chapter 24

**Resolución**

**5 de Junio de 1945**

Supongo que ya todo ha acabado… ¿no? – Murmuré mientras miraba a mi hermano que estaba apoyado en la ventada, siempre mirando la entrada del edificio – En unos minutos más nos localizaran.

No podemos permitir que nos agarren, no ahora, no con los jefes de los aliados actuales… corremos mucho peligro ya. Ni siquiera nuestros camaradas podrán ayudarnos… no con esa corte haciendo crímenes para condenarnos más y más, esa organización que solo desea salir beneficiada. Además con lo de Dresde… es muy peligroso que nos agarren ahora. – Dresde… aun se me hace difícil creer el infierno que vivimos allá… siendo que solo estuvimos para el último bombardeo. Lejos ha sido lo que más nos ha afectado, ha ambos, por igual… era una simple ciudad… llena de civiles, con algunos prisioneros de guerra de los aliados también, era nuestro patrimonio cultural, y no tuvieron piedad alguna. Nosotros cuidábamos las estructuras importantes cuando atacábamos, tratábamos de no hacerle daño, pero ellos destruyeron una ciudad completa, una parte importante de nuestra identidad.

Recordar todo lo que paso allá me hacia hervir la sangre, apretaba mis puños, mi mandíbula, me ponía tenso – Maldición… Ludwig debemos movernos, ahora – mi hermano agarro a chaqueta y se colocó su sombrero. Oculto sus ojos con lentes negros. Con el pelo así, café, y los lentes pasa desapercibido por la ciudad. Me miré al espejo de reojo, mi cabello ya no era rubio, ese rubio que se idolatraba, sino negro azabache. Y pensar que hicimos todo esto para escapar. ¿Quién lo diría? Nosotros escapando.

Vamos… hay que moverse o si no nunca llegaremos a la frontera – no se para que nos movemos a la frontera… ambos sabemos que es un caso perdido, Alemania ya está aislada del mundo, rodeada de enemigos, aun con nuestras actuales apariencias es imposible que no nos reconozcan… supongo que es nuestra última carta y por eso estamos apostando todo por ella.

Salimos de la habitación y bajamos tranquilamente. Mi hermano había tomado la delantera. Yo, cansado, mire el suelo y sus manchas. Vaya lugar al que llegue a parar. – Ah – un golpe contra la figura firme de Gilbert me hiso retroceder unos pasos. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre parar de la nada? – molesto iba a agarrar su hombro para que me diera una explicación, pero antes de que pudiese me paralice, el simple hecho de sentir el pánico invadiéndome me congelo. No sabía que me pasaba, y buscando respuestas levante la mirada con lentitud – Mierda – murmuré.

Vaya, vaya, miren lo que hemos encontrado, unos perros alemanes – un hombre, al parecer americano, nos examinaba detenidamente – Tendrán distintos colores pero cuando veo aunque sea una vez a mi objetivo no lo podría olvidar. – Sonrió orgulloso el hombre - Ea chicos, tenemos el gran premio. A que no adivinan a quienes hemos encontrado – en el momento en que desvió su mirada sentí la mano de mi hermano agarrando la mía y dándome un tirón. Empecé a correr de inmediato, no requería ni una indicación, solo tenía que correr.

Escuche a él hombre gritar de frustración mientras subíamos las escaleras del departamento. Habíamos llegado tan lejos, tan lejos… no podemos dejarnos atrapar tan fácilmente – 'Ventana abierta en el siguiente pasillo' – afloje mi mano y Gilbert soltó la misma. Siendo quien iba adelante él abrió la ventana y salió rápidamente de edificio. – 'Es una pena que no alcance a salir sin revelar nuestro paradero – '¿Qué mierda estás haciendo Ludwig?' – Escuche su voz furiosa en mi mente – Tsk, nos vemos más rato East – '¿Pero qué…?' - al fondo de la escalera se asomó el comandante del pelotón. Apareció una sonrisa en su rostro al darse cuenta de mi presencia – Mierda - murmuré – '¡Escondete! Yo los detengo' – le ordené – 'Te alcanzo tan pronto esto se calme. Encuéntrame a un rincón de la plaza'

Al parecer no eres tan rápido…Es imposible que escapes, nadie corre más que yo – escuche al fondo de la escalera – 'No seas idiota' – en algún momento se acabaran las escaleras – 'Solo espérame' – De pura suerte me encontré con una habitación abierta en el camino. Sin dudarlo la atravesé con agilidad hasta finalmente saltar desde el balcón de la misma. No sabía en qué piso estábamos pero era lo suficiente como para sobrepasar el edificio de al lado. Caí encima del techo y seguí corriendo. Escuche unas cuantas voces indicando sorpresa o lo loco que estaba por mi acción, incluso yo mismo me reproche lo arriesgado que fue pero era lo único que pasó por mi mente. Para no romperme las piernas al caer deje rodar mi cuerpo y seguí corriendo Miré hacia atrás brevemente, quien me seguía hace un rato quedo congelado en la ventana. Sonreí y continué con mi carrera - ¡No dejen que se escape! – grito desesperado a mis espaldas.

Llegando a la orilla del techo tenía que planear mi siguiente movimiento. Calcule rápidamente y claramente si saltaba desde esta altura al suelo quedaría sin posibilidad de seguir con mi escape. La única opción era saltar al techo más cercano y rogar por qué no me caiga. Respire profundo y empecé a subir mi velocidad para el salto. Lo que fueron segundos para mí fue una eternidad. Al llegar al siguiente techo seguí con mi carrera por escapar. Ya sin más opciones empecé a saltar por los techos, así de seguro me escaparía y no me podría ver. Con cada salto agarraba más seguridad hasta que finalmente ya ni pensaba en el acto mismo, solo me lanzaba a la otra plataforma y ssi el impulso era insuficiente me agarraba de lo que podía. Tengo suerte de no s er un simple ser humano, sino no lo habría logrado.

Vi una oportunidad para bajar y sin dudarlo lo tomé. Había unas escaleras en caso de incendio que me dejaron tocar la tierra. Cuando toque el suelo me vi en un callejón sin salida y sin más opción tuve que ir a la calle exponiéndome a que me atrapen. – 'Está área esa infestada de soldados… tendré suerte si no me atrapan' – Me asomé por la pared para ver mi camino, solo habían un par de soldados conversando de la vida asique era la oportunidad perfecta para pasar desapercibido. Camine a paso rápido por la calle en dirección opuesta a ellos tratando de encontré algún callejón donde me podría sentir más seguro. Lamentablemente todas eran lo opuesto. A lo lejos observe un pelotón de azules y me acerque a una tienda para tratar de parecer observando la vitrina. Mi corazón se acelerba co la adrenalina del momento, con cada paso de mis enemigos. Esperé un rato hasta que vi el reflejo de los soldados en el vidrio. Alarmado note que el oficial que dirigía tenía su ojos posados en mi. Para empeorar la situación se acercó a donde yo estaba. – 'Hasta aquí llegue' – el hombre se paró a un lado mío y examinó los objetos. – Sería un regalo perfecto para mi hija… ¿qué opinas Will? – Fue un milagro que no les haya llamado la atención pero no jugaría con mi suerte más de lo que lo he hecho. Debía salir de acá.

Le di la espalda y empecé a caminar nervioso. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos y con un movimiento torpe se me calló el pañuelo de tela que llevaba – 'Deja el maldito pañuelo en el suelo' - a lo lejos escuché la respuesta del soldado. – ¡Oye tú! – 'Mierda, mierda, mierda. Vamos Ludwig, actúa natural.' – Me di la vuelta con una sonrisa.

¿Sí? – Uno de los hombres se acerco y me paso el pedazo de tela.

Tomé – El chico me miró y enseguida arqueó su ceja – 'Debo salir de acá' – Espera tú…

Muchas gracias pero verá, debo irme que tengo una reunión en unos minutos – dije dándome media vuelta – muchas gracias por el pañuelo – sentí su mano en mi hombro.

Espere – me detuve aun sin darme vuelta aterrorizado por lo que veía enfrente. Otro más, otro grupo más con un general al frente. Estoy atrapado.

Vamos chico, debemos irnos – 'eso, vete'

Pero oficial… - el general del frente me observo y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. – 'Mierda, teñirse el pelo no sirve para nada' – Me solté de su agarre y corrí como nunca antes por la calle perpendicular a la que iba. Atrás mío escuche los gritos de los guardias y las pisadas. Ahora no solo sería perseguido por un general como antes, sino que por dos pelotones más aumentando mis perseguidores cada vez que pasaba al lado de un grupo de soldados.

El cansancio me estaba empezando afectar, mi respiración agitada, mi garganta adolorida, mis pies ya no respondiendo. Después de todo lo que corrí y salte me estaba afectando. Debía encontrar un escondite ahora antes de que me atrapasen. Desesperado no encontraba nada. Sin darme cuenta había disminuido mi velocidad hasta que alguien me agarro por la espalda y me tiro hacia atrás – Te tengo nazi de mierda – caí sin poder más al suelo – Levanta hijo de puta, no tengo tiempo para tus problemas – gritó mientras se disponía a patearme.

Detente – ordeno el general – deja cerciorarme si tenemos al indicado – Sacó una fotografía y me comparó con ella – 'Ya no vale la pena correr'

'¡Ludwig! ¿Escapaste?' – 'Sí' – mentí, si le dijera que me habían atrapado no dudaría venir por mi – '¿Qué te ha pasado a ti?' – 'Caí y me golpeé en la cabeza, una mujer con su esposo me encontraron y ahora estoy en una casa. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?' – '¿Estás bien?' – ¿Usted es Ludwig Beilschmidt? – 'Sí'

En efecto – dije con voz rasposa por mi garganta seca. Mi voz era apenas audible, no tenía aire para hablar como correspondía. – '¿Unos 30 minutos tal vez?'

Tenemos estricta ordenes de llevarlo sin ningún rasguño a la base asique cuidado con el hombre – comando al resto.

¿No podemos hacerle nada? ¿Qué tiene el de especial? – Reclamo el hombre con semblante de hurón.

No lo sé, pero son ordenes de los de arriba – con ello termino su pequeña conversación y mi esposaron las manos.

'¿Dónde estás?' – pregunté ansioso. Estar en este lugar me ponía incomodo y además ponía en riego las vidas de las personas que me salvaron – '¿Cómo te encuentro?' – Tampoco podía estar tanto tiempo sin él a mi lado – 'Es mejor que por ahora estemos separados, se nos hará más fácil movilizarnos' – 'Pero Ludwig…' – 'Solo hazlo, después, cuando todo se calme nos volveremos a ver' – 'Bien…'

Ludwig… Necesito que me digas donde está tu hermano – Estaba en un calabozo subterráneo. Tenía amarras en mis muñecas unidas a las murallas. Dentro de la celda estaba Inglaterra sentado en mi cama observándome atento y con tristeza – Odio verte así – lo miré y sonreí. No sé cómo podía ser tan bueno conmigo pero realmente le estoy agradecido. Incluso tuvo la delicadeza de sacarme el tinte de mi pelo.

¿Cuánto llevo acá? Perdí la cuenta ya… pero debe ser un poco más de una semana al juzgar por mi estado. Mi propio olor me repugnaba a pesar de los esfuerzos de Arthur y Francis por mandar gente a limpiarme de mis propios desechos junto con ropa limpia pero sencilla. Ellos mismos se habían ofrecido a hacer el trabajo pero ya es bastante vergonzoso encontrarme así.

Lo sé, pero no te sientas mal por esto. No es tu culpa que nuestros líderes sean unos barbaros – no cambió su expresión.

Vamos Ludwig… a este paso te terminaran matando a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos… en una hora más vendrá el torturador para sacarte información y no soporto verte así… Francia arriba ni se atreve a asomarse por acá – suspiré.

No me puedes pedir que entregue a mi hermano… - Arthur mordió su labio inferior.

Estas solo aplazando las cosas – una voz furiosa sonó fuera de las rejas. Levanté la vista y Francis abrió la puerta de la celda – Cuando aparezcas en las noticias Gilbert se entregará por su cuenta, lo sabes… y si le dices ahora te ahorraras toda la tortura que vendré en el futuro. Es mejor que solo le digas – negué – por favor… te lo suplico… no quiero ver más a mis hombres haciéndote esto... o a cualquiera – angustiado se acerco a mí y paso su mano por uno de los trazos de mi pecho – ya no puedes regenerarte como antes ni siquiera de todo lo que te han hecho.

Desvía la vista cuando sea tu turno, prometo no gritar…. – Arthur se paró de la cama.

No es tan simple Ludwig – se acercó furioso – Sabes que debemos quedarnos contigo para que no te hagan nada que se pase de la línea, pero no queremos verte más así. Además eres nuestro amigo. Por favor no sigas con esto… - miré el suelo.

Lo siento pero no puedo… Es mi hermano… mi pareja… no me hagan esto, se los suplico – Francis pateó la muralla furioso.

Gilbert estaría furioso – gruñó.

Lo sé… pero también sé que el haría lo mismo… y ustedes también – ambos callaron.

Arthuuuuur – grito el gringo animado como si no existiera. Era natural, después de todo no tenemos historia juntos pero eso no hacía que Arthur se enfureciera con su actitud – Es tu turno ya –con ello dejó ver al hombre que me interrogaría las siguientes horas – Francis, debemos irnos – el rubio me miro angustiado y se retiro. En sus pasos estaba le deseo de quedarse, de apoyarme en mi sufrimiento.

Miré al inglés y le sonreí tristemente – Tranquilo, no duele tanto como parece - El susodicho se apoyó contra la pared y se quedo mudo, cada vez que pasaba esto se veía como ausente en todo el proceso, era curioso. Miré el suelo y trate dejar mi cuerpo, desconectar mis nervios para no sentir el dolor, estar muerto por las próximas horas.

¿Vas a hablar? – la voz sádica del hombre era lo único que se escuchaba con nuestras respiraciones. Se notaba la excitación en su voz. Negué levemente – mejor para mí.

* * *

><p>¿No crees que ya es tiempo para que nos encontremos? El ambiente se ha calmado ya… - Estaba sentado en un bar viendo la televisión. Extrañaba a mi hermano, lo quería al lado mío, conmigo.<p>

Una sensación de incomodidad me invadió enseguida, últimamente no ha parado de surgir. Me puse nervioso – '¿Ludwig? Vamos, contesta' – se acentuó al no recibir respuesta – 'Ahora no Gilbert' – una puntada en mi espalda me llamo la atención – '¿Ludwig? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no es momento?' – su nombre me llamo la atención y traté de ver de dónde venía el sonido. La televisión mostraba su rostro.

"Se ha capturado a una de las personas más buscadas de este último tiempo. Este hombre que se hace llamar Ludwig fue encontrado en la ciudad de **** a las ***. Actualmente se le está interrogando para saber el paradero de su compañero…" - ´¡Ludwig!' – 'Mierda, no pensé que aparecería ahora' – un flujo de dolor se manifestó en mi cuerpo junto el pensamiento. Rápidamente tomé mi abrigo y salí del bar. – '¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego?'

* * *

><p>¡Para! – gritó Arthur alarmado – ¡Detenté! – El hombre seguía con su sesión. Levanté la mirada cansado y vi como Arthur golpeaba a mi torturado – ¡Te dije que pararas! – gruño. El hombre asustado salió de la habitación. Escuche sus pisadas alejándose y otras acercándose. Arthur se arrodillo ante mí y me chequeó físicamente - ¡Ludwig! Vamos dime algo – alarmado tomó mi rostro.<p>

¿Qué ha pasado? – las pisadas y la voz pertenecían al otro rubio. El mismo que se asomaba por la puerta y vino a mi lado estrepitosamente. - ¿Qué le han hecho?

N-No lo sé, de repente vi y ya estaba sollozando – '¿Sollozando?'

Que le ha hecho ese hombre a Ludwig – murmuró Francis mientras me quitaba el cinturón con los clavos.

Ya lo sabe – dije en voz baja – Va a entregarse – miré el suelo derrotado – Todo se termino supongo…

Entonces ya no es necesario que te quedes acá… Francis ve por las llaves, todo esto ya no es necesario… - el asintió y corrió al pasillo. Arthur se quedó examinando mis manos con cautela –Te rompió los dedos esta vez… siento no poder evitarlo - asentí

No hiso nada nuevo – murmuré – y fue suave conmigo… sabes que en casos como el mío sec ortan los dedos y cosas así.

* * *

><p>Acá estoy – me precipite al campamento yanqui más cercano y tomé la chaqueta del general. El resto sorprendido me tomó por mis brazos y me aparto tal animal de su jefe. No opuse resistencia, en vez de eso seguí hablando – Soy Gilbert Beilschmidt, el otro criminal más buscado, hermano de Ludwig Beilschmidt – Los hombres soltaron mi agarre de sorpresa y aproveche de quitármelos de encima – He venido a entregarme voluntariamente – Quité mis gafas dejando al descubierto mis ojos rojos, lo que me identificaba, con ello no cabria duda de mi identidad.<p>

Vaya… esto nunca me lo hubiese esperado… el prófugo por meses se ha entregado… ¿Cansado de estar viviendo a escondidas? ¿o habrá algún otro motivo? – El hombre me rodeó como un depredador examinando su presa – ¿Cuál es el truco?

Ninguno, solo he venido a entregarme – busqué en mi bolsillos y las armas pronto estuvieron apuntándome. Sin tomarles en cuenta continúe con lo que hacía – mire, no hay truco – saque mi navaja y mi pistola del abrigo, tirándolos al suelo. Baje por mi daga escondida en mi pierna y quedé totalmente desarmado. Retiré mi ropa hasta quedar solo con la camisa y los pantalones – no llevo anda encima.

Bajen las armas y espósenlo – ofrecí mis muñecas, el frio metal cubrió mi piel.

Solo una petición – agregue captando la atención de todo aquel a mi alrededor – llévenme hoy mismo a donde tengan que llevarme – el hombre asintió.

De todos modos estaba en mis planes hacer eso – el general se retiró y quede rodeado de soldados inferiores.

* * *

><p>Preparen mi recamara – ordenó Arthur a sus súbitos mientras él y Francis me servían de soporte para caminar – quiero una muda de ropa, la más cómoda que encuentren y hagan un plato de comida. Todo lo quiero en mi habitación cuando llegue – comandaba. La gente se movió rápidamente. Nosotros al contrario nos tomábamos todo el tiempo del mundo. Los sirviente me observaban mientras nos habríamos paso por los pasillos – Ustedes preparen una habitación de huéspedes.<p>

No entiendo porque convirtieron el sótano en una especie de calabozo solo por nosotros dos– murmuré.

Son especiales, no cualquier criminal de guerra – contestó Francis.

Abrieron una puerta y me entraron – siento lo poco decoroso pero es preferible a que desinfectemos un poco y te saques toda a suciedad antes de acostarte. – asentí y con ello me cerraron la puerta para darme privacidad. Cansado retire mis ropajes y prendí la ducha de inmediato.

'Voy hacia allá' – escuche su voz retumbando en mi mente. Mis piernas aun no reaccionaban lo suficiente por lo que me deslice contra la fría pared – 'te veré mañana en la mañana al parecer' – suspire – '¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que te habían atrapado?!' – Cerré mis ojos. Ya podía imaginar su expresión de furia, era como si estuviera a lado mío sermoneándome – Más aún ¿Cómo permitiste que te torturaran? ¿Cómo permitiste que te lastimaran? Tanto sacrificio para nada, no entiendo tu forma de pensar. Aprende a no ser egoísta Ludwig – me recosté bajo el agua cansado. Como no cabía totalmente me ovillé. Esta totalmente bajo las gotas de agua. Si no fuera porque me molestaba un poco respirar me podría quedar dormido en ese mismo lugar.

¿Egoísta? Solo quería que estuvieras libre… aunque sea un rato más que yo – murmuré – Tal vez no fue lo que a ti te hubiese gustado pero tú harías lo mismo por mí sin pensarlo. – Quedó en silencio sabiendo que era verdad lo que decía. – No te mortifiques tanto por todo esto, Inglaterra y Francia me han salvado hartas veces y me han cuidado. Y ahora ya no me pasará nada.

Siento no darte tiempo para descansar pero son órdenes de los de arriba – Me levanté de la silla mientras Arthur se acercaba a mi penosamente. Le extendí mis muñecas y el frió del metal las cubrió – nos iremos a la ciudad donde los juzgarán. Una vez allá se te ubicará en una celda más o menos decente… hasta el momento del juicio. Gilbert de seguro ya va a estar ubicado.

¿Estaremos en celdas separadas? – él asintió.

Traté de que no fuera así pero ellos insistieron. No quieren que ustedes dos se comuniquen… aunque claro es imposible no hacerlo – me dio una sonrisa lastimera.

No hay cuidado… A juzgar por tu traje deduzco que está todo listo para el traslado. – El asintió. – Pues vamos.

La celda era un lugar completamente cerrado, de concreto. Era un cubo de unos 4x4 más o menos, con una cama, un inodoro, un lavabo, una silla y una mesa. Bastante mejor que el otro lugar. Pasé allí unos cuantos días hasta que llego el día del juicio.

Desde que había llegado no había visto a Gilbert asique cuando lo vi aparecer en el pasillo escoltado por unos guardias noté lo mal que estaba. Pelo desordenado, ojeras, trapos viejos de vestimenta, piel más pálida de lo normal… lo único que estaba en orden era u color de pelo que volvió a ser blanco. Al vernos el sonrió – Estás un desastre – le comenté.

Mira quién lo dice – a pesar de su estado no estaba tenso, supongo que al igual que yo, se relajo cuando nos encontramos en el blanco opaco y luces tenues del gran pasillo – Parece que nos pusieron en celdas opuestas.

¿Ridículo no? Es como si creyeran que somos capaces de escucharnos a través de las paredes macizas – 'Y aún así no pudieron evitar que nos comunicáramos'.

Ya uno al lado del otro caminamos recto hacia una gran puerta de metal – Me recuerda a una especie de hospital psiquiátrico – murmuré.

Asique tú también lo crees… - Gilbert aceleró levemente el paso a causa del guarda que iba detrás suyo – Ya, tranquilo, la maldita puerta no va a desaparecer si llegamos uno que otro minuto tarde – molesto giró levemente la cabeza hacia el uniformado. El semblante de este parecía molestó, como si se sintiera rebajado por llevarnos – 'Seguro que lo bajaron de rango o algo así… o solo le molesta que le aleguen'.

Cállate y camina fenómeno – replico e guardia propinando un golpe en la espalda. Gilbert gruñó por lo bajo, nunca nadie se había atrevido a decirle fenómeno en la cara. Nunca. Todos le temían para ello y ahora que se lo dicen está atado de manos, conteniéndose. De seguro que lo hubiera dejado en el suelo si no fuera por nuestra situación.

Se llama albinismo – 'Estúpido' – Escuche las palabras sin decir y no podría estar más de acuerdo. Para mí su pelo y ojos lo hacen singular, hay muy pocos como él.

Como sea – dijo con una sonrisa el uniformado debido, seguramente, al poder que tenía n esos momentos.

Cuando se abrió la puerta la luz del exterior me cegó. Después de estar tanto tiempo privado de ella me tomó un largo tiempo en acostumbrarlos. Recién unos segundos después vi el auto frente nuestro. Miré a Gilbert y note que la luz del sol no le afecto tanto como a mí – '¿Cómo es que no te duele?' – Él me miró extrañado.

'¿Acaso tu celda no tenía ventana?' – Tuvo suerte al parecer – 'No, era solo un cubo'

Al llegar al gran edificio donde se nos juzgaría nos encontramos en la entrada con Francis y Arthur, preocupados. Si bien no nos dirigieron palabra debido a nuestros acompañantes en sus ojos se notaba lo inquieto que se encontraban. Al fondo estaba la URSS y al otro EEUU, mirando desde la cima de la escalera. Al nosotros llegar al primer escalón los susodichos bajaron con semblante frío – Su caso será tratado por nosotros debido a su… estatus… Aunque les debo informar que ya se ha tomado una decisión – Gilbert y yo nos miramos nerviosos – Ahora si fueran tan amables hay que ir a la sala de reuniones para comunicarles nuestra decisión.

Los otros dos se nos unieron en el camino hacia la sala. Todo el trayecto fue tenso, en total silencio. Al contrario del sitio anterior las paredes eran de un color rojizo opaco con una alfombra negra, bastante elegante. Cada sala por lo visto estaba con un sistema de aislamiento de sonido al no poder ser capaz de escuchar murmullo alguno. Recién cuando abrieron la puerta de sala de reuniones se escuchó el ruido de varios países involucrados en el conflicto. Incluso s encontraban representantes de países latinoamericanos. Francia e Inglaterra nos escoltaron a nuestros asientos, a una punta de la larga mesa de reunión. Los otros dos fueron a sus lugares al lado opuesto de la mesa.

Los dos rubios siguieron a EEUU y se sentaron a su lado. Con esto empezó la sesión.

Queridos camaradas, hoy nos encontramos aquí para discutir cual será el castigo de aquellos quienes iniciaron la guerra – El de anteojos, levantado, empezó a decir – Les debo confesar que con la URSS ya hemos discutido el tema y hemos llegado a un acuerdo. El propósito de esta reunión es comunicarles nuestra resolución.

El soviético tomó cartas en el asunto, pidiendo la palabra implícitamente al pararse. Su semblante frio se dirigió a mí y con voz suave comenzó su discurso – Hemos decidido dividir Alemania en 4 debido a que somos 4 quienes han vencido finalmente. EEUU y sus otros dos aliados se quedaran con la mitad del país y yo, como uno de los que tomó la otra mitad se quedará con lo que corresponde. Ahora, quién de los dos hermanos se irá con quién aun es un punto que se debe debatir pero antes me gustaría saber si hay algún desacuerdo con esta decisión – Ambas miradas, norteamericana y soviética, miraron amenazadora a sus espectadores.

Yo tengo una queja… - Francia se levanto de su asiento inmune a la intimidación de ambas potencias – Este castigo es por haber comenzado la guerra pero ellos no fueron quienes lo provocaron. Si han de responsabilizar alguien es a sus líderes, ellos no fueron participes de esto. Se los digo yo, un país que estuvo bajo el poder nazi.

Debo colisionarme con Francia en esto. Considero que ya es suficiente castigo las sumas que deben pagar por los daños y cargos extras. – agregó el inglés desde su puesto. El rubio se sentó y esperó pacientemente. Un hombre más se levantó.

Puede que no haya sido su culpa – un país sudamericano tomó cartas en el asunto y nos miró compresivo pero severo – pero su pueblo necesita una reformación. En el siglo ha habido dos guerras en donde Alemania ha sido culpable siendo tan joven, esto ya no puede seguir así. Se debo reformar a los jóvenes alemanes, suprimir ese deseo de pelea y su agresividad – varios países estuvieron de acuerdo a lo dicho. – Por eso en vez de separar a los hermanos, separan y educan al pueblo.

No estoy de acuerdo – Me niego – Soviético y Norteamericano reclamaron.

¿Y si se quedan cada uno con un hermano pero ellos se instalan en la frontera o algo así. No corresponde separarlos. Finalmente lo que quieren son sus territorios ¿no? – Intervino Austria – 'Oh Roddie, no sabes cuánto te aprecio ahora' – La voz de mi hermano retumbó en mi mente – No hay punto de llevarse a los representantes del mismo para tenerlo. - Estados Unidos chasqueó la lengua disgustado y la Unión Soviética emanaba un aire asesino.

Si eso no es suficiente… ofrezco mi estatus de Prusia – Todos quedaron en silencio por lo delicado del tema. Gran parte no entendía que pasaba al igual que yo – 'Debo asegurarme que no nos separaran… y estoy concretando lo que te había dicho hace un tiempo. Prusia ya no es un país, ahora es Alemania.' – Asentí, esta vez aceptando su resolución por alguna extraña razón. Y ahora con esto y sabiendo que Austria tenía razón, estaban estropeando su plan. Solo les quedaba ceder.

Bien… Desde hoy Prusia será parte de la historia, y los hermanos se irán a vivir a la frontera en la división que mostraremos a continuación en los planos… - No seguí escuchando su charla, lo único que me importaba era que no nos separaríamos. Gilbert sonreía como idiota mientras me observaba.

* * *

><p>Durante toda la sesión ambos habíamos permanecido callados, el mirando a quienes hablaban, yo centrado en él. Estaba tenso, nervioso, pensaba que mi peor temor se iba a cumplir, que nos separarían, que esa sensación que reviví en mis sueños estas últimas noches, esa sensación de pérdida que había experimentado años atrás, volvería. Que, nuevamente, sería un sr incompleto, sin su pieza especial. Fue un alivio escuchar la resolución.<p>

'Viviremos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos' – el me dirigió su mirada y sonrió levemente.

Habían pasado a dos meses desde la reunión. Estamos instalados a las afueras de Berlín, en la frontera. Si bien teníamos harto trabajo no podríamos haber estado mejor… Aunque hay algo que ha ambos no está preocupando. Berlín esta poniéndose más y más tenso. Tememos lo que podría pasar. La URSS ya no soporta que los alemanes se escapen de su lado al estadounidense. Esperemos que no nos ocurra… de que no vuelvan a deja el puzle incompleto por todo este lío.

* * *

><p>El 13 de Febrero ocurrió el bombardeo de Dresde, Alemania...Lo particular de este caso es que la ciudad no tenía ningún valor militar: no habían fuerzas importantes, industrias bélicas ni era obstáculo para el avance de los aliados, solo era una ciudad de gran valor cultural al contener edificios hermosos y los mayores tesoros culturales y artísticos del país. A esto hay que agregarle que era el lugar de reunión de refugiados, heridos y enfermos e incluso se encontraban 26.000 prisioneros de guerra aliados. También se sabe que los alemanes luchaban contra los aliados solo un poco ya que su fuerza se centraba al este del país debido a tratar detener el avance de la URSS que arrasaba con las ciudades. Los germanos preferían caer bajo el control de los aliados antes que caer en las manos de los comunistas.<p>

Durante los interrogatorios a los participantes del primer bombardeo de este ataque recién se enteraron de lo que habían hecho pero para calmarlos se les había dicho que se encontraba el Cuartel General del Ejército Alemán, que existían depósitos y fábricas de armas. Fueron ellos mismos quienes declararon que el humo y el fuego se veían desde 150 kilómetros de distancia.

Ante este escenario, grupos de personas fueron a socorrer a los sobrevivientes de la ciudad pero aun faltaba para que todo acabara.

El segundo bombardeo ocurrió a las 1:30. No hubo previo aviso debido a la falta de electricidad. 650 mil bombas incendiarias cayeron causando que la hoguera pudiese ser vista a más de 300 kilómetros. Para ese momento se habían lanzado 1.477,7 toneladas de bombas explosivas, 650 mil incendiarias con un peso de 1.181,6 toneladas.

Al día siguiente los socorristas no daban abasto para la cantidad de heridos que había. Tampoco había agua, alimentos o medicinas suficientes. A las 12:12 de ese mismo día vino la tercera ola de bombas. Los americanos lanzaron 474,4 toneladas de explosivos de alta potencia y 296,5 toneladas de incendiarias aunque no causó mayor daño al caer sobre escombros y muertos.

Si bien los explosivos fueron bastantes, más que las mismas bombas lo que mataba a las personas era el fuego y las ráfagas de vientos de alta temperatura. Al final se estima que murieron alrededor de 120.000 a 150.000 personas.

No hay estadísticas ni archivos de todo lo ocurrido esos días pero se sabe que la unidad de bomberos de la ciudad de Bad Schandau no quedó ni uno vivo.

* * *

><p>Tada~ Listo, Final de la historia. Bueno... ya todos saben que pasará... con respecto a porque no los separé fue porque en efecto la muralla de Berlín no fue hecha cuando se hiso la división, sino un tiempo después por la razón que señalé.<p>

¿Por qué termino aquí? porque la WWII acabo... la verdad es que se puede seguir y seguir y seguir hasta llegar a la epoca actual pero eso seria ... toda una novela jajaja asique con el periodo terminado la historia ha acabado.

Ojala lo hayan disfrutado y muchas gracias a todos los que han llegado a este punto. Me gustaría saber que opinan como siempre en los revis y bueno... si les gusta esta pareja esten pendientes que pronto tengo planeado empezar una que otra cosa y uno que otro shot si encuentro el tiempo para redactar las ideas que tengo xD


End file.
